I Don't Mind - Kane and Lita
by KawaiiMonsterZ
Summary: Matt found out Lita had been having relations with Kane, and that the child that she is pregnant with may not be his. Kane is more interested in Lita than anything. Their relationship had become deeper than that, and he was going to get her to be his. What if Lita begins to want him just as much after getting to know him? Part 2: Kane and Lita split, but fate wants them together.
1. Chapter 1

-Lita-

Matt left the ring without saying much more to his her. She knew she had made a big mistake. She didn't know what else to tell him. If Kane had just kept what they had done to himself, she wouldn't be chasing her boyfriend through the hall, and everyone wouldn't be looking at her like the most horrible woman in the world.

"Matt. Just please let me explain." Lita said, finally getting close enough to him to attempt to slow him down. He was furious and more embarrassed than her ever been in his life.

"I don't want to hear it," Matt shouted.

"Please." She could see everyone staring at them now. Trish was standing by the locker room door, shaking her face and grinning, enjoying the scene before her. Lita ignored her.

"Please, just let me try to explain."

Matt finally stopped and looking her in her eyes. She could see tears ready to form. She didn't expect him to find out, yet she should have known better than to think Kane would leave her alone if he just got what he wanted.

"How can you explain you fucking another man behind my back. But no, to make matters worse, it had to be Kane. I mean how can you ever . . . " Matt shook his head, his eyes turning red. "I should have known better. He's why you have been coming back to our room late! He's why you have been so distant these past months. I thought I was doing something wrong. I was working overtime for you to just look at me. Then when everything seems to have gotten better, I have to sit there and listen to this. Do you know how embarrassing this is for me?" Lita grabbed his hand, but he pushed away forcefully.  
"No! Don't come anywhere near me again. Get your shit, and find your own room tonight. I'm done."  
Matt headed into the locker room. Lita could feel the tears burning to get out. She had to leave. She had to get away from the mistake she had just made.

"Looks like you got what you deserve Lita. Next time use protection." Trish said, patting her on her back. Lita didn't feel like fighting though. She wanted to hide forever if she could.

 _'What the hell have I done?'_

-Kane-

He laughed at the thought of Matt actually getting on his knees to propose to his woman. HIS woman, Lita was his, and she should have known that by now. He wasn't going to let her act like nothing happened between them and go on about her like with her boyfriend. He was tired of being alone, and the late night visits she made to him. It was his turn to come to her, whether she liked it or not. He admired the way she fought and how beautiful she looked. He found her red hair extremely attractive, it was his color. But he knew that she would never look at him, not even for a second. So he went after her the best way he knew how, and she submitted to him willingly. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her at this point.

"The answer is yes Kane." He could hear Lita say it again. No one would ever understand how much relief had washed over him. He found his hands getting sweaty, and his whole body fluttering. He was in his hotel room, sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for her to show up. He was beyond nervous. There was a difference in being in the ring, but actually getting her to come to him outside of it was a different story. It would be just the two of them here in his room. Kane decided to take a quick shower. He didn't want his first impression outside of the ring to be too bad. He settled in the shower, letting the warm water wash over him. His member had already stiffened at the thought of her being under him. A few minutes later he was out, wrapping a towel around his thick waist. He heard a light knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Kane asked from the other side. He knew exactly who it was sneaking down to his room.

"Just let me in before somebody sees me," Lita said. Her voice was like music to his ears. Kane reluctantly opened to door, staring her down from top to bottom. He gave his best smile, but she shivered anyways before entering. She just didn't know how hard she was actually trying. She didn't know that he actually wanted her, he wanted more than just sex. He slowly locked the door before standing to look at her. She looked so scared like she really thought he wished to do harm to her.

"You can just sit on the bed," Kane said, drying off his head and back with the towel. Lita says on the hotel bed. She was beyond scared. She wanted to leave, but it was the only way he would stop.

"Can we just get this over with?" Lita demanded. She just wanted to get back to Matt and cuddle up beside him when it was over.

"Ok," Kane said, heading over to the bed where she was.

He wished that he could have done it differently, but he was fine as long as he still got her. He would soon have her all to himself. He didn't mind that she would probably hate him for a long time. He didn't mind that she would miss Matt from time to time. He would have to find a way to make her love him, although he knew it would be harder than ever. Kane shook his head.

"Lita, you are the one that agreed to this as well as me. It's won't be bad to just lay down and enjoy it."

Lita looked at him with anger and disgust. "Do you honestly think I will enjoy this? I'm doing this for Matt."

"You keep telling yourself that, but you know you are here because of more than that." Kane reached out and lightly gripped her chin. He was actually being gentle. He sat down on the side of her, not knowing exactly how to begin.

"Why are you doing this?" Lita asked. "What have I done to deserve any of this?"

"You intrigue me. You have for some time now. I find you very beautiful from head to toe." Kane said, looking away from her. Lita was surprised from him actually acting human. He stood after a long silence and dropped his towel from around his waist.

"Take off your clothes," Kane ordered.

Lita wanted to cower herself from seeing the big, overgrown, naked body of Kane. Everything was bigger, and she wasn't excited to know how big. Yet his body was actually quite beautiful, muscles tensing as he moved. She had hoped he would do it with the lights off, so he couldn't see her, and most importantly, so she couldn't see him. She began to undress herself, shoes and socks first, then shirt, and finally her pants. She could see Kane's face glowing, but he didn't look at her. He actually turned his head away. He got up and finally turned off the light, everything was pitch black, only the small amount of moonlight from the far away window.

Kane climbed in the bed on top of her. She was warm and smelt like a woman. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt a woman under him. Tori flashed through his mind. She had refused to let him touch her, and she had toyed with him for so long he had believed all her lies. He began to kiss the red heads delicious skin. He hears her start to whimper. _'Why the hell is she crying?' Kane though, 'I haven't even done anything yet.'_

"Stop crying." Kane urged. " There's no need for it. You'll enjoy it just as much as I will. Even though I know you will never admit it to yourself."

And he was right. She did enjoy it once it began. The way he buried his face in her neck like she was the best thing he'd ever experienced in his life. His thrust so strong that it nearly knocked the breath for her, but then when he slowed it nearly drive her insane. It was so surprising that he had been so good at sex. She could feel her body nearing its edge as she tried her best not to scream out in pleasure, but it was harder than it should have been to stay quiet.  
Kane heard her moaning in his ears as she reached her climax. He wasn't even close to his as he continued to thrust, the headboard banging hard against the wall. He had gripped her ass to lift her up so he could submerge as deeply as he could. She had begun to scratch at his back and moan even louder than he had expected. They went on for hours. Lita had enjoyed it so much in fact that she fell asleep in his room by mistake. She woke up to Kane holding her close to his chest, watching it rise and fall. He actually looked kind of handsome when he slept.  
 _'No what that hell am I saying! I have to get the hell out of here.' Lita thought._ She made it out of his arms without too much of a hassle. He looked like he was still asleep until she turned the door knob.  
"Come back whenever you want to," Kane said, scratching his bald head. He nearly wanted to beg her. He had made love to her last night with every part of his being. He hoped she could feel it. He was so tired of being alone.

"I'm never coming back, Kane. Leave me the hell alone from now on. You got what you wanted." Lita whisper as if someone could hear them. It was still early enough that everyone could still be asleep. She had to sneak back into her and Matt's room before he realized she never came back. Lita gave Kane a death glare as she quietly closed the door.  
Kane stood alone yet again. 'She didn't feel it.' He thought to himself. He could feel embarrassment and anger rise in him. He gave the wall his version of a light punch, leaving a slight hole in the wall.  
'She didn't feel it.' Kane's mind continued to repeat itself again. He went into the bathroom to shower, not wanting to cause any more holes to be punched into the walls.

Kane had finally made it to his hotel room. He was ready to shower and catch some sleep for the night. He looked in the mirror and saw that his hair had been growing back. He always kept it cut now that he didn't have his mask. He had changed so much since then, so he cut all his hair and made sure his head stayed bald. He hated the way it looked though. It made him look even more evil than truly was. He decided to skip the shave tonight. He was going to grow it back out.

Kane got in the shower, trying his best to keep his mind on anything besides her. But it was so much harder than he thought it would be. He didn't want Matt touching her anymore. He had fallen for her. She had lied to herself, saying she would not come back to him. But she had so many time after the first night. Only to run back to Matt Hardy as if he was her savior. He had settled with the fact that she didn't want him back, but after he found the pregnancy test in his the trash can, he couldn't stop fantasizing.

She had began talking to him and actually getting to know him more than she thought she did. He was fine with everything being their little secret until she stopped coming to see him. He would wait all night for her, scared that she would leave if he fell asleep. She had gotten him to open up, then completely left him alone again. He hated it. Tori had done him the exact same way. He wanted her more than he had wanted Tori though. She fascinated him. Her deep red hair, soft skin, and the way she smelt drove him insane when he buried his face in her neckline. He felt his member stiffen as he thought about her. He had never thought he could feel in love with someone, but he did feel it for her. And it has been a month and a half since he'd gotten to see her. But Matt would kick her out, and she would need somewhere to go. She come to him again tonight just like he'd planned. And he would tell her how he felt. He would get her to stay. For the first time, he would have someone to love him. He began to take care of himself on his, grunting as he stroked his swollen member.


	2. Chapter 2

_I have to write with my cell phone keypad, so if there are errors, they will be fixed soon. Leave me so feedback please._

 _R_

-Lita-

"Get your shit out of here!" He yelled to her in a manner she had never seen. Lita had come back to the hotel to try to talk to him about things, but he didn't even want to see her. Every time he looked at her he got angrier.

"I don't have anywhere else to go!" Lita screamed back. It was true. She didn't have any reservations, and the entire wwe roster had been registered in already, and the hotel didn't have any more vacant rooms.

"I'm sorry Matt. I'm so fucking sorry. It was a mistake! What else do you want me to do? I will apologize as many time as you want me to. Let's just please work through this. I'll do anything." Lita had tried to touch him, but he pulled back as if she were a sickness that he wouldn't dare catch.

"I want you to get the hell out!" Matt pointed to the door. Lita could even bare looking in the direction of it.

"No. We can get though this Matt. I know we can. We can talk." She felt like an idiot the second after she said it.

"We can talk!" Matt said moving close to her with each word. "We can talk! There not anything to talk about anymore Lita. You fucked Kane, for who knows how long, right under my damn nose. I trusted you! And you go and do this." She had never seen him so upset. He wasn't supposed to find out anything that happened. It was over. All of it was done. She would spend her life proving it to him if he would just let her.

"I did it for you," Lita said. "He was going to keep coming after you and hurting you. He wasn't going to stop until I said yes."

"You've probably been telling yourself that lie so long that you are ever believing it. I don't need you to fight for me. I am a fucking man! I made a damn fool of myself and that son of a bitch was the one laughing the most." Matt shook his head; he couldn't believe her. He could feel tears stinging his eyes he tried so desperately to hold back. He didn't care anymore. He had spent years with her, only to see that they could have been spent with someone else.

Lita sat on the bed. She had never thought that she would actually begin to hate herself until now. She hated herself. She couldn't tell him that the small affair had last for weeks, and not just one day. They were fighting, and she couldn't stop thinking about how much she enjoyed it. She just wanted to not fight. Then, everything began to calm. She and Matt had ceased their dispute over everything after she had figured out she was going to have his child. Everything had just gotten better until Kane had to bring up the past at the last Raw.

"How long was it going on?" Matt asked though whipping the few tears that had made it out his eyes. He wanted to know the truth. "If you want this to work, then tell me the truth. That's the only way I will consider trying."

Lita felt a lump grow in her throat. She couldn't answer that. She just couldn't. There was no way she could tell him how long it went on.

"It was just once." Lita lied.

"There's no damn way! I was making love to you every night. So there's no dam way it could be his child if it was just once. No . . . I'm not going to believe that shit." Matt knew that the truth would have to hurt him. That's how he would know it was true. He couldn't look her in the eyes to see if it was, so he relied on logical proof. There was no way it was just once. Matt waiting for her to answer him. She forced herself to open her mouth, but no words came out. She suddenly felt Matt's hands roughly grab her.

"You tell me. Or get the hell out!" Matt said, finally looking her in the eyes. But Lita didn't see anymore love in them. She saw anger, embarrassment, and hate.

"It went on for a few weeks," She could feel Matt loosen his grip and the pain that crept into his face. "We were fighting, and I couldn't fight anymore Matt. I was tired of fighting with everyone: You, Trish, and Kane. I'm so sorry baby. " Matt fell back onto the bed, finally screaming at the top of his lungs.

"I fucking knew it!" He could feel all the tears rushing to him at once. She felt so bad making him cry.

"I didn't want you to find out this way. I didn't want you to find out at all. I just . . . I have just tired Matt. I just want to be with you. Everything was getting so much better. I'm so sorry." She fell to her knees, not knowing what else to do. Matt grabbed her and held her in his arms.

"It's okay. We'll get through it." He lied to her and told her what she needed to hear. He wanted to find Kane and kill him. he pulled her head closer and she continued to cry in his arms.

"You can stay baby. We'll figure this out. Okay?" Lita nodded. She had felt relief wash over her from him giving her something besides hate. But it was torture. He let her stay, but he refused to touch her and talked to her. She might as well have been gone.

-Kane-

He sat around in the hotel bed watching the television and occasionally looking at the door. He was self consciously waiting for Lita to knock on his door. There was no way Matt was man enough to handle the truth of the matter. Hell, Kane couldn't even handle the fact that Matt could touch her, and he couldn't anymore. The thought always got some form of negative emotion from him.

He let out a sigh, throwing the remote down on the side of the bed. He was trying his best to just relax and reassure himself that something was happening between the two of them, and it wasn't just his mind again.

Every since his debut, her hard a hard time communicating. He'd gotten call the 'Big Red Retard' constantly by DX, the Rock, and even the commentators. His father had abandoned him, and his friend that he thought he had made did the same; Xpac, Tori, Not show. His own brother, the Undertaker, didn't even want to be near him. He was fine when he could mask himself, but now everyone could truly see him as what they all thought he was, a monster. It had caused him to act like one. But Lita made him feel things. Things that he had not felt in years and years.

He looked up at the ceiling, listening to the clock ticking above him. He looked over to see the time.

3:55 A.M.

Seeing it only made him upset then anxious. She was usually around by 1a.m. if she was interested in coming, but that was about a month and a half ago. This only made him realize that she was serious about Matt. Kane was feeling overwhelmed with emotions that he hadn't known he had. He felt betrayed by her, just like everyone else had done to him. He wanted her more than in a sexual way. He wanted her to love him back. He was tired of being alone every night.

Then. . . there was a knock on the door. Kane quickly got out of bed to open the door. He believed he knew who it was. But he had been wrong from the beginning.

It was Matt Hardy. Someone he didn't want to see at all. The man that was sleeping with his woman stood before him with a pissy expression.

"You son of a bitch. You forced my girlfriend to sleep with you!" Matt said. Kane was more than happy to tell him everything.

"What? Is that what she told you? She didn't tell you that she had been sneaking away from you for nearly a month to come to me? Or did she lie and say I dragged her away? Because the way I see it," Kane felt his anger rise by just looking at Matt's face. "I'm more man than you'll ever be!"

Kane began to endlessly laugh at his truth. Matt would never be enough for her. Matt swung at him and connected with his chin. Then, a full on brawl began to happen, waking nearly everyone on the hall. The superstars on the roster all watched the fight unfold before them, some took out their phones and began to videotape and take pictures of the brutal brawl between the two of them. Other were shocked by the violent fight, preferring to stay inside their rooms.

The two of them were on the floor, throwing punches after punches. Matt had gotten a good punch in, busting Kane's lip and above his eye. The crowd had seemed to become larger with each minute. Kane finally got the upper hand and climbed on top of Matt, throwing wild punches at Matt's face. He didn't stop until he felt his brother, the Undertaker, pulling him off the smaller man and swearing loud enough for everyone to hear.

"You stay the fuck away from me! Or I will fucking end you." Kane barked, attempting to pull away from his brother. But the Undertaker had a good grip on him.

"You stay away from my fucking girlfriend you sadistic bastard." Matt spat.

He ran to charge at Kane again, but Chris Jericho grabbed him before he could gain the speed. Lita showed up after the worse of it was over. Kane and Matt began a full on shit talking session. Kane smirk, seeing that he got the best of him. His eyes caught on the Lita's for a second. She looked didn't even seen look back at him, preferring to tend to Matt. That pissed him off more, seeing that she was still with him as if he had said nothing that night. He used as much power as he could to break away from his brother. Lita moves away just in time as Kane wailed on Matt again, getting him with hard, nasty punches before his brother could pull him away again.

"That baby is mine Matt! It's mine! And so is Lita!" Kane screamed, wanting everyone to know.

The Undertaker forced his brother back into his hotel room, slamming the door behind him. Kane was still pissed. He wanted to kill Matt. Lita hadn't left him, even after Kane had told the worse secret that could have been told.

"Kane, what the hell had gotten into?" Undertaker asked.

"That my fucking baby she is carrying."

"So the fuck what? Shit happens man. You got to calm the hell down over this. It was a damn one night stand, not a relationship." the Undertaker went over and pulled a beer out of the small fridge. He had known a small amount about it from watching the show backstage. He gave a beer to his little brother. "Drink that and calm down."

Kane sat on the bed, still feeling the adrenaline pumping through his veins. He took a few sips of the beer and tried to relax.

"Now tell me what the hell is going on. Why are you so stuck on this red-head?" the Undertaker asked his brother, ready to listen.

"It's nothing."

"Well it sure did seem like something the way you were trying to beat Matt to death. So go ahead and tell me.

Kane sighed, not even knowing where to begin.

"Lita is pregnant with my child, but you already knew that part of it like everybody does. We had been sleeping together for almost a month behind Hardy's back." Kane took another sip of beer, enjoying the stings of it as it went down. "I didn't make her do shit. She came to me after the first time. She kept coming back, over and over again, almost every night. Then, all of a sudden she stopped, and she's been lying to Matt every since then."

The Undertaker couldn't even believe his brother had even been screwing anyone. He was so quiet when it came to his personal life that he had though he just didn't have one. But this predicament was proving that that theory wrong.

"Damn. That's some crazy shit. You would think she would leave you alone if she loved him as much as she puts on." The Undertaker said, getting up to crack open another beer. "How about we go somewhere and get away from all this shit. You know Vince will be up the asses of the both of you."

"Yeah,"Kane agreed. "Let's go somewhere bedside here."

He was actually happy to tell his brother about what had been going on, minus the fact that he wanted Lita to himself. The brothers stayed together talking about the affair entirely,from the very beginning to now. It wasn't long before the Undertaker could see that his brother had it bad for the redhead. He had to hurry and get him away from all the drama for a while, he looked like he needed it.

"Get you stuff and let's get going." The Undertaker said. "This whole situation is beginning to piss me off now."

Kane grabbed his bags he haven't had time to unpack and was out the door behind his brother, taking the remaining beers in the 12 pack with them.


	3. Chapter 3

-Kane-

He and the Undertaker had went by vehicle a few days before the next episode of Raw. He took his brother to a few bars and tried to keep his mind off of all the heat of the situation. From what he saw, Kane seemed to have been okay at the moment at least. He had stopped talking for a few days, and it had

"You hungry little brother?" The Undertaker asked. He could hear his brother's stomach growling over the loud rock music blasting through the radio speakers. Kane nodded his head as flashed his brother a grin for noticing. At least he was being humorous now. "I'm going to stop somewhere to grab is some grub." Taker could since his brother was still thinking about the entire situation that had been going on for a month of so. He didn't like it, seeing his brother being used the way that he was, but they were both grown ups, and they both knew what could happen from them sneaking around the way they were. He couldn't say he felt proud of the way they Kane was going about the show thing, but he would be happy to see a little nephew after so long. "  
"You know, we don't spend that much time together as it is, but it looks like you enjoyed yourself these few days."

"Yeah, I like to drink a lot more than I use to lately."

"Then you changed since we were little. You wouldn't even go close to that shit when I drunk it."

"Yeah. I grew up a little bit since then." Kane said, not wanting to bring up the fire his brother had intentionally set. They had gotten over the whole situation after while, even though there had never been any real closure. His brother had tried to be there more than be use to for some reason, hoping that it would make up for what he did. He wasn't too big on admitting when he was wrong about something, Kane knew that.

There was a silence in their conversation. Kane was lost in his thoughts again. He turned up the music on the radio and rested his head again the cool window. He still wanted her, even more now that he couldn't have her. He gave her a chance to just come clean to Matt, hoping that it would make Matt think twice before welcoming her back into his arms, but it didn't. He would have beat the excuse for a man to a pulp of not for his brother. When he'd seen Lita ignoring him as if he hadn't been there at all, it popped a screw in his head a loose.

"I see you're growing your hair out again." Taker said over the music. He planted his free hand hard on his brother's head, ruffling up the curly brown hair he hadn't seen in awhile.

"Yeah, I thought I might as well stop shaving it before it gets tired of trying to grow. It feels kinda weird now." Kane rubbed his hair, feeling the soft, dark brown curls cascade through his hands. He didn't realise how much it made him look normal until he saw himself in the mirror.

"I think you should cut that shit right away. It makes you look more like a bastard."

"That's what I was going for." Kane laughed. He liked his brother since of humor. It abetted him to consider other things. "Where's Ellie? I suspected you two would be traveling together."

"She's already in Texas at our condo in Dallas. You know how I like Texas." Taker said. Kane grinned. "You are welcomed to stay with us instead of the usual hotel with the roster. There's too much drama for you to relax, and if you jump on Matt again I might not be able to get your ass off of him again."

"You talk like that's a bad thing." Kane smirked at the thought of getting to beat Matt to a pulp without any interference.

"It is bad when Vince gets involved. J still wondering how the hell you haven't gotten a call yet and more importantly, why the hell haven't you been answering mines?" Kane laughed, actually scaring the hell out of his brother for once. "And what the hell is so funny to you?"  
Suddenly his brother's laughter ended as quickly as it began. It was replaced by what seemed to be heartbreak.

"I broke it." Kane said, his voice beginning to weaken.

"And why the hell out you go doing that?" Taker turned into a restaurant parking lot and parked before his brother answered.

"Because she was using me." Kane lowered his head into his hands. It was so much torment to be used and thrown away. Lita was taking a ro toll on his emotions. Then, she had the mindset the ignore him for months on end. The last thing she told him was, "I'll be back tomorrow", yet tomorrow seemed to drag on for days, then weeks.

"Kane, you got to fucking stop this dammit. You gotta just stop! I haven't seen you like this, even when Tori left you. You are stronger than this, you have to . . ."

"She pregnant with MY child, not Matt's."  
Taker looked to her brother as he finally stopped his vehicle in the restaurant's parking spot. He wanted to hit him, maybe it would make him think before he spoke. Instead he reached over in the seat and actually gave his brother an embrace. It surprised the both of them.

"I don't know what the hell she did to you, but the best thing to do is to leave her alone. She's got to want to be around you too, and now doesn't seem like the time to go around asking each other questions."  
Kane agreed, ending their little hug that seemed to last for minutes.  
"Man I'm fucking starving." Kane urged.

"That's what I'm talking out. Let's go eat." Taker grinned, his stomach beginning to communicate with him.

-Lita-

She and Matt had just gotten on their flight to Dallas. He still wouldn't speak to her as they sat down after getting their luggage into the compartment. Lita put on her earphones, waiting for the flight to end already. She wanted to sleep and not think about how she screwed up. The man she loves wouldn't even speak to her. So why was she staying as if everything was content and stable. In truth, her mind was probably working overtime to get the thought of Kane out of her mind. How could She even think about a man who forced her into having sex with her, and forced her to have any feelings for him. But she knew it wasn't entirely his fault, it was both of theirs. He had left her alone, just as she asked, but Matt was fighting with her constantly. It was only so much she could take, and the only thing she could think about was the sensations she felt with only one night Kane. Then she did the impossible, she went back to him and gave him false hope.

She took the DNA test, and the results were going to be sent to her and were to,be announced at the next show for rating purposes. Kane had told her that he didn't want one, because there was no way the baby could be Matt's. Lita was determined to take hold of the possibility that the baby could be Matt's. She touched her stomach, knowing that a innocent life was being carried by her.  
'What kind of father would Kane even make? He is a damn monster, and that is all he could even be.' Lita thought. Her mind began to deceive her, remembering the gentle nights they spent together, and how she would stay too long and end up lying on his chest the whole night. He didn't look like a monster when he slept. He just look lost, like he was trying to find something that he could never ask for himself. Lita jumped when she felt Matt's hand rub her hand.  
' What the hell.' Lita thought. She saw his mouth moving, trying to speak to her. She removed her headphones from her ears.

"I said I am going to go the the bathroom." Matt said before standing. Lita nodded and placed her headphones back in, watching her boyfriend walk away.  
Of course he wasn't holding her hand. Why the hell would he? She went behind his back and had sex with another man for nearly a month, and know she couldn't stop thinking about him. She let out a sigh before closing her eyes to fall asleep.

The flight landed in Dallas. Matt took down both their bags and wheeled them to their rental. Lita sat in the car and continued to listen to her music. She wanted to say something to Matt, but he probably wouldn't say much back. He closed the truck and got into the driver's seat of the car. He didn't reach to began the engine, he just sat there as if they had all the time in the world.

"Lita." He looked at her. If felt like it had been a lifetime since he actually said he name. Then there was silence again. He didn't seem to know the exact world he wanted to say, but Lita knew everything want to say. She wanted to be with him, and She wanted to fix everything. She missed making love to him, and she missed everything they had worked so hard to be. She could feel years begin to form.

"Matt I know. I'm so sorry. I want to fix everything. I can't stand that you won't even talk to me. Matt, I love you." Lita gazed into his eyes, waiting for him to respond with the matching words.

"Lita, this is all wrong. I shouldn't feel this way. I shouldn't hurt when I look at you. I should be smiling. I should be tell you that I love you too . . . . but I don't even know if I can do this anymore. What I'm trying to say is. . ."

"We're done." Lita finished the rest for him Her heart breaking as she did so.

"Yeah. I just want you to know that if the baby is mines, then I will go beyond to make sure they I take care of it. But I can't keep doing this to myself. It hurts too much."

"No it doesn't. You just don't want to do it anymore. You're just making an excuse to find the easy way out of things. Love isn't supposed to be easy Matt." She could feel her tears falling that she tried so desperately to hold back. Then, there was anger. More anger than she could understand. She just wanted to be away from him. She wanted to find Kane and talk to him. "I'll find my own way. Let me get my things out of the car, then you can have a great fucking life without me."  
Lita slammed the car door after getting her things. She watched Matt's head lower in his hands. She didn't understand why he body gain a feeling of relief instead of sadness and remorse. She loved him, but the only person she dreamed about and thought about what the man she hated. And he was exactly the person she hated at the moment.

-Kane-

Kane followed his brother out of the restaurant. They were both full from the grand meal they happy received. Kane and Taker had gotten a plenty of looks from the women while inside. Kane would flash them a smile to satisfy his brother, even though the only person on his mind was the redhead that had seemingly broken his heart. They were heading to the condo in Dallas now. Kane was a little more excited than he had expected to see Ellie again, his brother's new wife. She was different. She never wanted anything for him, and she was more independent than any woman her ever met. They became fast friends with one another. Ellie never asked questions, she just knew how to listen.

"I'm sure Ellie can't wait to see you. She talks about you from time to time, wondering what you have been up to. Hell, I always tell her whatever the hell he wants to be up to. But you know how that goes. She packs a hard punch for a little lady."  
Kane laughed, remembering how she had a way of making his brother look like a child when she wanted to. They had been through plenty to be together, and he was head over heels for her. She worked for McMahon, and they met one night at the bar when he and Kane were out for drinks. One night turned into a lifetime of love for them, and she was the best woman that had been in Taker's life. Kane respected her more than any woman who'd been with his brother. Besides his brother didn't give him the choice not to, not that he would want to disrespect her.  
"I can't wait t. . ."  
The two of them were interrupted by a phone call from Taker's phone. He looked at the caller ID then to Kane and sighed before answering the phone.

"Hello." Taker said in an annoyed voice.

"I know Kane is with you." Vince said, his voice loud and demanding. "Put him on the fucking phone."  
Taker put his phone on speaking.

"He's listening." Taker said.

"Kane! You and Matt want to fight like you to see damn heathens then do it in the ring. I shouldn't have to hear about my wrestlers causing a scene in their hotel room hallways."  
Kane looked annoyed, but only listened to Vince speak. He saw it coming, and it was one of the reasons he was glad he broke his phone-so he didn't have to hear Vince's voice until the show.  
"You know what, see me tomorrow." With that, Vince hung his phone. Kane leaned his head back, letting out a sigh. He wasn't looking forward to possible punishment for his actions.

"You need a new phone." Taker grinned, amusingly.

"Hell no." Kane replied. "That's half of the reason I broke mine."

"I see."

They pulled up to the humongous condo a few minutes later. Ellie was outside, dressed in an all black dress and small heels.

"I missed you baby." Ellie practically ran to Taker, barely able to contain her joy. They shared a passionate kiss, before she looked over to Kane.

"Hey Kane! You gotten so big, and your growing your hair out again." She gave him a tight hug. "I missed you more I promise."

Taker shook his head as his wife. She was cute in her black skinny jeans and leather Harley Davidson that he bought her for her birthday. She would be twenty seven this year, and he loved the fact that she didn't seem to age at all.  
'My brother sure does know how to pick em.' Kane thought to himself.

"I have dinner ready. You guys head inside before it gets cold." Ellie said with a smile. "Go on." She pushed at the both of them.

Kane grabbed his bags and headed inside behind Taker and Ellie who were already all over one another. The condo was extensive and beauteous, and it looked expensive. Kane was on awe from the scenery. It must have been Ellie's doing. It definitely wasn't his brother's.  
'I should have came around more' Kane though, looking at the elegantly decorated condo. Ellie headed back into the kitchen to set the table after waving her husband away.

"Come on little brother, I'll show you around the place and your room." Taker took one of Kane's suitcases, and headed upstairs. Kane soon followed close behind.


	4. Chapter 4

-Lita-

"I can't fucking believe Vince actually made this match an " Until Death Do Us Part' match. I mean, have you ever heard of any kind of shit like this." Lita's mind was so disorganized from the past few months. Kane had talked with her, and she let it go to her head. Yes. She did believe that Matt could beat Kane, but it was so much more than just a match now. It was HER future. Her ex-boyfriend still wouldn't talk to her. It was so hard to see the person you loved at work every day and not being able to talk to him. She had considered Kane for a few days, but he came back and began to act a reckless and irresponsible. It scared the hell out of her. She wished she could go back in time and just say no that night. Now she was on her way to the ring to basically sign her life over to fate. She didn't want to have to look in Kane's face anymore after SummerSlam. All of this would be over. She knew it would.

"Everything will be okay, Lita. I'll win this match. Then we can forget about this. We can get an abortion and move to another company."

"An abortion?" Lita hadn't even thought of it actually. She just couldn't. It was a baby. It was an innocent child.

"I can't do that. It is still my baby."

"Are you kidding me! Do you want this fucking child? You actually-"

"Yes, I do. We can still be together, but I want this child, Matt." Matt could only be upset, but since it was her body, it was her choice.

"Fine. Let's get this over with."

-Kane-

"Little brother, do you even understand what this match really means?" Taker was sitting on the bench in Kane's locker room. He had thought his brother was fine until he came back and released hell on Matt and Lita.

"Yes! Isn't it great? I'm going to be a father and a husband." Kane was smiling like never before. Taker had to admit, his brother did look excited.

"But you are basically indirectly forcing her to marry you."

"No. ... No, you see big brother. Matt can win this match just as well as I can. Then, Lita is his. The baby is mine, but Lita is all his. But when I win." Taker could hear the excitement in his voice again. "She mine." Kane adjusted his attire until he was satisfied. "I'll make her happy."

"You know damn well Ellie is going to be on your ass about this when she finds out." Taker said in his country accent. Kane shrugged his shoulders. He could care less about what Ellie would say. He has spent the last few days with his brother, and it gave him plenty of time to think. He watched his brother and Ellie and how happy they were. They did their best to involved him in everything, but Kane couldn't help but feel empty from watching it. He wanted something like his brother had if not more. He wanted to embrace the feelings that Lita gave him. And if winning the match ensured that she would be his, that's exactly what he would do.

"You can't help who you love. Right, Big Brother?" Kane menacingly laughed. It even gave Taker chills hearing it. Sometimes, he wondered what exactly went on in his brother's mind, but then he was more content with not knowing when he saw him like this. Taker watched his brother walk to the ring for the signing. Taker felt vibrating inside his pants pocket. He looked at the Caller ID and saw it was Ellie. He quickly opened up his phone without giving her a chance to say a word.

"You won't believe what this big bastard brother of mine is up to!"

\- One month later -

"Good morning wife." Kane smiled towards Lita, holding two trays of breakfast he had cooked for her. The thing about not being afraid to be burned is that you learn to cook, well Kane did anyways. He figured no one else would do it for him, so why not learn. "One is mine, and the other is yours."

Kane looked towards his beautiful wife, her red hair in a mess on her head from her constant tossing and turning. She was even more perfect in the mornings to him, no makeup or effort at all. He had been growing his hair back out, and it was past his neck already. He was hoping she would see him as a different man, but it didn't seem like it was too much of a help for him. She still hadn't been speaking to him. Lita was still indifferent to the mere fact that she was pregnant with his child. They hadn't even consummated their marriage like he had planned they would, but he didn't want to force her into anything. He wanted to show his brother that he could be a good husband too. She was slowly beginning to open up to him. She wouldn't eat at all a few days ago. It was like she was trying to kill herself, but now she is eating and even sharing short glances with him. It made him feel like there was something stirring inside of her from him.

Kane couldn't help but gaze at her stomach. It had been nearly two months now since she found out she was pregnant, and she was beginning to show from what he could tell. He slowly moved the tray from her lap and placed his head on her stomach. He would be lying if he said he wasn't mesmerized by the though of creating a child. Him, out of all people. It may have begun as a mistake, a one nighter, but he was bound of making it more than that. He felt Lita's hand running through his hair.

"I didn't think you could grow any more hair," Lita whispered so softly that if was more of a whisper. Kane was more surprised to hear her voice again, and even more so in a joking manner.

"I'll shave it if you want me to."

"No." She raked her nails softly through his scalp. _'She likes it.'_ Kane felt his lips wanting to change into a smile against her slightly swollen stomach. She was growing used to him finally.

"You know, you aren't exactly a light man, and there is a baby inside of there for at least the next seven months."

Kane gently moved back over to his side of the bed as Lita grabbed for the trays of breakfast. She was beginning to see that Kane wasn't all too bad when it came to them being husband and wife. Especially if she never brought up Matt Hardy. Her husband's gapped tooth, goofy smile would change into a disgusting frown and that was her ass for the next few weeks. It took him a long while to calm down from her furious peaks of anger. It was like setting off a ticking time bomb, and the trigger was the name "Matt Hardy". If he ever knew that he was still calling her and that she would answer occasionally to simply let him know that she was fine, she didn't know what the outcome would be.

"You are coming with me to the ring tonight," Kane said through a mouthful of eggs. It sounded like more of an order. It was one of the things that Lita would have loved to do without in the bizarre relationship they had found themselves in. She would try her best to get out of going to the ring tonight. She couldn't live with the fact that everywhere she went, Trish was there mocking her about her horrible decision to marry a monster. And the other fact was that she could see Matt anytime once her made it back into the ring from his injuries, and from what Matt had been telling her, it would be a lot sooner than later.

"I haven't been feeling too well Kane. Can I go another time instead?" Lita could see his facial expression changing into anger within seconds. "The baby is always tiring me out as of late. I would just feel better staying in today." She heard Kane's fork drop onto his plate before a booming outburst from him. His plate of food flew across the room and hit the hotel wall. The dish shattering with ease from the force of the throw.

"Don't tell me what you are going to do! That's my baby you are carrying no matter how much you wanted it to be Matt's." Kane pointed at her womb. A womb that she wished wasn't there at all. He slowly crawled over her, making her try to move away from him, yet it only helped him get closer to her. She tried her best to push him off of her. He was so heavy on her that she felt like she would be crushed. Kane rubbed down her cheek as a tear fell slowly.

"Why are you crying, Wife? Don't cry."

"Get the hell off of me! You're hurting the baby." Kane ignored her, instead her placed one of his humongous hand on her stomach.

"That's my child too. I have the power to create life and destroy it if I ever choose to." She couldn't even look in his mitch match eyes. Lita began to fight, trying to get him off with scratches and punches, yet Kane seemed to love her simply touching him. No matter how combative it was, he enjoyed the pain. He gripped her wrists with his deadly strong hands and pushed them back into the bed.

"Kane please stop it. You are-"

"I'm hurting you, Lita? Because you haven't seen the half of how badly I can hurt you." Kane's face turned into a grin, full of sexual intents. He moved his head to the crease of Lita's neck, sniffing the strawberry scented, red hair that he had loved on her. He loved the way that it fell onto her breasts when he watched her shower. He couldn't fight the need for her anymore. Kane had been trying so hard to let her get used to him being around and life with him in general, but she was his wife and he couldn't fight the urge that when straight to his aroused member. Believe him, he had tried by taking care of himself constantly in the bathroom, or taking walks in the middle of the night when she was sleeping. If he didn't care about her, he would have pounced on her whenever he felt the need to, but he didn't want to do that. Kane wanted to be a good husbands, but it was becoming too hard. He had wanted to touch her on their wedding night, during what was supposed to be the honeymoon. The night that she wore black on black and didn't know how badly it had turned him on the see her in the beautiful gown. Her red hair making it even more lovely. Then, later that night when she had stripped down to get into bed and told him not to touch her. He had seen the white, lacy lingerie that she had underneath. It was so hard for him not to touch her that he stayed up all night fighting with himself. She didn't know how hard he had actually been trying. She wasn't the only one suffering.

"I haven't touched you in nearly two months. I cook for you, I clean, I do everything to make you look at me like you did the first night you came to me and we started. You are mine. You are my fucking wife, and I can't even touch you now that you are. I can't take it anymore, Lita." Kane licked at her neck, tasting her beautiful, soft skin. "You smell and taste so good, Lita. I want to taste you again, like the first night."

"Please stop." Lita sobbed. Lita was trying to fight against herself. She just wasn't ready for sex. She still missed Matt more than anything.

"I don't want to stop anymore. I. WANT. YOU." Kane whispers in her ear, attacking her neck again. Lita's body was betraying her the longer he sucked on her neck and ear. She didn't want to have sex with Kane because she didn't want him. She wanted Matt, but the way the man made love to her was harder to forget than she wanted it to be. He was definitely the big, red a monster in bed and helped her during the time she should have been trying to work everything out with Matt. She regretted that first night and the next that followed, and how he had manipulated her mind when Matt had sex with her; she could only think of him. The way his body would sweat once hours had passed with him inside of her. The way he would bite down on his lip and lightly groan in her ear once he came. Then, pick up the pace once again making her want to come back every night Matt was out. She would blame everything on him- every sensational, shattering moment of Kane was in Matt's faults. The way he would leave her after the constant fights, and how he would break her heart with every scream in their conversations when they tried to talk it out. He made her into exactly what she was now. Kane's little red monster.

"I can't do this, Kane. I want to be with Matt dammit! I want Matt!" Kane could feel the anger come back again. He couldn't control it. He hated the name, Matt. He hated that she kept telling him the same thing everytime he tried to make her happy. MATT!MATT!MATT! If he heard the name again he would explode.

"Matt was all I wanted. This was a mistake. Kane, Matt was-"

Kane punched the wall above him. All his anger and hate had kept coming out in blows that should have been directed towards Matt. Kane's entire fist had vanished into the hotel wall.

"MATT ISN'T FUCKING HERE! AND IF I EVER SEE THAT DAMN MATT HARDY AGAIN, IT WILL BE AT HIS DAMN FUNERAL!" Kane couldn't stop what had built up inside of him. He was frustrated sexually and emotionally. Hearing the woman he loved keep asking for the man that he dispised was doing something to him inside. It was tearing him apart. It was killing him, and she didn't seem to notice. Kane sat up on the side of the bed, his hands on the side of his head. Lita took a deep breath finally feeling safe.

"What's fucking wrong with me? Why can't you just be happy with me?" Kane's deep voice echoed through the room.

"You just aren't Matt."

"I know who the fuck I am, Lita. You didn't stop it. You didn't tell me no back then. You loved every second of me, Lita. I wasn't Matt then, and I won't fucking be him later. And you understood who the hell I was then, when you were saying my name every night Matt wasn't around." Kane turned his head to look at her in utter disgust on his face.

"You love me. Everything would be a lot better once you realize that. But I guess it's true. A monster's life is supposed to be lonely. That's exactly what I am right, a god damn monster?" Lita watched Kane get changed into his workout clothes and grab his bag and keycard before heading to the door. She didn't know what to say. She had loved him once before, well she thought she did. But she had come to the conclusion that it was just sex and the words were said at the moment. She was pulled out of her thoughts by Kane's rugged voice.

"Eat. And clean that shit up. You're coming to the ring tonight." The door slammed so loud that it hurt her ears. She had just fucked it up. As if he didn't scare the shit out of her now, he would definitely be a worse version of that now. Lita sighed and rested her hands on her baby.

"What can I do?" Lita rhetorically asked herself. "Oh yeah, let the damn man actually be my husband," Lita answered herself. She sighed. _'You're going fucking crazy. Maybe I should really just let him be my husband. We're married after all. And it seemed to be fine until I brought up Matt. Maybe it's better this way. I need to let Matt go.'_ Lita could feel the tears suddenly flood her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Matt." She said to no one in particular.


	5. Chapter 5

Kane was already in the elevator on the way to the gym. It was on the main floor like most of everything in the bid hotel that McMahon had rented for the roster that was on for the next few weeks. The women usually went out, and he honestly didn't mind if Lita went out from time to time, but she wasn't very good at making the right decisions. He couldn't have her drinking with his child inside of her. Besides, all of the women seemed to be afraid of her now that she was married to him. He didn't really see the big deal. People got married every day, but since it was to him, everyone had to make it such a big deal and even taunt his wife. Especially Trish. He knew that Lita didn't like her a long time ago, but the feud had continued to increase in temperament every year. McMahon was eating it up with the ratings.

Kane opened the glass door the gym to see half of the roster there working out. The gym overlooked the pool area outside of the glass that separated it. He could see the children and kids running around outside of it. It made him smirk when he thought about Lita and him being like that one day with their son. How people would stare at him as he hoisted his son over his shoulders and when he went too far into the water to the point where it made Lita worry. He looked at the golden ring on his finger. _'It was simply a fucking dream to think that could happen.'_

Kane grabbed a towel from the wall and headed for the weights. He had been slacking off for a few months, not having much of a reason to keep his looks up. But now that he had his hair grown back for a change, why not keep making changes. He pulled his hair back into a curly ponytail and set his desired weight on the bars. Kane could feel all the eyes on him. He wasn't in the mood to play the guessing game. Not after Lita denied his sex again, and made it clear that she wanted Matt Hardy giving it to her as the reason behind her madness. He began lifted his weights, counting silently in his head. _'That's one, two, three, four, five-'_ He had been lifting for a few minutes now until he couldn't take the snickers and loud conversations he heard about his wife coming from a certain dive and her bodyguard, Snitsky. Kane tried to ignore it, counting to himself to forget his problems. _'one-hundred fifty-four, one hundred fifty-five, one hundred fifty-six... sex, no not sex, one hundred fifty-six.'_ Once he lost his concentration, there was no use in trying to regain it. He could hear everything. He spotted Snitsky staring directly at him now.

What the fuck are you looking at!" He yelled towards the mocking grin of the man standing beside Trish.

"Who the fuck are you talking to?" Trish asked with confidence. Kane didn't understand why she was speaking like he couldn't touch her like she was invincible next to Snitsky. Kane dropped his weights to the floor, letting them hit with a hard knock.

"You." Kane laughed towards them, coming face to face with Snitsky. "And this shit right here who has been staring at me since I got here."

"What's wrong, Kane? Haven't you been getting any lately from that hot ass red-headed wife of yours? Or maybe she's been going back to see Matt to get off, Hmm?" Snitsky mocked him. _'How the hell did he out of everyone know what was going on with him and his wife.'_

"Everyone could hear you two fighting, you know? Maybe you should invite Matt over?" Trish added with a snicker. Before Kane could stop himself, he had her by the throat and Snitsky and jumped in and turned a simple visit to the gym into an all out brawl. The two men fell over the weight bars and Snitsky ended up on top of him, sending vicious blows Kane's way. He blocked as many as he could, but a few got him in his mouth. Kane tasted own blood, then pushed Snitsky off him and stood up spitting the taste out of his mouth. Then, he jumped back in the get his share off blows in. He had been waiting to get his anger out on someone and that someone ended up being Snitsky. Kane smiled as he finally saw blood coming from the man who was now below him. Kane continued to punch as hard as his body would let him until he didn't see the man below him moving at all.

"Say anything else about my wife, and I will make sure your dead next time." Kane finally stood, giving Trish a bloody-mouthed smile. "You too, beautiful." Kane laughed sadistically, bumping Big Show with his broad shoulders.

He had his way back to the hotel room, ready to wash the blood out of his mouth. He loved the way Trish looked when he smiled at her. She looked so helpless within Skitsky standing beside her. Maybe he would tell Lita about it later. He looked around the hotel room that was now spotless. There was not trace of any broken plates or food, only the hole he had punched in the wall.

"Lita?" Kane looked around the room but found not trace of her. He was beginning to panic. HE had scared her off finally, but she would wish she hadn't left him once he found her. He headed towards the bathroom and busted through the door to find Lita in a bath full of bubbles. Her head lying back on a towel with headphones in her ears blasting loudly. Kane let out a sigh, his pacing heart rate slowing down once she looked towards him. Her eyes widened at the sight of his bloodied shirt. She stepped out of the shower and reached for a towel, wrapping it around her body. Kane couldn't help but stare at her.

"What the hell happened to you?" Lita asked. He was shocked that she was acting so concerned about him. Just a few hours ago, she wanted nothing to do with him. He soaked a rag with warm water nd washed any sign of blood that she saw on him.

"I can't even let you go to the hotel gym without you fighting someone. Look, you have blood in your hair." Lita touched his curly hair. He tilted his head to the side, trying his best to figure her out. He watched her tongue stick out her mouth a little as she focused, something he had never noticed that she did until now She never let him close enough to notice such small things about her actions.

"You might as well get in the bath with me. There's not use in taking separate baths now. You're already in here." Kane watched Lita pull up his shirt before he took over the rest while she let the towel fall to the floor. He pulled down briefs t reveal his hardened thickness. He hadn't been this close to her naked in a while. She never let him.

"What are you waiting on. There's no way I'm letting you sit in my lap." Kane slowly walked over to the bath, not bothering to cover himself at all. He wanted her to see what she did to him if anything. Kane sat in the bath, letting the warm water engulf him before Lita sat in his lap. She was actually letting him touch her again. It felt so random that he wasn't sure if he wasn't bleeding until Lita touched his hands and wrapped them around her.

"What has gotten into you?" Kane found himself asking, expecting her to say nothing, not at all what she said next.

"Well, you are my husband. Who else would hold me when I want to be held?" Kane still didn't understand why she was acting so out of place, but the another part of him enjoyed this side of her. It was something he hadn't had before.

"Are you getting sick, because I can make sure to make an appointment for the Doctor's."

"No, Kane. I'm fine. I'm just laying here with my husband if he stops thinking I have something up my sleeve for it."

"Hmm." Kane groaned as he laid his head back against the wall, watching his wife, trying to figure her out. He began to rub her stomach. He could be harsh at times, but he still couldn't believe that he had made something or had a beautiful wife like Lita, even if she hated him now for knocking her up and letting everyone on the roster know about their relationship by blurting it out while fighting Matt that night.

"I thought about what you said today." Kane raised an eyebrow, not that she noticed. She still had her eyes closed while she was speaking. "You are right. I do love you, Kane. But I just had to realize it for myself." Lita opened her eyes now to look into his mitch matched ones. She hadn't noticed how handsome he was until now.

"I was thinking we could have our honeymoon tonight. You know, because we didn't really get to a certain part of it on our wedding night." She felt him twitch on her back. "What do you say?"

"Are you sure you haven't been drinking anything, Lita. Because you know that's not good for the baby."

"I'm serious, Kane. Let's have sex tonight. As long as you want."

"So you want to have sex with me? What really happened?"

"I just told you that you were right. Why shouldn't we be happy together? We're in this for the long run after all." Lita smiled once she saw Kane's facial expression finally change above her.

"Now, let's get you all washed up." Lita turned and grabbed a clean rag from the side of her. She drove it in the water and rung it out on his head. Kane couldn't help but laugh at her. She was acting like they had always been happy together. She put a handful of shampoo on his head and began to scrub. Kane closed his eyes, loving the feeling of having someone else actually washing his hair. He couldn't remember that last time someone had gotten so close to him. Kane shampooed her hair next, looking at her tattoo on her arm. Once they were both clean, they headed into the bedroom. Kane hadn't bothered to put on a towel. Lita was still drying off her hair when his massive arms wrapped around her.

"Lay on the bed, Wife" Kane whispered to her, his warm, minty breath making her tingly. Lita laid on the bed once she dried her hair as best as she could.

"This is our honeymoon after all." He laughed. Lita had to admit, he was making her a little nervous know that they were actually about to have sex. The way he has been staring at her ever since she had gotten out the bathroom was terrifying. He was like a beast watching its prey. Yet, Lita did as he asked. Kane then turned off all the lights and struck a match. He stared at the fire for a good while before lighting the candles he had gotten from the hotel store. They have scented candles that he thought Lita would like. Once the candles were lit, she could see him well enough in the flicking darkness. He literally crawled on the bed towards her with a smile that scared the shit out of her, yet it was turning her on. Kane pulled open the towel that she had wrapped around her to expose every bit of her body to him. She had no reason to be shy after all, they had done it so many time before. He placed his hand on her womb and kissed it lightly, before attacking her neck as he had earlier. But this time she let out a moan and enjoyed the attention he was giving her. Kane let his tongue wander into her mouth as she kissed him back. He sucked on her sensitive buds, giving the same attention to both before making his way down to suck and play with her soaking womanhood, licking every juice he could.

You taste good, Lita." Kane continued to suck on her clit until she came, then he licked even more. Lita hadn't even realized she hand placed a hand in his hair until he moved her hand and pushed them over her head.

"I'm going to fuck you, hard. Just like I wanted to on our wedding night." He turned her over onto her knees and pushed her legs apart before entering her quickly with a deep groan. Lita's head fell into the pillow as she began to thrust and fill her over and over again. This definitely wasn't love making at the moment, and the first few thrusts hurt like her until she relaxed and began to enjoy it. She could hear the headboard hitting the wall with each quick thrust of his hips. She could feel him everywhere within her, it was like he was trying to make her his like he was an animal leaving its mark. She could feel his thrust becoming more desperate as he began to reach his peak. With one last, hard thrust he drove deep into her and let his seed be released with a loud moan. Lita felt her orgasm come hard as tried to contain her moan in the pillow blow her. Kane pulled out of her and let her fall over on her side, into his arms. _'He's holding me.'_ Lita's legs felt like jelly and they were both catching their breaths. They were quiet for a while until she heard Kane's voice.

"So you love me?" Kane rested his chin on the top of her head. "That's what you said earlier."

"I do love you."

"I think you're just saying that." Kane was grinning, but she couldn't see it. "Besides, I don't think Matt can fuck you the way that I do." Lita didn't have a response. She was just reminded of it.

"But you know, I can make love to you too. If you let me. We have few more hours before we have to go." Kane didn't really wait for an answer before he pulled her on top of him.

"But I'll let you choose the pace this time." Lita looked down at his hardened member that had most likely never went down. He pulled her down into a deep, passionate kiss. Something she had never expected for Kane to ever do. Lita slowly eased him back inside of her as he groaned like last time. He watched her bounce on top of him, holding her breast before rubbing her buds. Kane placed his hands on her waist as he closed his eyes and enjoyed being ridden. It had definitely been a while since he felt this perpetual when it came to sex, not since she stopped coming to him during the nights. They had begun to become what he looked forward to once the shows ended. Kane let out a grown as he felt he tighten around him even more. He liked this type of relationship better. She woke up next to him every morning. And know he could have her whenever he wanted-at least when she was up to it. Kane gripped her waist and she made chill bumps rise on his skin as she scratched at his chest. Lita laid down on his chest as he opened her legs and grabbed her buttocks to thrust deeper within her. She could smell her favorite scented candle "Volcano by Capri Blue" in the air. It gave the perfect blend citrus and sugar as she felt another strong orgasm rock her core. After few more thrusts Kane met his peek again too with a loud groan. He could feel the frustrations ease. He let his legs fall back down while Lita rested on his chest. They were both sweating now and panting for any air they could get. Lita felt Kane kiss her sweaty forehead before laying back to rest, one big arm wrapped around her. Lita closed her eyes for exhaustion, while Kane hardened again.

It was going to be a long few hours before the show for them.


	6. Chapter 6

Kane opened the door of their rental truck. He had a motorcycle at his house, the house that Lita had yet to see, but he didn't think it was a safe thing to ride with a pregnant wife. It was already dark out, but the hotel wasn't too far from where the show was set up. He climbed into the driver side of the truck and went on their way to. He couldn't help but smile at his wife, who was nodding her head to the rock music blasting through the speakers. It was like she did an entire three-sixty turn with her personality, and he liked it. It was so much easier on the both of them. Lita gave him a smile then laid her head back against the seat.

"Kane," Kane reached and turned down the radio so he could hear his wife properly. "Do you think I could get a new phone?"

"Hmm. Tell me why you would want a new phone, Wife?"

"Well, Matt keeps calling me on the other one." Lita could see Kane's hands begin to grip the steering wheel. "I figured I should go ahead and tell you before you find out. Especially since we have been having such a good day. I wouldn't want to make you upset with it later. You are my husband." Kane's body settles down once she explained herself more.

"I think we can make that happen." Lita laughed at her husband as he turned into the arena parking lot.

"What's so funny?" Kane urged without much of an expression. He turned off the truck and was now looking at her like she had gone insane.

"You still think I'm going crazy or something. Hasn't the past few hour showed you that I am trying to work this out? We are in this together, right?" She placed her small hand on Kane's to relax him. Kane couldn't help but lean over to passionately kiss her. She kept surprising him every time she opened her mouth now.

"Let's get going then. I have something to show you."

Lita climbed out of the big truck slowly while Kane got his bags out. He tucked his keys in his pants after locking the door and threw the bags over one shoulder and began to talk. Lita didn't know why she was so focused on the chain that he wore on his pants. It kept jiggling constantly as they walked until she focused on his golden wedding ring. She remembered the night she placed it on his finger, the emotion of anger she felt knowing she was stuck with him. She couldn't believe that she was actually becoming settled with her place beside him as his wife. She looked his curly hair that was touched his black shirt, past his shoulders now. He looked better with hair, she concluded. He looked more human and handsome even.

Lita was surprised when she found herself reaching for his hand. Her whole hand could fit in his, but she held on to two of his large fingers. Kane was nearly startled from the sudden touch from his wife, yet he didn't ask questions as she held his hand.

He would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the attention she had been giving him since their fight that morning. Kane could feel the stares and glances from the other wrestlers when they made their way down the hall to his locker room. It was usual for all the wrestlers to share locker rooms, but Kane had a great talk with McMahon once his mask was off and he hadn't had to ask for his accommodations to be met again. Kane's locker room door swung open, to his disbelief, to show the face of his older brother, his wife, Ellie, and his father, Paul Bearer.

"Hey, little brother." Taker pulled his brother into a brotherly embrace. Lita had never actually seen the two of them interact outside of the ring. It was awkward but interesting to actually see in person.

"Hey, there little sister. I guess I should let you in. My wife, Ellie, has been waiting to meet you." Lita went into the room to see one of the most beautiful women she had seen before. Ellie had one a talk top and full sleeves on both her arms and a few on her neck. Lita was sure she had more in places no one could see but Taker.

"Umm, hi. I'm-"

"Lita, I know who you are. How are you doing?" Lita was taken aback by how much energy radiated off of the other woman. "Has Kane been taking care of you two?"

"I'm fine, actually. We're both fine." Lita touched her stomach.

"Could I?" Lita didn't understand what she was getting to until she watched her hand gesture to touch her stomach. To be honest, she found it pretty awkward to have someone else touching her stomach who wasn't Kane. He was always touching me and kissing her stomach as if the baby could feel him already. He was so innocent when to things like this. She had even caught him reading a book about what to do once he baby came for fathers, although she was still upset with him around the time she witnessed it, she couldn't help but to become amused from the sight of him reading a book like that with so much interest.

"Wow. There is definitely a damn baby in there." Ellie was so amazed by the fact that Kane had actually found himself a wife and would soon have a child. Although she didn't exactly like how he had basically forced Lita into the marriage, she could see that they were getting along somehow or another.

"Mark is so excited to have a little newphew soon. He talked about it all night on the way here. But I say mean should be forced to have the babies and they could see how ugly that bundle of joy could be sometimes." Ellie laughed. Lita didn't think he would get along with Ellie so well, but she soon found herself consumed in conversation about anything that came to mind. Ellie was so easy to speak to about things.

"Maybe we could go out sometimes. Do some shopping for the baby and for us too of coarse."

"Yeah that would be great." Lita nodded in agreement. She realized she hadn't been out since her and Kane got married. Was it because of embarrassment? Because Kane had never once told her that she couldn't go out. He would always just say _remember that's my son in there_ in his threatening tone. Lita and Ellie continued their conversation while Lita noticed Kane stealing glances towards her.

Kane had to admit it, staring at his wife had became a habit of his, but why would he stare at her. She was the most beautiful he had seen her through their entire relationships today. The way she brushed her hair back between their conversation, her glistening white smile as she grinned from cheek to cheek. Kane honestly didn't think the two of them would hit it off so quickly. He was sure Ellie would be on his ass for everything he had done.

"Looks like you've been doing something right, Little Brother." Taker said once he noticed his brother was barely paying attention to him. "She looks a lot happier than before. That may be the only reason Ellie isn't in your ass right now." Kane grinned at that. The little lady had a some lung on her.

"There's not a reason for her to fight with me. I'm a good husband, you know?"

"Well, shit. I guess that you've been making her happy somehow and it isn't your good looks, because that's my trick." Kane snickered.

"You haven't really explained why you are here, Big Brother." Kane was in the process of unpacking his bag now, finding his tights and wrestling boots.

"Well, I was thinking you and Lita could come spend the rest of the week with us. We don't have much time to see each other you know."

"We never do. It's never been too much of a problem before."

"I was think you would be more comfortable now that-"

"Now that I have a wife?" Taker looked like it was a hash thing to say.

"I didn't want to say it like that. But yeah since you made it that damn crystal clear." Kane came face to face with his brother. His face not in a sincere expression at all. Taker knew it might have caused some kind of fiction considering the fact that he didn't exactly know what made his brother tick. One minute he would be fine, and he next he's throwing shit and knocking men on the roster to their knees. Taker had no choice but to stare into his brother cold eyes. He could have made it worse, but honestly what would be the use. They had just made amends from their last disagreement. He'd rather be the bigger person. Out of the blue his brother's cold expression turned into a gap toothed smile.

"We'll be there, Big Brother. We'll be there once we get out stuff from the hotel. How about that?" Taker was stunned, yet he wouldn't let it show.

"Hell yeah. That's what I'm talking about, Little Brother. We can ride the bikes like the ole' days."

Taker patted his little brother hard on the back like he used to when they were younger, although he barely moved him now that he was a lot bigger than the little twig he used to be.

After a while of them engaging in conversation, Ellie and Taker left for Kane and Lita to get ready for the night. Lita couldn't stop herself from wondering what surprise Kane had for her. Hopefully it would be like what he had gotten her for her engagement present. She recollected the memory of him beating down Matt's brothers in the ring. It had to be one of the worst gifts she had gotten in her life. The way he taunted them and laughed that sinister laugh gave her an insight to the fate that awaited them.

She watched Kane walk back from the door and head for his bag before he called her over. He sat down on the bench and pulled her between his long legs. It was almost ridiculous how big he was compared to her.

"I got you something, Wife." Kane pulled a cute light blue outfit he had suck and bought from the hotel clothing store. He figured she would want something nice. She never went out to anything really. Lita couldn't hold back the smile. Who would have thought Kane knew how to shop for clothes. She hasn't even told him her size, not even once.

"I thought you would look nice in blue. Since we're having a baby boy."

"How did you even know what size I wear." She saw Kane's face begin to frown.

"You don't like it?"

"No it's not that. I- I think it's beautiful really. But I never once told you my clothing size."

"I have my ways." Kane chuckled. "I don't think it's all that surprising for a woman's husband to know her clothing size." Kane pulled her closer to him. "I want you to wear it to the ring. I want to see you shining while I kick my competitors ass."

"Has Bischoff told you who yet?"

"No. He doesn't have to. They will all suffer the same fate either way. No one gets in my way anymore." Lita didn't exactly know what to say next. It would be an understatement to simply say that Kane was full of cracks and flaws. She couldn't stop herself from wondering how it began. How he lost himself? Who was he before the fire that recreated his entire life?

"Get changed." Lita hadn't noticed he had still been speaking to her. He had made it clear that she was still assisting him to the ring even if they were on good terms now.

Lita had her outfit on within a few minutes. She couldn't believe how perfectly it fitted, or how nice she looked in it. She rubbed her stomach in the mirror.

"Your Daddy is so observant." Lita said sarcastically to the baby.

She turned to run into Kane's bare chest, now in his ring attire.

"Damn right I am." Kane muttered while kissing her on the cheek. "Let's get going."

Kane stood in the ring,waiting for his opponent to make his way out. Julian, the ring announcer, hadn't even been told who would be his opponent for the night. Lita felt a urge to run when she heard the theme song of Snitsky come on. Bischoff made his at out and took a microphone with him.

"You know Kane, a lot of people have been having a little problem with your anger." Bischoff showed a toothy grin. "And this man is particular came to me requesting a match after you two's little brawl at the hotel gym." He motioned for the video to roll. It showed Kane and Snitsky going at it like they had earlier that day. The audience was quiet and some cheering at the video.

"But you know Kane, after I saw that I realized the someone has to take out a fucking monster like you, so I figured... why the hell not make this match official. A no disqualification match against you and Snitsky. Now ring the damn bell."

Snitsky quickly snuck in a hard blow to Kane's back. The match commenced with Kane eventually gaining the upper hand. Lita rubbed her belly as she watched on, actually becoming scared for Snitsky. Kane had thrown a chair into the ring when he got Snitsky down the way he wanted. Lita knew, just as Jerry and JR did, that Kane was going to attempt to break Snitsky's neck, just like he did Shawn's.

Lita couldn't stop herself from wanting to stop her husband before he could do the same thing twice. She slowly made her way into the ring, pulling the chair from Kane's hands while his back was turned. Of coarse she knew that he would begin to fuss with her, she just wanted to stop him. Kane grabbed his wife by her wrist and pulled her hard.

"What the fuck are you doing, Lita?" Kane's sweat dripped heavily from his face from pure exhaustion and hard work to get the other big man down.

"Don't do this, please. You don't have to-"

"You don't tell me what I have to do!" Kane found himself yelling as he pulled her hard towards him. "You don't even need to be in the ring with my baby inside of you. You sit out there and watch it happen, wife."

Kane felt a hard, steel, cold hit to his back as he lost his balance and fell forward towards his pregnant wife. Lita could only watch Kane fall forward towards her. His heavy frame hit her directly in her stomach hard, even when he tried his best to catch his balance. The pain was nearly too much to bare. Kane could hear his wife below him begin to yell a piercing high pitched scream that stung his ears. He could see the red blood seeping into her clothes between her legs as his eyes widened. He had just feel in his pregnant wife. Kane couldn't stop the sudden emotions that flooded into him, emotions that he had thought were gone. He blinked numerous time before he realized it wasn't a dream. It was real.

"Lita, are you ok?" Kane shook his wife, trying his best to get a response from her as the emergency crew headed down to the ring.

"No! No! Get away from me!" Kane heard Lita yelling to him. He couldn't even think at the moment.

"Help her!" Kane yelled at the emergency team as they were assessing her before placing her on the stretcher.

"Hurry!" Kane continued.

Once they had her secured, they made there way to the ambulance. Kane's heart felt only pain as he watched his wife screaming in agony and telling him to stay away from her. She knew he couldn't, especially now, while she needed him. They quickly closed the door as Kane made his way inside the ambulance. He didn't know what to do as he watched the worker place an IV in her wrist as she fought him in the process. Kane buried his head in his hand as he felt himself begin to shake all over. It was his worse nightmare coming true right before his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

"We have a woman with a possible miscarriage. We will be arriving at the hospital in exactly 5 minutes. Make sure that we have plenty of Doctors to help keep her husband from tearing the place down. Trust me on this one." Kane heard one of the emergency responders say on the phone.

"A miscarriage," Kane repeated out loud over and over again, his hands still in covering his face. They had given Lita coming inside her IV bag that made her begin to relax until she felt more relaxed, yet the pain continued to show in her face. The white sheets that were covering her were drenched with blood. She looked so cold and scared and the only thing Kane wanted to do was hold her at the moment and tell her that he would kill Snitsky for what he had done to them.

"Shut up, Kane!" Lita said when she heard his repeating himself time and time again. She couldn't stand hearing his voice at the moment. Now he was making her begin to be even more afraid of what the doctors would say once they made it into the hospital.

"Lita, I'm sorry." Kane tried to say towards her, but she snapped before he could say anything else.

"You don't get the be fucking sorry! You did this to our baby. He would have been fine if you would have just stopped being so damn angry all the time. Now he might be... dead!" Lita felt a stabbing pain as the ambulance stopped and the doors opened quickly with doctors readily pulling her into the hospital. Kane was directly behind them, trying his best to stay out of the way so his wife could get the help she needed for their son to be okay.  
Kane watched the stretcher be pushed through what seemed like a million doors before he was stopped in his tracks by doctors.  
"Sir, your wife will be fine. We need you to stay back here while we stabilize her." One of the Doctors said to him, yet Kane kept his eyes on his wife's sweat-filled red hair until he couldn't see her anymore. He began to panic. Thoughts of what could happen ran through this mind at a rate that would kill a normal man.  
"Lita! Lita!" Kane yelled through the door as if it would stop them. He felt a Doctor's gloved hand pushing against his chest, reminding him of the Doctors from when he was a child. The way they pulled the burned skin away from his body, letting the air hit it and burn even more in some places. Kane wrapped his hand around the man's neck and began to squeeze.

"I need to see my wife! Our baby is hurt!"  
"Sir, please. We are going to do everything we can. Let go of him please, or you might not be able to see her at all." The female doctor's words were the only thing that stopped him from choking he-man to death. He let go of the smaller man neck and watched him gasp for air.  
Kane let the female doctor guide him where he needed to go to wait. He sat in the waiting room, no one else was there but him and an old man who had nearly had a heart attack from the sight of Kane.  
"We will call you after we have your wife stabilized." Kane nodded as the doctor made her way into the back. He buried his face in his hands again and couldn't stop his mind from racing. His son could possibly be dead because if him. He was the reason that al this had to happen. Who was he kidding? He should have gotten her out the ring instead of fighting with her. He never even got to pick out a name from him yet. Kane a big knot in his chest as he pushed back the tears that were trying to come.

"Everything is going to be okay. She's going to be okay. The baby is going to be okay." Kane simultaneously reassured himself as he rocked back and forth. The old man could only watch in wonder at the big man. Kane could hear the old man come towards him, but he couldn't stop himself from worrying and continued to rock and talk to himself. He felt a small shaky hand rest on his shoulder before looking up to see the old man standing before him.

"I don't know what's going on, but I want you to know that whoever she is. She's going to be just fine. My wife just died today and I am still here wondering if I can make it through the rest of my life now. I miss her every second even the things she did that I couldn't stand. She took away a piece of me when she left." Kane blinked then continued to listen to the old man standing above. "That pain you feel. That's love. She is going to be okay. I can feel it."  
Kane let the old man's shaky hands touch him and for some reason, he felt relief that he needed. He watched the old man's sincere smile before he walked away and out of the room.

"Tha...thank you," Kane said so low that he was sure the old man couldn't hear him even if he tried.

It was the next day before Kane heard his name being called. He wanted to run in the back to see her, but he kept his composure from the simple thought of not being able to see her at all. He hadn't gotten any sleep the night before. He was too worried to even think about sleep. Kane needed to know how his baby was. They finally made it to a stop and the doctor directed him towards Lita's room. Her head was turned in his direction, her eyes closed in a deep sleep. He looked to see her stomach was still swollen and all the blood was gone-which was always s a good thing and let out a sigh of relief. Kane sat in the chair and watched his wife's chest rise and fall before he found his eyes closing.  
Kane woke up a few minutes later, Lita was still asleep. He made his way towards her in the hospital bed and touched her face. Her hair was messy and still had light sweat in it from the previous night. He couldn't even imagine the pain she had gone through. Kane realized he didn't like the thought of seeing her in a hospital bed at all. He wanted her to wake up so that he could see her eyes. Kane smiled when he saw the side of her mouth twitch. Kane senses someone in the room but ignored them to look at his wife instead. He figured it was a nurse or someone there to check on her again for the day.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Justin." Dr. Justin began looking through Lita's medical chart before speaking again.  
"She's really tired right now. She and the baby have been through a lot and from what I see.

"Is Lita going to be okay? Is the baby going to be okay?" Kane said as quiet as he could, although he knew he was failing. He couldn't even hide the worry in his voice.

"Your wife is going to be fine and from what we saw in surgery last night, after repair her and the baby's membrane, he will be fine as well. You are a lucky man."  
Kane grinned and nodded his head. Dr. Justin left after reassessing Lita and getting the nurses to bring Kane food and some for Lita when she awakened. Kane continued to watch his wife as he ate the burger which was surprisingly delicious yet it didn't make him like the hospital any more than he had before.  
Lita began to stir, feeling a slight pain in her stomach when she moved. She could hear someone beside her, yet her sudden case of vertigo had become worse when she attempted to sit up.

"Lita, you're going to be okay." She heard her husband's voice before she sensed him by her side. "They said the baby is pulling through too." Kane touched stomach lightly, not wanting to place any pressure on her at all.  
"Kane, can you help me sit up a little. I'm kinda dizzy."  
Kane began to help as best as he could without causing too much discomfort to his wife. He was surprised she had asked him to help her do anything. He figured she would still be angry with him about everything, which A's had every right to be as far as he was concerned. He had almost killed their son, the exact thing that had brought them together. Lita made an uncomfortable face as she positioned herself a little better on the pillow Kane had placed behind her head.  
"So the baby is going to be okay?" Lita finally asks again.  
"Yeah." Kane smiled. "He's strong." Lita smiled as Kane unusual tenderness that he was showing.

"They brought you some food too." Kane had already begun positioning the food table by her for her to have easy assess to. Lita felt her stomach growl loudly, drawing a slight pain from the surgery as well.  
"Sounds like the baby's hungrier than me." Lita joked. Kane continued to eat his lunch while Lita digs into her plate too. Lita finally realized that Kane had still had his ring attire on the entire time.

"Umm, don't you want to go find some clothes?" Lita said through the mouthful of burger that she was stuffing her face with. Kane looked down at his clothing. They had been the last thing on his mind.

"I didn't think about it."

"Maybe you should go find some clothes from a store around here. The hospital might have a little gift shop, but I'm almost certain they won't have your size."  
Kane couldn't help but deeply chuckle at Lita stuffing her face and somehow making jokes after scaring him to death.

"I am not too worried about my clothes, Lita. I was worried about you and the baby."

"Well, I don't want everyone to be seeing my husband all bare-chested in the hospital. I mean, there are kids here you know." Lita continued to joke. "Go find some clothes."  
Kane finally agreed and headed out of the door to find a clothing store. Lita smiled before she felt the sudden gush of blood soak through the white bedspreads.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! KANE! KANE!" Lita began yelling at the top of her lungs. Kane nearly had a heart a track after hearing her screaming his name through the door behind him. He ran back in as quickly as he could to his wife. He saw the huge amount of blood in the sheet and froze in the door frame.

"Lita?" Kane didn't know what else to say.

"Get the doctor, Kane! There's something wrong." Lita screamed at the told of her lungs. The same scream that had nearly broken him down in the ambulance. He hated it. Lita pressed the red emergency button as Kane began to get any Nurse or Doctor's attention that he could in the hallway. Within seconds, she was back into the surgery room. Kane could barely stand now. They were right back at square one, and he was certain that no good would come of it this time.

Kane didn't know how long he stayed in the empty hospital room. He couldn't count the minutes because they seemed like ages passing by. He didn't want to be left with nothing when he had just gotten something to look forward to in life.  
Kane couldn't stop the panic and anger that was quaking inside of him. It was as if the world was taunting him. He began to hear the voices again that he had heard some many times after the fire that pained his mind to simply think about. They had stopped once his father committed him to a ward, thinking it would him better-which it did in some instances-but in another way it made him traumatized. Kane chucked the hospital chairs against the walls, leaving a dent for the workers to see. He would give the room hell before he saw his wife or child die after everything was just fine.

"Kane!" Kane heard a familiar voice. He turned his head to focus on nothingness. He began to think he was going crazy again, hearing the voices that paved a way for his fall into insanity. Paul had let him stop taking the pills years ago, and another episode seemed to be happening at the worst time. Then, he heard the voice again, this time closer.

"Little Brother!" Kane nearly ran out the door when he heard Taker. He turned to head into the direction of the sound and finally saw him and Ellie making their way towards him.

"What's going on?" Taker knew not to try to touch him during a time like this.

"The baby... the baby is dying. They just won't tell me anything yet. One minute everything was fine, then the next, this!" Kane's head lowers again with a gloomy expression across his face.

"Is Lita okay?" Ellie couldn't stop herself from asking. Everything was making her worry.

"I don't know." Kane had little to no expression. "I don't know."


	8. Chapter 8

Lita had been in the hospital for nearly a week. She forced Kane to go with Taker and Ellie, even though he made it harder than it needed to be. He was completely out of it and needed to rest. She couldn't take him continuously apologizing to him over and over as if it would make everything better. Lita didn't remember the last time her husband ate or most importantly slept. Besides, she needed time to mourn on her own without him making it harder.

Ellie insisted that they stay with them until she began to feel better, mostly for emotional support that Taker knew his brother couldn't give in a situation like this. They had just gotten on good terms it seemed and know they were having to go through something like this. Taker thought he would have to kick Kane's ass to get some much-needed sleep, but eventually, he got him to settle down enough—with the help of Ellie throwing in some sleeping pills for good measure.

Lita was waiting outside alone, she insisted that the nurse let her sit outside to think. In truth, she was thinking about if any of this was worth the pain. They had gotten married because of the baby and now that he was gone, what was the use of staying together. Lita watched Kane's truck making its way to the pickup area. He made his way out, looking like hell itself. She found herself wondering if he had been taking care of himself good enough while she'd been gone. He slowly lifted her from the chair, being as gentle as he could when he heard his wife groan a little from the pain. He folded her wheelchair and made his way back down the road to Taker's place. Lita noticed that he hadn't said anything to her on the way back to his brother's place. She almost felt sad for him more than herself, she could tell he really wanted the baby. Kane helped her from the truck as Ellie made her way out.

"How are you feeling girly? We are making a big dinner for you tonight so I hope you brought home the appetite." Ellie smiled, trying to keep her spirits up.

"You know I do, I could eat that hospital food. But I just want some rest right now. I think Kane could use some too." Kane was somewhat shocked to hear her worrying about him. He expected her to be angry with him for knocking her up in the first place. But Ellie let them through, Taker was out getting some groceries.  
Lita stood from the wheelchair once she was in the room. It hurt a bit, but she knew she would have to make herself move more to get the aches out from the miscarriage. Kane turned out the lights once she was in bed, heading to the bathroom. She heard the shower turn on before she checked her phone seeing the many messages from Matt. She was becoming more annoyed than anything. Lita didn't really want to talk to anyone at the moment, especially Matt.

A few moments later, she felt the bed dip as her husband wrapped his arms around her. She could smell the soap he used. She realized she had actually liked the affection after a while.

"Kane?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you so nice to me even when I was mean to you, even back when I would sneak to see you only to go back to Matt the next morning?  
Kane sighed.  
"Because I fell in love with you when I first saw you. And after the first night together, I knew that you loved me too."  
Lita began to somewhat panic, wondering if she said too much that it got him upset.  
"I didn't mean to make you upset— It was a complicated situation. I just didn't—"

"Shh. You don't have to defend yourself. I'm not upset. I don't have a reason to lie to you about anything or keep things from you. Just like you do me. Besides, I missed you."  
Lita didn't reply. He understood if she was a little upset with him. He was the reason she went through all of this after all. Kane continued to speak anyways. She would have no choice but to listen.

"I missed you. I couldn't sleep or eat without knowing you were okay. I thought I was going to lose you too. I'm sorry I made you go through so much pain. I just wanted... a family." Kane softly told her in the darkness of the room. "I've never had that. I've always wanted a baby for as long as I can remember."

"It's okay. I don't hate you. I missed you too." Lita rolled to turn to him, planting a passionate kiss on his lips. " I love you too much to hate you now. We'll get through this. We're in this together now." Kane pulled her closer as they both finally got some long needed sleep. Lita understood, even though he caused her so much pain, it was because he thought he had to force someone into loving him if he wanted any love in his life. He was a lost soul until she came around.

Lita woke to feel Kane's side of the bed empty. She stretched, feeling that the pain had subsided more than she had expected it to. Lita pulled on one of Kane's oversized shirts before she made her way to find everyone else. She walked into the kitchen, seeing Kane in the living room deeply engulfed in a book. She hadn't even known that he read. It amazed her how little she knew about him. She'd remember seeing him when he had the mask on most of the time around 1999. Lita could remember seeing him in the corner alone with a book in his face most of the time. She found somewhat of an aura about him that she liked, but he was too creepy for her to do anything about it. He wasn't even that person anymore. Now that she looked at him again, his still growing hair pulled back out of his face and his roughly growing beard. He was kinda handsome in this way. She looked in the kitchen, seeing her food sitting hot on the table, everyone must have eaten already. How long had she been asleep? She felt her stomach growl then jumped at the sound of Kane's deep voice.

"I made you a plate. Ellie and Taker fell asleep waiting for you to get up. I told them that you were probably more tired than you looked and I would take care of getting you fed."

"Thanks." Lita went to go get the plate. It smelt delicious. Kane warmed his own plate and joined her at the table.

"You waiting for me the entire time? You must be starving."

"I thought you would want some company when you ate. I am pretty damn hungry if you want me to be honest. I wanted you to get as much rest as you needed though." Kane sat and began to chow down with his wife on his oversized plate of lasagna.

"Thank you, Kane." She smiled.

Once they were done, Lita insisted on washing the dishes while watching him read his book more. It was interesting to watch him do something so out of character, but then again, he had grown his hair back out, making him look differently entirely. Was that out of character too? Did she even know him at all? She never really took the time to get to know him. Everything seemed to happen so fast, the baby, the marriage, the miscarriage. It was insanity, living with a man that was just a fling because she didn't get attention as she wanted. Maybe she was going crazy because of the fact that she was starting to love the sick, twisted monster in a way. He was saner than she had thought.

"Can I watch television or will it disturb your reading?" Lita had made it to the couch where her husband was.

"It won't bother me." Kane was still reading. He hadn't even bothered to look up at her, it was unlike him but Lita still had to learn to read his erratic emotions. It was unusual to see him so calm. Lita made herself comfortable on Taker's soft couch. It was like sitting on a cloud and floating away from all the world. She settled on an episode of Family Guy, it always made her laugh.  
Suddenly, Lita felt strong arms wrapped around her, holding her in place. She could feel Kane's hot breath on her neck as he spoke.

"You know, I don't understand why you push me so much, Lita. Don't I give you everything you want?"

"What the hell are you talking about? I haven't done anything." She tried to whisper, not wanted Taker or Ellie to hear them. Her heart had sped up in a matter of seconds.

"I saw Matt there. Why was he there, Lita? Is there something you need to tell me before I take matters into my own hands. And you know that it can get pretty damn bloody from there?"

"You. . . You saw Matt?" Lita asked as though she didn't hear him. Kane sounded annoyed when he groaned. "I swear, I didn't know anything about him."

"Are you sure? Because I heard him saying to the woman at the front desk that you were his wife. Maybe I should teach you that I'm not someone to toy with. I've got something for you tonight."

Lita shivered at the thought. She really didn't know why Matt had come around but that wouldn't stop Kane and she knew that. He didn't care about that. He cared that she was faithful to him and obedient when he wanted her to be.

"Go to the room and take off your clothes, when I get in there I expect to see you as I asked." Lita instantly became scared. Was he going to force himself on her? She shivered when he ran his hand over her skin before letting her go.

Lita wandered back into the room, barely able to think straight. He'd done a lot of things but he'd never resorted to not having her consent when they did have sex. It made her nervous, she knew how wild he could be during intercourse and she was certain he body wasn't up for the task of him right now. She stripped down until there was nothing covering her skin and sat on the bed. There wasn't much to do besides watch the television, which was hard when she was so unsettled. A few of the longest minutes in her life, Kane made his way into the room with a pissy look on his face that turned into a grin once he saw her nude. She found it disgusting but somewhat attractive in her own way. He turned off the television manually before speaking.

"Bend over on the bed." Lita did as he asked and wanted to run when she heard his belt jingling as he took it off. She jumped when he rubbed his hand over her bare bottom, not saying a word to her. She had never expected what happened next.

There was a hard slap on her bottom that made her double over in pain. He was spanking her. And not in the sexual way at all, this was all anger. She could feel it with every flick of the belt, there was so much power behind it. There was another strike, then another. She had lost count of how many had struck her before she began to cry out for him to stop. Of course, he ignored her. Each strike had seemed to hit the same spot, making everything hurt more. He finally stopped and felt him rub her bottom as if silently apologizing.

"You never talk to him again. I was nice to you Lita because you are my wife, but I will show you how much pain I can bring to your life if you ever go against my wishes. You are mine. And just because we lost the baby doesn't mean you can run off with anyone. You are MINE." Kane repeated over and over again as he rubbed her reddened bottom. She could feel his hardness press against her through his clothes. She heard his shed his clothing before she began to cry out loud.

"Please Kane, I don't want this. I'm sorry, I won't talk to Matt again. Just please don't do this to me, I'm too sore from the baby."

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm getting ready for bed and you should too."  
He threw her his huge shirt, looking extremely annoyed at her before he headed into the bathroom. Kane stepped into the shower and closed his eyes, blocking out the demons that were yelling at him to take her. It always made him feel something more than he ever had when he was inside her. Nothing else mattered when they made love, but he had cared about her too much to put her through more pain than she had to go through. Besides, he was in pain too. His body was fighting his mind because he was standing in the shower sobbing about the loss of his child and Lita would never know that. She would only see him as a monster.

Lita had been rubbing her bottom when she felt the bed dip as her husband made it into the bed. He wrapped his arms around her again, as he had earlier that day and close his eyes. Lita didn't know why she was falling in love with him. She was mad at him for spanking her and he was acting as if he'd done nothing at all. There was only silence before Lita spoke in an angry tone.

"Why the hell did you do that? I haven't even spoken to Matt." She was surprised to see how calm Kane remained.

"Go to sleep before I burn your ass some more. I don't want to talk about it right now."  
Lita quieted down at the thought of the harsh strikes of his leather belt on her bottom. It wasn't something she wanted to experience again anytime soon. She found sleep even though she was still upset, but his arms wrapped around her always calmed her down for some reason.


	9. Chapter 9

Lita was back in the arena. She wouldn't be able to wrestle for weeks because of her recent miscarriage. She didn't even think she would ever see the place again. Kane had roughly pulled her into his locker room. He didn't seem to like the thought of anyone looking at her for some reason. He looked like he wanted to kill everyone in his way. She couldn't help but think that maybe they were looking at how different he had looked with long hair and facial hair. They must have been used to everything being bald. She didn't even think he could grow hair until he had. Once they were behind the door, Lita pulled her arm away from Kane's grasp. She could see the bruise already forming. He really didn't know his strength.

"Fuck! You need to be more gentle. I'm going to be black and blue if you keep doing this."  
She showed him her arm. Kane looked at it and surprised her by placing a kiss on the bruise. He had been pissed for days about the Matt thing. And now he decided to be nice. Lita violently pulled her arm away from him. She almost regretted it once she saw him pause in the same position before giving her a slow annoyed look. It had scared her. He was honestly unpredictable.

"I'm just trying to be nice to my wife," Kane admitted, slowly moving away awkwardly now.

"I could have just stayed with Taker and Ellie. Ellie wanted me to stay."

"That's not their choice. I wanted you to be here with me when I returned to the ring."

"But why, you've been pissed off at me ever since you thought I had something still going on with Matt. I would have rather stayed."

"Because it's important to me to have you around."

The answer surprised her considering he had been a pain in the ass for weeks. He yelled at her, pulled her around even in front of his brother and Ellie, he even threatened to take the belt back to her backside when she stood her ground. The thing was, he wasn't a horrible person, even though it seemed that way in the beginning and at this moment. Lita believed that he just never learned what caring for someone was in a mental way. At times he would make her believe that he had something more inside of him, but that only lasted for mere seconds before he was gone again.

Physically, he was very demanding as her husband. He would try to persuade her to let him have sex with her, but she rejected him each time, saying it would hurt too much still from the miscarriage. He even went as far as to say that it was something she owed him in the marriage. It only made her deny him more. She would often find him frustrated in bed as his member went against him, forcing him to go into the bathroom to take care of himself. But if there was truly nothing inside of him, he wouldn't wait for her consent. Lita felt bad for using her unborn son as an excuse. She was honestly just afraid to get pregnant again and there was no way she could make him wear a condom if she tried. She was afraid of what he would do if she admitted it.

"You can watch from here. I don't want you to get hurt by being in the ring. I'll be back when my match is over."

Kane awkwardly came in close to her. He was still kinda handsome even while being so confusing with his body language to her. Lita finally realized what he was trying to do before she could stop him. He had planted a sweet, quick kiss on her lips, then looked her into her eyes. There is was again. He was being so different from how he usually was with her. His eyes had sparkled and she found a grin pulling at her lips along with his. Kane quickly headed out the door without much else to say.

An hour had passed and Kane was heading back from his win. The ring rust wasn't an issue to him one bit. He enjoyed the challenge of the fight. It made him want to fight even more, and anything that made him want to fight was a good thing. Kane had been wondering what Lita was up to backstage. She had smiled when he kissed her. He hadn't seen a smile from her in a long while. Maybe tonight would be the night that she'd let him remind her why she needed him again. It honestly was driving him crazy. He hadn't been having sex for so long it made him want it more than oxygen. Especially having a wife as beautiful as she was. Kane opened the door to the locker room and saw that Lita had gotten everything pack for him, laying out some clothes for him to get dressed in after his quick shower. And she was still smiling.

"Congratulations on the win." Lita smiled. Kane grinned at her and immediately head to take a quick shower. Lita was happy he had won his return match, she just hoped her return could happen soon. After his shower, they headed to the rental to get a bite to eat before heading to the hotel. Lita had watched him that entire time. He had been very quiet like he was thinking about something hard. It was something that made her nervous because she would have to deal with his mood swings. He remained quiet as he got their things out and carried it into their room. He was too untrustworthy of the Bellhops to let them take the bags. They made it inside and placed their things.

"I'm so tired. Thank goodness we made it to the room without any problems. I'm going to be under the bed tonight." Lita joked. Kane didn't seem entertaining.  
"It was a joke."

"I know that. It just wasn't very funny." Kane said as he began to secure the door. Lita rolled her eyes and began to change to her underwear. She could feel Kane's eyes on her but was still astonished when he wrapped his arms around her waist. He made sure to get as close as he could.

"I was thinking I could get a little more from you than a kiss today." Lita tensed.

"I'm really tired actually. And my stomach hurts from the baby." She silently curses herself for using their unborn son once again.

"I'll be gentle if that's the case." Kane couldn't stop himself from kissing at the tender skin on her back. This had been way overdue for him. But Lita fought him of course. She pulled away, breaking free of his light grasp of her waist.

"Just, not tonight."

"You want it too Lita. Why won't you let it happen? I shouldn't have to beg for my wife."

"Well, I didn't ask to be your wife, or for you to knock me up!" Lita had snapped before she knew it.

She could see Kane step back, blinking as if she had said the most unpleasant thing he'd ever heard in his life.

"You know that's not what happened, Lita. It was more than that. Why do you make me fight you for what I should have access to."

"Because I'm not your property, Kane. I'm your wife. YOUR WIFE. I want to be treated like someone, not an object that you only stick your penis in."

"I never said that, Lita." Kane stepped forward, trying to caress her face, only to have her pull back.

"You don't have to. I see it." She started his deadly into his eyes now.

"I'm not good with these things, Lita. Especially when it comes to what other people want. Tell me what you want?"

"I don't want to get pregnant again, Kane! I can't do it again! And that's what you want from me."  
Kane placed his hand on his head and sighed deeply.

"That's not what I want either. I just want to be happy with the woman I think about every second of the day." Lita was listening now. "When have I ever said anything about having another child? I won't be able to do it again right now either. I suffer too. I've suffered all my life. So excuse me if I can't be understood at all times. But maybe I'm not meant to be understood, Lita. I'm still your husband and it's staying that way until death does us part. Because behind the scenes of everything... I... I umm... I love you, Lita. It's just, not easy for me to do everything right. I'm sorry." He was being sincere.

Lita didn't really know what to say next. She didn't expect for him to say that he loved her like that or apologize. Everything had just happened so fast. Maybe they'd never really had the chance to truly heal from their loss. It was both their faults because she blamed him and he blamed... Himself.

Lita hurried to him before she could realize her actions. She was kissing him hard. It was delicious, hungry. He'd said everything she had wanted to hear from him. He had to feel beneath the shell he hides behind. Kane hurried to pick his wife up into his arms. They had taken so many steps forward before the miscarriage, then they somehow wandered amiss in the opposite direction. Everything was still there, they were both just blaming for the loss, there would have never been a new beginning if not for tonight.

Kane sat his wife on the counter while he stripped off his clothing in seconds. He hungrily went back to kissing Lita the way he had been waiting for for so long. He needed it, she needed it. They both needed one another.  
Lita practically purred as Kane sucked and nipped at her neck and shoulders while pulling down her underwear and unclasping her bra. He didn't want to wait for her to explore his body as she raked her nails across his chest. They both moaned as he eased inside of her to the base. He pulled out entirely and filled her again, inviting her juices to soak him in. Kane gripped her breast while she let her head fall back as he began thrusting slowly. Lita hadn't wanted to admit she needed this, but she did.

"More, Kane. Please." Kane pulled her from the counter, pushing her breast against the counter now as he entered her wetness, deeply. He thrust harder but still slowly, making her moan loud. Lita felt his big hand in her hair before he pulled her to look at the reflection in the mirror. She could see him staring directly into her eyes with lust and love as he sped up his thrusts.

"Tell me you love me, Lita." Kane insisted while he caused her to feel him touching every part of her inside. She felt his other hand reach for her clit which triggered sensations only he could give her.

"I love you, Kane." She nearly yelled.

"I love you so damn much, Lita." Kane groaned. "I love to watch you fall apart for me like this. It feels so good to hear you just say it." Kane smelled her red hair causing him to want more of her now.

"Tell me you need me," Kane whispered.

"I need you." Lita bit her lip hard as his member continued to hit every sensitive spot inside of her.

"Tell me you can't live without me, Lita. You like what I do to you, baby. Don't you?" He growled deep in his chest.

"I do. I do... Ahhh!" Lita came hard as Kane kissed her neck. He gripped both hands between her thigh as her wetness let him thrust dangerously into her now. There were echoes throughout the room with each hard, fast thrust that hit her core. Kane came hard inside of her, throwing his head back as his seed melted inside of her. They were both panting hard. Kane smiled at her in the mirror. He knew she'd seen it because she smiled back. He kissed her back before pulling himself out of her. Kane headed to the bed and laid on his back, still nude. Lita could feel her legs shaking as she tried to get her body to calm down from the high.

"Come here, baby." She heard Kane say. She tested her legs before heading over to his outstretched arms. He pulled her into his chest before closing his eyes. She followed behind him as the sleep took over the both of them.


	10. Chapter 10

Lita pointed at the design that caught her eye the most. Kane was standing directly behind her, looking over her shoulder not saying too much. Lita figured her husband would never understand what personal space was even if she explained it to him. He was overly protective when it came to her like she would run away in seconds. She touched the stitching of the top. She decided she liked it. She'd been working hard to show that she was back in condition to fight again. Lita finally got her a match, and it didn't take her long to show her dominance over Molly Holly. She had a lot more to prove to Bishoff though, and Kane seemed to encourage her each step of the way. Lita lifted the clothing to her husband to get his opinion.

"What about this one, Kane?"

"Sure," Kane said. "I think you'd look good in red." She could see a grin tug at his face. Lita found herself laughing. He wanted her to wear matching colors as him. He kept bugging her about it for so long, but she wanted to stay with her punk look; which he admitted he also liked. He didn't seem to care for the most part.

"Maybe I will get attire made just for your matches."

Kane lowered close to her neck, kissing her before he whispered in her ear. "You'll look. . . . hot."

Lita felt her hairs stand. She could already feel the wrestlers who were passing them staring at them in somewhat of a shock. Sure, she didn't expect to be happy with him but things change when you surrender to what your heart wants. It wasn't something she thought would happen. It was just sex until it wasn't anymore. Kane stopped when he felt her tense. He remembered she told him that she didn't want Matt to come around out of the blue and see them because there would be a confrontation. Of course, Kane didn't give a damn. She was his wife now and that's what married people did as far as he was concerned. But he wanted to make her happy so he simply placed his hand on her waist from behind while she continued to explore for new attire for the night.

Lita finally picked out what she thought was most her taste. She liked that Kane didn't really have a problem with anything she wore. They made their way to the backstage buffet to grab some grub after Lita had dressed for her match which was a few minutes away. Kane had never seen her so excited. It made him happy to see her so eager to get back out there. Maybe they really didn't need kids for a while. Kane walked closely behind his wife, staring at her red hair more than the food.

"Aww. Won't you look at the happy couple." Trish giggled behind them, the woman's championship thrown over her shoulder. Snitsky made his way beside her to Kane's dismay. "Lita, Sweety, are you damn stupid? You fell in love with the man that forced you in bed with him. Guess all that red hair dye went to your brain after all."

"Shut the hell up, Trish. I don't have time for this." Lita tried to ignore her, continuing to fill her plate.

"Well, you'll have as much time as you need after you get broke in half out there tonight. Maybe then you can let Kane knock you up again. Then you can have that baby you keep crying about so much."

Kane kept his eyes on Snitsky, watching the man grin at him and his wife. He didn't see what was so amusing to the big man. Kane wanted to knock the grin directly off his face. He'd let Trish talk all she wanted because he knew Lita could handle her easily by the way he saw her train. Lita made her way to Trish's face.

"How about you keep anything related to my baby out your fucking mouth, TRISH!"

"So sensitive, aren't you?" Trish playfully shivered to amuse Snitsky more. She would be nothing without the backup she had and she knew it. "Come on, Snitsky. We can deal with them another time." Lita watched Trish practically skip away in delight. Snitsky gave Kane a look, snickering at him.

"Watch your back you Big Red Bitch."

"Fuck. Off." Kane said between his teeth. He stood his ground next to the other man. Lita could see he had begun balling his fists in frustration, which wasn't exactly a good thing. The thing was, Kane had agreed with Bischoff to stay out of conflict with other wrestlers if he wanted he and Lita to have a chance at a championship. It was what kept him and Lita on the main roster for weeks now. As much as she would want to see her husband shut Snitsky up, she knew he would regret it later.

"Kane," Lita grabbed one of her husband's balled-up fist, welcoming him to grab hold of her smaller hand. He did reluctantly. "Let's just go. It's not worth it."

Kane pulled his wife behind him, not even worried about the food that they'd taken the time to organize in their plates. He just needed to get away before he did something he couldn't stop himself from doing. Lita gasped at the strength he had used on her. Did she do something? They had been fine lately, but Kane was still as unpredictable as ever.

"Kane." Lita said softly. She noticed that he ignored her, which made her even more anxious the closer they got to their locker room. "Kane, did I do something?" Lita asked. Kane continued to ignore him and nearly tore the doorknob off by how hard he'd tugged at the door to get it open. Kane let her go once the door was open. He walked towards the bench and sat silently while Lita rubbed at her wrist. _He still could learn to be more gentle, Lita thought._

"Kane, what's wrong." Lita walked to her husband, rubbing at his rough beard.

"It's nothing, Wife."

"You know I hate when you do that, just tell me, baby." She knew she would get him when she used that word. It always did something to him, made him feel closer to her.

"I just didn't want to fuck him up. . . . for you. So you can have a shot at Trish like you've been waiting for. I had to get away before I punched that fucker in his face. He thinks it's so funny that he caused our sons death. What's so amusing about it Lita, because I don't see the humor in it one bit. I swear I will -" Lita could see him shaking violently, his breathing was becoming fast. She knew what would come next; holes in the walls, broken benches, bent up lockers, and maybe even more.

"Kane, just stay calm." Lita pulled him in to hold him close to her as best as she could. "We're okay. It's okay now. Just breathe." Kane relaxed. She could feel him wrap his arms around her before he pulled her on his lap.

"We're okay," Kane repeated her words like he was making sure she said it.

"Yes, we're going to be okay. I love you." Kane goofily grinned like she had noticed he always did when she said that word. He ate it up inside. She wondered what went on in his head sometimes. He pulled her closer for another embrace.

Kane nearly jumped out of his chair when Lita came out victorious in her match. A lot of the roster surrounded the monitor to watch the women fight to be the number one contender for the women's championship. They nearly ran when Kane moved so suddenly. They'd never seen him so emotional with anyone, not since Tori. It was definitely something the witness as their marriage bloomed from hell to heaven in a matter of months.

"Damn Kane, your wife put her down for the three count like she was a joke." Chris Jericho patted him on the back.

"Yeah, you have a damn headliner. I never have seen anything like that before. Damn." Rhyno agreed.

Kane ignored them and headed towards the locker room. It was good people were noticing how strong his wife was, but it kinda pissed him off at the same time. He wasn't their buddy and damn sure could do without them commenting on what was his. But he managed it. Kane was getting their bags together when Lita finally made it inside the locker room. It was like any other match entirely trying to make it through the crowd who were excitingly congratulating her.

"Did you see it, Kane? I won, baby. I won!" Lita was ecstatic. Kane nodded, smiling. He could feel the adrenaline still radiating from her.

"How could I miss it, Wife." Kane was more than happy to pull her into his arms. "You kicked ass!" Kane admitted. Lita could see his expression change to a more seductive expression. "Maybe, I can congratulate you in more ways than one tonight." Kane rubbed his wife's shoulders slowly.

"What do you have in that beautiful mind of yours, Husband?" Lita played along, enjoying what he was getting at.

"Perhaps I can take you out, buy you whatever you want. Then, you could put on some red for me tonight." Lita was becoming flustered as he continued. "Then I could let you show me a few of your moves, and maybe some of mine if you don't pin me for the win." Kane kissed her cheek, gently. "You like how that sounds baby?" Kane playfully asked.

"Mmhmm," Lita purred. He didn't know how much she enjoyed the things he did to her. Lita watched Kane lick his lips. Or maybe he did.

There was a sudden knock on the door that caught them both by surprise. There weren't many interruptions since they'd been married. Kane seemed to like it that way and Lita didn't mind. The knocks became pounding, which pissed Kane off more than usual.

"Who the hell is it!" Kane boomed.

"Lita, it's me. Open the door." Lita nearly passed out from shock. It was Matt.

"What in the fuck. Lita! I promise you will not like what I am going to do if you are still fucking around with Matt."

"Kane, I promise I'm not. I'm just as surprised as you are. Please . . . Just be calm, please." Lita plead.

"I can't-"

"Please, Kane." Lita really didn't want to have a fight break out between the two men. "I mean it when I tell you that I love you. You have to trust me."  
Kane sighed. He didn't know what this woman had done to him but he did trust her more than anyone at this point.

"Fine, but I'm coming to that door too. No acceptions."

"That's fine."

There was another hard knock before Lita walked towards the door. She opened it to Matt's disbelief. Matt thought she looked amazing from head to toe. She was still beaming from her match.

"God! Lita, you're okay." Matt was about to go in for a hug until he saw Kane loom from behind the door, pulling his wife towards him possessively. Kane wrapped both his arms around her from behind, watching Matt's expression change once he realized she looked like she was used to his actions. Kane kissed the top of Lita's head, just to piss Matt off more.

"Hi, Matt." Kane grinned. He almost laughed as Matt's expression changed in an instant.  
Matt tried to ignore Kane basically glowing in front of him with Lita in his arms.

"I just. . . just came to congratulate you on your win out there. I've never seen you move like that before. I'm just happy you are back and doing fine."

"Yeah. I've been working hard. Umm. . . Thanks." Lita swallowed, hoping he didn't say anything stupid with Kane directly behind her. "See you around I guess."

"Yeah," Matt said.  
Lita began to close the door but was suddenly stopped by a hard hand place on the door.

"Wait, wait!" The door opened again. Kane tilted his head, did Matt have a death wish? "How the fuck did this happen. When we split you didn't know what you wanted but now you're happy with Kane all of a sudden. Are you happy with this sick bastard? Come on, Lita. This isn't you. Is this an act? Is Kane making you do this?"

"Matt, things changed. I'm happy with him. He's a good husband. He takes care of me and he'd never hurt me believe it or not. We're married, what did you expect to happen?"

"What did I expect. Are you kidding me? Lita, you're lying. You can't be-" Matt was in disbelief. What the fuck had happened in only a few months. Kane laughed deep in his chest; he couldn't stop himself.

"See Matt. I take care of her in more ways than she can explain. She loved me then and she loves me now." Kane smiled as he placed one hand on the door. He tilted his head, surprised to see Matt standing his ground like a fool. What did he really think was going to happen if he came to their locker room. Did he think he would get her back? Because he had another thing coming.

"If you want me to put it in simple terms for you. I fucked the shit out of her then and I'm damn sure fucking MY WIFE like no tomorrow now. And she LOVES it. Now get the hell away from my door and stay away from my wife!" Kane slammed the door hard in Lita's ex's face before walking towards the bags, leaving Lita shaking her head.

"Why would you say something like that, Kane? Why?" Lita threw her arms towards her husband. "So much for not causing a scene. Because I'm sure everyone is waiting for a story to talk about now.  
Kane laughed. "I actually enjoyed seeing his face again. It was almost as pissed as the night he tried to jump me at the hotel." He picked up their bags and the keys to the vehicle. "Come on, Wife. We were supposed to be celebrating your win, right. Let's get going."

Lita shook her head. He was acting too calm for her to actually believe him. What did Kane have going on in his mind?


	11. Chapter 11

"So you really think beating him to death is going to solve something. Listen Little Brother, just because Matt showed up around her doesn't mean anything is going on. Hell, if anything it proves the point that she didn't know what was going on." Taker took a sip of his beer. "Being a jealous man ruins the entire thing you and her have going on. I mean it looks up now from what it was before."

". . .I'm not jealous." Kane rolled his eyes. "I just don't want anyone around her but me."

"So you're obsessed. You scare her away and it's going to be on you. She told you nothing was going on. You should be more worried about getting a damn championship across your shoulders. She's fine."

"What if something is going on?" Kane suddenly snapped. "Then, it will be too late for me to do anything about it. If their. . .fucking behind my back, I'm going to kill them both." Kane saw his brother's eyebrows rise. Taker knew wasn't bluffing, but he'd rather not see his brother in jail. "You know, she made me agree to let her get on birth control because she wasn't ready for kids. But if that was just a trick, I'm going to. . ."

"Damn it, Kane." Taker slammed his beer down harshly. "If you care about her, then why don't you let the past be in the past. She probably isn't ready for kids just yet. You two literally just got over the miscarriage a few months ago. There is more to a relationship than having kids. Ellie's on birth control and you think I care? It's her body, she has to have the damn kid, not me. I one-hundred percent understand why Lita would take precautions." Taker could see Kane lower his head in somewhat of an embarrassing expression on his face. Taker didn't even think his brother understood what the word "love" was. But who knows what really went on in his head.

"She's still going to be your wife at the end of things. So what are you going to do to her? Are you going to hurt her, make her feel bad about herself because there's plenty of the things you can do besides that? The answer that I feel like is most suited for this situation is to just talk to your damn wife. She's happy, you're happy, why fuck that up?" Taker deeply drunk the watered down beer. Ellie made him switch beers to stay in shape.

Taker deciding to check for a message from his wife. She and Lita were out doing whatever they wanted for the day. Ellie thought it was so important for Taker and Kane to get to know each other more, while she and Lita got to know each other as well. She called it "bonding time." Kane didn't seem to mind being around his brother these days.

In the beginning, when he had just begun wrestling, it took some time to get him to say a word to him. But like the saying goes, blood is thicker than water.

Lita was enjoying the time she got to be out and about. She was honestly surprised when Kane gave her a hug and told her to enjoy the day. He was always around her no matter what it was, the man ever watched her until she fell asleep. Even though they were married, he was still so cautious with her. She'd thought she proved herself to him

Ellie and Lita were sitting at one of the colorful tables in the ice cream shop. It was definitely hot out today, more than other days. They couldn't really remember the last time they had gotten to eat ice cream with sprinkles. Lita watched Ellie push he sprinkles away from the vanilla ice cream.

"You know, sprinkles are just for decoration. They don't really have any flavor to me."

Lita nodded her head, almost dropping her chocolate ice cream trying to speak. "I agree with you. I told you to get chocolate instead. It gives your taste buds a good kick."

"But vanilla is the best of the best! I am standing my ground!" Ellie dramatically said, causing kids to snicker in the shop.

"Where do you what to head to after this?" Lisa asked.

"Since we are in the mall, I was thinking about looking around for some new clothes. Maybe even by my hubby something new. What do you think about that? You could buy Kane something too."

"Umm... I've actually never bought Kane anything before."

"What? You've never bought your husband anything. Is something going on with you two, you seemed happy around us."

"No, no. We're doing fine. It's just that I've never really been out by myself without him since we've gotten married. He's always around so it's hard to surprise him with stuff." Lita licked the sweet chocolate off her lips. "I wouldn't be surprised if he was somewhere in the mall right now watching me."

"Awe, he's not that bad. He's just protective about you. If he was really that bad, you wouldn't be with me alone right now."

"You've got a point..."Lita admitted. "What do you think I should get him? What does he like?"

"Well, I know what Taker likes and Kane is almost the exact opposite of him so... I have no fucking idea, sorry." Ellie giggled at the false hope she gave Lita as a joke. "It can't be that hard. I'm sure you're see him look at things when you two go out. Well just look around for somethings that you think he would like."

"Yeah. Okay." Lita modded. She at least knew what size he wore from washing his clothes from time to time.

—-Kane horsed his motorcycle behind his brother's, laughing when he heard his brother curse in the wind. They had ridden their bikes around until they were nearly on empty after becoming bored of sitting around the house waiting for their wives to return.

Kane hadn't remembered the last time he enjoyed riding with his brother. Taker was the one that helped him get his license after being told he wasn't mentally sound the be able to drive. Then, as a gift, he bought him one of the most expense motorcycles he could find just for his only brother. It made him feel important for once.

Kane found himself wondering about what Lita was up to. The sun had already set and they hadn't gotten back yet. It made him worry even thought Taker kept telling him they would be fine. They made their way back around to where the condo was and saw that Lita and Ellie were back finally. Taker flew in front his brother with a grin, seeing he was caught off guard. Both made it into the driveway and parked their bikes in the front. Kane pulled off his helmet, following behind his big brother.

"I hope you ladies brought us some grub. We've been "bonding" all day." Taker said as Kane and he headed into the house. Kane noticed all the bags that they came back with. He didn't mind how much his wife spent as long as it wasn't something she would never wear. Taker found Ellie and gave her a hug while Kane headed into his room to find Lita placing clothes on the bed. Kane watched her and could see that she was thinking hard. She didn't even notice that he had come in. Kane placed his helmet on the dresser, getting her attention.

"Hey baby. How was today?" Lita asked." Ellie and I enjoyed hanging out at the mall today."

"I can see that." Kane pulled his hair out of the messy low tail. He looked at his wife suspiciously. She was up to something. "What did you get today?" Kane curiously asked, referring to the many bags she had yet the unpack.

"I got myself a few things. But, I mostly bought some things for you." Lira admitted.

"For me?" Kane was making sure he heard her correctly. "You bought something for me?" He unconsciously pointed to himself.

"Actually a lot for you. You kinda wear the same thing everyday so I thought I would bring you something you might want to wear. I hope it's the right size." Lots grabbed her husbands hand and pulled him towards the bed to the clothes she'd laid out. Kane couldn't help but look down at his clothes. What was wrong with his black tees and blue jeans? It mattered more what she wore than him. He found it somewhat funny that Lita was trying to up his fashion when he never care to begin with.

"What's so funny?" Lita could see him holding back a grin. "I can see that." She pointed to his lips still tugging.

"You." Kane simply stated. He expected her to say more but she began pulling the clothes up for him to see for himself. Kane shrugged at the shirt in front of him. It was something he could get used to he decided. He watched his wife open another bag that was full of pants, then three pair of boots she'd picked out for him. It surprised him that's he paid attention to his size in everything.

"Go try something on so I can see." Kane shook his head. "Come on please. I want to see how you look in them."

"Okay fine. But if I rip it we can't take it back, you know?"

"You won't. I think I know your size by now, Kane." Lita tried to push him towards the bathroom. He didn't budge but it made him laugh. Kane headed into the bathroom eventually after seeing his wife becoming more frustrated that ever at him. He tried on the shirts, jeans, and boots she got him one by one, deciding if he liked them. She looked so proud of herself once he was done and everything really did fit him.

Lita was putting the clothes back up when Kane wrapped his arms around her from behind. He really didn't think about how much stronger he was than her. He kissed her head gently.

"What's wrong?" Lita asked hm.

"I didn't know you thought about me so much." Kane admitted. It was true. He always figured he wouldn't be good enough for her.

"Why wouldn't I think about you?"

"Because you use to be too busy thinking about Matt instead."

Lita snapped around. She was irritated with him but also worried that he was mad. He was always unpredictable when he got angry. Lita saw that he was as calm as he could be though, which confused her even more.

"I'm not angry Lita. I believe you didn't know he would be there."

"I didn't I pro—" Lita was hushed by one of Kane's huge fingers. She was always quick to rush to defense about everything when it came to explaining things to him.

"I spoke with my brother about it." Kane admitted. "He thought I was being defensive for nothing." Lita couldn't imagine Kane and Taker having a brother to brother moment if she tried. Or at least Kane actually sitting there listening. "I thought it was bullshit though. This shit with Matt had better be over and I BETTER NOT be fooled, Wife." Kane grabbed her face with a rough grasp, then placed a kiss on his wife's lips. "Besides, I want to have a good relationship. Something different."

Lita was shocked that he was talking from his heart. Even if it was only a little.

"I don't have a reason to lie to you, Kane."

"You better not." Kane somewhat gave her a daring glare. It made her shiver. Did he have something going on in his head?

It was late at night, the cars passing by along the busy highways that got everyone where they were intended to go. Kane made his way out of the shadows, startling a couple coming back from a night out. He made his way past door after door until he came to the one he was looking for. Kane pulled a hair pin from his hair that Lita used to help keep it up for him. He silently wiggled the key into the lock until he heard a click and the door allowing him access. He could see what he was looking for, Matt. Kane grinned as he closed the door and locked it behind him.

Some people just never learned.


	12. Chapter 12

Lita had awakened in the night to find her husband gone. She felt like she should panic, yet she only sat there in silence. It was so unusual. He barely ever left her alone anywhere, let alone at night. Lita had tried to get back to sleep but it didn't work. She knew Ellie would be asleep so there was nothing she could do but wait. It gave her time to think, to breathe. She found herself inside her own world, until the door creaks open, revealing Kane.

"Why are you awake?" He asked as if nothing was out of the usual."You should be asleep."

"Because you weren't in bed. Where were you?" Lita asked, somewhat upset. She saw a sinister grin on his face from the question.

"I had to take care of something for you. Now he'll know his place. It's better this way. Just you and I, Lita. So I gave him more reason to stay away from you."

"I told you nothing was going on with, Matt. You didn't have to go and do anything."

"Oh." Kane smiled,"but I did, Lita. For both of us to be happy. Don't you just want to be left alone." Kane watched his wife get out of bed and make her way towards him.

"You don't have to fight anyone for me! You just did it to make yourself feel better about the situation." Kane felt a loud, hard sting across his face. It actually hurt, almost making him forget that she was his wife and he shouldn't hurt her. "You just a selfish, sick, son-of-a-bitch." She saw her husband's eyes grow dark then a smile struck across his face again.

"I love when you talk like that, Lita. When you're angry at me." He lifted his shirt over his head, pulling it off, before directing her attention towards his hard-on. "It turns me on, baby."  
Kane rubbed her red hair and instantly attacked her neck. Yet, Lita was not in the mood for it at all. This was his way of getting her to hush about things that he didn't care to tell her about.

"Stop it" Lita pushed at her husband. "Tell me what really happened, Kane." Kane rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I took care of a problem that I didn't like," Kane smirked. "It's from the past anyway so it doesn't matter, right?" Kane grabbed his wife's cheeks. "We look towards the future now." Then she heard that laugh, a laugh that she hadn't heard for a while but she still knew it was sinister somehow. Lita pushed him away from her, hard.

"How can I love someone that's so damn sick?"

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to like that?" Kane answered back. Lita turned ready to initiate the fight.

"My damn husband, remember?"

She knew she just added fuel to the fire. Kane dashed over to where she was, nearly scaring her to death. She could feel her heart nearly jump out of her chest. He moved fast when he wanted to.

"I love you, and because of that, I let you get away with a lot of shit. But that ends now! The things I do is for US. I don't want to hear another fucking word like that come out of that sweet mouth if yours. Or , your husband, WILL make you regret it."  
Lita watched as Kane got into bed, not even looking at her that entire night. He didn't even touch her once. She didn't understand why she wasn't more angry at him, but maybe in his own way, he actually thought he was doing something good. Something that made sense to him. Lita wished she could understand how he thought but he was so unpredictable it was hard.

She found herself not being able to sleep. She turned to see Kane's back still turned away from her. But she longed for him even though he was sick. She was still his and she liked it even though it was hard to admit when he didn't bad things.  
She rubbed his big back, she could see light scars on it, scars the looked like they took years to heal themselves. She laid her head against his back, knowing that he probably wasn't sleeping anymore. The lightest touch or sounds woke him. He was very paranoid for the most part, but he actually seemed to sleep well when they were cuddled up together. She remembered seeing him without dark circles under his eyes for the first time. He looked happy they entire day. She kissed his back before she began to speak.

"Kane, I'm sorry for what I said. But sometimes I wish you could just talk to me about things. Just... open up and talk to me. It's okay to let me know what's on your mind before you do drastic things like that. Matt..." Lita quickly tried to replace his name, knowing Kane hated the name. "He didn't need to get hurt because you want to make him go away. He had never been present anymore since that night when... you spanked. I let him know that I was happy with you, that we were happy together." Lita rubbed his back again. "Kane?" She sighed. He had probably been asleep the entire him after all. Lita began to roll back in the opposite direction but felt a hand to stop her.

"I'm awake, Lita," Kane replied. He turned over, the bed groaning as he did. "You're happy with me?" He asked, looking into her eyes with desperation.

"Yes, I just wish you would talk to me."

"It's hard to talk to people when no one has even been around until now." Lita knew not to speak for once. "I was lonely before I met you. But then I felt something. Something that gave me hope for a family one day. I never really gave that thought before until we began seeing each other night after night. Then I fell in love with you. Believe me, I don't try to. I tried to just make it about sex, but I could tell it was more than sex. Sex is just a few minutes of want but when I began to feel the need for you when I began to crave you every day, not your body but just you; that's when I knew I had to have you to myself." Kane looked down as if dissatisfaction rocked him. "I'm sorry, I knew you didn't want it in the beginning."

"It's okay. I am almost sure I did but I was too selfish to let everything go and let this happen." Lita gave Kane a light kiss.

"I didn't hurt Matt. We talked like men. I just told him to let us be happy. And he agreed. I figured it would upset you. And I want to try to make you happier than you've ever been before." Kane admitted. Lita was relived. She didn't want to see him in jail. "Taker never told me about this part of relationships, but he did tell me to always keep you happy."

"Thank you, Kane." Lita hugged him. He cared about her a lot, she could tell. She yelped as Kane pulled her on top of him suddenly.

"Take all of that off." He demanded, referring to her clothes. "I've been waiting all night already." Kane playfully acted as though she was riding him through their under clothes.

—

Kane and Lita held hands as they made their way through the arena. It wasn't weird anymore, being this way together. It was nice and pleasant. It made them both feel loved. Everyone had always kept their eyes on them as usual, most getting used to the pair. They weren't such an odd couple after all.

Lita had her match first that night, knowing Kane was looking on made her fight even better than usual. It was something about him. He was good for her, Vince definitely agreed from the rating standpoint. Lita tried the new submission that Kane had taught her one night while they were playing around, which quickly turned into sex, but she had gotten the gist of the new move. Lita placed her knee in her opposite back at just the right angle, pulling Mickie James head towards her by her chin. Lita could only be happy she wasn't on the other side of one of them as she heard Mickie scream in pain. A few more seconds of the submission and she head the tap out and the bell ring. Her music hit and she jumped onto the buckles celebrating with the crowd on her win.

"And Lita, or should I say, Mrs. Kane, picking up another win tonight over Mickie James, making her the number one contender for the title now," JR said. He was interrupted by Jerry, the King, Lawler.  
"Why wouldn't you say Mrs. Kane JR, they've been having some steamy kissing going on before the matches recently. I think I'm a little jealous, JR. Why does Kane get to have all the fun?" Jerry joked around. JR shaking his head.

Lita made her way back to the locker room. Her adrenaline still going. She knew Kane had seen the entire thing, he always did. She was stopped by Edge on her way. She tried to make her way past him but he continues to keep blocking her like a child.

"Okay..." Lita said, annoyed. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to congratulate you on that win. It was hot seeing some girl on girl action like that. Especially that submission. Who taught you that one?"

"Actually, my husband," Lita stated, directly to the point.

"Oh, Big Red? I totally forget you guys were a thing." Edge suddenly made his way closer, whispering." Between you and me, did you stay for the money? Because any woman I know would have gotten the hell out of there after the demon seed was demolished." Edge smiled, chewing his gum loud. Lita was at a loss for words. "Why not kick it was someone like me."

"What do you mean someone like you?"

"You know, the rated R superstar. What do you say?" Edge said. Lita couldn't believe he actually just asked her out after bring up her dead son.

"How about, Hell no. Fuck off!" Lita pushed past him, hard. Making her way to where he husband was.

Kane smiled as she made it through the door as if he had been waiting for her the entire time.

"You did damn good, baby. Even used the move I taught you." Kane smirked. He moved closer to her cupping her face in his hands. "You better show that damn Trish Stratus who's boss at the match. I'll make sure I'm ringside for it. Just for you." Kane gave her a deep kiss as if he had been longing for her return.  
"You know I will." Lita smiled. She pulled off her attired. It was always so damn hot after the matches. Kane had gone to change into his attire but didn't expect his wife completely naked when he returned. He enjoyed the view before speaking.

"Why would you do that, wife. It's hard to hide arousal in these tights. You know that." Kane kept his distances for once, knowing his match was soon.

"Well, it's hot. I can't help it." Lita stood directing in front of him, smirking. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and continued to speak. "Do you want me to come to the ring?"

"I don't know. I don't want that bastard to hurt you again. I don't like the thought of it."

"So that's a no?" Lita asked. She didn't get a response. She could recognize that he was in his own world at the moment. They communicated a lot better but she realized and understood that some stuff she would never be able to fully understand. And it was fine. She didn't mind. She just let him share whenever he felt like he wanted to.  
Lita pulled his heavy hands into hers.

"You go out there and kick his ass." Lita somewhat ordered. It got Kane to look at her and nod.

—-

Kane made his way out, his music drowning out everything around him except his mind. It kept echoing over and over again. The same name of the man he had to face tonight. Snitsky. The man that put an end to what he had been so joyful about once upon a time. But it wasn't time for mourning, that time had passed and the only redemption was on his mind. Snitsky had been waiting on Kane. Kane head the crowd give a gasp before he looked back o notice his wife walking down the ram behind him. This was going to be very good with Lita there to cheer him on. Kane entered the ring, muttering swears to Snitsky. Of course, Snitsky muttered some back making Kane even more derange

Lita stood by ringside as the match commenced. It was hard to see Kane get hit so viciously, she hated it but she knew this was what it took for him to get over it. He had to fight the man that caused all the pain in his mind. Lita moved just in time as Kane punched Snitsky hard enough to knock him out the ring, not bothering to notice her. It was as if he was only thinking about harming the man in front of him. It was somewhat scary to see him this way, almost the way he was the time her fought Matt in the hotel.

She noticed a change in his moves, like he was slowing down. Like he was tired. Snitsky had gotten the upper hand all of sudden. It was so unlike Kane to let that happen.

"Come on, Kane!" Lita found herself yelling. "Kicking his fucking ass!"

But he felt weak. Kane had felt like he couldn't beat the man in front of him. Skitsky took the chain and began to bet him until he wasn't about to get back up. Then began to choke him until he thought he would pass out. Kane heard the steel chair then felt it being placed upon his neck. He closed his eyes, and began to see in his mind, his childhood:

 _"Fight me you fucking faggot!" Jared yelled, his nose still broken from Taker assault of him the week prior. "Your big brother isn't around now is he." Kane backed further away into the corner of the bathroom wall. He was short, gapped toothed, lazy-eyed, and no one let him forget that at the school. Despite other things he was good at, other things that his brother only noticed about him, he was bullied often. He was smart though, smarter than a lot of the older kids in the school. It didn't make it any better that he had been an outcast since the beginning. Taker always being around fight for him was the only thing that saved him, but it also made it worse._

 _"I don't need him to be around to save me! I can fight for myself." Kane desperately tried to tackle the bigger boy with all his strength, which wasn't much considering he was only twelve. But he knew his brother didn't show him how to be a quitter. He always tough him to take his ass whippings like a man and never run from them. It taught him lessons, lessons that only he could gasp on his own._

 _"Get his fucking arms, guys." Jared's goons banged his head against the hard floor until he heard ringing in his ears. He tasted his own blood for the first time. Jared yelled to one of his friends._

 _"Miche and Jessie, I got an idea. How about we show this fucker what we think about faggots."_

 _Kane felt a heavy foot being placed on his head, then his pants being pulled down enough to expose him. He began to fight even though he knew there was no use. Jared had picked up the broom stick and broken an end off._

 _"You'll be a little bitch after this, that's for sure." Kane felt his rear end being ripped into pieces as he screamed to the top of his lungs..._

Kane came back to his senses as the blood gushed into windpipes, he could taste his blood, a familiar taste on it's own. He began to grab at his throat trying desperately to take a breath however he could. He saw Snitsky walking away from the scene. Then Lita, his eyes refusing to break away from her now. But the pain was too much. He saw Snitsky come again and felt the kicks and hits before he slipped away.

Hoping it was the end.


	13. Chapter 13

Lita cried as Kane's eyes looked towards her while he had began having a seizure as they wheeled him to the the hospital. He was so vulnerable and broken. She didn't know what to do but cry. She knew this was going to be the end for her husband. What was she going to do? Lita fell to her knees, feeling someone tackle her into their arms.

"Don't look, Little Sister. Kane's just fighting." Taker pulled her close, knowing she was in pain. He even began to cry silently after seeing him. He was scared for his little brother's life. "He's fighting for you." 

_"You're going back to school, son?" Kane and Taker's mother gve them their lunches. " Stay with your brother ." She pointed at Taker then mutted to him. "Don't let anything else like that happen to your little brother boy. You look after him."_

 _"Yes ma'am." Taker nodded, knowing what they had planned for today. Taker and Kane waited at the bus stop and got on as the bus stopped. It didn't take them long to make it to the school. Taker nudged his brother to get off when he realized Kane was doing the thing again like he forgot who he was. Shit, they had fucked his head up bad. Kane barely spoke anymore, not even to him. They made their way off the bus and towards a path in the woods, where Jared and his goons always took the shortcut to school. They hid in the behind some trees then waited for the footsteps. Miche hadn't been with pair anymore. He ran and told Taker about the what happened, not believing Jared had actually done it. He got his ass kickign that day, and it was a good thing he had. This was going to be brutal. Miche had gotten off lucky._

 _"On my mark we ge th'm lil bitches." Taker pulled the brick out of his bag, Kane doing the same. "Ready.." Before Taker could say go, Kane had began to run towards Jared in a fit of rage. Taker rushed towards Jessie._ _The boys were taken off guard, both being beaten to a pulp by the hard bricks. Taker stopped when he_ _thought Jessie had enough. He then noticed that Kane had continued and that he had replaced his_ _brick with a knife. Taker grabbed his little brother, pulling him back towards, restaining him._

 _"Don't fuckin' kill 'em! Don't fuckin' kill 'em!" Taker didn't know how many times Kane had stabbed Jared that day. But he had gotten his revenge that was for sure. He was trying to kill him the entire time_. 

"I'm going to go get something to eat, you want something?" Ellie asked Lita who was cuddled up on the bed couch, still looking towards her husband who laid there lifeless for 8 days now.

"No." Lita responded quietly.

"Yes, you do." Taker looked concerned. " Get her something to eat, Momma. She needs it really bad."

"Okay," Ellie replied, making her way to the hospitals dining floor. It was just the two of them there with Kane now.

"You know you got to eat. Kane likes his women with some meat on them." Taker said, trying to lighten the mood. He didn't get a response though. Taker was fine with silence if that was whta she needed. Lita began to speak quietly.

"How are you not afraid?" Lita let tears roll down her eyes. "He lying there like a deadman, yet he's still breathing somehow. He looks dead." Lita could see Kane barely breathing, but breathing none the less, even if it was with the help of a machine.

"I can tell you how... Kane, my little brother, he's been through a hell lot worse than this throughout his life. Don't you see him breathing. He ain't doing that for me." Taker laid his head back on his couch. "He's doing that for you."

"But the seizures." Lita began.

"That's just him fighting. He's fighting with his own mind. It's hard for him to tell you things, but he'll have a lot to say once he does. Believe me. He's not leaving you for anything in the world."

Lita nodded and slid her slippers on. She walked towards her husband, looking at his blackened eyes. He looked so tired even though his eyes were closed. She wondered if he was dreaming this entire time. If he was dreaming about he rlike she had dreamed about his those long nights when she finally let herself sleep. She placed her hand on his chest, feeling the rise and fall.

"Keep fighting, Kane. Keep fighting for me." Lita whispered. She looked at his hand, his wedding ring still there. She placed her hand in his, almost wishing he would sqeeze her fingers. She squeezed his hand, almost thinking she could feel him squeeze back. She felt pressure applied on her hand again then again before looked up and noticed Kane's eyes had opened. Lita began to tell to Taker.

"Get the damn doctor, he's about he have another seizure!" Taker had jumped to his feet out the room in heartbeat. Lita looked back and noticed he wasn't shaking or anything. He was tearing up and just staring at her. Lita noticed it finlly he kept squeezing her harder and harder. He wasn't about to seize, he was about to suficate from the tubing in his throat.

It was as if Taker had heard her because the doctor's and nurses came just in time.

"We're going to need you two to get out. We have to get this out now with the least amount of pain possible for him. It isn't going to be a pretty sight."

Taker nodded as he pulled Lita's hand from Kane's, knowing this was the only way to make sure he would be okay.

"KANE!" Lita screamed as she was pulled out the room, the door closing behind her.

Kane was sitting up in bed when they came back inside. A light brace on his neck. The doctor was stil talking to him but stopped when noticed Lita, Ellie, and Taker were back.

"You must be the woman he keeps asking to see." The doctor spoke.

"Yes, I'm his wife."

"Okay, great. I will leave you all to be. Kane is going to be fine. Just make sure to keep him sitting up amd don't feed him anything." The doctor headed towards the door. "A nurse will be back to bring him something to eat soon."

"Thank you, man." Taker patted the doctor on the back hard.

Lita walked towards Kane with a smile, wanting to jump in his arms but knowing she couldn't do that. Kane smiled at her as she got closer to him.

"I'm so happy you are okay." Kane saw tears began to fall from his wife's eyes. "I thought you were going to be gone."

"Why would I do that?" Kane replied with a raspy voice, it hurts still from the removing the tubes. Lita grabbed his hand, holding it tight. Never wanting to let go again. Taker began to speak.

"Well, Ellie and I are going to give you guys a little alone time." Taker slipped away, not wanting to see his brother's personal time with her.

"Well I didn't agree to that." Ellie said, "but Taker's right. We'll be back after we eat. I'm happy you're okay Kane." Ellie said before leaving with Taker. The door closed behind them.

"I'm sorry I couldn't beat him like you wanted. I... I should have got revenge for our son."

"Shhh." Lita climbed in the bed, laying against her husband gently, needing to be close to him for the moment. "That doesn't matter. I'm just happy you are alive." Lita admitted with no hesitation. "I was so afraid you would die. I didn't know what I would do without you here with me. I don't want to give Snitsky another thought. You won as far as I'm concerned."  
Kane groaned and laid his had on his wife's back, beginning to relax.


	14. Chapter 14

_Young Kane laid his head on the freshly wet dew that had formed on the ground. He was always up early, even before the birds. It was like a routine now, everything was. He had been licked out of the school because of his actions. Taker had to stop him, but even afterward Kane made sure he finished Jared. His head was caved in by the vicious strikes directed towards his face and body. The funny thing was before everything happened, Kane didn't have a thought about hurting anyone. It was that feeling of superiority that made him keep hitting him. But if he could go back in time, he would do it all over again. Kane grinned at the thought. He heard heavy boots and already knew who it was coming down the from the steps of the house._

 _"What's got a grin from you this morning, Little Brother," Taker asked, not expecting a response. Kane hadn't spoken since the day he killed Jared. Sometimes he wished it was him instead of his brother that had been too drastic. He wanted to spare Kane from how bad the world was. Kane was innocent. "Momma told me to tell ya that the therapist was comin' over today, so you need to go get cleaned up." Taker ruffled messed up his brothers long hair. "I'll be back home after school. I'll get you that candy you like. Pops gave me some money for helping with the last body we got."_

 _Kane only nodded and stood. Taker could tell that he still was the brother he knew, but there was something going on that he couldn't understand. Taker left after Kane gave him a wave before closing the door behind him,_

 _"Baby boy, I got you some clean clothes on the bed. Make sure you wash good today. I want that damn woman to stop coming here as soon as possible. I'm going to run to go do the laundry as soon as she gets here, and get some food for tonight."_

 _Kane nodded and headed into his room and took the clothes into the bathroom. Kane smiled at the thought of Ms. Red coming. It wasn't her real name. He repeated her name constantly in his head. It was Renae Honey. But he liked to call her Ms. Red because he hair was a crimson red that he loved. He didn't understand why his mom didn't like her, not one bit. Kane was fully clothed and freshly groomed when his mother came in and gave his a kiss on his head._

 _"Okay. Ms. Renae is here. Make sure you behave and be a good boy, son. I'll see you in a little while." Kane nodded and gave his mother a smile. He watched his mother leave before heading into the kitchen. Ms. Renae was sitting at the table when he saw her. Kane could only stare until she spoke. Her voice flowing like honey to him._

 _"Good morning Kane. Have a seat."_

"Kane, wake up baby," Lita said. Still being gentle with her husband. He had been sent home about a week prior. Taker made them stay with him though, which was fine because Lita had to be on the road with the rest of the roster soon and she knew he would be okay.

"I'm awake," Kane said, somewhat drowsy from the medicine he had been instructed to take the night before by his wife. He hated it. He wanted to yell at her but he knew what she was taking care of him better than anyone would.

"How do you feel?" Lita asked while helping him sit up even though she could see he was getting his strength back easily.

"It doesn't hurt anymore if that's what you mean. I only feel sex deprived if I am being honest." Kane wiped the sleep out of his eyes.

"We can't do that right from another few weeks. The doctor already let you know that."

"He also said that it looked a lot worse than it was. And I would probably recover a lot faster." Kane sighed. "You're going to be gone in a few days soon. Are you really going to leave me like this?" Lita could see his member lifted high under the blanket. It made Lita laugh.

"Your sex drive is ridiculous." Lita ignored him and got the food she had cooked for him off the bedside table. She began to feed him, which Kane enjoyed.

"I'm only this way for you." Kane smiled. He took a bite of the scrambled eggs that she had cooked. It reminded him for a second of when they got married, in the beginning, how Lita wanted nothing to do with him. Yet now, she was here taking care of him while he was down and out. It was something that actually made him smile, even when he tried to hide it.

"When do you have to leave?" Kane asked through mouthfuls of food.

"Umm, I'm about three more days I think."

"You think." Kane looked annoyed. "You can just stay here you know, call McMahon and tell him you won't make it."

"I'm number one contender now, Kane. I just need this last fight then I'll be back."

"Ok," Kane said. He was fine with that. He just wished it was over already and she was already back to stay. Lita continued to feed her husband. She could see he was staring at her like it was the first time he saw her.

"You know we never talked about our past with each other," Lita said.

"What's so interesting about the past?" Kane asked.

"Just like, we don't talk about stuff."

"Maybe because there's not much to talk about, wife." Kane looked annoyed now. He stopped the spoonful of eggs she was about to feed him. "I've had enough. Thank you for the breakfast."

"I didn't mean to upset you, Kane. I just think that's important. Like it's important to get to know each other better I that aspect."

"Okay. Let's see. We lived where we worked. My father, well maybe I should say Taker's father, cremated and disposed of bodies. My mom took care of the both of us. And you know when I got burned up in a fire and put in an asylum for half of my life." Lita could see that he was being a smart ass. "Does that make you happy?"

"No." Lita rolled her eyes. "Never mind Kane. Sorry, I said anything." Lita grabbed the plate and was about to head out but Kane grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"I'm sorry." He looked disappointed in himself. "It's just... I don't talk about that kind of stuff. I've never talked about it with anyone."

"It's okay. You don't have to. I understand. I shouldn't force you to do anything." Lita admitted. "I'll still love you either way." She gave him a kiss before leaving. "Get some rest." She closed the door lightly behind her. 

_"So I see you still aren't speaking just yet?" Ms. Honey said to Kane. Kane only stared at her, feeling his body react to her voice. "Your mother said that you haven't had any more outbursts since that day at school. I'm happy to see you are doing good."_

 _Kane looked at her black colored fingernails as she shuffled the papers that were in front of her._  
 _"Today we will go over some reading. I brought you another book. I figured you would be done with the other one by now."_

 _Kane grabbed the new book that was given to him. Everyone thought he was dumb now since he didn't speak, but he found somewhat of a solitude and peace in the silence. People didn't know a lot of things about him and he liked it that way. There were a lot fewer questions that way._

 _"Well start with the first chapter, then you can write a summary of what you remember."_

 _Kane nodded and began to read, which was very hard considering that he constantly wanted to look at her. He didn't see why he was so nervous every time he was around this woman. His body reacted in a way he didn't understand. He couldn't stop thinking about the night he saw her in her window, taking off her clothes. He knew he should have looked away but it made him want to look even more. The fact that she hadn't seen him and didn't know that he saw her. It had become a habit of his that he enjoyed when he had that time._

 _Kane finally looked above the book at Ms. Red who was writing something down. She suddenly spoke._

 _"I almost forget. You have to give me your daily writing book."_

 _Kane nodded and headed into his room, pulling it from his dresser drawer. He was nervous, remembering what he had written inside of it. He still decided it was best to give it to her. Ms. Honey took the journal and began reading from. Kane had kept his eyes on her the entire time, watching as he usual beautiful face became more of a frown of disbelief._

 _"You wrote this?" She asked. Kane nodded. "Your wording is very advanced but the way you described things are not... good. You understand that what you wrote in here can never happen? It isn't healthy to have a relationship like that with a patient. You have obsessive tendencies and I can work with that as long as this stops."_  
 _Kane shook his head slowly. He didn't understand. It was news to him. Kane had gotten harder from knowing it was something that wasn't good, something that was unpleasant to her. That she didn't want him back. He was so use to rejection that he enjoyed it._

 _"It can happen," Kane said with a sly grin. He unbuttoned his pants and dropped them to the floor, revealing his hardened penis to the much older woman. "If you just let it."_

 _Red was definitely his color_.


	15. Chapter 15

Lita had gone on the road for her match. It felt weird being alone, without Kane. She felt more protected around him. She wished he was okay so that he could be with her, but it was more important for him to rest. Besides, the pain pills the doctor gave them had him sleeping like a bear during hibernation. He needed the time to relax.

Lita was settled in her hotel room and decided to give her husband a call so that he knew she had made it okay. She knew it would probably keep him up if he thought she wasn't safe.

"Hi, baby." Lita said through the phone. "I am all settled in at the hotel. Just thought you would want to know I'm okay."

"Thanks. I was getting worried." She could hear the sleepiness in his voice. He had been waiting on her call before he fell asleep. "I miss you already. Bring your ass back soon. I don't like it." Kane admitted.

"Yeah, me neither. It feel kinda weird now. I feel safer with you around me."

"Yeah. Taker says "be safe and goodnight"."

"Tell him thanks. You guys still up, isn't it late?"

"Yeah but I couldn't sleep so we stayed up watching some movies together or whatever. Just to keep me doing something and out of bed if I'm not sleeping. Big brother thinks I'm going to be a log after I heal up because you've been taking care of me too well."

"He might have a point." Lita laughed. They spoke for a while longer before saying goodnight.

"Lita. I love you." Kane said emotionally.

"I love you baby. I'm going to be okay. You get some rest now."

"Okay. Goodnight, Lita."

"Goodnight."

She hung up the phone, knowing he toiled probably stay up all night talking to her if she let him. Lita fell asleep within seconds after hitting the pillow.

—

Her match against Jazz was definitely a fight. She wasn't letting go of the number one contender spot easily, but Lita snuck her into a pin just as she was cheering to the crowd and got a win. I happened in a matter of seconds.

Lita threw her towel on her back as she gathered her bag to get home to Kane already. She was going to go by a few stores in the morning before she left to get him some items to surprise him with. Maybe some more clothes, he seemed to enjoy the last ones she got him. Lita was stopped as soon as she opened the door by nine other than Edge.

"Umm, hey." Edge said. "I was just coming to umm... to umm. Well, I see that Kane couldn't be with you today so I'm taking the chances to ask if you'd like to go out to get something to eat."

"Something to eat?" Lita replied.

"For old time sake. I thought maybe you needed a load off from all the craziness that's been happening lately."

"I don't know. Kane wouldn't like that very much. So..."

"Big Red, doesn't have to know because nothing is going to happen. We're just going out to eat." Edge said with somewhat of demand in his voice. Lita took that as her cue to leave. Nothing good came from hiding things from Kane. He always found out somehow, always.

"I'll pass." Lita pushed past him in one quick movement. Edge watched her leave, glaring at her backside.

"Damn, I've got to hit that somehow." He said quickly turning around to leave before anyone saw him. The last thing he wanted was Kane to know what he was attempting to do.

Lita sighed as she made her way back to Ellie and Taker's place. Four days seemed like forever somehow as she steps to the door. She didn't know why she felt something was off when she opened the door but it was. It was dark and nobody seemed to be in the house.

"Umm... Hello?" Lita said so that everyone could hear her. "Kane?"

She jumped when she head a voice closer to her than she thought. It was Kane. He was siting in the couch reading a book using the natural light from the window.

"I'm over here, Lita." He said, closing the book as she headed towards him. "I didn't even hear you come in. This book is really good. Ellie bought it for me while you were gone."

Lita laughed, then noticed that Kane's neck brace was off.

"Why did you take your brace off?" Lita asked worried. "You have to let it heal completely even if it isn't as bad as it seemed."

Kane looks annoyed.

"I didn't wait for you all day to hear you fucking nag at me, wife. Besides," Kane stood over her. "You're a day late. I think you have some explaining to do."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know I always though I was pretty smart. Not to mention that I definitely know how to count hours, and I counted 28 hours and 46 minutes extra."

Lita was dumbfounded at how advanced Kane's mind was. Did he even sleep for those few days that she was gone.

"I just made a mistake on the date I was going to get back. You realized that I haven't traveled alone in months now?" Lita replied.

Kane grossed then smirked.

"I don't believe that for one second, Lita." Kane then began to sniff at her. He was actually smelling like she was his prey. Lita moves away from him.

"Why are you doing that?"

"To see if you smell like sex." Kane answered with no hesitation or hint embarrassed. As far as he saw it, she was his to do with as he pleased. "You definitely smell like another man, Lita."

"There are plenty of guys that work with me. What the fuck, Kane! Don't start this!" Lita pushed past her husband.

"You don't tell me when to start anything, Lita! You are MINE!" Kane was screaming at her the loudest she had ever heard. It scared her.

"Okay, Kane. I just went for lunch with someone. That's all." Lita admitted.

"That's all?" Kane asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, that's all."

"Who was it?" Kane asked, attempting to be calm. "What it... Matt?"

"No.. no.. it wasn't him. It was just an old friend of ours." Lita said.

"Okay." Kane said, becoming tired of her bullshit. "Don't worry, Wife. I recognize that scent. But before you do anything else, it'll tell you something." Kane sneered at her. "You asked me about my childhood once." There was a long pause. Lita didn't think she wanted to even know anymore. "I'm a killer, Lita. Remember that. Don't provoke a monster. Or the results will be deadly."

"Kane, nothing happened." Lita was getting nervous. He was acting weird. It would be better to just tell him at this point. "I... I grabbed something to eat with Edge, but I wasn't late coming back because of that. I really did get the day wrong. I can prove it." Lita said, she dug through he bad, looking for the receipt. Kane could feel Kane standing above her, glaring at this point. She was relieved when she finally found it. "Here."

She gave it to her husband. Kane reach for it and was surprised to see that it match with what she said.

"Okay." Kane said, heading back to sit back in the couch, resuming where he left off on his book.

Lita knew she fucked up the second he sat back down. She threw her bags on the bedroom floor and sat on the bed, unsure of what to do next. He had to just be saying that to scare her, right? He couldn't be a murderer. Sure he was disturbed, but she never really thought it went that deep. She knew she should have just stuck with her first instinct. He couldn't be that bad, what guy would be that sweet at times if he was that bad. She had just realized she knew nothing about her husband.

"Fuck!" Lita screamed into the pillow as she fell onto the bed.

—

Lita has been practically top toeing pass Kane when she needed to. She was actually scared. He had been sitting in the same spot the entire time she had been back. He hadn't said another word to her since. She wondered what he was thinking, what was on his mind at the moment?

She didn't even know how to give him his gifts that she had bought for him. He was so angry he didn't even look at her as she quietly headed into the kitchen. She didn't know why she was so damn hungry all the time. Lita pulled out grapes that were in the refrigerator, then looked back at Kane. She realized he wasn't even reading anymore, just staring at the back of the book. He must have gotten done hours ago. She sighed as she headed back into the room. Even Taker and Ellie couldn't stop him when he was angry. She wonder what made him the way he was.

She closed the door behind her, leaving Kane in the living room. He would come in there when he felt like it. She knew that. It might not be a good thing when he did. Lita took off her slippers and got back in bed. Eating the grapes as she read the magazine she had gotten.

She heard the door lightly open up as her husband walked into the room. He filled his hair back from his face and headed into the bathroom, ignoring the fact that she was even in there. Was he angry? Kane emerged a few minutes later in his underwear, placing his book on his night stand. He didn't look at her even though he was directly beside her now. Lita put the magazine away, deciding maybe she should turn on the television instead. It was such a silence, he hadn't been like this in forever.

"Kane, I didn't mean to upset you." Lita said quietly. "It was just lunch."

Lita watched as Kane's lips began to twitch. Then she saw him smile.

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe I should just let you fuck someone else, right. Just sit back and let my wife just fuck another man!" Kane snickered.

"Kane, stop it. I told you—"

"Yeah, I heard it. It was nothing. But it was something to me, Lita! If it's not someone I like then DON'T FUCKING GO AROUDN THEM!" Kane boomed. "You don't see me going around fucking Trish, do you?"

Lita didn't know why she got angry but she got very angry from him saying that. Just he thought of her touching him... of anyone touching him.

"Don't do that, Kane." Lita suddenly said, "Don't ever..."

"Shut up." Kane yelled. Then there was silence again. Lita knew she had definitely went too far. She really upset him.

"Kane. Baby, I'll make it how to you." Lita began.

"How are you going to do that. I don't want anyone but you. I won't do that to you." Kane quickly answered. He suddenly began to smiled, then gave somewhat of a chuckle. "I've got something in mind actually."

Lita swallowed hard.

Kane got up and began digging through his bag. He emerged back with a blind fold. He smiled at her again.

"I'm going to put his on you and you're going to do what I say. That's how you can make it up to me." Kane said slowly. "You can go ahead and remove you clothes, wife. Then I'll place the blind fold on." Lita slowly began to take off her clothes. Kane watched as if this was the first time he'd seen her naked. When she was nude he place them blind fold on her.

"Turn around and get on you knees and place your hand on the headboard." Kane ordered. Lita did as she was told, her hands shaking now. She could her metal jiggling then she felt cold handcuffs being place of each of her hands, attaching her so that she couldn't move.

"Now let me see that cute ass of yours, baby." Kane slowly order. She could hear Kane groan in satisfaction as she did everything he asked.

She could hear him move closer to the bed until his rough hands touched her backside, gently rubbing it. She felt him place a kiss there then she felt one of the most painful smack ever on her backside. She screamed, loud.

"Please, Kane. I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to upset you. I just went to lunch. That's all! Please, Kane! Please." Lita begged, not wanting to feel his hands on her that way again.

"Lita, baby. We both know it doesn't work that way for men. Not men like Edge anyways. You and I both know that it was more than that to him. So just take it. It'll all be over soon."

Lita felt another painful smack to her backside, then another. It continued until she felt hot tears rolling down her eyes. Of course, that didn't make him stop. It was like he was taking his angry out this way.

Kane watched his wife begin to cry as he smacked her. He didn't care. She didn't know how much it had hurt him to hear that from her. It hurt so much to know that his wife would do that to him. There was no excuse for what she did. He'd never do that to her, and he needed the same respect. Yeah that was the word, respect. It had nothing to do with love. Everything to do with respecting him and letting him know he had nothing to worry about if she did have to go out on her own places. But instead she left him with worry in his heart.

Kane felt his hardened member begin to throb against his will. He wasn't trying to get turned on but she made him this way, whether he was upset or not. He still wanted her, all the time. And it upset him to know that he now needed her in his life. She made him weak.

Lita didn't know how many times he had stuck her backside. She was waiting for the next one when she noticed that he had stopped. She felt his kiss at her bottom repeatedly where he'd stuck her. She could feel wet tears as he did so. Had she made him cry? She didn't know it would hurt him so badly. She'd never intentionally hurt him.

"Kane, I'm sorry I hurt you. I didn't know it would hurt you so much." Lita said. "Kane.. I didn't know it would... "

"Shhh." Kane hushed her. Kane took off his underwear quickly. She could feel him grip her backside as he slowly entered her juices, pushing her head down onto the pillows to make her stop talking. Kane sighed as he fully entered her. He wasn't making it into a love making session. He was taking out the rest of his anger. He hated making her cry. His strokes were strong and slow as if he was trying to make a point. Lita moaned into the pillows the longer if he went.

She felt him grip her harder as he began thrust faster than he ever had before. It made her begin to draw in, away from him.

"No, Lita. Give it to me." Kane ordered. "Don't be afraid of me." Kane moaned.

"It's too much."

"No, it's not enough for me." Kane pushed her into the bed, following her body all the way down. He placed his big hands between her legs feeling her juices release as he pushed back into her, not letting her deny him. He thrusted even harder now, drawing a loud moan from his wife.

"That's it, baby. Let me in." Kane moaned in her ear, their bodies making music together. "Don't ever make me feel this way again."

Kane felt her tighten around him, almost making him scream. He bit down hard onto her shoulder as he came inside her.

Lita was sweating now, hoping he was tired now. But she knew he wouldn't be tired anytime soon when he began playing with her hair. She breathed deep as lifted off of her, taking off her blind fold and handcuffs.

"You don't know what you do to me." Kane admitted as he pulled her on his lap. "I'll kill him if you make me."

"I don't want that." Lita said, breathing heavily. She laid her head on her husband's chest.

"Don't make that happen then. I can't control some things. The way I feel for you isn't a joke." Kane said. "I'm going to kill him if he touches you again."

Lita nodded. She knew he was just being honest. She didn't want that to happen. She didn't want to see anyone dead. She felt Kane suddenly pull her back up again, giving her a sweet kiss.

"You still have apologizing to do." Kane stated, referring to his swollen member who wasn't leaving without a few more rounds.


	16. Chapter 16

"What the fu-." Edge didn't get chance to get the rest of his wording out. He felt the heavy hands of a man that he wasn't expecting to see for months, yet he was there. There was no way in hell why he would be breathing if it wasn't for him.

"You stay away from my wife!" Kane said through grunted teeth. He eased his grip on Edge, allowing him a breath. He liked the way the smaller man squirmed.

"What's wrong, Big Red, are you not enough for her. Because I think she needs someone like me to..." Kane slammed Edge's head hard against the wall, making him bite back his words. " Okay man. I won't bother her."

"Don't make me break you in half. Because I will enjoy every minute of breaking your fucking bones." Kane threw the smaller man to the floor, heading to the door.

"I thought you couldn't be here until you recover." Edge said, rubbing his head where it was hurt.

"I make my own fucking rules." Kane slammed the door hard behind him, drawing the other wrestlers eyes towards him. They stumbled out of his way, letting the big man pass by without a problem.

"Looks like he's got a problem." He could hear a familiar voice whispering, Trish's voice. But he decided to ignore the bullshit for once. He wasn't 100 percent but he was well enough to be there for his wife from now on. She wouldn't be traveling alone. Kane headed back where his wife was, pulling her close to him from behind.

"Hey, baby. Where you been?" Lita asked.

"Had to go take care of business." Kane replied. That's was good enough for her. She didn't really want to know what he'd been up to. She'd rather spare herself the details of it. Lita was busy picking out what wardrobe she wanted to wear when she fought Trish for the championship.

"Why did you change your wardrobe after you unmasked?" Lita found herself asking.

"Because that wasn't who I was anymore. I felt exposed to everyone in a way." Kane went into his own world for a while then spoke again. "I just wanted to I guess." He shrugged. Lita smirked at him.

"You have so much to talk about but you choose not to."

"I talk to you." Kane said, indifferent. He did, when he wanted to. He didn't mind telling her things. He worried she would take things the wrong way. "I want to go eat soon. If you don't mind, wife." Kane gave Lita gentle kiss on the cheek.

"We can go now. I'm done if you're ready."

They were on the motorcycle within a few minutes. It didn't take Lita long to realize that Kane had lied that easily. He headed to the workout room of the hotel as soon as they made it. Lita wanted to stay in the roll instead, which he was fine with as long as he made sure she secured the door when he left. She figured he was still upset about something but she didn't know what. It was better to let him blow off steam than cause more of a problem.

Kane threw his bag down in the gym when he made it. It seemed like it had been so long since he was able to be in the gym. He got cleared to workout but not get back in the ring just yet. It was mostly empty since everyone was planning for the next pay per view. Kane began lifting smaller weights first. Even though he wasn't worried about anything happening, he didn't want to chance it. He was hell bound on getting back into the ring as soon as possible. He wanted a championship. Lita and he could be champions together.

 _"Have you ever tried having a hobby, little brother?" Taker laid on his bed, Kane in the next bed beside him. They shared a room every since he'd been born._

 _Kane shook his head. He'd never been interested in anything like that._

 _"How bout I let you come to the weight room with me today. You can come even if you ain't in school anymore. Just stay around me." Taker turned to look at his little brother. "What ya say?"_

 _Kane nodded. It would be something new._

 _They left a little later, heading to the schools weight room. Kane had never been anywhere like this before. There was a lot of noise and a musky smell of desperation. Taker's friends greeted him and Kane._

 _"Taker you brought the little bro. Cool man." Tenn said, ruffling Kane's long hair._

 _"Man, he's getting bigger. Even got a little mustache going on now since I last saw him." Taker's other friend Sean said._

 _"He's trying to turn into a man on me." Taker smiled at his little brother. "Trying to get him a hobby to do since he ain't in school."_

 _"Yeah man. I get it. If he likes it I'll watch him if he comes alone. Just give me a call. You know my pops owns this whole school so we can get some stuff arranged so he's watched if you want."_

 _"We'll see man." Taker said. "We'll be getting to it then."_

 _Taker had shown Kane everything he could. Kane caught on as if he'd been doing it for years._

Kane was no where near down when he heard a familiar voice that he didn't like. It was Trish.

"Oh, sorry I thought nobody would be here." Trish said. "I guess we can workout together. Mutually."

Kane rolled his eyes, continuing to do what he was doing beforehand. He was staying alert just in case she was trying to pull something on him. But she didn't, he just heard the treadmill start up after she placed down he workout bag. Kane found it weird that she was there alone. Wasn't she the one who was scared of him only weeks ago. Kane couldn't take it anymore. It was too out of place for her. He got his things and heading to go when Trish stopped the treadmill and headed to him slowly.

"I wanted to say that... I'm sorry about your kid. And the whole Snitsky situation. I wasn't a part of that." Trish slowly began to touch him which made Kane cringe in a way. No one had touched him that way, only his wife. It was very sexual.

"Why are you telling me this?" Kane suddenly asked, backing away from her touch. Trish moves lower, trying to grab something that she shouldn't have. Kane grabbed her hard by the throat, not give her room to breath.

"I want to take something away from her." Trish smiles, seductively.

"Don't ever do that again!" Kane pushed her hard onto the floor like a rag doll. It made his skin crawl being touched by someone other than Lita.

"You were supposed to be a monster and destroy her life, but instead you fall in love with the damn whore. You're a fucking joke." Trish yelled. Kane wanted to ignore it but it was about to get her in a lot of trouble if she continued to speak about his wife that way.

"Things changed, Trish. Maybe you should too before you make me break you ass in half. I can't promise you Lita won't still do it when she hears this."

Kane grabbed his bag and slammed the gym door hard. What was that woman's problem? She couldn't let things be in the past. It was always something.

Kane swiped the room key and opened the hotel door. His wife stood in the door, looking like she was on the verge of tears. Kane rushed to her, holding her, trying to give her as much comfort as he could.

"Did somebody hurt you? Is someone in here?" Kane quickly began to snapped his head around, searching the room but everything was normal.

"No, no." Lita began. "It's just, I got a call from the doctor and I'm pregnant."

Kane's had nearly lost his balance hearing that. She as pregnant again. But how? She was supposed to be on birth control. Did she want the baby? He couldn't keep the smile from his face. He was getting a second chance at this, at being a father. But he could see Lita was devastated.

"How, I thought you didn't want a baby yet. That's why you took the pills."

"I know, I don't know how! I don't know." Lita pushed him away, siting in the bed. "I was so close to beating Trish. So close to taking that championship away from her."

Lita could see Kane's expression change. He was sad all of a sudden, she'd rarely seen him sad. He wanted a baby so badly and she knew it.

"You don't have to keep the baby if you don't want any to. I'd understand. We can just act like nothing happened." Kane looked away from her, heading to area the bathroom door.

Lita heard the bathroom door close and lock. He never locked doors. The shower started and Kane headed inside, overwhelmed by these emotions. It was like losing everything all over again. He couldn't stop himself from crying once he stepped under the hot water. He would love her no matter what. She'd told him a while ago that she didn't want another pregnancy for a while so he didn't expect much from her besides the truth. If only she knew how much it would mean to him. Kane heard a knock on the door.

"Fuck." He quietly said, throwing his head back in an attempt to make the tears stop. He didn't want to make all of this harder for her than it already was. Kane grabbed the towel, wiping his eyes beside wrapping it around his waist. He pulled the door open, letting the warm air meet the coolness of the outside. His wife stood in front of him, silent. She couldn't see his eyes were reddened from recent tears.

"I never said I wouldn't keep the baby, Kane." Lita smiled. "I know you want the baby. So I'm not taking that away from you. I wouldn't never do that."

Kane was surprised, his entire body wanted to scream in excitement. She must have loved him a lot to do this for him.

"Yes!" Kane had nearly yelled, pulling his wife close to him. "I'm going to be a dad." He didn't want to let her go at this point.

"Yes, you're going to be a dad." Lita sighed. She was hopeful for their future. Nothing would happen to this baby.


	17. Chapter 17

Lita laid in the exam bed, waiting on the Doctor to present himself. Kane was pacing the room, more anxious than she was. It made her laugh at him. He was already worried for nothing.

"I'm the one pregnant here, Kane." Lita joked. Kane continued to pace, even though Lita was calming him down each time. He was worried about something being wrong with the baby because she had been wrestling while she was pregnant without knowing. It was nerve-wracking to have to wait for the damn doctor.

"Come sit down, baby. Come on. Don't make me so anxious like that." Lita finally said. Kane listened, decided to move a chair close to where Lita was until the Doctor finally came. Kane was happy when the doctor finally showed. She checked Lita for any pain or tenderness before beginning the ultrasound. Kane could see the baby moving around, even though it looked more like an alien at the time. It made him feel relieved. His baby was there inside of her, his second chance.

"And there the baby is as healthy as can be. I'll say you're about 6 weeks." The Doctor said. Kane stared at the screen, then at Lita. This was everything he wanted to hear, for once everything was going well.

"I'm not going to be able to tell you the gender until about the 20th week of the pregnancy, but I will go ahead and get your prescription for your vitamins. We're going to put you on a special one since you did have a complicated pregnancy prior. This will just make sure the baby is as strong as it can be through the pregnancy. I'm happy for you both. I'll be back with your prescription then you can go."

"Can we get a picture of the ultrasound?" Lita suddenly asked. Kane smiled at that. She must have knew he wanted one.

"Of course. I'll be right back." The Doctor left the room without much else to say.

"Wait until Ellie and Taker find out." Lita smiled, excited to share the good news as soon as possible. Kane starred at her as she reached for her phone.

 _'Who the hell is she texting?' Kane thought, trying to ignore it._

—

Kane and Lita made it back home a little while later. He couldn't get over the fac that she was ignoring him, clicking on her phone every minute or so. What the fuck was going on? Taker was adding new pipes to his motorcycle when they rode up in Kane's truck. Ellie was sitting outside reading a magazine as she watched her husband worked, she got a kick out of watching muscles tense as he tightening bolts. Kane grabbed Lita's bags, not wanting her carrying anything heavy at all. She smiled at her husband, nearly making him grinned back. But his grin turned into a sneer when she flipped her phone out once again. He was going to do something about that.

"Look who's back, Taker." Ellie said playfully. "I thought they were trying to hide from us."  
Taker headed to help Kane with some of the bags he had been attempting to get in on his own. It was funny to see him with someone, always too entertaining at times like these.

"You can't do all that alone, Little Brother. Give me some of those damn bags so I can help you." Taker took a few of the bags before Kane could fuss with him. Ellie and Lita had already begun to talk like long lost friends.

"Why you are guys coming back so soon before the pay per view?" Taker asked. " I thought Lita was going to be in the match for the title. If Vince gave that chance to someone else, I swear..."

"No. Nothing like that." Kane answered, placing the bags on the floor. "Lita's pregnant again." Kane tried to hide the big smile that showed up. He couldn't keep it from his brother.

"Damn Kane, you can't leave her alone for a second, can you?" Taker joked with him.

"I left her alone... for a long as I could." Kane joked, "It's like I'm getting a second chance at this Father thing."

"Yeah... that's good, man." Taker faintly smiled for his brother. He was genuinely happy for him in a way.

"What's wrong?" Kane could tell his brother was a little upset.

"Nothing man. I don't want to ruin this for you."

"Just tell me, asshole. You know I don't like being the last to know stuff." Kane folded his arms, waiting for his brother to spill.

"We're having a hard time trying to do that... you know, the baby thing." Taker whispered.

"How? I thought you knew where to put it? You stick it in the front not the rear for a baby." Kane joked with his brother. It made him laugh too hard.

"Kane, of course, I know where to put..." Taker was getting a little frustrated with Kane, then he realized his brother was only cracking one with him for a change. "I just don't know if I want a kid yet... but I ain't gonna tell her that. She'll kick my ass."  
Kane wanted to laugh. It was amazing what a small woman could do to a big guy like him.

"You ever thought about telling her the truth, big brother?" Kane scratched his head. He wasn't the best with these kinds of talks, but Taker was always here for him so he would try. "Sometimes that's the best thing to do... I think." Kane said.

"We got to be on the road in a few days... so I'll probably talk to her then. Maybe she won't kick my ass too bad in front of the roster."

"Maybe." Kane shrugged, knowing good and well Ellie didn't care much about that. She was just as much of a badass as his bother.

Kane grabbed the bags and placed them in the room. Lita and Ellie were still talking when he passed. It was only a matter of time before she let her know the news.

"OH MY GOD!" Kane heard Ellie scream from the living room.

 _'There it is, just in time.'Kane thought to himself, beginning to put is things up._

—-

Taker and Ellie had left a few days after they arrived. That was the road life for you. Lita had spent as much time with Ellie as possible, even sleeping in the living room together at night watching old movies. They had completely forgotten about Taker and Kane. The brothers enjoyed their time together as well, which mostly composed of drinking, riding their bike until late at night, and lifting weights at the gym down the block.

Kane and Lita were in the living room. She was watching television as Kane laid in her lap reading a book instead. He rarely watched to television most of the time. Lita broke the silence.

"What do you want to name the baby?" Lita asked.

"We don't even know if it's a girl or a boy just yet." Kane continued to read his book as he spoke. "It would be impossible to name the baby already."

"We can just say names that we like or something."

"I guess," Kane shrugged, not really too worried about naming the baby just yet. He wanted to wait until they saw the personality. "How do you know the baby's not going to be an evil seed?" Kane somewhat joked, somewhat serious.

"Why would you say that?" Lita looked annoyed.

"Because the father is a monster." Kane laid back on her lap, looking into her eyes for signs of fear. She shivered a little. He wanted to laugh at her, he was trying to hold it all together. She had to know he wouldn't hurt his own baby.

"I've been meaning to ask you. Did you really kill someone?" Lita cautiously asked, knowing she had to know. She was cautious, not knowing how he would respond. She was surprised when he did say something.

"Yep." Kane said, not really caring about her asking.

"When and why?" Kane kept his eyes on her then smirked, deciding he would tell her since she wanted to know so badly.

"I was younger, maybe 12 or 13. I got bothered every day by older kids. I don't remember ever bugging with anyone except maybe my brother from time to time. It changed me in a way, made me feel worthless what they did to me. So Taker and I, we came up with this plan to get payback from the kids that did it. I got carried away though, and I killed the guy, got kicked out of school and everything. But the way that made me feel stayed with me all my life." Kane sighed. "It felt fucking good actually, to watch other people suffer. It's like an urge, you know? It turns me on." Kane sighed, looking back at his wife now.

But she didn't know. He had actually killed someone. She didn't understand how he could say that so calmly. And be turned on by something like that. She knew her husband was messed up but damn, this was twisted.

"Have you kill anyone else..."

"That's for me to know." Kane smiled. "It's not like you have to worry about it. I wouldn't hurt you unless there was a reason." Kane lifted his eyebrows. "And I don't think you will anytime soon if you know what's good for you." Kane thought about her phone suddenly.

Lita wanted to ask him more but she didn't know how he would react to her asking what she wanted.

"Umm, Kane, I always wondered if you were different before... before the fire."  
Kane was still calm.

"I was the way I was all my life. Something just happened to bring it out of me. The fire... the fire..." Kane becomes silent all of a sudden, seeking to forget to continue speaking. Lita began to feel bad for asking now. Maybe there was a lot of traumatic things that happened in his life, a lot that she just couldn't understand. He was definitely becoming more open with her though. Kane always tried to tell her everything she asked. Lita rubbed his head, which had begun to sweat, bringing him back to reality.

"Kane, it's okay. You don't have to tell me anything. I'm sorry for asking." Lita said.

"Trish tried to have sex with me." Kane suddenly said.

"She what!" Lita yelled. "What the hell!"

"I think she was trying to pull something," Kane said, sitting up off of his wife. Kane gave her a smirk, enjoying seeing her upset about him. "But maybe I should he fucked her and showed her what she couldn't handle, watch that pretty face of hers drip with mascara while she cries for me to st..." Lita slapped him hard in the face, pushing him away from her.

"Don't fucking do that to me!" Kane pulled her to him. "You can't fucking touch me, Lita." Kane stood and grabbed her phone. Lita's eyes widened. "Do you think I'm fucking stupid, Lita. Who are you texting like I'm not your husband?" Kane lowered to look directly into her face. "Answer me!" There was a long silence before she spoke again. It was better for him to know.

"I had sex with Edge!" Lita just said it, tired of holding it in.

Kane was frozen, letting the phone drop out of his hand. Was this his baby at all? How many times did she sleep with that piece of shit?

'It didn't mean anything... I was drunk and I woke up with him..."

"Is this my baby, Lita?" Kane whispered.

"I think so," Lita answered. "I couldn't be anyone else's."

"It could be Edge's!" Kane suddenly yelled at her. "I should fucking kill you and him. You know how badly I want this baby and you kept this from me. What the hell are you trying to do to me, Lita."

Kane suddenly picked up her phone and threw it hard at the wall, breaking it into pieces. Lita covered her ears as he began to scream at the top of his lungs as he fell to the floor, hammering at it.


	18. Chapter 18

He needed time alone, away from her for a while. He didn't know if he should get more time working or stay with her until everything calmed down. But leaving would just be inviting the piece of cramp to keep screwing his wife. This wasn't right. There was no way she could be sneaking around on him. She was always around him, and he watched her every move without her even knowing. Unless it was that time that she had went off alone, when his neck was fractured.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Kane drank the whiskey he'd ordered from the bar. There was no way that could be Edge's baby. They had to have used a condom, right? That calmed him down. That weasel had a bunch in his bag back in the day now that he remembered. He always bragged about how many women he screwed and now his wife was one of them.

"Bullshit!" Kane grinds his teeth as he slammed the cup down, shattering it.

"You going to have to pay for that, Mister." The bartender said. Kane pulled his hard by the shirt, nearly all the way over the counter. "I've got personal problems right now. Don't push me."

"Yeah man... sorry. Sorry." The bartender said. "Your next drink is on me." Kane watched the bartender put more whiskey in his glass. Kane downed it quickly before deciding he needed to get back to Lita. It was nearly 5 am now. Kane headed away from the bar, leaving some money there, probably way too much. He was stopped in his tracks by a tall, pretty woman. Her long black hair nearly touching her backside. She was damn sexy. Kane grinned.

"Hey big man. You want to get out of here with me. I want someone to hold me tonight."

"You want me to go with you and fuck you, huh?" Kane was drunk.

"Yeah, I like it rough."

"You like it rough. How about I bend you over here and just do it on the counter." Kane smiled as she looked at him in disgust now. He pulled her onto the counter, forcing her down. "No, that's not what you want?" Kane yanked at her, then pushed her out of his way like a rag doll. "Get the fuck away from me then." The woman quickly got out of his way.

Kane stumbled out the door, getting onto his motorcycle. He enjoyed the ride back to the house, wondering what I'd feel like to just die here, with the air flowing through his entire body. What would that feel like?

Kane eventually made his way back to the house, not even being given that satisfaction. He had to go through all this in the end. What the hell was she thinking?

Kane opened the door, heading inside the house. He was hot. He began to take of his shirt as he drunkenly searched for his wife. He made it to his bedroom to find her in the bed, seeming to be waiting for him.

"Are you okay?" Lita asked as she saw the state he was in. "What did you do to yourself?" Lita tried to grab his hand but he pulled back from her hard.

"Don't look at me like that. You did this to me. You go and fuck another man while I think your a good little wife." Kane looked as if he'd taste something bitter. "How dare you!"

"It was mistake. I just went for lunch and ended up with him. I don't know what happened. Please, listen to me, Kane. This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you!"

"You tell me everything." Kane pointed to himself. "I'm your husband. I don't deserve this shit. What did I do to you?"

"What did you do to me? You slept with me and got me pregnant with a baby I didn't want. You tore me away from the man I loved to get what you wanted." Lita stood up to him. "Everything isn't what you want, Kane. You make compromises. Let me tell you something, my baby doesn't deserve a father like you. I hope Edge is the father. Maybe he'll be a man!"

"Don't fucking say that Lita! Don't do me like that." Lita grabs her bag, it was still packed, pushing past her husband. "You're my wife! I deserve to know things. I deserve to know why you're sleeping with someone besides me. This is your life with me. We are a family!

"I'm leaving, Kane. You need to calm down." Lita made it to the front door felt herself lifted off the door. She screamed at the top of her lungs, even biting him but he didn't stop. All she could think about was that he'd killed someone before and he liked it. Kane wasn't normal. She didn't know what goes on in his head and she never seen him drunk before.

"Kane, please. Don't hurt me. Please." Lita couldn't stop herself from beginning.

"I'm going to hurt you really really bad unless you tell me the truth." He threw her on the bed, forgetting that she is pregnant. He didn't even look the same. He looked sick and twisted in front of her, worse than she has ever saw. Lita's heart is racing.

"You tell me the truth." Kane pushes her, not giving her as he stands over her.

"You're scaring me, Kane." Lita said, feeling like she's small in front of him.

"YOU! SHOULD! BE!" Kane got closer to her with every word.

"I only slept with him once. One time."

Kane slams his hand hard against the wall. He wants the truth. Lita jumps. "Okay. We did twice or three time. But he kept saying he would tell you if I didn't. I didn't want you to know"

"Fuck!" Kane hits the wall hard, becoming angry that what he thought was true was actually true. "You can't do this anymore, Lita! We can't do this anymore. If you want to be a family we can if you let us."

"I don't know if I want this anymore, Kane. Everything is fucked up."

"You don't want to be with me anymore, Lita, huh? Is that it?"

"No. I just. I— I..."

"You what?"

"I need time to think. I just need time, Kane."

"What?" Kane is shocked. What does she mean she needs time?

"Time without you." Lita answers his question.

"You're breaking up with me?" Kane asks, confused. "Marriage means until death do us part."

"Well I'm done. This is death, being with you right now is death." Lita finally said, causing Kane to freeze. He let her leave after that. If she didn't want him then fine. What the hell has he been fight for? She didn't love him after all. She led him on.

Lita didn't know where she was going to go. She just wanted to get away from him right now. She knew she made a dumb mistake when everything was looking up. But that's what she did. She couldn't just be happy.


	19. Chapter 19

Lita cleaned the dishes that were in the sink from her decision to cook some breakfast. It made her stop thinking, that was all she did lately. She had more time to think about things than she'd actually needed. He practically left her for close to a month if not for the sudden change in his schedule last minute, and he was going to be gone again soon.

There was something different though, like he didn't actually want to be around her, like he was pretending to be okay. He'd probably just been tired last night from the long ride. She noticed that he'd moved her to the other side of the bed and had laid on the couch instead. Lita glances over at the big couch he was still asleep on.

She loved him, but it was like Edge could give her something more, at least that's what he told her. Lita looks back towards her distant husband, finding him staring back at her now. It was like he knew she had been watching him, trying to figure out what was going on in his head.

"I cooked breakfast." Lita decided to announce. "Aren't you hungry after the long ride back?"

Kane only stared at her, making her feel uncomfortable. He was different, and not in a good way it seemed. Yet, he wasn't saying much or doing anything to hurt her, he just seemed to want to watch her.

"No." Kane answered.

Lita nodded. Sometimes he didn't like to eat breakfast, so maybe that was the case. Lita put the leftovers up in the refrigerator, before she began to eat alone. She looked up from her plate when she was heard his footsteps. It was literally the first time she'd heard him walk at all, it was like he wanted her to know that he was there. Kane leaned on the side of the wall with his arms across his thickened chest.

"I beat up your little boyfriend." Kane stated. "I kicked his ass. And I'll do it again when I leave. But this time I'll kill him for sure."

"He's not my boyfriend." Lita answered. "It was just a mistake."

"If you weren't pregnant with my baby, then I would have already killed you already."

Lita felt like he could see directly through her. She gulped down her bacon hard.

"Listen, I don't know what you want, Kane."

"I want to get a DNA test. If it's not my baby, then you'd better figure something out before I find out!" Kane slammed his fist hard against the wall, making Lita jump. It has better be MY baby."

"It is your baby, Kane!" Lita said back.

"How do you know that?" Kane hammered at the table in front of him. He could have butchered it apart with the strength he used. Lita took a deep breath. "You don't do you, Lita?" Kane sneered, upset and in disbelief at the same time.

"I don't..." Lita admitted, ashamed.

"Leave!" Kane yelled directly into her face. "Or I'm going to hurt you!" Kane realized that he had been trying to save her from his anger. He wanted to grab her, wrap his arms around her neck and squeeze until there was nothing there anymore. It shouldn't have been a hard decision. It should have been easy. But it wasn't. He'd went to sleep last night with forgiveness but woke up with hell inside of him. Kane clenched his fists, keeping himself as calm as possible at the moment. He didn't want to see her again, his own wife. She caused more pain than the others. She was his torturer.

 _ ***********FLASHBACK************_

 _"Little brother!" Taker screamed as loud as he could through the still thickening smoke that was drowning his lungs. "Kane!" He tried again, still getting no reply._

 _The fire had to have been going before he was even back. He'd gone with the wrestling team to their event and gotten back later than he was planning to. If he'd know this was what he'd return to then he wouldn't have left at all. Taker didn't see his parents or Kane or anyone at all. He didn't know where anyone was._

 _He moved back as the ceiling fell in front of him. It was damn how inside. The sweat was steaming off his body, but he didn't care. He had to find his little brother. Where was Kane? He was getting dizzy and running out of air to breath. Before Taker could reach their room, an arm pulled him back._

 _"You have to get out of here, Little boy!" Paul Bearer pulled is arm. Taker had no strength to fight him, he fell._

 _Kane woke up the see the fire surrounding him. He coughed, begging for fresh air. He pulled his arm away from the hot flame that caught it. It singed his skin, picking at him in a way as he saw his skin die from the contact. Kane yelled, moving back only to fall of the bed, harshly hitting the floor._

 _"No!" Kane yelled, trying to fight away the flames moving closer to him. Kane pulled his blanket over him and hid under the bed, not knowing what else to do. It was so hot as he watched the flames come closer to him from all sides. He closed his eyes, feeling the flames grab him, bringing agony and pain. Kane fainted._

 _Taker showed up with Paul Bearer the next morning, the cops were surveying the area but didn't seem to care much about them being around. They seemed to respect Paul for some reason._

 _Taker went to the hospital the night before and was back released after receiving oxygen and rest. His body was tired, but he had to see if there were any possibilities of anyone being alive. He was hoping for a miracle._

 _Taker walked over with Paul to see the bodies still sizzling, his mother and father. They were laying down beside one another. Taker sucked in air, looking on in disbelief now. He looked around to see where Kane was; had he died too? Taker looked around where he and Kane shared their room, not seeing a trace of him left. Taker had to lean again the tree, keeping himself from falling over. Within a matter of seconds, his entire family was gone. Taker let himself stumble and sat on the still damp ground from the firemen doing their job prior. He let the tears flow freely. Hoping the Paul wouldn't see._

Ellie and taker returned a few days later, pushing the door open. Ellie was smiling, happier than ever before. Taker held the door for her, letting her in first with the light bags.

"We're home!" Taker announced as he made it in. Ellie was the first to realized something was off when Lita didn't submerge to welcome them inside.

"Umm," Taker stopped when he saw the house was in total silence. "Kane?" He called out, not really expecting a response, but surprised when he got one.

"Yeah, I'm in the room!" Kane said loud enough to make sure that they could hear him, then coming out the room.

"Umm, I don't know if you mind me asking, but umm..." Taker began.

"Where the hell is Lita?" Ellie finished the rest.

"I don't know." Kane said, seemly not caring what so ever about where his wife was.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Ellie said, beginning to worry about Lita's well being. She began to pull out her phone to call Lita but stopped when Kane spoke again.

"Don't worry Ellis, she's probably with her boyfriend. She'll be fine as long as I DON'T find her." Kane rolled his eyes and headed into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water.

"I'm sorry, man..." Taker began.

"Don't be fucking sorry for me." Kane snapped at him, then composed himself. It wasn't their faults after all. "It's better for me to be alone."

"Well... you won't have to be alone forever." Ellie said, smiling as Taker places his hand on her stomach. "You'll be an uncle in about nine months."

"Oh." Kane raised his eyebrows, feeling jealousy creep in on him. He disguised it and decided to be happy for his brother instead. That's what Ellie wanted after all. "Wow, I thought you forgot where to stick it." Kane joked, making them both smile. Kane clenched his fists.

 _He only felt pain when he felt love._


	20. Part 2 Chapter 1

_**Two years later**_

She sent him divorce papers. It didn't surprise him. He'd been doing fine on his own trying to piece his life back together to what it was before she became present in it. Lita had been having an affair off and on again with Edge that probably last longer than she admitted to her ex husband, Kane. It was a painful divorce for him, considering that he had gotten so obsessive over her. He had gotten his own place, but Taker insisted that he stay with them. Besides, they needed a babysitter to watch Asher. That was Kane's nephew's name. He was about a year old now and looked exactly like Ellie, but had Taker's hair color and eyes.

Kane didn't mind watching Asher, he was a playful baby, which was something that Kane needed at the time. It reminded him of his babies, the two that he could have had. One was his fault, but the second one was out of pure hate for him.

Kane watched as Asher attempted to match the shapes of the toys with the outline. Taker and Ellie had been gone for a few days now, leaving him with his nephew. He wondered why they trusted him so much. They never once worried about him hurting their baby. Kane loved Asher just like if he was his own.

Kane looked at the time just as Asher began to whine.

"Hungry." Asher playfully patted at his stomach before he began to laugh so soon after crying.

It was time for him to eat. Kane picked up the tiny baby in his big hands, taking him with him so that he can make him a bottle. Kane sat Asher in the baby seat while he was getting everything ready. He warmed himself some leftovers before giving Asher some milk and baby food. Asher watched his Uncle Kane sit down before he began mimicking him. They had been teaching him to eat with a spoon, which he was actually getting good at. Kane heard the door open as they ate.

"Guess who's home!" Ellie surprised Asher when she walked though the door.

"Mama. Dada." Asher smiled and began clapping. Taker always got him a new toy when they were gone. Which made Asher more excited when they came home. Ellie gave Asher a kiss on his red head as Taker made his way in.

"There's my big boy!" Taker picked his son up out of his seat. Asher playfully giggled as Taker kissed him, giving him his new toy.

"Babe, I told you not to do that when he's eating. Hell just make a mess of his food." Ellie said, taking off her jacket.

"Well shit, we can't stop em'." Taker rubbed his son's head before greeting his little brother.

"What's up Little Brother. You want to go down some beers and ride tonight?" Taker asked Kane, getting excited himself.

"No. I have to wake up early to get going." Kane stretched his arms, ready to get some sleep finally. Asher literally never slept.

"Sorry we asked you in such late notice, it would have just been hell trying to get the sitter to come."

"It's fine. I didn't have anything else to do anyways." Kane admitted. "He's a damn devil, man."

"You tellin' me." Taker joked.

"We can handle him now, thanks Kane." Ellie gave him a hug. "You're really awesome most of the time."

"You mean all the fucking time." Kane replied. He ate the rest of the leftovers then headed to his room to get some shut eye.

"God, what the fuck!" Kane was annoyed when he felt himself get a hard on. It's not like he was trying to, more like his body couldn't help but want her. It was hard to be without the person who you literally had we'd with nearly every single day. It was just like only times, except worse. He's tried to sleep with other women, but he couldn't rise to the occasion for some reason with them. He was literally dead unless he could think about her while he did it, but what woman wanted you to call her another woman's name. So much for getting over her. It didn't dawn on him that it was really over until she'd shown up on RAW with Edge, no baby bump. Kane had know what happened after that. She aborted the baby just for him to know she didn't give a shit about him.

Kane looked at his phone, checking the time. Damn, he just had a few hours of sleep before he had to get going. Kane laid back trying to clear his mind, letting himself fall asleep so the next day would come already.

The next day he was gone after saying goodbye to Taker, Ellie, and Asher. Ellie had made him so breakfast, and he downed it in his truck before he headed out. He always like to drive more now, trying to stay away from Edge and Lita so he wouldn't be lacking a job. He made it a few hours before the show start, which was good, because he could get a clue of who he was facing tonight.

Kane got dressed in his ring attire before he was called to see McMahon. He headed to the office, some of the roster welcoming him back and others staying away from him. Kane didn't care about knocking on the door. He caught McMahon off guard as he entered.

"Spill it. Who am I facing?" Kane wanted this to be as quickly as possible.

"Well, I've been thinking about your match and you need a comeback so everyone can see that the Monster Kane is back and better than ever." McMahon leaned his chair back as Kane watched his gears turn. "A match, against Edge!" McMahon smiled at his plan. It will be perfect, everything that the people have been asking for."

"If I remember correctly, that was the last think that you wanted not too long ago. You don't remember telling me don't go near him?" Kane was confused.

"I'll let you have him! No disqualification match." I'm tired of the fucker anyways so why the hell not." Kane smirked, feeling anger that he thought he'd locked away until now.

"How about we spice it up a little more, McMahon." Kane said, smirking. "How about a no disqualification match for the championship. I'd make for a good main event tonight." Kane waited for him to respond. He saw McMahon's expression drop before he began to laugh, rubbing his hands together.

"Hell yeah. I can jump on board with this one." McMahon nodded. "Under one circumstance."

"What."

"Don't involve Lita like last time . You know we can't have men against women anymore. And I won't want your ass in jail for old news."

"Yeah, yeah." Kane slammed the door behind him, annoyed that McMahon brought her up. It was all about getting his revenge for once. Kane punched the wall hard, trying to force her out of his head now. He was obsessive, especially when she was mentioned. There were times when he never thought about her, but he'd always hear everyone gossiping and her name would usually come up.

—

Lita stretched on her mat with the rest of the divas that were doing the preshow yoga session. She was still sore from the match from the underground show they did. McMahon was getting more ratings that way. She took the offer simply because she didn't get many matches now a days. She was basically just a side show with Edge now; which was good when she was enjoying it, but now she wanted to be on her own. She wanted to be the champion, but she was always second to him.

She didn't like that.

Lita couldn't remember the last time she had her own match on RAW. It was always "be on ringside with Edge" or "make a segment with Edge". She was as over it. She would probably beat him in a match if they let her. Lita snickered at that. It was time to talk to McMahon for once. They did the final stretch before Evelyn, the instructor, called it a day.

"That was great. Everyone is doing such a good job compared to the first day."

"Yeah, even you Lita." Trish made sure she attended. Lita rolled her eyes,

"Well at least I can do more than spread the mat out, bitch."

"Oh yeah, what do you do besides get they worn out thing between your legs stretched out?" Trish laughed, along with some other women trying to hide their amusement.

"Oh shut the fuck up. We both know where that mouth has been for the raises." Lita shot back at her, making sure to add a middle finger. The two didn't hide their hate for one another even after two years.

"Don't, this is time for relaxation." Evelyn's voice was calm and smooth.

"I'm going." Lita stood, folded her mat and headed to the door. "I enjoyed it as always Evelyn." Lita rolled her eyes at Trish, before walking out.

Lita walked by the way to McMahon's office. She wanted to go their and negotiate for a match, but their was no use. She headed into Edge's locker room, greeted at the door by his excitement.

"We have a match tonight, baby." Edge said. He'd already had his attire on. "It's a special opponent for the championship."

"You mean you have a match then?" Lita raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever, get over that shit. You helping me in my match will get you a shot at the women's title in no time." Edge looked annoyed.

Lita crossed her arms. "Mmhmm. . ."

"Are you going to help me or not." Edge asked. "If not the stay the hell out of my way."

"Whatever. I'll come, but you need to win on your own. This is getting ridiculous."

"What's ridiculous about it? I want to stay champion as long as possible, because I deserve this more than anyone here."

"Yeah Edge, you deserve this." Lita somewhat mocked his demeanor. She was tired of hearing the bullshit now. When was it supposed to be her turn?


	21. Part 2 Chapter 2

Lita held hands with Edge as they made it to the ring. They received more cheers than hate at this point, but she was hoping that the crowd would boo Edge now. He had such a big ego that he couldn't even look past himself. Lita have Edge a slight smile as he got into the ring. She had made her way onto the outside, waiting for the competitors to be announce. Of course, Jillian didn't know who it was either. That's what made it such a scare for Edge, there was never any surprise for him anymore. Everyone was on his side in everything at this point in his career. But his time nobody knew, McMahon had tricked him this time.

"And the challenger." Jillian spoke loud into the microphone. The crowd was silent, everything seemed to stop for a moment as everyone wondered who it was.

Then the loudest burst of sound erupted, long with blood red flames as the lighting was drenched in a familiar darkness she once knew.

"What the fuck!" She'd heard Edge saying.

Kane made his way out like a shadow, a eerie smirk in his face. Lita didn't like it one bit. How was he up for the championship. It had to be a joke, right?

Edge only stared as Kane stepped over the top rope, his heavy feet shaking the ring below them. Kane towered over Edge, seeming to have gotten even taller over the time. Lita stood away, noticing he hadn't even acknowledged her at all.

The bell sound and the men began to struggle. Kane got he advantage by pushing Edge over the ropes with aggression. Edge fell hard to the floor, forcing himself up once he saw Kane coming out of the ring towards him. Edge limped away from the bigger man, his leg in pain.

Lita simply stood back, only letting herself watch the fight. He'd gotten larger, more muscular. She wasn't afraid of him though, but she remembered the state in was in when they'd ended it.

Kane finally grabbed Edge by the hair, pulling him to the floor again. Edge hit the back of his head hard this time. Kane laughed. It was as if he had been toying with Edge for fun at the moment. Kane pulled edge up, slinging him back into the ring.

Edge looked like he was out already, and it was just the beginning of the match. Suddenly, Edge quickly side struck Kane, kicking him hard in the temper. Kane laid there for a while, seeming a bit dazed by the blow.

"Give me the belt!" Edge yelled to Lita. He wanted to go ahead and end the match, before he got seriously hurt. He wasn't ready for a fight with Kane at the moment.

Lita ran to snatch the belt, rolling into the ring quickly so Edge could get the win. She looked down at Kane laying there motionless. She wanted to know if he was okay, for him to sit up. Edge grabbed for the belt, but Lita pulled it back. There was no way she would let him get a disqualification victory anymore.

"Give me the fucking belt!" Edge yelled at her.

"No." Lita shook her head. "I can't."

"You bitch, give MY the championship!" Edge went toward her, but Lita stood back out of the ring with the belt in hand. She was tired of this shit with him. This was her chance make something happen with her career besides being a side piece.

Kane sat up before Edge noticed. He was choke-slammed. Hard. Edge's body bounced on the mat on impact. Kane pulled him back up once again and gave him another hell bending choke-slam. Lita could hear Edge's head hit harder than before the second time. Kane didn't stop there though. He continued to brutalize the smaller man. Edge bleeding, from his nose and cheeks, was still trying to fight Kane. Edge's blood smeared on Kane's chest when he topped over trying to fight the big man back. It was obvious Kane had the match won. Kane finally gave one last laugh before he tombstones Edge, pinning him for the three count.

"And the winner, Kane!" Jillian announced far away from the ring, beside JR and Cole.

"It looks like Kane is back for vengeance." Cole said said.

"That's right Cole. It comes to show you that nothing is forgotten for that sick, demented bastard Kane." JR agreed.

"Watch that mouth JR, or you might be next. Ha. Ha!" Cole laughed at JR worried mug on his face.

It was the first time Kane looked towards Lita, but he only seemed interested in the championship belt. Lita made sure to hold eye contact with him, slowly pushing the belt into the ring for him to have. She could heart he heart echoing inside her as he got closer to her. Kane's nose twitched before he snatched to championship belt out of her grasp completely, hoisting it up high into the air along with the crowds cheering and booing.

Lita hurried away from the ring into the back, not interesting in checking on Edge at all. Why the hell did she feel so guilty as soon as she saw him, like he caught her red-handed? What was this feeling?

 _'I'm just going to get my bags and go. That would be best.' Lita said to herself._

She headed down the hall to the locker room, noticing Mr. McMahon standing in her way.

 _'Oh Shit! I fucked up really bad now!'_

Lita placed her hand over her face, trying to mask herself as if he wouldn't notice her. She attempted to turn and find another way to go, but to no avail.

"Lita." McMahon shook his head at her attempt. "I have to talk to you."

Lita sighed, heading backs towards McMahon. She didn't care that she would be punished, maybe he would send her home and she would have to see her ex-husband? Lita smiled as she got closer to her boss.

"Sorry, I umm... I was looking for a bathroom." Lita obviously lied.

"You're not in any trouble. I came here to tell you that you did exactly what was need to be done. That was genius! The fans loved the flare of forgotten love." McMahon joked. "Okay so let's get done to the nitty gritty. I need you to keep this thing up. The stigma is already on a high from this."

"I can't!" Lita said before he realized.

"Well you better because that's the only way you will be getting the chance at a championship." McMahon crosses his arms. "Figure it out." McMahon left her to do as she pleased.

Lita went into the locker room, quickly grabbing her bag and everything she needed. She didn't want to hear Edge's mouth. She would find her a room and get the hell away from him and everything else. What the hell was going on?

—-

Kane exited the ring, his new championship on his shoulder. He wiped his sweaty brow as he ducked his head, going backstage now. This was perfect, exactly what wanted to happen. It was a rare occurrence, but he liked it. Kane looked up to see a full roster of superstars standing in around, seemingly waiting for him.

"Umm..." Kane was taken off guard by this. He eventually figure that maybe this was going to be a fight. Maybe they were behind Edge since he had been champion for so long. Kane lifted his chin, standing taller.

"Man, I thought that son'ova bitch would never lose that shit!" Stone Cole Steve Austin started the crowd of superstar up. "Give me a hell fucking yeah everybody!"

The crowd began to cheer, happy that someone had kicked Edge's snobby ass.

"Congratulations man." RVD said to his once close friend. Kane still seemed confused though. He wasn't used to this kind of thing.

"How about we all get some drinks tonight!" Road Dogg announces. "Let's put the drinks on McMahon's tab."

Everyone agreed. Kane figured he shouldn't say no to this kind of thing. It was once in a lifetime since he'd lost the mask. He remembers always going in with Taker to drink, trying to talk to the women there but being too shy. Taker always got a kick from watching Kane be so uncomfortable. Kane eventually agreed with them, heading to the roster's hotel bar from the arena.

It was one of the best night of his career. Everyone, even his old and current enemies were having fun, celebrating with him. Kane made sure he didn't get close to drunk. He still was on the edge about if they were trying to trick him. Kane drunk more of the alcoholic beverage that he never tried before. Jeff Hardy talked him into trying it out, and once Kane realized he wasn't much of anything like his brother Matt, he agreed. Jeff could care less about to past that had nothing to do with him. Kane figured that Jeff just wanted to have a good time alone with everyone else.

Kane leaned back against a wall, watching everyone dancing and having drunken fun for he night. He looked at the time, it was almost 3 in the morning. Kane eventually scoped out the reason why he was staying so long. A red head that had gotten his attention by dancing all over him like she wanted him. She just didn't know how much trouble she was about to get herself into.

Kane took the last gulps of his drink and swallowed hard. This wasn't something that he usually did, but it was only for a night so who gives a damn? He walked through the crowded floor up to the red head, watching her continue to dance. He felt stiff next to her. She looked at him and gave a smile and a quick wink. That was all it took for him to throw her over his shoulder and head out the door, heading the roaster cheering at him.

"What are you doing?" The redhead asked.

"Why does it look like," Kane said. "I'm going to fuck the HELL out of you."

"You haven't even cared to ask my name."

"That's because I don't care what your name is." Kane snickered.

"I feel so special." The woman laughed as Kane requested the elevator. "My name is Rose."

"I'm Kane." Kane replied.

"Interesting name. So how do you like it?"

"Very rough!"

"Mmm... my favorite."

"You'll regret saying that." Kane laughed. The elevator open as he smacked her hard on the rear.

—-

Lita stood in the elevator, waiting to get to the bottom floor to get a drink. She planned to get her own room for the night somewhere else, but McMahon got her a private room instead. It helped a lot financially. Lita leaned back against the wall of the elevator, waiting for it to come to a stop.

"Finally." She said aloud as the door opened. She was startled by who she saw. She and Kane made eye contact with one another. Lita could she the woman hanging over his shoulder, laughing. She swallowed hard, not knowing what to do. She couldn't understand why she felt so jealous all of a sudden. Kane just stared at her, feeling his hard on vanish. Lita's heart sunk a bit more when he wouldn't look away, like he expected her to do something. There was nothing she could do.

"Umm... I'm getting off here." Lita said, stepping around them. She hurried away.

"Lita." Kane called after her, but she continued to walk away as if he didn't say anything. He knew she didn't give a shit about him. So why did she help him win?

"Are we still going up." Rose asked.

"Yeah." Kane stepped on the elevator, watching Lita walk away as the doors closed. Why did he even care? He was trying to stay as far away from her as he could. But he wanted to ask her about why she didn't let Edge hit him with the belt. Kane pressed the button, heading to the room.

He'll feel better soon.


	22. Part 2 Chapter 3

Lita woke feeling like shit. She was hungover, and she felt worse than last night now. Why was she so upset about this? Kane was a grown man and they weren't married anymore. Maybe she just though he would never be with anyone else. She never though he would anyways. Lita sighed, knocking over an empty plastic water bottle as she got up. She dug through he bag, finally finding something for a hangover. How much did she drink last night?

She grabbed another bottle of water before settling back in the bed after making sure all the windows were closed so they sunlight would kill her. Lita laid back in her bed, deciding to check her phone since she silenced it the last night. She had 33 missed calls from Edge and 23 voice mails and 81 messages. What was his problems? Did he ever fucking sleep? She scanned the messages. They were full of threats then him saying he missed her.

Lita noticed a message come in.

*Lita, answer the phone. I want to talk to you. I know you're somewhere in this building.*

—Edge

Lita replied within seconds.

*We ARE over. It is DONE. Stop contacting me. I want to be alone.*

—Lita

She sighed, laying her throbbing head back into the pillow. Why couldn't he just leave her alone.

*You can't leave me. Are you leaving me for that burnt Son-of-a-bitch. Because I doubt he would want you back. You're nothing to him.*

—Edge

*Fuck you.*

—Lita

She turned her phone off, throwing it in the floor. She didn't need anyone telling her anything right now. She knew Kane hated her and no one had to let her know that. She didn't let Kane win because she wanted him back. Lita let him win because she was done having to be in the background. Kane deserved it more than Edge anyhow. She didn't regret the decision. The only thing she regretted right now was seeing Kane with that woman in the elevator. Lita could figure out why, after two years, she would want to be that woman.

She felt herself begin to tear up, making her headache even worse than before. She was the one that messed it all up. One night with Edge that she didn't even remember occurring. What the hell had she been doing with her life?

Kane woke, exhausted from the night before. He felt someone laying in him, breathing slow and steady. Kane could only see the red hair, automatically thinking it was Lita.

"Lita, baby?" Kane spoke, still sleepy. He moved the hair from the woman's face, realizing now that it wasn't Lita at all. He couldn't even remember what her name was. Kane felt anger build up from his stupidity. Of course it wasn't Lita. He shook Rose, getting her to stir.

"Hmm," Rose moaned.

"Get out." Kane said, gently moving the woman off of him as he sat up. Rose opened her eyes, still sleepy. "Your clothes are over there." Kane pointed.

"Ok fine." Rose got up without much of a fight, putting on her clothes and heading out the door. "Call me anytime." She gave Kane a wink.

Kane smirked as he watched her close the door. It was probably the best sex he had since the divorce. Kane stretched as he headed into the shower. It was a good start to the morning.

Kane went down, grabbing some breakfast in the hotel cafeteria. It was full of people from the roster and fans greeting everyone. So many people wanted a picture or autograph of him, Kane could barely take bite of his food. Eventually he decided t would be best to take his food to the room and eat. He liked being champion, especially seeing the little kids but he also liked his solitude. Kane turned on the tv, deciding to watch some television. He rarely did that as it was anyways.

He couldn't take his mind off seeing Lita last night in the elevator. How surprised she looked to see him. Why did he want to tell her that it was nothing but sex? They weren't even talking to each other so why did it matter. Kane looked in his phone contacts, hovering over Lita's number. He always wanted to call her, but he never did. He couldn't bring himself to do it. It just made him think about what she'd chosen over him. Was he really that bad?

Kane shut his phone. He was supposed to be getting over her, not staring back over with this again. He would have been fine if he'd never seen her again. He could have gotten over it and maybe started a relationship with someone else. It was like never ending thing. He actually thought he would be okay going back on the road and being around her. He was wrong. Suddenly his phone rung, it was a cal from McMahon. Kane answered.

"Hello."

Lita headed down the hall, pulling all her bags behind her. They were going to be in Florida, which was one of her favorite places to go to because of the beaches there. She would definitely enjoy time alone there in the sun and water. Lita waited in line like everyone else had too. Most of the roster didn't wake this earlier, which was great. She wanted to hurry this up. It would be a bad idea to be spotted by Edge. She didn't have time for it. McMahon had tried his best to arranged a time where she could leave without much of a fuss being made. But the meant that she would have to ride on a plane with Kane since he was the only other person that left that early in the morning. She always wondered why he was such an early bird. When they were married, he would usually wake up hours before her and just lay there watching her or reading; that was his thing. Lita sighed then looked at the time. She had to make it to the airport soon, and she knew Kane was always on time. Lita was relived when the line began moving, she was next.

After getting checked out of the room, Lita headed to the hotel's car garage, remembering where she was told he was parked. She nearly passed it, he's gotten a brand new truck. Kane flickered the lights for her to see. It was completely black and huge, with his name in all red on the license plate. Even the rims were complete black and sparkling.

 _'When did he get this?'Lita thought._ Then she remembered that he never had problems buying anything. He would give her his card and just tell her to go buy what she wanted. He never just thought about himself with her. It was always what she wanted and how she felt. She took advantage of that for sure. He had enough time to buy anything he wanted with her gone.

Kane hopped out the truck, helping Lita with her bags. She was trying to avoid it, he could tell by how she tried her bast to hoist the heavy bags into his truck on her own. But he didn't let her. He neatly packed everything in his truck and opened the passenger side for her to get in. Lita saw the interior of the truck was a dark, crimson red, the color that was his favorite. Lita say quiet as Kane got into the driver's seat. He didn't attempt to speak either. Kane just started the engine and got going, heading to Florida. McMahon thought it would be a good way for them to CATCH UP so the story would be more original, but there wasn't much to catch up to at the moment.

Lita turned her head towards the window, closing her eyes. She wanted to just cry. So much had happened between them. She knew she didn't deserve this at all, but Kane didn't seem to see her as a bad person.

"I'm sorry." Lita said, breaking the unending silence that they both though the entire ride to Florida would consist of. "And thank you."

"You're welcome." Kane simply said. What else did she want him to say. Thanks but I only did it because McMahon made me. It was partially true but also a lie. McMahon had definitely gave him a push, but he just wanted to find a way to talk to her. Too bad he didn't know how to begin. He was surprised when Lita continued to speak.

"I regret it. Just so you know." Lita shook her head in regret. "One of the biggest mistakes of my life."

"It didn't seem like it." Kane said, realizing her sounded salty as hell. Damn it, he didn't try to. It just kinda came out that way. Maybe he was still upset after the years but he had reason to be. Kane decided he didn't want to talk about it suddenly. He didn't know what the say. It wasn't like they wouldn't have another meeting, McMahon was going to make sure that happened from what he would tell.

"Just go to sleep." Kane told her. "We'll be there soon."

"Oh okay, yeah." Lita replied, feeling like she was hit by a rock. He didn't even bother to try to talk to her. She settled back. Lita figured maybe he didn't want to speak about it.

Kane want to bang his head against the steering wheel. He chickened out after all the waiting to see her and be alone. What was wrong with him? He glanced at Lita who'd turned around and stared out the window. He just don't know what to say to her, it was like he went mute. There was so much to say, but emotion behind ever word he said and it mattered what she said back.

He need a little more time that's all.


	23. Part 2 Chapter 4

Kane's eyes hurt from the long drive. All he wanted to do was get inside a bed and sleep for a while. He was somewhat envious of Lita for getting to sleep the entire way to Florida. At least the breeze always felt good here. Kane drove into the hotel parking lot, parking in the reserved spots they get assigned if they drive. He turned the truck off then glanced over at Lita. She was prettier, especially when she slept. He pulled himself from the thoughts of her.

"We're here," Kane announced, waking her up easily.

"Already." Lita yawned, stretching her arms out and hitting Kane by mistake. "Umm sorry."

"Yeah," Kane said, opening the door and getting out his and Lita's bags. They headed inside once Lita made her way out the truck. Kane checked into his room, Lita doing be same after him. There were some people staring at the pair since they hadn't seen them together in years.

"I can take your bags to your room if you want." Kane offered, trying to be a gentleman.

"No. No. I think I have it from here. Thanks for everything." Lita said.

Kane turned at walked away. It was easy to walk away after all. Kane remembered the last fight that they had with each other - when he found out about everything. The hardest part was not remembering for him. He headed to his room to put his bags down.

Lita threw her bags over her shoulder. They were much heavier than she thought they were. Kane had carried them as if they were feathers. She was already tired from carrying them.

"Lita!"

She heard a familiar voice yell to her. _'Oh hell no.' She thought._ Lita sped up, trying to get away from Edge's voice which had gotten closer.

"Lita. I know you hear me-"

She heard a loud thud suddenly and turned around to figure out what was going on. Kane pinned Edge up against the wall, lifting him off the floor.

"Stay away from her." Kane urged, shaking him.

"Hell no. She has some explaining to. That's why she's hiding behind you. She's mine. I don't see why you even care after what she did to your short-lived marriage." Edge continued to have a fools' mouth regardless of the situation.

"You're right, maybe I don't care. But let's get one thing straight... Edge. You will never touch her again if I have anything to do with it." Kane spat, making Edge laugh hysterically.

"You realize that you were in the picture the entire time I was slapping that ass Big Red," Edge stated. Kane could feel his body begin to shake, yet he closed his eyes, calming himself. He let go of his grip on Edge, letting him slide marble to the floor below. This was a waste of time, embarrassing himself even more. It just reminded him of how easily he was used again. _What was he, a damn tool? Why the hell did McMahon even do this shit? This was a mistake._

"You're a waste of my damn time." Kane stated with a chuckle. "You can have her." Kane smirked. He was tired of being the victim. It was his turn. "She was with me the whole to she was away from you." Kane chuckled. "I could have done a lot of things, but I wouldn't enjoy it if you didn't know." Kane laughed a deep laugh. "She coming back." He said walking away.

"I don't think so." Edge stated, pushing the bigger man hard against the wall beside them now. "You aren't going to just say that and walk away. She's mine."

Kane pushed the man against the hard wall behind them, making sure to use all his power. He lifted the smaller man up with both hands wrapped around his throat.

"She wasn't yours to take." Kane grunted. "That shit isn't flying anymore." He took one from his brothers book. Kane's heart nearly popped when he heard Lita's voice say his name.

"Kane, put him down. It's not worth it." She placed her hand on his arm. "Please."

Kane dropped him, hard. He walked away leaving her to make her own mistakes again. Kane was surprised when he felt Lita's hand grab his.

"I don't want you to get in trouble of this idiot." Lita said.

"Tell your little boyfriend to leave me the hell alone then." Kane was annoyed, knowing Lita would probably go back to him either way.

"He just wants me to talk to him. He won't leave me alone unless I do."

"You don't owe him anything!" Kane pulled away from her. "Just leave me the hell alone if that piece of shit is what matters to you."

"No. It's not like that." Lita tired to say, but she knew he was right. What was she doing?

"You're still the same. I refuse to fight anyone of you." Kane spat, disgust showing on his face before he walked away. Lita knew he was just trying to help but she didn't need him to fight her battles. This was something she had to handle. No matter what she did, it felt like she was loosing everything either way. Lita looked towards Edge, shaking her head as she helped him up from the floor.

—

Kane say with his head in his hands on the edge of the bed. He couldn't believe he'd let her trick him again. Why didn't she even apply if she just wanted to go back to him. The thought of them sleeping together still upset him. He thought he was over it until now. He laid back into the bed, staring at the ceiling now. He tied to block out everything about her but his brain continued to harass him. _'Lita, Lita, Lita, Lita, Lita.'_ He knew he would fall apart if he couldn't find a way to drown out his obsessive thinking. This was exactly why he didn't want to see her. It never ended.

 _********FLASHBACK*******_

 _"He's nonverbal and violent at times. So I would advise you guys to watch him closely when you see him getting upset." The doctor told the new interns. "His name is Kane, but that's all we know."_

 _Kane was now twenty, an adult now. He couldn't exactly remember how he'd gotten to the mental hospital, but he knew that he would be able to get out when Paul came back, the man that had told him that he was his father. If he ever came back at all. Kane rolled his eyes as the Doctor attempted to tell him something. He HATED him the most. He didn't quite understand how someone could know something about someone that knew absolutely nothing about himself._

 _"And most importantly. DO NOT touch his mask." The doctor pointed the pen at each of them. "I can't stop him if he wants to hurt you. And we need our security not killed." The doctor turned to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Play nice, Kane." Kane couldn't feel himself become upset from the sudden touch. He pulled away from the doctor's hand. The doctor then left the nurse's to introduce themselves to Kane. He stood to full height, towering over the new nurse's. They all seemed to back away, except for one, the smaller woman stood there. She pushed he glasses off of he nose. Kane studied her, tilting his head to the side. She was going to be his new toy._

 _"Hi Mr. Kane's. I'm Lucy. Pleased to meet you." Lucy have him a sincere small before walking out along with the other in the group._

 _'Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, Lucy.' Kane scribbled in his notebook over and over again that night. He watched her through his door everyday and each time he decided to go out into the activity center. He hadn't been too interested in much else but her for the next few months. She came into assess him once a month. He dreamed about what he would do to her the next time, until the day finally came._

 _He heard a knock on the door before Lucy came inside. Kane watched every move she made._

 _"Hi Mr. Kane, I'm just coming to do the bi-monthly assessment. I have to check your journal, then we can try the speech assessment again. Kane got his journal from the dresser beside his back, handing it to the nurse. He noticed her nails were pained dark red. It made him touch her small hands with his big one's. She pulled away slowly, giving him a smile._

 _"You noticed that." Lucy tucked her hand away from him. She'd forgotten what they'd told her about that color, specifically for Kane's case. "I have a date tonight, and it matches the dress that's why I have it that color." Lucy explained. She watched Kane nod understandingly. Lucy looked down at Kane's journal, assuming everything was fine. She noticed her name scribbled all over the pages with different fonts and sizes. Until finally she looked up to see Kane's masked face directly in her face, causing her to let out a loud cry to help. Kane attempted to help her up. He hadn't meant the scare her. The security raced into the room, only seeing that Kane was standing over her with his hands on her shoulder's._

 _They began beating him suddenly, causing him fight back. Kane was throwing them all round the room until the doctor rushed in with more security. He felt a sudden sharp pain before his vision became blurry and he fell with a hard thud. He could still see the red of her nails as he blacked out._

 _Kane awoke inside a all white room. He tried to move his arms but couldn't. His mask was on the floor in front of him, broken. Kane became distressed from the sight of it. He stood and began furiously walking around in circles around the room. Minutes turned into hours, hours turned into days, and days turned into weeks. Kane began banging his head against the window of the door until his face was a bloody mess. He knew the window wouldn't give, but that didn't stop him. Kane heard footsteps approaching and awaited for the door to open once he saw the doctor stop in front of his door._

 _The door opened suddenly, he stared down to see Paul, his father._


	24. Part 2 Chapter 5

Lita threw her hands up in victory. The night felt electrical with so much energy erupting from the crowd. It has been so long since she felt like something, like someone. She'd beaten Jazz without anyone's help. She still had it in her. Lita bounced around the ring, climbing up the turnbuckles and throwing her hands up in the air. She watched as Jazz made her walk out the ring and towards the back. She couldn't help but take this chance to say something. Lita took the microphone from Jillian, quieting the crowd.

"I think you all know what comes next, right?" Lita began, "I want that women's championship and I don't give a damn who I have to fight to get to it. You saw what I did on my own. I promise you. I'm back and ready for any of your shit." Lita dropped the microphone in the ring, making her way to the back.

"Yes!" Lita said to herself a bit louder than she was attempting to. She headed to the locker room but was annoyed when she saw Edge leaning against the wall. Lita rolled her eyes. But he wasn't going to bring her spirit down. She was feeling good tonight and that's what she needed.

"Hey baby," Edge perked up when he saw her. "You did perfect today. Just like we practice those times."

"I told you don't call me that." Lita crossed her arms in front of her.

"Well. . . I don't think it matters since you'll be escorting me from now on. Vince isn't giving you a championship. You and I both know that."

"Why are you saying that? Is it because Kane took yours?" She watched Edge's express change. "I thought so. Now get the hell out the way so I can go." Lita attempted to push past him, but felt a sudden tight pull on her arm.

"Don't fucking play with me. I'll take care of that damn retard one way or another. So you choose carefully who you associate yourself with, because being on the wrong side won't be favorable for you." Edge took a deep breath, calming himself. He let go of her arms. "He wouldn't have won if it wasn't for your part in it all. You were screwing behind my back?"

"I don't have to screw anyone. You're just mad I'm not screwing you." Lita pushed past him finally, heading into the locker room, gathering her things off the floor.

"I don't see why you're acting like this. We can be screwing if it wasn't for your bullshit. You haven't found out what you want?"

"You can't just be happy for anyone but yourself, that's why we're not together. And to tell you the truth. You're not that good in bed." Lita grabbed her bag, Edge letting her walk past him with no problems.

"You're mine." Edge yelled down the hallways behind his ex. He slammed the locker room door behind him. "Fuck!"

—

Kane pushed Rose's head into the pillow, muffling her moans of pleasure. He thrusted hard, almost to his end.

Kane had found out that Rose was a fan of the business. She basically followed where they went to attend the shows. He'd tried to resist her, but he decided it would do no harm to enjoy himself. Lita wasn't interested in him anyways. It was easy for her to walk away just like before.

Kane came hard, pulling out of her quickly. Rose turned and stared him directly in the eyes. They were full of passion for him. She began sucking him slowly. Kane settled himself and allowed her to continue.

He groaned as his mind raced to his ex wife's lips wrapped around him. Her tight, warm mouth allowed access to him over and over again. He would rub her dark red hair as he emptied himself inside her throat. Kane came from the memory of Lita, pulling Rose's head down as she nearly choked from the load she received.

Kane released her, watching her panting for air until giving him a smile. He stood, reaching for his boxer's and placing them on. He handed Rose her clothes, giving her a rub on her head.

"Thanks." Kane said.

"Whenever you want Big Red." Rose winked at him, kissing his chest before beginning to put on her clothes. Kane sat watching her silently. He thought about Lita. He missed having someone to hold.

"You look sad." Rose said after watching his expression change suddenly. "You want to talk about whatever it is?"

"Umm..." Kane actually thought about it for a minute. He didn't know how to communicate with Rose. Her and Lita's personalities were so different. "It's nothing." Kane decided to keep it to himself. It was just sex between them. She didn't need to know about what went on in his life.

"Well whenever you need to, you can tell me anything." Rose rubbed Kane's stubble before giving him a kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you around, Red." Kane wanted to grab her and ask her to explain what's going on, but what could she do? Kane watched as Rose blow him a kiss before she closed the door.

—

Lita slowed herself as she saw the redhead leaving Kane's room. She was beautiful. Lita knew Kane wasn't just allowing a woman in his room for nothing. Was he in a relationship with her all along? What hasn't he told the truth about?

Lita knew she shouldn't be asking question like this. Kane wasn't hers to be fight anyone over. Yet she could feel the jealousy creeping over her. Lita thought it would be best to go back to her room. Kane's door suddenly opened. He held a black coat in his hand. It must have been the woman's. Kane looked down the hall, seeing Lita standing there and Rose still walking away on the other end of the hall. He realized that he was in his boxers, telling her exactly what has just went on in his room.

"Lita?" Kane asked, not sure if he was just seeing her in his mind.

"Yeah." Lita didn't know what to say. This was awkward. She didn't think that he would be doing anything at this time. He definitely could get better looking women that her easily. Lita shied away from what she'd came to ask him.

"Is something wrong," Kane asked, seeing her backing away from him.

"No. It's nothing. . . Never mind." Lita turned around, quickly ran away from the situation. She felt tear slowly begin to run down her eyes. Why was she so hurt? Was she really that naive to believe he hadn't moved on with someone? Why did it hurt so badly to see that she was replaceable to him?

She clicked the elevator button hard and repeatedly yet it would come fast enough. "Please no, just come on." Lita begged to no one in particular. She clicked the button again until she felt a hand on her turning her around to face him. Her face was red and pouring now. She felt embarrassed by his gaze on her.

"Lita, you're crying." Kane rubbed her tears off her face. He couldn't stop himself from feeling like an asshole right now. Kane hugged her, feeling his heart just a little. The elevator finally opened.

"I want to go." Lita stated. Kane willingly let her go, watching her until the elevator closed. He was even more confused now.

Did she want him or Edge?


	25. Part 2 Chapter 6

Kane kicked over the newly split pine log he'd cut. He wiped sweat from his forehead before putting down his axe for a minute. He watched his brother swing violently, crashing the wedge into the wood long below.

"Can you tell me why you always helping this old wench? She never thanks you, and she's always got a damn word to say about everything." Kane asked.

"She's a nice lady. She's just old as dirt, set in her ways."

"Mmhmm, that's why her husband's always calling the fucking cops when we even turn the bike's loose even a little."

"It's just a tree." Taker said. He threw down axe, deciding to take a breather. He leaned against the truck after grabbing a cold beer and cracking it open. "I heard you got a bitch now." Taker joked.

"No, it's not like that. We're just around and shit."

"You were just fuckin' round with Lita too, remember?"

"Yeah but there's not feelings in it for me. You know, not like with Lita." Kane admitted. His brother was the one person he could be honest with and no be judged harshly.

"Mmhmm. You got to be careful with the damn groupies, man. I know this from experience. A lot of them come and go, but some are crazy as hell!" Taker took a sip of beer.

"You really think I can't handle crazy?" Kane lifted an eyebrow. "But she's not like that. We just enjoy the sex with no strings attached. Plus she lets me do whatever I want with no complaints."

"What you mean whatever man?" Taker tilted his head before they both began laughing.

"But umm... I'm supposed to be doing a storyline with Lita. Vince kinda out the shit together in his head, but it's a little hard to get anything going with her again."

"How so..." Taker asked.

"She told me that she regrets everything that happened and ... I don't know... I think she still loves me. But she kinda caught me with Rose."

"Ahhh shit." Taker shoot his head. "There ain't no way she'll get over that anytime soon, but you ain't do nothing wrong. You're just behaving like a single man. Besides, you wanted nearly two years for her. It's your turn. Just be careful. You don't want to get caught up fuckin' with a woman's heart."

"Yeah..." Kane agreed. His brother always helped him feel a little better most of he time. Kane had to admit it to himself though, he'd choose Lita. Rose wouldn't mind that anyways he presumed.

"Well let's get this shit done so I can get back to my old' lady and the little devil." Taker said, downing the rest of his beer before throwing the empty bottle on the back of the truck.

They ended up getting done a little bit before nightfall. Kane was unloading the big log from the back of the truck with Taker. Asher was on Ellie's hip watching his daddy.

"You boys took forever. We were getting lonely here."

"Awe. You both missed daddy." Taker joked. Kane always missed having someone to come home to like Taker had.

"I have some food ready for the champ!" Ellie smiled at Kane. She always made him feel included. Kane threw the last of the logs into garage. He couldn't resist playing with Asher any longer.

"You missed me?" Kane asked as he grabbed the now laughing Asher from his mother's arms.

"I always miz you." Asher replied before he began playing with his uncle's head where hair was growing back in. "You stink." Asher laughed, grabbing Ellie. Kane let him go.

"You're right. I need a shower." Kane headed into the house, smelling the aroma of Ellie's food. Everything she cooked was delicious. Kane sighed, it felt good to be home for a little while. He was going back in the road in 3 days so he would enjoy it while he could. He decided to pull out his phone and check for any messages. He was surprised to see ten calls from Rose and seven messages basically saying that she missed him and trying to figure out why he wasn't in the hotel room anymore.

"Oh fuck!" Kane rubbed his face. Maybe his brother was right. He always was about women either way it went. Just like when they were younger. Maybe she just wanted to see him though. Maybe she was worried or something. There could be a lot of different reasons why besides that she was catching feelings for him. Kane replied to her message stating:

 _No strings attached, remember. -Kane_

It only took a few seconds for her to reply, to no surprise.

 _Yeah, but you're mine now. So I connected a few strings that you couldn't. -Rose_

Kane shook his head. Why are women so confusing? He'd talk to her in person in the next city. She'd understand.

—

Lita had just gotten done packing her bag. She was standing outside the hotel waiting for her taxi to show. Others on the roster had already gone, but she'd rather not ride with anyone. It seemed like forever when the taxi finally decided to show. Lita placed her bags inside, practically begging him to floor it so that she wouldn't be late for her flight. Something was always happening with her. Why was nothing going her way, no matter what she did? Lita made it to the plane within minutes and just made her flight. She had a seat to herself for a moment, at least until they got everyone seated.

She placed her headphone on and allowed the music to soothe her agony. She was sad, tired, and confused. She missed the one person that she never wanted to begin with, yet somehow he left a mark on her. She couldn't stop the pain after she saw that women, Rose, coming from his room. The way that he nearly ran to her just to give her a the jacket she left. She practically owned him. The Kane she knew would never do that. Was she better than her in bed? Lita tried to remove the images of the two curled up together in lustful passion. But what unhinged her the most was the way that he held her as if he had only wanted her. The way he didn't want to let her go. Why had she fucked that up all in one damn night with Edge that she vaguely even remembered? All she ever did was fuck up. First with Matt, now with Kane. Was this how her life was supposed to be?

Lita removed her earphone after she felt a tap on her shoulder. Why couldn't they just sit down?

"I'm sorry but I have no other seat." The man spoke.

"It's fine, just sit if you —" Lita finally looked up to a familiar face. "Matt?"

"Lita?"


	26. Part 2 Chapter 7

Lita had tried her best to avoid Matt at all cost. He'd been nice enough to carry her bags off the plane for her when they landed. Everything was too awkward between them, way too much history from the past. He gave her a goodbye yet somehow he'd ended up speaking to her a the show that night. Matt pulled her someplace private, not wanting anyone to assume anything.

"I wanted to talk to you for a while." Matt began, "I... umm, wanted you to know that I'm not mad about the shit that went done anymore. I should have spoke to you sooner but I realize that people grow apart so I moved on and I'm trying to just get my shit back in order. I wasn't trying to pop up on you. I took they contract as soon as they offered it to me and I ended up here."

"I'm happy you're doing good, Matt." Lita was sincere. "I hope everything ends up going well for you."

"That's the thing. Lita, I still love you." Matt suddenly blurred out.

"What?" Lita tried to assure that she'd heard correctly what he'd just said. "I can't do this, Matt. I have too much shit going on as it is."

"I'm sorry." Matt quickly grabbed her face, kissing her deeply. Lita pulled back in pure shock of his actions. "I know you don't love me, but I had to one more time."

"I have to go." Lita's quickly turned, making a break to get away from him as quick as possible. To think that he still had feelings for her was crazy.

Kane balled his fists, moving his hand to pinch on the crease of his nose. What was Matt doing here? The thought he ended that years ago. And they were kissing. Kane definitely wasn't going to allow her the comfort of being with someone else anymore, especially Matt or Edge. Kane waited a while before heading towards Mcmahon's office.

Lita slipped into the office, which was empty at the moment. She patiently waited after assuring she'd come at the correct time. Kane eventually made his way inside the office, standing away from Lita. Lita could feel him staring at her. What was the use in standing all the way over there if he was going to stare at her that way? He didn't even attempt to hide it. Mcmahon finally made it in to discuss the storyline with her and Kane.

"I'm late, I know." McMahon stated. "But you two seem to be... existing at least." McMahon closed his door and sat at his desk. He laced his hands together in front of him. "But that's what we need to talk about. You guys haven't been connecting like the audience needs you to. I need more than just occasional interruptions in the matches. The audience wants more than that. I have you guys a chance to do your own thing but it's my turn now to choose. You two need to figure something out to make this work or your both suspended."

"Suspended!" Lita erupted, "For not being able to be around one another for extended periods of time. Do you realize that we haven't see one another in nearly 3 years? 3 years!" Lita was beside herself. Kane could only watch. He wasn't going to simply hand anyone the championship because of a suspension. He refused. "Me and this man, cannot get along I'm sorry."

"Well you better figure this shit out because I am the boss here dammit. I call the shots here. And I know what people want!" McMahon states. "I give you until next showtime and after that, I'm taking over. You're dismissed." Their boss waved for them to exit his office. Lita wasn't trying to take her time leaving. She dashed out as quickly as her legs were able.

Kane noticed her trying to ignore him and it pissed him off more than she could tell. There was a lot to explain to him. He wanted to explain that nothing was going on between Rose. Sex was sex. But whatever the hell was going on with Matt wasn't flying. Kane reaches out, pulling her into the far corner, forcing her to between his large body. She smelt so good like she was trying to drive him insane.

"I want to talk to you." Kane whispered.

"About what." Lita quietly responded.

"I wanted to talk to you about the other night, but now I'm wondering what the hell is going on with you and Matt. I thought that shit was over."

"It's not like that." Lita attempted to move away from him but he was too strong. "Fuck you, Kane! I can do what I want just like you. You almost made me want you again and you were fucking someone the entire time." Lita allowed her words to pour out before she could filter herself."

"It's just sex!" Kane wanted to scream it inside of her brain. "It's just sex... how do you get to decide who I sleep with. Like you said in there, we've been divorced for nearly 3 years now."

"How do you decide who I fuck too. Maybe I should fuck Matt or Edge just for the hell of it." Lita spat. Those words felt like a blow to the chest.

"Don't play games with me, Lita. You know I will kill them both if you did that to me now."

"We aren't together, Kane! You made sure of that."

"No you made sure of it!" Kane shook her hard. "Don't fucking act like the victim here. You took my heart away. You nearly fucking broke me, Lita. So don't play the victim." Lita remained quiet for once. "I went through therapy for two damn years to get you out of my head just to have you fuck it over again. The way you look at me is kills me inside." Kane stared into her eyes. "Don't you want this?" He quietly asked, not sure if he even wanted this anymore. Please." Kane placed his head on her shoulder, practically begging her right now. "You can only give me what I really need."

"No, Kane!" Lita pushed at him. "You aren't making sense. You seem to have everything you needed the other night to me." She allowed the jealousy to become voiced. "Why do you want to start this. I can't do this right now. You're being-" Kane cut her off, completing her sentence for her.

"Obsessive?" He admitted it, pulling his head back to eye her. "I'm only like this way about you, so don't go putting shit in your head. I want you, but you wanted Edge so I was doing something to forget the bullshit for a while. Don't torture me like that, Lita."

"Don't torture yourself, assuming I am with someone." Lita stated. "Someone is going to see us. And I don't want this getting back to anyone. I'd rather not be bothered with more drama with Edge."

"What the fuck is he going to do, Hmm? Because all I care about is fixing this before I can't. You wanted this."

"Wanted what?" Lita gated when he didn't make sense.

"You wanted me to be crazy about you again. All the therapy and I'm doing this again. All I have been thinking about is you for the past week. You don't want me to move on, do you?" Kane was making her heart flutter now. He was staring into her again like he knew exactly what she wanted without her staring it.

"I do want you to be happy with who ever you choose." Lita lies. "It's just that I can't stand the thought of her all over you."

"How do you think I felt?" Kane asked. "Edge touching what's still mine. You're going to get someone hurt if you play with fire, Lita." Kane kissed her forehead. He knew that she missed him. "Meet me after the show. Room 836." Kane stated before leaving quietly. He didn't need McMahon hearing any of that.

Lita was still holding her breath. She couldn't believe he'd just done that. What was this? What just really happened? Did he just do that to her? Most importantly, she wanted it to happened. She wanted Kane to come to her and tell her that she was still his. Lita let go of a deep sigh of relief before sneaking away from the corner.

—-

Lita had changed into something more comfortable for her after she showered. She crept down the hallway and into the elevator. There were still superstars heading their rooms at this hour. It made her worry a little what people would say, but she didn't care. She rubbed her fingers together, waiting for the eight floor to come after pressing the button. It was as if everyone needed to get somewhere tonight. The elevator was stopping at nearly every floor.

4th floor.

5th floor.

6th floor.

7th floor.

The last person she needed to entered now. Edge settled in the corner not bothering her for once. It surprised her. Lita began tapping her foot now and biting at her lip. The door shut so slowly it seemed as elevator sailed upwards until finally she was at the 8th floor. The doors opened as she slowly made her way off. It felt like everything was moving in slow motion. Edge watched the door close behind her, knowing exactly who was in the 8th floor.

Kane waited in his room for Lita. He was trying to decide if he should do more like light a few candles or something, but he was almost certain that if she showed up that she'd know what was going to happen once she walked through that door. Kane was pacing back and forth, simply awaiting her. He hoped that she showed up. He needed her right now. He didn't care what anyone told him. She was a damn drug to him even after all this time, all the pain. He wanted more of her. He couldn't stop himself from resisting anymore. Rose would never be her no matter how hard her tried to replace the need for her.

Kane finally heard a knock on the door. Kane swung the door open. She was so sexy in her grey sweats with her hair in a pony tail, showing her full face of beauty for him. He pulled her inside and locked the door tight. She wasn't changing her mind even if she wanted to now. He wouldn't let her.

Kane didn't stop himself from grabbing her face and kissing her hard. Lita was taken aback but eventually gave in. She knew this wouldn't be a talk when she entered. He'd talked when they were in the hall tonight. Kane was a man of action.

"Take it off." Kane ordered. He pulled his clothing off along with her until they were moth naked. Lita felt on top of the world as Kane lifted her off her toes with ease, lying her onto the bed. He settled his head between her legs, suckling her clit gently.

"Mmm. You remembered I like that?" Lita asked.

"I remember everything." Kane replied while Lita looked in his eyes, noticing the passion he'd always had for her inside of them. She knew this was going to be a long night for them both. Kane was always a good lover. He would go all night if she let him. Lita watched as he eyed her body, allowing him to smell her all over like he loved to do as if he were a wild animal. Kane noticed that she'd gotten piercing on her breast. He touched them, deciding he liked the way they looked on her body. They complemented her well.

"You like them?" Lita worried a bit. He was very picky when it came to her body, always has been.

"I like it." Kane grinned before suckling at her buds.

"You miss me that much?" Lita asked.

"You haven't seen how much I've missed you yet. I want to take my time on what's mine." Kane admitted to her. "I'm going to break you in." Lita smiled at the way he spoke during sex. He always did as he stated somehow. Kane kissed and licked her from head to toe, refusing to miss a spot. She moaned with each touch he placed on her body. Kane eventually wanted to be inside of her. He rubbed his manhood between her wet folds, allowing the head to explore her clit as he moistened himself. He pushed into her slowly, savoring the feeling of her.

"I can tell you missed me, Lita." He pushed into her as far as he could stretch her. She was so very tight he could barely concentrate.

"You're tight, baby."

"Fuck!" Lita purred. He was so strong without realizing it. He was filling her past her limits at the moment. She pushed at him knowing he wouldn't budge.

"You know that only turns me on more, Lita. Kane warned her. He set still for while, kissing her as she adjusted to him. She moaned as he sucked her neck and collarbone. He began grinding into her slowly, watching her already began to become undone beneath him. The sex with Kane was always passionate and amazing. He always made her orgasm with ease. She didn't think any man could control her so carelessly. She missed it a lot. Kane pulled her hand above her, placing his head to hers as she moved inside of her.

"Do you still love me?" Kane suddenly asked her, licking her lips before he kissed her.

"I love you even more." Lita kissed him slowly, hearing him groan.

"You love me even more..." Kane repeated what she'd said before grinning at her.

He began to move quicker as she threw her head back while he rocked her more desperately now. Kane gripped her waist, pulling her down along with him with each of his lusty thrusts. He could feel her eyes on him now as he enjoyed himself more than he had in years. Lita watched his muscles tense as he thrusted into her. It hurt so good as her eyes drifted closed at the sight of him all over her making her release. Kane felt her tightening around him already as he watched her eyes began to tear from the powerful orgasm that shook her core.

Kane pulled out of her as soon as she unclenched him. He wanted her on her stomach so her could submerge deeper. Lita expected the position soon, he loved it still even after these years. She pushed against him while he entered her again. Kane pushed her hips flat onto the bed, kissing her neck as he began to grind deep yet slowly into her wetness. Kane opened her legs further, allowing himself to pick up the pace until he was slapping into her with more of a pace picking up. Lita moaned with him as they curled their hands tightly into one another's.

Kane was awakened by the alarm he had forgotten to discontinue. He felt Lita move slightly on top of his chest from the loud sudden noise. Kane held her as he felt for his phone to disable the alarm. He checked the time realizing that they'd only gotten an hour of sleep, the sweat from their love making session still present on the both of them. Kane rubbed her ass as she got comfortable again, falling asleep.

 _Damn I missed her so much. Kane thought to himself._ He rubbed her hair, still damp. He fingered it between his hands until his phone ringed. It was his brother, Taker.

"Hello." Kane answered in a husky, tired voice.

"Hey man I tried calling you twice, you have me worried. You still sleeping in and it's almost the afternoon. Is something wrong, little brother."

"Yeah, I've been busy." Kane grinned down at Lita who was lightly snoring now.

"With that damn vixen?" Taker joked.

"No... with Lita actually." Kane quietly stated.

"Holy shit!" Taker nearly choked on his beer. "How the hell did that happen? I thought you were over her. You went through the high as therapy shit and everything, man."

"It just happened. She wanted it too. I didn't force her to do anything."

"I know, but what about the other woman. You have to tell her that it's done. I told you. Don't play with women."

"I'm not." Kane stated. "I missed her."

"Be careful. I don't want you coming back with a broken heart again. I'd rather not have to see you in hat type of pain." Taker said.

"I'll call you later." Kane hung up. He put his phone away, pulling the blanket on them both. He held on to her as he yawned, falling asleep within a few minutes.


	27. Part 2 Chapter 8

"That bitch is back with Kane." Edge was pissed and embarrassed all at one. Christian shook his head, wondering how everything with them went wrong in a matter of days.

"How do you know that?" Christian took a swallow of water, exhausted from their tag team match. Edge needed something to boost his rating back up so he agreed to team up with him again.

"Do you see her here? She's supposed to have a fucking match right now!" Edge turned to channel to the live matches. Trish was standing in the ring, waiting for Lita to come for the championship match.

"So...?"

"Do you think she would miss this for anything in the works except Kane. But guess what, Kane can vouch for her because McMahon wants them together. Damnit!" Edge threw his shirt across the room. "What did I ever do to her!"

"You fucked around on her a lot. Shit happens and relationships end all the time. Like me and Trish, we had a good run but she decided she couldn't handle a man like me." Christian tried his best to brag over his exaggerated story. Edge cut his eyes at his friend.

"What in the fuck are you talking about! That woman didn't even want to be within an inch of you. Do how in the hell did you two have a relationship? Damn moron." Edge stared at the monitor as Christian tried to hide his embarrassment. Trish was calling out Lita for a few minutes now.

"How do you talk trash without backing it up, Lita. Get your ass out here and fight me!" Trish swung the microphone around, the championship over her shoulder. "I know what wrong, did Edge and Kane throw you slutty ass to the curb? Does it hurt?" Trish laughed at the crowd's reaction, nodding her head. "That's right, she's still a slut -."

Lita's theme song struck through the speakers as she ran from backstage. She realized she overslept along with Kane. They made it just in time it seemed. Lita grabbed a microphone.

"Do you really think I would miss kicking your ass, Trish." Lita spoke. "And I wish you'd stay out of my ass all the time. Does it matter who I'm with that much to you? Everyone knows that you have a desert between your legs." Lita giggles at her own joke.

"Whenever you're done, you can come in here and get your ass kicked, sweetie." Trish threw her microphone down. She gestured towards Lita now, provoking her to make her way into the ring. Lita raced into the ring as the match began. She tackled Trish once she made it into the ring. The adrenaline she'd been running off of was giving her life at the moment. Trish rolled over on top of Lita, slapping her in her face hard while laughing. Lita frog rolled her, throwing her across the ring with ease.

"Get up!" She barked at Trish, who was slowly making it back onto her feet. The two women charged at one another again.

Edge was in the back standing in front of the television monitor now.

"That fucking slut!" Edge shook his head, bit believing that she'd shown her face finally. "I'm not letting her win."

"What?" Christian was confused. "You can't do that you damn ass."

"And why not? She's not fucking girlfriend."

"She's your ex-girlfriend." Christian tried to stretch it as much as possible. Edge was fine until he saw that she was with Kane. Christian wondered what the hell was going on in his head. It would get him hurt this time. "You're going to get yourself in a lot of trouble messing with her. She's done with you, just let her go."

"What the fuck are you talking about? We aren't DONE. Who told you that?"

"Everyone knows!" Christian gave him a look of annoyance. "It's done! Leave her the hell alone, man. I won't you mess up this match for her just because you fucked up." Christian stood in his fiends way. "You shouldn't have gotten involved with her anyways when she was with Kane before."

"You weren't shit before me motherfucker, neither was she. So I advise you to get the hell out of the way unless you want me to ruin your whole fucking career." Edge walked face to face with Christian.

"Get the fuck back!" Christian pushed Edge hard. "Some shit isn't for you to decide. That's over. She can make her own damn choices for her career."

Edge pushed him back hard.

"What the hell are you going to do. Hmm?" Edge stated, moving even closer to the man that was supposed to be his friend. They were both ready to fight now. "You're supposed to be on my side."

"Am I?" Christian asked.

—-

Lita saw that Trish was neatly spent from the match itself. She was ready to go for the win. She gave Trish the upper hand just to give the crowd a little entertainment. Lita rolled her into a pin as soon as she'd gotten ready to begin a three count front the referee. Lita knew she'd won this one. The referee began his count.

"1-2..."

Lita felt Trish being pulled out of the ring suddenly.

"What the fuck!" Lita yelled when she saw Edge outside of the ring with Trish in his arms. "Get your ass back in here!" Lita yelled.

"You're not winning shit." Edge replied, laughing as he pulled Trish away after grabbing the championship. Trish seemed reluctant to be taken away from the shame of nearly losing the title. She grabbed the championship kissing it, hoisting it into the air above her.

The lights suddenly turned off before a loud pop could be heard as fire erupted from the top of the walk, setting the ring ablaze as well. Kane suddenly appeared, walking threw the fire that covered the pair from exiting. He gave Edge an eerie grin before speaking.

"You know I can't let you leave." Kane turned his head as watch Edge begin to run away, pulling Trish behind him.

"Shit!" Edge didn't know where to go to get away from the big creep. He didn't have a choice anymore but to get away. He let go of Trish, attempting to jump into the crowd. Kane quickly grabbed the smaller man by the hair, pulling him back.

"I think you know what's about to happen." Kane chuckled. He grabbed Edge hard by the throat and began to pick him up.

Lita was inside the ring, feeling the fire all over her. She could barely breath as she stood there. Why the hell did Kane do this? He didn't have to save her. She could have done figured it out on her own. Before Kane could get him down for the chokeslam, he felt a sharp pain in his growing area. Trish had gotten him hard between his legs, causing Kane to topple over into the floor. He felt like he could just throw up right there,

"You son of a bitch!" Trish yelled before kicking Kane hard in his side. Edge began to do the same, bruising the big mans torso with the vicious kicks and blows.

"You thought I was going to let her win that championship! She doesn't deserve it!" Edge shouted as he kicked Kane hard in the face. Security forces their way down to the ring, grabbing Trish and Edge and extinguishing the blazing fire that was on the ring ropes.

Lita stood in the ring, watching her championship chance walk away with her ex.

"Damn it." Lita whispered.


	28. Part 2 Chapter 9

Lita shook her head as she looked in the mirror. She'd been depressed every since the loss to Trish. She didn't understand why Edge wouldn't let her have anything to herself.

"Are you... okay?" Lita recognizes the voice in an instant. He'd been stalking around her all day without saying much. "Yeah, Kane. Just upset." Kane had quickly made his way inside.

"You can beat Trish." He rubbed her shoulders. "We can be champions together."

"I could have won the match if you'd just let me deal with Edge."

"He was going to hurt you." Kane eyes darkened. "I wasn't going to just let that happen to you. Did you want me to just sit and watch?"

"It probably would have helped if you thought a little before you did anything." Lita looked at him through the reflection in the mirror, seeing his mood lighten. He wasn't even paying attention to anything she was saying now.

"I haven't seen you in nearly a week since we..."

"We aren't together just because we had sex." Lita replied quickly. Kane shook his head in disagreement.

"We made love." Kane insisted. Lita was becoming a bit frustrated now. He never listened to her, even now.

"We can't be together if..." She sighed before beginning again, relaxing her tone. "We can't be together right now." Lita admitted.

"Why not." Kane had removed his hands from her now. "Is there someone else now? Did you just want sex? I don't mind it if you just want sex. It doesn't bother me."

"No... No... I just need to be alone for a while. I want to be by myself."

"I'll go to therapy." Kane suddenly stated. "I'll do whatever you need me to do. I can't just forget about you. I tried." Kane rubbed her ever growing crimson curls that she'd so carefully and precisely created for Raw tonight.

"What will therapy do for you at this point?" Lita stated, knowing she'd hit a nerve in him. Kane took a deep breath before speaking, drawing his hands away.

"Okay." Kane turned to walk away. He knew it wouldn't be that easy with her. There was too much history between them for her to simply make this easy for him. Why was she always so damn indecisive? Lita sighed, shaking her head again.

"I'll see you soon. I'm just upset." Lita stated. "I know you were just trying to help."

"Well it would help us both if you just gave in to what you want, don't you think Lita?" Kane gave her a look that she'd never seen before. A look that nearly made her want to get naked right there for him. "I don't appreciate your indecisiveness. You want to fuck Matt or Edge, then do it and leave me to what I was doing before."

"What do you mean doing before? You talking about that damn red head." Lita snapped.

"And if I was?" Kane's eyebrows raised, as if tempting her. "You wouldn't be able to stop me from giving her what you seem not to want anymore."

"Don't play with me, Kane." Lita sternly stated. She wanted him to drop it. She hadn't even meant to let it come out that way.

"You're really jealous of Rose?" Kane turned around in disbelief. "Why, Lita? Do you think she does something you couldn't, or is it that you can't stand the thought of me inside of her instead of you?"

"She doesn't have anything I can't give you!" Lita roared, letting her jealousy show.

"Then why are you so worried about that? She was a fling I told you that. Is that why you can't just let me have you! Because I fucked someone to get you off my mind?" Kane couldn't believe that she thought anyone could compare to her. His woman. "Because guess what Lita, she couldn't stop it. She couldn't stop me from wanting you, nobody can. Even when I'm with you, I want you. I swear, you do this because you enjoy it. Just let me have you."

"I can't right now."

"Why not? What's wrong with me compared to Edge and Matt? I fuck you better, I'd never hurt you, I am what you need, not them." Kane couldn't stop himself from speaking now. Lita couldn't take it right now. There was too much going on at the moment for this fight to actually be happening right now.

"You're too damn much, okay! You're too much for me right now! The more you want me, the more I don't want you. I can't do this right now! Get out! Get the hell out, Kane!" Lita pointed towards the door.

"Maybe I should give it to someone who can handle it." Kane stated.

Then he so graciously turn away from her, leaving her just as she practically wanted without saying it. Alone. She wished she'd never said anything now. ' _Ugh, what the fuck is wrong with me?'_ Lita was more than confused now. Why had Matt said anything at all to her? Why was Edge such an asshole but keeps begging her to come back? Then Kane is just being Kane right now, except one million times more damn irresistible than when they began fooling around before. Why was her heart and mind in a war at the moment? Lita felt a headache setting in. What exactly did she need?

—

Kane slammed his fists hard against the punching bag. She'd ignored him for six fucking days since then. It was pissing him off even more than she would probably know. Did she think that this was a game? He'd told her how much he needed her. He told her everything. Who the fuck is it? Kane punched harder without realizing it until his knuckles were raw.

"Fuck!" Kane boomed, causing everyone in the gym to stare in his direction. "What the fuck are you looking at!" There was a few gasps before everyone eventually excused his outburst, continuing their workouts. The superstars knew exactly how he was.

Kane quickly rushed into the restroom. He ran his bloody knuckles under warm water, wincing from the slight pain. He could barely recognize the man he saw in the mirror. Why couldn't he just let her go? Kane wrapped some paper towel around his knuckles, hoping for it to stop the bleeding a little. He cut them up pretty bad this time. So much for protective gloves. Kane couldn't help but listen to the conversation in the restroom. ' _The damn queers always have to talk while the took a shit_.' Kane smirked at his own joke. He recognized the voices. Mr. Ass and Show. They always had to make conversation. The damn smell was enough to make you taste the shit in your mouth. Who would really want to have a conversation at the moment?

"Did you hear?"

"About Trish's new playboy magazine? Hell yeah. I can't wait to buy that edition. That shit will probably make your willy stand from just a little peek." Mr. Ass said.

No, man." Show laughed. " I'm talking about Matt and Lita getting back together?" Kane nearly lost his breath from hearing it, tilting his head. "They have a huge storyline planned and shit. I don't think you came to the meeting. But that shit is going to be a damn money maker. I thought it was a good idea."

"You're fucking with me. I don't believe that shit. The last time I hear she was with Kane. Guess that shit ended quick again. I knew it wouldn't last long, the dude is a fucking creepy fuck, in and out of the ring."

"Bitches need that different dick man!" Both of the men began to laugh, nearly sending Kane over the edge.

He felt like he could explode right there. How could she? He punched the glass mirror before he could realize it. He ran out the restroom as the glass shards fell to the floor.

Kane couldn't catch his breath as he practically sprinted back to his truck, grabbing his phone to call her. She didn't answer. She was fucking using him again. Kane hit his wheel hard a few times before laying his head against it, forcing himself to breath. He called her again, still no answer. He'd given her the time she needed and she fucking forgot about him. He was that easy to get over. Kane called again, feeling the tear run freely down his face as the voicemail picked up.

"Lita, please don't do this to me. Don't fucking do this. I told you everything. I told you I can't stop thinking about you now. You can't do this. I cant lose you again. I... I..." He didn't know what else to say. Kane forced himself to close his phone. Lita didn't care about him anymore. She didn't love him anymore. He just couldn't take it. It felt like the divorce all over again, and it was his fault for allowing her do this to him again. Why couldn't he have just listened to his brother?

Kane started his truck, deciding he would find her at the hotel before she left for the next city. He had definitely been breaking the speed limit, but he didn't care. He had to talk her one last time. If this was what she wanted, he would let her go. He had to.

Lita pulled her bags down the hall, following beside Matt into the lobby area to check out. It felt good to catch up with him. He looked so much better, like he'd found himself somehow. Matt smiled at her.

"I almost forgot how it felt to be center of attention." He was referring to the full lobby of eyes on the pair. "Have you thought about what I asked?"

"Yeah." Lita replied.

"What's your answer. I mean, depending on how the storyline goes and stuff you know."

"Well, I don't think that..." Lita was drawn away from a tap on her shoulder.

"I think the big man's looking for you." Rob Van Dam motioned towards Kane who was violently making his way through the sea of people before he spotted her finally.

"Oh shit!" Lita shockingly said. Kane eyed Matt with disgust once her made it to them, pulling Lita behind him.

"What the hell?" Lita attempted to pull her hand out of his grasp. "What's your damn problem?"

Kane pulled her into a vacant room, seemly some type of storage room.

"You can't be fucking him again!" Kane began.

"Wait... what the hell are you talking about?" Lita was confused. "You're fucking jealous of anyone I look at now?"

"You know it's more to it than that."

"No, it's not. I haven't seen Matt in years now. That doesn't mean I'm fucking him, Kane."

"Why didn't you tell me then?" Kane asked, blocking her from exiting the room when she tried.

"Because you can't deal with this kind of stuff. Look at you! You could have hurt someone or yourself. What are you so damn worried about?"

"I'm worried about LOSING YOU AGAIN!" Kane yelled at her without trying to. He just wanted her to stop and listen to him. "You always leave me, Lita."

"I'm not going anywhere. I told you, everything was a fucking mistake. I'm not trying to make anymore mistakes."

"You say that."

"I mean that, Kane." Lita grabbed his face. "I'm sorry I didn't call you or talk to you. I told you I just needed time to myself. I was upset. I didn't want to take it out on you anymore than I already did. I don't want to fight anymore like we use to. We can do whatever you want, okay?"

"Okay." Kane was relieved. It was just in his head. All of it. He wished he could stop himself. "I just can't stop myself." Kane admitted. "I want you to..."

"I do love you. I'm sorry for pushing you away. All this shit is just too tiring for me to fight with you too." Lita interrupted him. She pulled him into a longing kiss. "Do you want me to say it? I want you just as much as you want me. I only thought about you the entire time, and what I should say to you. I want us to be together if you want to try again. The right way this time."

"Just the two of us?" Kane asked.

"Just us, baby." Lita agreed. Kane rubbed her cheeks tenderly, watching her begin to blush. He kissed her again, lifting her off of her feet.

She'd chosen him after all.

They emerged back into the lobby, hand in hand. Matt's smile had faded at the sight of Kane. "You got to be fucking kidding me." Matt said as they made their way back to the counter.

"Sorry about that. We had a little misunderstanding." Lita admitted.

"Yeah. A misunderstanding." Kane smirked at the smaller man, as he pulled his woman closer to him as if claiming her. Matt hadn't seen this asshole in forever, and he could feel the tension was even more intense than before. "Hey Matt, long time no see." Kane still enjoyed his reaction.

"I think I'm going to go ahead and go. See you later, Lita." Matt refused to acknowledge the bigger man who'd caused him so much hell in the past.

"See you, Matt." Kane's deep chuckles followed behind him.


	29. Part 2 Chapter 10

"Mmm" She moaned as Kane kissed on her neck. He wrapped his arms around her, ignoring that she was brushing her teeth at the moment. "You know I'm kinda busy right now."

"So..." Kane refused to leave her alone. "We were too tired to do it last night when we got in."

"I have to go unpack first." Lita spit the toothpaste into the sink before washing her mouth out. "Then maybe we can get to it." Lita smiled.

"Okay, well I'm getting in the shower. Join me when you get done." Kane practically ordered her. "I'm not taking no for answer." Kane said before pulling down his underwear as Lita watched. He gave her a smirk. "Don't be scared, you made it happen." Kane was referring to his erect manhood.

"Yes sir." She replied before walking out of the bathroom. Lita smiled as she took her clothes out of her bag. She would have been lying if she said that she didn't miss this, being wanted the way he wanted her. Maybe Kane was unstable, but was unstable bad all the time? Lita was folding her clothes when she noticed his phone vibrating over and over again. At first she thought it was Taker or Ellie, but it was definitely had to be that woman. Lita couldn't stop herself as she grabbed his phone and looked at the caller ID. She must have been a psychic. Lita opened the phone and answered for Kane.

"Hey, this is Kane's woman. This little thing he had going with you is over now. He was probably a bit nice to just try to ignore you but it's over. I'm here now."

"You must be kidding me, sweetie? I doubt Kane was thinking about you the last few nights the way he was screwing me. I mean, you must not be doing something right, honey."

"What?" Lita was astonished at the woman's response. She was at a loss for words.

"Yeah, I'm sorry to tell you but he mine. Don't flatter yourself."

"He's not yours! He's mine, bitch! Don't call his phone again."

"I'll only do that when Kane tells me not to." Rose responded. "He needs a real woman, not that shit you are throwing around to everyone."

"Fuck you!" Lita quickly closed his phone, hanging up on his mistress. Was he really with her? No there was no way. Kane isn't that kind of man. He can only focus on one thing at a time, one woman at a time. But how did she know if he hadn't changed over the time he'd been without her?

Lita sat on the bed until she heard the shower shut off. Kane emerged, drying off his muscular body before throwing the towel to the floor.

"I wanted you, Lita. Now you're going to have to beg me to stop." Kane flirted seductively. He crawled onto the bed close to her before he realized his girlfriend wasn't happy. "What's wrong?"

"When was the last time you saw Rose?"

"Why is that important?" Kane was confused. "We aren't supposed to be fighting, remember?"

"When was the last time you fucking saw her!"

"I don't know, I was sad and drunk!" Kane admitted. "I wanted some attention."

"Tell me, Kane. Or this is over before it begins."

"Okay," Kane replied. There was a long silence before he answered. He knew it would piss her off. "Yesterday night."

"Get the fuck away from me." Lita tried to push his away, but he pinned her down. "You told me that it's nothing. You damn liar. You aren't any different from Edge or Matt."

"Don't say that, Lita." Kane didn't know how to make this better right now. "It is over. It's was just sex. I was lonely."

"You lied to me." Lita was crying now. He'd made her cry. Kane felt his heart aching now. "You told me it was nothing."

"She just makes me not think of you, when I'm missing you." Kane couldn't lie. Rose was just Rose. And Lita was Lita. He burrowed his face into her neck, kissing her slowly, tasting her skin. "I just need you. I swear."

"No. Stop it, Kane, please." Lita was crying harder. But he continued to make her feel better. He stopped to wipe her tears, before looking in her eyes.

"I love you. I only have ever loved you. Even when you didn't want me or need me. I make mistakes too." Kane stated, kissing her before she could deny him. It was easy to play the victim in things. There was a beautiful part to love that you that you soaked in and never wanted to leave the safety of. Then there was the bad part, the pain that followed love, that you tried to ignore at every turn, yet it seemed to follow you wherever you went. And just when he pain seems unbearable, you go back for more. Because that was the way loved worked.

Lita eventually gave in, wrapping her arms around her man, allowing him to love her. It was complicated love, but she was wrapped up in his touch anyhow. He loved her. Lita moaned as he eventually placed his mouth on her sex, manipulating her mind until she couldn't think straight anymore. It was almost scary, the way he could control her with ease. Kane kissed her after her orgasm, pulling her on top of him. He pulled her shirt over her head, throwing it onto the floor. He rubbed her pierced buds to her belly button piercing. He really liked it. She changed them to gold with red diamonds.

"You want me to beg you?" Kane asked. Lita kissed him before beginning to ride him.

"You don't have to unless you want to." Lita smiled.

—

 **One Month Later**

Lita held onto Kane as he rode his motorcycle. They'd requested some time off. She decided Kane had enough of her forced storyline with Matt, then there was Edge still continuing to attempt to fuck up her life for whatever reason, except this time Trish was alongside him. They started date or something, and it's been the worse few months she'd ever experienced in her long history of wrestling. Kane had to nearly beat McMahon's ass before he'd agreed to it. But now, they were heading to go see the family. She missed being around Ellie and Taker. Kane placed his hand on her thigh as if making sure she was still there.

"I'm still her, baby." Lita said.

"You have to hold on tighter than than that." Kane advised her as he picked up the speed.

They arrived finally, pulling into the driveway. Lita removed her helmet as Kane parked the motorcycle. Ellie emerged from the house with Asher in her arms.

"Lita!" Ellie screamed as she quickly handed Taker their son. Ellie ran over to her, giving her a tight hug. Taker headed to his brother, Asher already began getting excited.

"Uncle Kane." Asher grabbed for him. Kane held him, lifting him up in the air.

"You missed me, Little Monster." Kane became somewhat of a kid. Lita watched as he played with his nephew. She never seen this side of him.

"Yeah! Dada won give candy like you do."

"It's okay. We'll give you as much candy as you can eat. Dada is just a big asshole, isn't he!"

"Yay!" Asher began clapping his hands together. Lita laughed.

"You want to meet somebody?" Kane asked Asher. Asher nodded. Kane walked over to Lita, rubbing Asher's messy curls back from his eyes. "This is Lita."

"Yita," Asher said, attempting to say her name like the grown ups.

"Hey, handsome boy. Aren't you a little trouble maker?"

"No?" Asher said as if he was caught red handed. Everyone laughed at his reaction. Ellie grabbed Asher, holding him as her and Lita spoke. Taker and Kane grabbed the bags, beginning to take them into the house.

"So then it is working out again I see?"

"Yeah," Kane opened the door to his room. "We've been doing better than before." They put the bags on the floor. Kane sat on the bed, taking off his boots. Taker crossed his arms while he watched his brother.

"And you're going to lie and tell me that the other chick is fine with it."

"No," Kane got up and looked outside his room for any sign of Lita or Ellie. "Rose won't leave me the hell alone now. It's like she's batshit crazy or something. She can't take a hint."

"I told you about those damn groupies. Didn't I fucking warn you?"

"Yeah, you did. How do I get it to stop?"

"How the fuck should I know?" Taker shrugged. "I just liked to fuck em. I like em crazy and shit."

"Oh fuck you, man." Kane was annoyed. "I don't know how to do this shit."

"Okay, okay, calm down. Have you spoke to her since you and Lita got back together?"

"No, Lita asked me not to." Kane scratched his head. "She doesn't like the thought of me with her. It pisses her off more than you'd like to see."

"Well, maybe you should."

"Huh?" Kane quickly shook his head. "Did you hear anything I just fucking said? Lita will kick my ass if I do that."

"She doesn't have to know you spoke to her. I mean, it's not going to be like you are sneaking around with her. Just tell her to leave you alone."

"Yeah, maybe I should do that."

"Get it out the way as soon as possible. I can stall them if you want. You might not have another chance until later."

"Yeah okay. Give me about five minutes. It won't take long."

"Okay. I gotcha man." Taker quickly made his way out of the room, closing the door behind him. Kane opened his phone, searching for Rose's number. All of a sudden, he got a call from her. She was right on time. Kane answered.

"Hey," Kane spoke.

"Hey babe, I haven't been hearing from you lately. You want to meet up sometime. I got something for you."

"No, no. Rose, I have a woman now. I can't do this thing we had going on anymore. You said no strings attached. It's nothing against you. I just have to stop this before you fall for me." There was a long pause.

"I already did a long time ago."

"I'm sorry, it can't happen. We were just have fun. I was lonely."

"Yeah well I'll just tell you since I'm not going to see you anymore."

"Tell me what?" Kane rolled his eyes.

"I'm six weeks pregnant. And I'm pretty sure it's yours since you hated wearing condoms that I begged you to put on."

Kane's heart dropped as the phone hit the floor.

"Oh hell no." He whispered. "No." Kane wished he could die here and now. He sat on the bed, slapping himself. This couldn't be happening. This was a stupid dream. How did he get her pregnant? ' _Of course you know how you got her pregnant but why now? How would I tell Lita?'_ Kane's eyes widened now as he felt his pulse speed up.

How would he tell Lita?


	30. Part 2 Chapter 11

_**One week and two days later**_

Kane had taken her to the wrestling gym today. She'd rather be playing with Asher since her and the little handsome monster had gotten so close to one other. He'd been insistent on working out day after day lately. He was slowly settling back into the Kane she knew, not too nice. Yet, not too much either.

"I'm going to run on the treadmill for a while. I'll be over here." Lita said. Kane nodded in agreement before she began to walk. He still wanted to know where she was 24/7. He barely too his eyes off her. Lita whipped her head around once she was far enough away. And he was still staring at her as if he had to make sure she got across the room safely. Lita almost laugh at his action. She didn't notice how funny he could be before. She started her run, pushing until she ran about two miles. Lita grabbed her water bottle, drinking deeply to replenish her body.

She walked over to where Kane was now, realizing that she'd never seen him doing squats before until now. The big man nearly went all the way to the floor below him with three hundred pounds on his shoulders. _Is that a warm up for him?_ She watched his facial expression, seeing pure anger on his face that she hasn't seen in a while. It may have been form the adrenaline, but it made her wonder what he was thinking at the moment. He still rarely spoke about his feels except when they were getting back together. Lita realized that she didn't know much about him, even with knowing him for this long. Kane's phone began to ring as he finished his sets of squats. Lita watched him quickly grab it before she had a chance to give it to him.

"I've got it, thanks." Kane said. She noticed him look at the number before speaking again. "I have to the bathroom. I'll be back." Kane quickly hurried away.

 _What the hell was that?_ Lita never saw him act the way he was right now. What was he hiding? Many thoughts were in her mind right now, but only one though dominated over them all. It had to be Rose.

Kane closed the bathroom door, quickly opening the phone. It was Rose. The person he'd been begging to stop calling him right now. It was putting a strain on him right now. He was betraying Lita by even speaking to her.

"Hello." Kane said with little to no emotion in his voice.

"Hey, baby daddy!" He could tell that Rose was happy to speak to him. "I've been thinking about you all day. You haven't been answering. You have to answer or I might get sad, baby."

"I told you not to call me with this. Only if it has to do with the baby."

"But we need to talk about me and you."

"What about?" Kane looked over his shoulder, anxious to be overheard by someone who knew him.

"Why don't we just be together, for the baby. We can live together and everything like a couple. What do you say?"

Rose seemed nervous. _What the hell is up with her?_ There could have been something once upon a time but she made it clear that she didn't want a relationship. Kane wasn't ready for one then either. He just wanted good sex to take his mind off of Lita.

"I thought you said no strings attached? It seems like you're trying to make me your puppet right now."

"I'm not. I mean, I've always wanted a ... normal family, you know? I never had it before so I just thought you'd want to feel the same thing I wanted to feel. I thought we were on the same level."

"Rose, I... I like the thought of having a baby that's mine. I have always wanted that more than anything, but... I'm with someone now."

"Like sex?"

"No like... love." Kane hoped to get across to her without having a problem.

"But I love you, Kane. How could you just leave me alone with your child."

"I'm not, I'm going to take care of my child. I swear. I just can't be with you. And I can't have you calling me all day like this anymore. I shouldn't have to hide my phone from her." Kane scratched his head.

"So, I bet she doesn't know that you knocked me up. You should tell her that and see how she will feel about you then. I doubt she would want you that way I do."

"I never asked you to want me!" Kane raised his voice. "It was just sex, Rose. You were not supposed to get pregnant." There was a silence, before he spoke again. "I don't know how I feel about you and any of this, but I want my child."

"I'll make sure I tell her about it." Rose hung up the phone before he could react.

"Rose. Rose..." Kane was hoping she was still on the phone. He nearly broke the damn thing after realizing she'd hung up. He know that he had to tell Lita before she found out from Rose.

Kane opened the bathroom door, coming face to face with Lita. This scared him more than anything like his life. _She must have heard me speaking to Rose. It's over. It's over before we could even get it started again. Fuck!_ Kane didn't have anything to say. He just waited for Lita to chew him out now.

"Kane, why are you being so secretive. It's not like you." Lita tried to grab his phone out of his hand, but he grabbed it back and tucked it deep in his pocket.

"Lita, I can explain all of it. Just not right now. It's too much."

"Why not? You got an STD or something from her? You can just tell me." Lita watched as Kane refused to speak right now. She hated his stubbornness. "You act like you got the damn bitch knocked up or something! It's can't be that bad." Lita notices how Kane tried to ignore the comment, but gave himself away in the process.

"You have to be fucking kidding me.." Lita whispered in disbelief, yet she knew it had to be true.

"I can explain." Kane answered quietly, trying to keep it down. He didn't want the wrestlers that were here to hear them.

"I done with you and all you shit! Don't even try to explain!" Lita slapped him hard on his face before walking away. She felt a deadly grip on her, before she was slammed against a wall behind her.

"Don't leave me, Lita." Kane seemed to be trying to control his anger from the unneeded slap that drew everyone's attention. "If you want to make a scene, you know I don't mind." Kane spoke to clenched teeth. "But if you want to hear what I have to say then let me speak to you... in private." He waited until Lita nodded before letting her go. "Go get you bags. We're leaving."

—

Lita stared out the window as he drove to the next city. He refusing to let her leave him. The truth was, she was afraid to feel so much pain. She wanted so desperately for him to let her go but he refused. He probably wanted to get back at her for what she'd done to him. Love is a delicate thing; but it can be cold sometimes, like right now. It was dark now, they been on the highway for a while now, not even speaking to one another since the began the drive. Kane didn't know where to start. He tried to hold her hand but she didn't budge.

"Lita," Kane began, "It happened before we got back together. I promise."

"Just like you promised you were done with her?" Lita was quick to point out.

"She kept calling, I had to answer the phone or she wouldn't stop. She's ... she's in love with me."

"You said it was just sex."

"It was for me." Kane rubbed her hand. She still refused to hold his hand.

"I know what happened with our kids, but you didn't have to go get her pregnant. I would have given you a child, whatever you wanted Kane. I just can't believe you'd do this to me. A baby!"

"It wasn't my intention. I only wanted kids from you but shit happened, and I have to be there for my child."

"You don't even know if this is your child! She gets around." Lita snapped at him. "Don't do this to me, please. I'm not letting you leave me for her."

"I'm not doing anything with her, Lita. I only love you. I told you that. This whole thing was a mistake."

"Have you seen her since you found out?"

"No, why would I?" Kane watched as Lita glared at him. She raised an eyebrow.

"She's lying to you!"

"What?" Kane was confused. _Why would Rose lie to him about something like this?_

"Everyone knows about you and I being back together. She's doing this because she wants you to herself."

"No." Kane was in disbelief. He believed that he knew Rose, but it hasn't dawned on him that he knew absolutely nothing about her truly. He'd heard a few things about her in the locker room from Hunter and Shawn, but he ignored it.

"Yes. She has plenty of guys after her. You could be one of the possibilities out of many." It made Lita feel a little better realizing she may not have known who the father actually was.

"Okay." Kane agreed.

Maybe Lita was right, maybe Rose had been with a few guys. Maybe the baby was someone else's. The thought actually hurt him for some reason. He wouldn't let Lita know that though. He wanted a baby. It had given him a bit of hope for his own child. It surprised him that it wasn't Lita, but when you are desperate to know the feeling, it really didn't matter in the end. He'd come to the conclusion the Lita didn't want children from him and that was okay. He didn't force her to anymore. But he wouldn't run Rose out of the picture if he could find a way not to. All he did really know was that he had to figure something out.

—

"Welcome to Monday Night Raw! JR, you have to be surprised to see the return of the Big Red Machine tonight. After taking some time off with his woman. The pair look red hot together! I wonder what they did to past the time." Jerry Lawler spoke as Kane and Lita sat in the ring awaiting their competition. Lita sitting in the turnbuckles as Kane allowed her to rub his shoulders.

"I don't know what they did, but Lita seems to be in love with the damn monster, Kane. How can someone even look at him that way? After all the hell he's brought on her in the past."

"You know what they say, the heart wants what the heart wants. And Lita wants the champion, Kane."

It was their first time actually appearing together in the ring since they'd gotten on good terms. McMahon was more than compliant with cancelling the storyline with Matt. He'd wanted the pair together front the very beginning. It would certainly pull the ratings up since the fans loved the pair years ago. Kane's music died down as the General Manager, Eric Bischoff, made his out.

"Kane, this was a shock to me! We actually don't have to you planned for any matches tonight." The crowd booed as he spoke. Bischoff looked around at the disappointment from the fans. Kane was standing with his hand on his hips now, waiting for the man to finish speaking. "Okay. Okay... How about we have Kane versus..." Everyone was waiting for him to finish. "Hell I don't know!" The crowd began to boo again. "I know you came here to fight though, so how about we let anyone come here and challenge you for the Championship! And if you win! You're beautiful wife there gets another championship shot!" Kane smiles over at Lita, who was nodding in agreement. "The only catch is, this will be a falls count anywhere match but you are the only one that can be pinned. Fight wisely big guy. Have fun!" Bischoff lefts just as fast as he'd come. It didn't take long for the ring to become full with nearly all the wrestlers from backstage.

"Fuck!" Kane glanced over at Lita who was sitting with JR and Lawler now. She blew him a kiss, which the crowd noticed from the whistles that followed. He knew he had to win this for her. It would make up for something at least. Kane glanced at the full ring, knowing this was going to be a fight for the championship if he'd even saw one.

He took a deep breath as the bell rung for the match to begin.


	31. Part 2 Chapter 12

Matt was pissed after McMahon chose to remove his storyline with Lita. He hadn't even given it a chance from the last time they'd spoken. He knew Kane was the one that made that happen. That championship changes a lot of things once it's in your hands. Matt was tired out by joining in the championship match with the other men. He thought with the odds against him, and Kane would be easier to get done. Yet, it seemed to make the big man was stronger the more he was beaten down. Kane prevailed in the end, pinning Big Show for the win. Show was talking about how he deserved a singles match with him for the championship along with everyone else. The divas were upset that Lita had gotten such an easy shot since Kane was champion.

Matt marched into McMahon's office, seeing plenty of other superstars inside already. Edge was hugged up against Trish as if they were practically going to have sex right there in the office. Trish was trying to complain to McMahon, although he didn't seem to be listening.

"How could you give that bimbo another chance at my championship. It's not fair. She lost fair and square."

"I told you already that Bischoff did this one of his own. You can ask him about it." McMahom stood and raised his voice. "Will you all get out of my damn office if you don't want anything!" McMahon let out a deep breath as he sat back down. "It's like a bunch of damn kids in here."

"Why did you cancel the storyline we had in play?" Matt took his turn with the boss.

"Because Matt, business is about opportunity and that was the best opportunity that we could let happen. Their relationship is actually happening as we speak. Fans want the real thing sometimes."

"Our relationship could have been real too if you'd given me a few weeks like you gave Kane!" Matt stated.

"I doubt Kane would have made it easy for you to even speak with her, let alone do a storyline with her. We can come up with something new for you."

"Oh hell no! Not any crazy shit!"

"Just take a seat." McMahon stated thought the ruckus in the office. Matt noticed Edge looking at his with a sly smile on his face.

"What the fuck?" Matt stated as he threw his hands up at Matt. He hated the man since he'd dated and ducked his ex girlfriend, he thought he was supposed to be given everything for some reason. He was a leech, and Trish was dumb enough to let him suck off of her achievements like he'd done Lita.

"Bitches will be bitches. And my man, Lita is a damn bitch!" Edge laughed along with his girlfriend. Matt didn't know what sparked in him. He didn't know why anything sparked in him. The coy smile on Edge's face had ticked him off more than usual this time. Maybe it was all the noise and tension in the room. Matt tackled Edge, forcing him violently to the floor beneath them. The two men began to fight, free for all the see. Yet no one was interested in the two of them. They were all more interested in the beautiful woman that had just walk in. A woman that Matt knew well.

"Rose?" Matt was in disbelief. He'd never forget that face in a million years.

"I've got a storyline for you." Rose stated.

—

Kane laid back against the hard floor. I'd been three days since the match, and he was still sore as hell from the punches and kicks. Lita went to the store to pick them up their food they ordered, leaving him to stare up the the ceiling above him. At time like these, he wondered what things could be from time to time. He realized how much he'd missed rubbing Lita's womb after realizing there was a small life inside. He'd felt him kick against him many times.

That feeling that he'd gotten, that wanting was back again. Yet it was different, because he couldn't be there on the same level with Rose as he'd been with Lita. It would be distant. He didn't know if he like it or not. But Lita would be broken if he went to see Rose without her knowledge. _Ugh. What the hell did I get myself into?_ Kane picked up his bruised hands and placed them over his face. Things could be different right now if a few things had been different in the past. It had a way of torturing him silently. _What could things have been like for me, or us? If I wasn't so fucked up in the head._ Kane flipped his eyes at the wall clock, 8:46pm. Lita should be back soon. He could feel himself because anxious after noticing she'd been gone longer than he had calculated it would take. _The damn store is just across the road, had she gotten hurt on the way. No calm down Kane, she's a grown woman at the end of every._ He slapped his hand against the floor relieve some of his anxiety. He was impulsive under stress, it was still something he was working on, even after their split they had. It took a lot of time to calm down the obsessions, yet they were coming back full on since they'd gotten back together. It was something he felt like he had no control over most of the time.

 _******FLASHBACK******_

 _Paul Bearer watched his son who'd been staring down at the book below him. He was much more interested in the book than his own father at the moment. There wasn't much father-son bonding going on since he'd been released three years ago. Paul decided it was much better than finding Kane banging his head against the wall again though. The therapist had mention his many, impulses; yet, they failed to explain how bad they actually were. He found him hitting his head against a wall, floor, scratching at his arms and legs, pulling at his hair and ears. He even caught him burning himself once or twice. It was becoming a hard things to manage, yet he finally found something that calmed him down. Book. Who would have thought that the big man could read so many in one day and that was all it took to calm him down._

 _Paul would buy out the entire store to make him not hard himself. The only things that bothered him was that his son hadn't even tried to speak, even after they admitted nothing was wrong with his vocal cords. The therapists diagnosed him with so many illnesses; borderline personality disorder, conversion disorder, body dysmorphic, obsessive-compulsive, anxiety, bipolar-depression, and so on. Kane was rarely a problem for him though. He was more intelligent than anyone he'd even met. Paul had a teacher come out to teach him Kane for his G.E.D test once, but the teacher walked out insisting that he didn't need any help to pass. He'd be damn if Kane hadn't made a perfect score on the test and received his diploma in the mail a week later. It surprised him._

 _"You want to go out today, Kane?" Paul asked as he passed his son on the way to the kitchen. Kane seemly ignore him though, unable to listen from reading the book in front of him. Paul headed closer to him, attempted to look over his shoulder but Kane was too large even sitting._

 _"What are you reading, son?" Paul asked. Kane lifted the book for his father to see. "Moby Dick." Paul read aloud. "Is it pretty good to ya?"_

 _Kane nodded before making a note of the page number and closing the book after smelling that breakfast was cooked already. Kane grabbed his plate: eggs, bacon, grits, and toast. Kane pulled off his mask, sitting it next to him on the table. He never let it out of reach of his hand. Paul never cared about how he looked though. He'd taken it off to shower and Paul saw him without his mask after bring his clothes inside. There wasn't much of a reaction like the hospital people had made, so he took it off when he need to in front of Paul. Kane decided he was okay._

 _"It's your birthday. Do you know how old you are now?" Paul asked him. Kane nodded his head, lifting his finger to show._

 _"That's right. You're 21. That means you are a man now by law. And you've been doing okay now since your first year with me. So, how about we get you into college. I'll go with you but you're too smart to waste it. Just in case something happens to me, you can know how to deal with things on your own."_

 _Kane tensed. He wasn't sure about it, but it beats staying in the house all day with his father. Paul never did much except read the paper and watched television. Kane nodded, deciding he would try it out._

 _"Perfect." Paul said as they ate._

 _The first few weeks were the hardest. The months went by fast though thankfully. Plenty of the students laughed at his mask, but some most were too scared to say anything. Once they got to know him, he'd heard plenty of the guys saying they bet that he was a "virgin". He eventually figure out what it meant. It was just another way of saying he'd never had sex. Of course he knew what it was, he was twenty-one. He just didn't know exactly how to do it. All he knew was that the books he read about it made him get happy between his legs. Which his father old him was normal for his age. It just hurt most of the time until it stopped._

 _The professor's didn't care as long as he made the grades. Which Kane didn't have too much of a problem with. The only person that really caught his eye was the only person that dared to sit beside him, Nia. She always wore black and smelt like strawberries. She always helped him catch the right bus home after Paul started making him figure it out on his own. Her hair had his favorite color in on the ends, so he didn't mind that she bit her nails a lot. She was busy scribbling on a paper all day today. It was annoying him that she wasn't paying attention to him._

 _"Good job," Professor Ben, the math finance teacher, said as he gave him back his quiz. "A perfect score." Kane grabbed the paper, staring at the A+ glaring back at him._

 _"I wish I had a brain like yours." Nia said like always. Kane wished he could tell her that she didn't mean that if she knew how crazy his mind gets. But Kane could only stare at her, smiling under his mask._

 _"Here." Nia handed over the paper that she'd been scribbling on all day. "I hope you say yes."_

 _Kane was confused as he grabbed the paper just as the class dismissed. Nia left without giving him a second glance. Kane opened the note reading it, before blushing and forcing himself to continue to breath. The note read:_

 _ **I like you. Will you be my boyfriend? If the answer is yes then meet me in the old science classroom, if no, make sure you throw this paper away and don't miss your bus home at 4:30.**_

 _Kane showed up on the third floor, in the empty room that was once a class. He saw Nia leaning against the wall, awaiting his arrival._

 _"Hey, Kane. So you're my boyfriend now?"_

 _She watched Kane nod before she spoke again. "I know you know what you do when you like someone more than a friend?" She was the only person that spoke to him like he wasn't a dummy. Kane nodded. "Do you want to see what it feels like?" Kane nodded once again._

 _It didn't take Nia long to have his pants down to his ankle, mostly because Kane helped her pull them down. He'd been wondering what the book he read were talking about when they spoke of sex. He wanted to know how it felt then the other guys would leave him alone too. He finally was getting the chance to find out for himself as Nia placed his erection in her mouth. He felt like he'd been thrown into a frenzy as she allowed him to feel the back of her throat. She must have done it before unlike him. He didn't mind though as long as she didn't stop. She sucked him forever it seemed. He felt cool air hit him as he opened his eyes in confusion._

 _"Lay down." Nia ordered him. Kane did it, he wondered what she wanted to do now. He watched her undress and climb over him. "Do you know what I'm about to do?" Kane shook his head. He had no idea as he started a her pretty face that she was going to nearly kill him. He touched the reddened ends of her hair. It was soft. Nia guided herself onto him, making Kane buck up against her from the unfamiliar feeling. This was the first time in a while he began to try to hurt himself. It was scary, the unfamiliar feeling. It hurt but it didn't. Kane violently gripped her thigh to calm himself, hurting her instead._

 _"Ouch." She winced. "Stop it. Relax." She rubbed her hand against his, slowly feeling him calm down eventually. "It's okay. It's supposed to be scary if it's your first time. a lot of people are scared." Kane nodded, holding his breath as he closed his eyes, letting her continued. He gulped hard as she began making his belly tickle then it stopped. It felt good now. He decided to open his eyes. Nia's breasts were jumping as she bounced on him faster. He watched her, not knowing if he could touch her or if it would hurt were again. It felt too good now though. Kane could feel something happening now, a sensation he'd never felt before. He slapped his hands against to floor below him before feeling his throat vibrating and something warm coming out of his manhood. Nia quickly placed her hand over his mouth as Kane suddenly began to let out a loud sound. It was a scream of pleasure. He didn't even know he had made a noise as he laid there exhausted._

 _"Kane, you just made a noise!" Nia was shocked. Kane shook his head. "Yes you did. I swear." Kane was surprised himself. She helped him dress himself before they left._

 _This happened everyday from that day forward, except she bent over now most of the time, teaching him how to do it the right way. Kane could hear himself groaning and making noises now as he slammed his hands against the walls repeatedly once he felt the hard tickle in his stomach. He didn't want to hurt her. She forced him to pull himself out of the warmness instead, though after the first time. So he saw the white stuff coming out of his penis. It felt good. Nia explained to him that's how babies are made and the white stuff was called semen. He understood a little bit. Kane never wanted to do anything to make her upset. Nobody know they dated. She never told anyone, but he didn't care as long as she let him have sex with her everyday. He looked forward to it all the time. It became more of an urge now since he'd done it so much. He even found himself standing before the classes ended._

 _The fun was short lived though, since Paul insisted on them moving. He explained to his son that he would meet his brother. Kane never even know he'd had a brother. What was a brother anyways? It wasn't soon after the move that he'd met his older brother, Taker. His repressed memories came back to him all at once, the fire still burned inside._

 _He hadn't thought about his first time in a while. He often wonder where Nia was now._

Kane slammed his hand on the floor to the clicking on the clock. He heard the door suddenly open and Lita finally come back to him.

"Hey. I got you some spicy shrimp and noodles." Lita watched Kane lift his eyebrows. She knew he didn't like trying new things. "You'll like it I bet you."

"Sure, that's what you always say." Kane remembered plenty of times that he didn't like the things she'd gotten him, but he always tried them anyways. Lita sat down the food on the table. She went over to help Kane up to his feet, but soon realize he wasn't trying to get up at all. Kane pulled her down onto him, wrapping his arms around his Lita.

"You took too long, you know."

"I only took twenty minutes like I said I would." Lita insisted.

"You took twenty three minutes actually, but I don't mind that much this once."

"Good. I don't keep up with things like you do. You're too smart of your own good, you know."

"Hmm." Kane nuzzled his noise into her neck. "You're too sexy for you own good. You might just make me eat you alive." Lita noticed him flirting with her.

"So I'm guessing you aren't hungry yet?" Lita asked. "Because we can put it up for later if you want."

"You might want to do that. I don't think I can wait." Lita laughed, kissing him slowly before getting up. Kane stretched before standing up.

The soreness was working it's way out slowly. He made his way to the bed, turning on the television. He didn't pay much attention to it since he was impatiently waiting for Lita. She was taking her sweet time. She'd decided to head into the bathroom just as she'd gotten done putting the food away. He hoped that she wasn't sick, it would probably kill him if he couldn't touch her another night. I'd been his fault the last two days, but now he wasn't feeling too sore. Kane thought he would have to get up and beg her to come out, but she eventually came out.

Kane gulped hard, he felt his pulse quickening from the sight of her. She'd dressed in red matching laced lingerie. He could barely stand her looking the way she looked right now.

"I thought maybe you would want to try something different." Lita continued to speak as Kane slightly tilted his head, wondering what she'd had in mind. "You caught me coming in a little later than I said I would. You almost ruined the surprise."

"I see that now." Kane admitted.

"Have you ever gotten a lap dance before?" Lita asked him suddenly.

"No." Kane slowly said, watching her every move right now.

"I'm going to give you one."

"Okay." Kane agreed to it. Why would he disagree?

Lita placed a tape she'd made into the radio, before turning it up to a song he'd heard many times before. It was his theme song. How long had she had this planned? Lita slowly began to sway from side to side, allowing Kane to follow her every move. He'd never saw her dance before. He decided he like this very much. She slowly make her way closer to him until she was between his legs. She lowered herself and rubbed against his crouch, making him twitch. He seems to be in a trance as her dancing intoxicated him. She danced for a few minutes until the song ended. Lita climbed on top of him, forcing him to lay back until her was against the headboard. Lita quickly fastens his hands onto the headboard without him noticing he was being handcuffed. She done it just in time, he was just about to grab her and have his way with her. Kane began to realize that she had tricked him. He like it.

"You got me, now let me go." Kane laughed until he realized that she wants budging to unfasten him. "Lita, I don't like this." Kane became upset.

"Calm down," Lita insisted. Kane didn't like to feel this vulnerable. "You're always in control of things. Let me take care of you for once." Kane began to pull against the handcuff until he realized the weren't going to give.

"You're trying to kill me, Lita?" Kane found himself asking. He didn't know he'd made her that upset about what he'd told her.

"No." Lita stated. "I'm trying to take care of you on another way." She gestured to his erection. It was evident that he liked it, yet his mind wouldn't allow him to simply relax. Of course he'd done this to her before, but I felt different when he was the one unable to move. It was too upsetting. "You like it, baby. Just relax. I'm not gong to hurt you."

"Okay." Kane said, calming himself to her reassurance. She pulled down his boxers, allowing him to roam freely. He closed his eyes are she slowly began to lick at his manhood. He enjoyed it even more when she began sucking him. She was doing it for a while and he was nearly close, as he tried to move his hand to push her few to allow him the sweet release, but his hands were bound so he could only watch. She stopped sucking his as he was about to finally release.

"Oh yeah, you can't let it out yet." Lita said.

"Why not?" Kane dared her with a grin now.

"Because this is punishment and a reward in one. If you ejaculate, I won't let you inside of me."

Kane look at her as thought she'd gone crazy.

"When can I?" He asked.

"Whenever I say you can." Lita answered. He didn't like that. Why was she trying to torture him this way? He didn't thinking that he could take it. Lita continued to suck and stroke him, stopping just before he could release into her mouth and hand. Kane had began to sweat and feel as though he would die if couldn't let himself free. The erection was painful now, yet it refused to go away with her dressed the way she was.

"Lita, please. No more." Kane said panting. He noticed how much she was enjoying his pain and pleasure. He couldn't stand the feeling anymore, it was too much for him right now. He'd never had any woman make him beg before. And he wasn't going to let it happen again. He was sure of that.

"Why not? I like it, baby." She said before licking at his extremely sensitive tip, causing him to nearly bite through his lip.

"I can't take it. I thought you weren't going to hurt me."

"How did you think felt when you told me about what happened?" Lita suddenly said. "It hurt me."

"I'm sorry. I never meant for it to happen."

"You didn't?" Lita gently touched his tip, drawing a groan from the big man.

"No. I should have use a condom. I shouldn't have touched her!" Kane yelled. He would say anything that Lita wanted right now. He never felt anything like this before. He hate it. "I should have told you as soon as I knew about it. I should have, but I was too afraid that you would leave me. I'd never wanted to have a child with anyone but you. I'm sorry, Lita."

She stared at him for what seemed like forever before she began to kiss his lips. She slowly began to kiss his neck, making him suffer even more. Lita enjoyed it a lot, his pain. She bit and nipped, it hurt so good Kane realized now. Lita finally took off her lingerie. Kane winced as she positioned his sensitive head into her. She didn't move and he almost hated her for teasing him this way. He soon noticed that she was releasing him from the handcuffs. She would regret it as soon as she let him go. Kane grabbed onto her, flipping her into her stomach, making sure she was vulnerable under him. He wouldn't let her move.

"Shit, yes!" Kane moves deep inside of her. "Mmm." He couldn't stop groaning as he could feel himself desperately needing release."Please, baby" Lita tried to regain a little control but he simply place all of his weight on her to stop her from squirming. It made her moan and feel hot all over. He bit her shoulder, hard as he attempted to muffle his own scream of please that still ended up being louder than he intended. He kept himself inside of her as he felt himself releasing loads one after another. He wanted her to have every bit of it. He wanted her to know that she was the only one who could do this to him. Kane kissed her lips as he waited to finish. He was exhausted. He could usually go a few more rounds but she'd took everything he had. He couldn't go anymore.

"You feel that, baby. You are the only who can do this to me, Lita." Kane pulled out of her after what seemed like forever, laying on his side to look at her.

"I better be the only one." Lita rubbed his face slowly, "I'll really kill you next time if you aren't careful." He watched her tears begin to flow through the laughed. He saw that she was still hurting about the entire situation even though she hid it well everyday.

Kane pulled Lita into his arms, allowing her to let everything out. He only loved her, he knew that in his heart. He always had. Kane kissed her forehead, not ready to allow himself to rest yet. They both stared in each other's eyes without saying a word as she cried and wrapped up with him the remainder of the night.


	32. Part 2 Chapter 13

_**Three weeks later...**_

Kane's face was more than pissed. When he said something about going to a therapist, he didn't really mean it. Lita said that it would be good for there relationship though, so he agreed to the uncomfortable relationship therapy session. He sat in the small chair, trying to focus on what the therapist was saying. It was hard when you didn't understand what the hell he was talking about? He actually didn't want anyone to know about what was going on at all.

"Lita, tell me how you feel about the ... situation that you've spoken to me about." Dr. Walter spoke. Kane listened only because Lita was speaking now.

"Well, I've been trying to be okay with it." Lita spoke. She lowered gave Kane a glance before lowering her head. "But I feel like he's going to leave once the baby is here."

This actually shock Kane, then he became angry for some reason.

"Okay. That's a good start," Dr. Walter gestured to Kane now. "Do you have anything you'd like to say to Lita."

Kane sat there, no readability expression present. He didn't know what to say. So he said nothing at all.

"Okay. Lita, can you give me a reason why you have this feeling?" The therapist wrote something before watching Lita.

"I left him for someone else." Lita took a breath before continuing. It felt like a lump was in her throat now. "And we lost one child, I aborted the second one. He's always wanted a child. I went to a fertility doctor before we got back together and umm... I'm pretty sure I can't give him anymore children."

"You can't have kids?" Kane broke his silence. It was too much of a shock. "Why would you keep that from me?" Kane felt as though a part of him left. He'd never get to know that feeling with her, a child of their own.

"You wouldn't have wanted me anymore." Lita cried out.

"Fuck this!" Kane stood suddenly. "I haven't been told what I want in a very long time. You're the one who needs this shit. I've had it all my life. Talk to me, Lita. I shouldn't have to find this out here!" Kane glared at her before slamming the door behind him. Lita sat there alone. She felt such a distance between them since the news. It was so hard on her. She had to watch another woman be able to give him what he desired for years now, something she wished she'd given him long ago. It was like the world was punishing her for her past decisions. It hurt bad.

Kane sat in the truck. He didn't know what he was feeling. He didn't know why his heart hurt right now. The hope he had of them having a child had just died. They'd been trying to get pregnant after Lita let him know that she wanted to try. He was more than excited of course. It never dawned on him that she was giving him false hope for him to stay. He'd told her constantly that he wants to stay. But now, he just wanted to be alone before he ended up hurting her as bad as he was hurting at the moment.

About twenty minutes later, Lita made her way into the car. She didn't have much to say to him as he started to engine. She could tell that he was very upset. Lita hated that she was such a screw up right now. Why would he want her anymore?

"I'm sorry." Lita quietly said. Instead of responding, Kane turned up the loud rock music before backing out of the parking lot. He didn't want to hear her voice right now. He was almost sure he would do something he'd regret if he did. How did he always become the fool with her? They made it to Ellie and Taker's a few hours later without saying a word to one another. The engine turned off in the drive way, thankfully it was late at night and Ellie didn't come rushing out like usual. Asher usually tired them out by now.

"Kane, speak to me. Please." Lita anxiously said. It was never good when he became silent.

"Okay." Kane spoke. "Why would you not tell me that?"

"I didn't want you to leave."

"I keep telling you over and over, time and time again that I don't want to leave you." Kane had calmed down a bit. He felt so upset when he looked at her now. "You can't keep throwing what I did in my face. I already get it. It hurts you but things hurt me too. Like you not tell me something that I should have known."

"Maybe we shouldn't have gotten back together."

"Why, because of one thing happened and you want to run away like you do with every problem?" There was a silence. She could tell it pissed Kane off. This was one thing that he couldn't stand that she habitually did. Kane turned off the engine suddenly before grabbing at the door handle to leave.

"If you leave again, then don't come back." He stated before finally exiting the truck. He'd never been tired of her, but she was exhausting him with this. Time and time again, it nearly drove him crazy. Kane grabbed their bags, heading towards the door to go inside the house alone. He stopped though, unable to leave her alone outside.

Lita sat inside the truck, lost in thought. She realized she was ruining their relationship as she sat there.

—

Rose has her hair in a high pony tail. Dark makeup present with a back leather jacket and everything matching as usual. She was in vain even in maternity. Matt stared at her, remembering the time they had spent together. He couldn't believe that she was pregnant.

"When did you find out?" Matt found himself asking.

"Umm... about a month ago." Rose stated. She gave him a smile before a serous expression showed. "It's not yours... so don't worry."

"I wasn't going to say it was... I just... I don't know."

"It's Kane's."

"Yeah. The guy that fucked up my life."

"Well, that's not my fault Matt."

"He's not going to leave Lita for you. I mean that in the nicest way. He's fucking obsessed with her. She can cheat on him, lie to him, do whatever she wants and he'll still want her."

"Well didn't you still want her and she did the same to you?" Rose questioned him.

"Oh shut up!" Matt rolled his eyes. "You're going to get a DNA test, right?"

"Umm... I don't really want one."

"And why don't you?"

"Because I know it's Kane's."

"No, you don't. That could be my child. And if it is then I want to know." Matt found himself hoping it was his child to regain some hope in his life right now. He glared at her noticing her uncertainty. "You don't know who's it is, do you?"

"No..."

"Then why'd you go tell Kane that it was his." Matt looked at her, seeing how dumbfounded she appeared at the moment. "He's going to want his kid not you. I'm telling you the truth."

"Why are you so sure, Matt. Do you want me to yourself?" Rose attempted to make herself smile.

"No. I'm sure because Lita was pregnant twice and both kids ended up not being born."

"What happened?"

"She miscarried the first, the second was aborted."

"I didn't know that." Rose felt a little bad now for telling Kane anything at all.

"Look, at about eight weeks or so, the baby can be tested to determine the dad. I know you more than eight weeks." Matt said, pointing at her stomach that had been forming. "You should jump on that. That's all I'm saying. I know that you want to know."

"Maybe..." Rose was a little scared to know. She did a lot of things in the moment instead of thinking of the consequences. "Will you go with me?"

"Yeah. I don't mind." Matt agreed easily. He held her hand, which made her smile. They'd been friend way before they began to sleep with one another months ago. He couldn't believe he'd only found out that she pregnant now, and that she'd slept with Kane. That kinda upset him since Kane always seemed to be ruining some part of his life. He wished the man would just let him be sometimes.

—-

It was late at night, Kane agreed to let Taker and Ellie go out for the night and watch Asher while they were out. Kane had fallen asleep with Asher on his chest. He woke with only the light from the far windows of the living room shinning in. Kane gently placed his nephew on the chair, careful not to wake him. He headed towards his room rubbing his eyes while calling for his girlfriend.

"Lita," Kane owned the door assuming she'd fallen asleep alone. "I didn't try to fall asleep." Kane said before he turned on the light. The dresser drawers were pulled out and emptied, her bags and clothes gone.

"What the fuck?" Kane sound himself saying. "Lita!" He began to become more desperate in his cries for her. He wasn't going to let himself believe she left him. Again. "Lita!"

He noticed a piece of paper on the bed, a note that read:

 _ **I know I can't give you a child or anything you want anymore. I won't come back. You deserve something more than what I have left for you. I wish I could have made different choices in the past but no one can change the past, right? You can be with Rose and your child. It's only right to not stand in the way of what could give you true happiness. I love you and I always will. No one can love me the way you have.**_

— _ **Lita**_

Kane balled up the paper and threw it as far as it would fly. He didn't know what exactly he would do as he just stood there in a trance. He didn't know if it was disbelief or him trying not to feel anything. She left him again. Kane felt a limp appear in his throat as he tried to stay calm.

"Uncle Kane," Asher woke up and noticed Kane standing alone. He wasn't sure if he should tell him what he'd done now.

"Yeah." Kane's voice nearly cracked.

"I pee on the chair... we hav to clean before daddy come back." Kane never told on him when he had an accident.

"It's okay. We'll fix it."

"Okay hurry!" Asher didn't want to take any chances at this point. His father gave the worse whippings.

Kane closed the drawers that were opened by Lita before she left. He sighed, trying his best to not do any of this around Asher. The kid liked Lita after all. He didn't know what to do now.

—

 _ **Two weeks later**_

Kane couldn't believe he was here right now. Maybe this was where he was supposed to be like Lita had told him. Kane had tried everyday to get in touch with her, she wouldn't talk to him and avoided him at all cost. Their storyline went on somehow, she couldn't get McMahon to agree to end it. It didn't matter anymore. Kane had thought about what she said over and over again. Maybe he needed to be with someone who could give him a family. Kane swallowed hard, knowing once he did this there was no going back. He knocked on the door in front of him. It took some time for an answer, which he didn't mind. He almost talked himself into walking away, just as Rose opened he door.

Kane took her in. She had on all black as usual, her slim figure was perfect even with her now showing, looking pregnant for sure.

"Kane..." Rose seemed surprised.

"Hi." Kane didn't know what else to say right now.

"Is something wrong? You didn't ant anything to do with me just a few weeks ago." Rose grinned at him. She had butterflies

"I've been thinking... about a lot..." Kane watched Rose's eyebrows rise. "Let's give US a try." Kane grabbed her hand in his. "I'm sorry for ... being an ass."

"Yeah... you were an ass to me." Rose agreed. "But I missed you, baby." Rose hugged his waist. "You want to see the baby? Come on." Rose pulled Kane inside her small temporary condo. She always got one nearly everywhere they went on the road.

Kane looked around her condo, seeing the many photos around the place. Their were various superstars around the place. Even a folder with dates of the photographs. Kane noted the certain angles and positions that only someone close to the action could get.

"What's with all the photos?" Kane found himself asking from curiosity.

"Oh. Well, Vince hired me as a photographer a little while ago. I've been trying to find the best one to give to him. How do you think I could afford the condos?"

"I don't know. We never asked about stuff like that together. We only had sex." Kane noticed her giggle a little bit, before finding what she meant to find.

"Well, the sex was good since it made our little boy here." Rose gave Kane the ultrasounds month by month. He was mesmerized by it. Lita would have probably killed him if she knew he was here. Kane forced himself to get her out of his mind. She didn't want him.

"I saved those for you. So you can have them. If this thing that we are going to be doing doesn't last long." Rose watched Kane stood before getting onto his knees and kissed her stomach.

"Thank you giving me a child. I want to try to have a family, like you talked about one time." He kissed her stomach again, before hugging Rose's waist.

"Why did you change your mind?" Rose found herself asking. She saw Kane's expression sadden suddenly. He laid his head on her lap, calming himself.

"She left." Kane stated. "I don't want to talk about her."

"Okay." Rose rubbed Kane's head, seeing the small hairs poking out. "You should just let it grow."

"Maybe." Kane stated, trying to hear the baby even though he knew he wouldn't at this stage of the pregnancy. They were silent for a few minutes, as Kane enjoyed his time with his baby.

He wondered if they could be a family. What would happen in the future? Most importantly, how good of a dad would he be?


	33. Part 2 Chapter 14

Lita drunk the whiskey slowly, feeling it burn as it went down. She coughed a little before taking another drink of it. She missed him like hell! It seemed like every day she hated herself even more. She let her robe slowly fall to the floor as she settled into the freshly made hot bath. Lita reached for her alcohol, raising it to her lip before realizing it was empty. Lita yelled loud, violently throwing the empty bottle at the bathroom wall with a loud bang.

"Fuck!" She yelled at the top of her lungs before beginning to cry. It was a constant cycle of emotions ever since she found out Kane was with Rose. It was really over. It hurt mostly because she knew it was all her fault. "Why do you have to fuck everything up!" Lita was talking to herself, drunk. She began to laugh at her own misery. Was she going crazy or something? She grabbed a handful of her pills she'd gotten from the therapist. Lita lowered her head under the water, feeling her mind going. Flashbacks of everything came back to her all at once. The way they met, their very first night together, the hate and loved she felt for him all at once. It was bliss here, under the water. The most beautiful memories she wouldn't have minded reliving all over again. Lita remained underwater, feeling her breath give away. She would never come back up.

—

"Where the fuck is she!" Kane was upset and worried all in one. Rose sat in the waiting room, she didn't even know why they were there. He got a call from his brother and all of a sudden he rushed to the E.R.

"Who sir?" The young male nurse was nervous from the bigger man grabbing hold of him.

"Lita!"

"I don't know. I'm sorry. Umm..."  
Another nurse spoke to the younger nurse's relief.

"She's unresponsive right now. It won't be a good sight to let you see her in this condition."

"Please! You don't understand."

"We'll do our best, sir." The nurse stated before gesturing for him to take a seat in the waiting room. Rose watched as Kane came back and sat beside her, placing his head in his hands before rocking back and forth and mumbling something to himself. She'd never seen him do this. He always acted so put together when he was around her.

"Kane," Rose placed her hand on his shoulder. He ignored her and continued his ritualistic rocking. "You have to relax before you hurt someone." Of course, he just continued, despite her trying to attempts to soothe him. She just rubbed his back until he finally calmed down enough to think clearly. It was getting late and no one had updated them on anything yet. Rose yawned.

"I'm going to get a taxi or something to my place. I'm tired." Kane nodded in response. "Come when you can."

"Yeah, go ahead and get some rest for the baby. I'll be back as soon as I can. Be careful." Kane agreed. Rose smiled, before giving him a kiss and leaving. Kane had fallen asleep finally after waiting hours. Finally, a doctor came and woke him.

"You can come back if you'd like. We have her stable now. She's a lucky one. The baby may not make it through but it's fighting hard. I'm sorry."

"Baby?" Kane felt the entire world end. "She pregnant right now?"

"Yes, about three or four weeks along sir. I wasn't aware it was a surprise to you. I assumed you were the father. We're doing all we can for the baby to stay intact."

"Take me to her now!" Kane jumped up, following closely behind the doctor. They finally made it to Lita's room. There were tubes everywhere, she didn't even look like she had actually survived. The only thing that gave him hope was the beeping heart monitor. She was so pale like a ghost.

"Lita," Kane felt his voice give away. "Don't die on me. You lied to me. We have another chance so you can't leave me now. We made a baby." It hurt him to see her not able to respond to him. He wished she could just open her eyes, give him a sign she was okay. But he knew she couldn't at this time.

"Oh my god!" Kane turned to see Ellie standing in the doorway. She dropped everything as tears began to flow. Lita, her best friend, was possibly on her death bed right in front of her.

"No!" Ellie fell to the floor crying as Taker pulled her up into his arms, fighting his own tears.  
"Come on baby, please. Please." Taker begged her not to look anymore. It was too much. Kane could feel his own tears beginning to flow now. He was scared. Ellie pushed her husband away as she cried.

Kane watched as Taker came towards him, pulling him into a hug despite Kane's unwillingness. Kane allowed himself to cry.

"I just found out she's pregnant."

"I'm sorry, Little Brother." Taker didn't know what else to say. He didn't know what he would do if he was in this situation. "There will be better days."

—  
 ** **SIX DAYS LATER****

Kane rubbed through Rose's hair, looking at the ceiling. He wondered if Lita was okay. The nurse's told him they would let him know if anything happened. He'd stayed as long as he could but eventually, he had to go. It eased his mind knowing that she was going to be okay and he brain function was coming back to normal. Rose missed him all the time, so she said as if she was scared he'd never come back. What was this thing with her and Lita, the jealousy? He was lost in his own mind. He didn't even notice Rose awakened until she began rubbing at his bare chest.

"You okay?" She asked, sleepy.

"Yeah. I just woke up is all." Kane said. Kane stretched, feeling his back aching where she'd scratched him up the night before. She was way more sexual than he'd known. It was almost too much of a hassle sometimes. Rose never wanted to stop. The truth was that he was hurting like hell, inside and outside.

"I missed you a lot."

"I know. We can go get something to eat if you want."

"Okay. I'm kinda hungry." Rose admitted, pulling the blanket down to reveal her womb, growing in size every day it seemed.

"I'm going to get a shower before we go." Kane actually just needed a little time to himself. He didn't care when or where.

"Okay." Rose pulled the blanket over her head and laid back in bed.  
Kane slowly made his way into the shower, turning on the warm water. The steam engulfed the room as he allowed himself to relax. He sighed. It seemed like Lita would never awaken. He went day after day and days after day she was still the same as before. What could he do to fix her? He'd made this happen. He'd let her leave just like before, he didn't fight. He wasn't worth her dying. Kane felt hope now, they could have a family like they couldn't before. It was always complicated with her but they could fix it. Kane heard the bathroom door open suddenly. He was annoyed now. She didn't know how to just leave him be.

"You want me to go down on you?" Rose was already in the shower before he could answer, trying to get him aroused. It wasn't happening. He had no desire to. She looked up at him confused. He never did this before. "You can't get up or something?"

"Everything isn't about sex." Kane rolled his eyes. "Now let me shower."

"Since when was everything not about sex to you?" Rose continued to edge on the fight. "That's how we got into this." She gestured at her belly playfully, but she was coming to the conclusion that he wasn't feeling the same as he had last night when they'd been fooling around.

"No doubt," Kane said, sarcastically.

"You can really be an ass sometimes, you know that." Rose had gotten up, pulling on a silk robe. Kane laughed hard at that.

"Maybe you should give me some damn space." He said before he knew it, ironically.

"Oh okay. You want me to give you space to see your ex-wife. I'm sorry she got hurt but she did it to herself didn't she." Rose spat out. Kane opened the shower curtained, grabbing a handful of her long hair. He pulled her to be face to face with him.

"Shut the hell up before you learn something about me that you will regret knowing." He pushed her away from him before stepping on the shower and placing a towel around his waist.  
Rose didn't know if she should fight back or run away from him. She'd gotten her ass beat all her life. She couldn't let him make her a victim anymore. Rose drew back and swung hard at her boyfriend. She saw the bright red blood coming from his mouth before she spoke.

"Don't ever put your hands on me again!" Rose yelled. "I'm pregnant with your child you son of a bitch."  
Kane glared at her, wiping the blood from his face. He could barely feel the pain, but he could taste his own blood. Rose didn't know what would happen next. She was frozen in time as they both stared at one another.

"That's not my baby." Kane suddenly said. Rose narrowed her eyes at the big man in front of her.

"What are inferring you big asshole!"

"I know your password to everything. You idiot."  
Rose looked confused before she understood exactly what he may have been referring to. She rarely deleted her messages. She never cared to. Matt constantly checked on her with phone calls and messages. She answered sometimes and other times she didn't — when she was around Kane.

"Matt and I aren't screwing around or anything anymore. We did a little before you and I got together."

"Why does that fucker have to be involved in aspects of my life."

"I didn't even know you guys knew each other until he told me. It's not my fucking fault. You chose your ex over me at that time, remember?" Rose crosses her arms.

"Don't talk about her," Kane demanded.

"I'll talk about who I want to talk about. You don't control me."

"If we are going to be together then I own you as far as I'm concerned!" Kane rubbed his face. Rose didn't seem to understand where he was coming from.

"Maybe I should have left your sad ass alone." Rose threw the only thing she could find at the time, his toothbrush, at him. Kane laughed at that.

"Maybe you should have kept your legs closed." Kane's remark seemed to really tick her off.

"You're so sure that it's Matt's baby huh?" Rose aggressively spoke. She heard out of the bathroom, Kane flowing her assumed. He already knew that the baby wasn't his. It only made sense that it wasn't. Why would Matt Hardy be acting this way about a child that wasn't his? Kane watched her with a grin. She finally got done rambling through her begs before slapping a piece of paper to his bare chest.

"There you go asshole." Rose stood there waiting for him to read the paper she'd given him. "Go ahead and read it." She urged. Kane finally turned the paper to read. Not actually believing what he read. All the signs were wrong somehow. She confused him.

"See I told you that the baby was yours." Rose grinned at his shocked face.

"When did you go get this and how did you do this without me knowing?"

"I have my ways." Rose grinned as she watched his face lighten up a bit now.

"That doesn't excuse why Matt keeps trying to get in touch with you," Kane responded.

"I haven't told him," Rose admitted. "He really thought the baby was his." Rose stood, heading to where Kane was. They stared at each other before she hugged him. "I wouldn't hurt you like that," Rose whispered. She was being honest. "I love you."

Yet Kane could say it back. He realized at that time. He didn't love Rose. He loved his child.

He wanted the child, not her.

 ** _ **DNA - Biological Blood Test**_**  
 ** _ **MATT HARDY 0.00%**_**  
 ** _ **Kane Calloway 99.9%**_**


	34. Part 2 Chapter 15

A FEW DAYS LATER

Lita opened her eyes slowly, seeing a white ceiling above her that read 'Don't fall, Call for help.' How had she gotten into the hospital? She tried to move back she couldn't. Her muscles felt like they didn't exist whatsoever. She saw a nurse come, assessing her pupils and vital signs. Lita tried to speak but she couldn't. Her throat felt so dry that it burned at this point.

"You might find it a bit hard to talk. Would you like some ice chips?" The old nurse asked. Lita nodded. She'd try anything to relieve the burning sensation in her throat. The woman sat her up and fed her the ice, watching her carefully. The soothing feeling made her want to cry of happiness. Another nurse came inside the room suddenly, she was young and cute.

"Let him know that she's awake now." The older nurse ordered. Lita watched as the youthful nurse gulped hard at the request.

"He frightens me, Ma'am."

"For goodness sakes, Willow. You have to stop being so shy. Come here then." The old nurse motioned her forward. "Come on." Willow quickly scurried to Lita's bedside. "You can feed her some more ice chips while I get him. Can you do that?"

"Yes, ma'am." Willow looked down before the woman scurried away, annoyed with her.

"You know," Lita's voice sounded horrible at the moment, but she could talk now at least. "You have to show her you know your stuff. She thinks your a dummy. I can tell."

"You can? Everyone thinks so, but I was the one who took care of you the entire time you were comatose."

"Thank you for that," Lita was happy to know someone who cared took care of her. "How long was I out?"

"A week and three days," Willow answered quickly. "You had an overdose remember? I was worried about your babies, but it seems to be doing fine now." Willow was so proud of herself.

"My what?" Lita hadn't been filled in about that part yet. She was pregnant.

"Your babies"

"I'm pregnant? How far along?" Lita's eyes widened.

"I think you should be nearly four or five weeks now."

"Holy shit!" Lita hurt her throat again now. She nearly choked on the ice but recovered thankfully. "Does Kane know?"

"Yes, Mr. Calloway knows. Was this supposed to be kept a secret from him?"

"No," Lita said to Willow's relief "I'm just surprised that's all." Lita was still in disbelief. "Is the baby okay?"

"Yes, we had the OB come in and check regularly while you were resting. The babies are doing well from the look of it."

"Thank god." Lita would have felt like a real piece of shit if she had killed their child once again somehow. She was happy that the baby was holding on. "Wait did you say, babies, as in plural?

"Yes. I saw two babies the last ultrasound we took the day before yesterday."

"Two babies!" Lita hurt her voice yet again.

"This conversation is not good for your health right now. We can talk about this a bit more when you calm down." Willow said, watching Lita's blood pressure increase within a few seconds of the realization. "Try to breathe, please."

"Okay." Lita took slow, deep breaths for a little while, trying to calm herself. But how could she remain calm? She had babies, babies that she thought she'd never been able to give Kane anymore because of her stupid decisions in the past. Lita watched as a big man, who she couldn't be more than happy to see, emerged in the doorframe. He had tears in his eyes, followed by Ellie and Taker appearing a few steps behind him. She wanted him to hug her, touch her, but then she saw Rose peak from the doorways. She remembered all those negative emotions that nearly killed her before as she began to feel very low.

"Hi," Lita practically whisper to her ex, who didn't seem to know what to saw whatsoever in the situation. "You wouldn't let me leave you that easily, would you?" Lita cracked a smile, glad to see the faces that she would have never seen again if she'd actually succeeded in her attempt. Kane was about to say something when Ellie ran over and began to hug her best friend.

"I'm so happy you're back," Ellie said. "You had me scared as hell!"

"Don't forget about me, Little Sister." Taker made his way to her, kissing her lightly on the head. "It's good to see you awake."

"Auntie! You not sick no more." Asher tried to get onto her lap but his father made sure to have a good grip on his rowdy son.

"She ain't strong enough for you yet, boy."

"Sorry," Asher said, obviously still excited despite the scolding he'd received.

"It's good to see you guys too." Lita smiled, cheerful. She looked over to Kane, Rose standing direly beside him as if mocking her situation. Ellie noticed the sudden change in her facial expression from looking in the direction of them.

"Don't you think we should give her some privacy with Kane?" Ellie stated. This was exactly why they became such close friends. She knew her well. "You too, girl." Ellie started, rolling her eyes while gesturing for Rose to leave the room. Taker looked back at her, wide-eyed.

"Ain't she a bitch." He whispered, only for Asher to repeat his words with a laugh. "Don't say that, boy."

Everyone eventually made their way out, leaving the two alone together finally. Lita repositioned herself as best as she could in the hospital bed. He was still quiet, unable to look at her.

"Kane," He looked up at her now. "You don't want to see me?" Lita gave him time to speak before she said anything else. He looked like he was having a hard time a the moment.

"I thought you were going to die." He stated. "I could have killed you a long time ago if that's what you wanted, Lita." She was shocked at the hostility that evoked with his words.

"I was hurt."

"I was hurt too," Kane raised his voice. Taker heard this on the outside of the door. He would have gone inside if it wasn't for Ellie not allowing him. She knew they were only talking, he would never really hurt Lita.

"No, you were happy. I could see it. You love her just like you loved me once before, probably more now."

"I don't love her," Kane admitted but felt upset that she would assume this. "I will never love anyone the way I love you. You told me to go be with her, but I can't be with someone ... that isn't you." Lita watched as he looked like he'd given up on something. "It took me a while to realize that I didn't want her, I wanted my baby. I would still be with you even if you couldn't have any more kids at all. You are the only one who can love someone like me back. So don't ever tell me who to be with again."

"I'm sorry," Lita said. They stood in silence while Kane made his way closer to her, placing a hand on her stomach. "So I'm guessing you already know?"

"Yeah." Kane smiled. "I was happy when they told me. I wished I could take back this whole situation when I found out. I wished you'd gotten pregnant a long time ago."

"Did you ever get a DNA test like I asked?"

"It's my baby." Kane admitted to her. He could see the little spark of hope she had go away by those words. She didn't see too upset though.

"We're having twins." Lita announced. "The nurse told me before you made it in." She watched as Kane's eye's perked up, leaving him in shock by the news. "I was surprised too." She admitted. "But if I was willing to kill myself because I couldn't give you what you've always wanted, I'd rather get married and go through the torture all over again with you. Being close to death changes things in you."

"You're telling me?" Kane was shocked anyone would compare their life to his life experiences. He didn't think too long before agreeing with her. "Let's get married again." Kane sat on the edge of the hospital bed, taking her face in his hand. She was taken aback by his offer. "We can't keep making mistakes like this. Aren't you tired of it, Lita. For once, can't we just get it right?"

"But what about Rose?"

"She's in love with Matt."

"Matt?"

"Yeah. Matt Hardy. He might as well be family as much as he keeps trying to butt into my life." Kane jokes. "I saw some messages between the two of them that I'm pretty sure she can't find an explanation to."

"Damn." Lita didn't know what else to say. She was somewhat happy for the pause in the relationship that Kane had with Rose. It almost made her smile, but what kind of a person would do that? Lita found herself giggling at that. It was so funny how they always found a way back to one another.

"What's so funny about that?" Kane stopped rubbing her stomach now.

"I was just thinking that, I wouldn't mind getting married again." Lita said.

"Do you want me to burn in Hell this time?" Kane jokes.

"No. I just want you to never let me leave your side again. We both see the bad that could happen from it."

"Life's too short." Kane laid his forehead against hers. At least they could do something right from this point on.


	35. Part 2 Chapter 16

A/N: This is where the real story begins. I hope you all are ready for the Part 3 of the Kane and Lita love story. Kane has a lot to keep a secret. He's done a lot to keep her but he's a true Monster by all means.

If there are a few typos I'm sorry. i used my phone. It autocorrect before you can catch it.

Kane packed his bags as soon as he'd gotten back to Rose's condo. He dreaded the thought of actually having to go back and get the rest of his things. He never really understood why he had been such a dumbass for so long. He shook his head as he threw the closet open, noticing his clothes already thrown every which way on the bed when he entered. It was obvious that Rose saw the end of the relationship coming. She'd been sitting in the living room, not saying much else when he walked in.

He'd probably never understand the woman, but it felt good to be doing what he knew he should have long ago. Kane didn't bother folding any of his clothes. He'd much rather get the hell out of the place before he had to kill the mother of his soon to be child. He swiftly grabbed his packed bags, heading for the door. Kane knew it was too good to be true. Rose would never let him just leave without saying a word.

"You're leaving me?" Rose laid her head back against the chair. She was tilted to look at his just enough.

"What does it look like?" Kane grumbled.

"I thought you wanted this. Whatever it is that we were doing here. I thought you wanted this baby."

"I do." Kane felt his anger coming on fast. She always tried to make him feel guilty somehow, but little did she know, he was feeling just fine. "That's just about the only thing I want out of this. I can't stay with you."

"What does she have that I don't have." Rose suddenly said, pain obviously showing in her voice. Kane remembered Lita asking him the same thing once before. It was ironic. He laughed a bit before he could speak.

"I don't have to answer that." Kane grabbed at the doorknob now, pulling the door open. He felt something hard hit his back.

"You are a weak man!" Rose stood before him."I shouldn't have gave you the time of the day, let alone let you knock me up. You're nothing but I burnt up, dumb, retard." Rose threw another object at him, hitting him in his head this time. She waited as Kane came close to her now, grabbing her face hard with his rough hand.

"Is that what you think?" Kane asked. "If you weren't carrying my baby, I'd probably take you out of your misery before you could repopulate the earth again. You're a fucking crazy bitch and that's coming from me! But if you want to know the definition of crazy, keep throwing stuff at me and you might just have to see." Kane pushed her face away, harder than he actually was trying to. He grabbed his bags again, trying once again to leave before he did something more than that to her. She was too much for him. Rose definitely had some things to figure out in her fucked up head. Rose grasped as she fell to the floor. She quickly grabbed at his leg before he could make his way out of the condo.

"Please, don't leave me!" She was crying now like a child. "I don't have anyone. I don't want to be alone." Kane sighed, putting his bags back down once again.

"I can't be with you!" Kane pried her arms off of his legs before slipping out the door quickly. He quickly made his way down the hallway, practically running away from Rose. He'd never turn around if he could help it.

"You're a fucking weak asshole!" Rose scream down the hall as Kane made his way to the exit. "I hate you!"

—-

Days later

Lita slowly walked, holding on to the wall posting. The physical therapist stood, making sure that she didn't step too fast. Walking felt foreign to her at the moment but she could feel her muscles coming back to life each day. She'd be as good as new in a few days. Lita grabbed the bar, afraid she would fall as she stepped wrong. The therapist caught her though.

"You're doing good, just watch your steps."

"Okay." Lita responded, trying to be a bit more careful. Sometimes later she was doing stretches, tired as if she'd ran a marathon by the end of her physical therapy session.

Kane walked back into the building that he'd dropped Lita off at. He wanted to stay with her while she had her session, but she refused to let him not matter how much he asked. He walked in just as she was finishing up.

"Hey, you just about ready to go now?"

"Yeah." Lita said, leaning to do her last bit of stretches. "They weren't going to let me go until you got here. I have to practice a bit at home, get my balance better."

"I don't mind helping you, Lita."

"You may have to for a little while." Kane smiles st this comment. He was happy that she was letting him be involved in her care. Lita stood, grabbing her crutches for stability.

"I'm ready to go if you are."

"Okay." Kane grabbed her bags before they made their way to the vehicle. He helped her inside of course. His truck was way too big for her to make it into herself in the condition she was in, not to mention that she was carrying their babies. Kane wasn't going to take any chances.

"You in Okay?"

"Yeah, thanks Kane." Lita placed her crutches in the backseat as Kane made his way inside. He started the engine before backing out and getting on the road.

"Did you get all of your things?" Lita asked him once he gone down the road a bit.

"Yeah. Half of my shit was cut up though." He snorted at the thought.

"Well I'm happy your don't have to go back there anymore."

"You're not the only one." Kane said before he spoke again, changing the subject. "How long do you have to go to therapy?" Kane asked her. Lita pulled out the paper she'd gotten from the receptionist with her schedule.

"Umm, about a month or so. Two days a week."

"Thanks not too bad. We'll just stay with my brother when you have to go."

"What do you mean."

"Oh. I was going to show you our house. I thought it was about time you got to see it."

"I didn't even know you had a house. I always assumed you stayed with your brother all the time."

"Usually, but my brother and I didn't always get along like we do now. We use to hate each other remember?"

"I do remember." Lita said, nodding her head. "You stay somewhere in Texas?"

"Fuck no!" Kane said. "I like places a bit more quiet."

"Oh," Lita was surprised. "So where do you stay then?"

"I stay in Tennessee."

"That's not much different really, is it?"

"Yeah. It actually is. It's quiet and perfect for someone like me."

"Someone like you."

"Someone that likes their privacy." Kane grinned at her. "Besides, I like the mountain a bit more more than horse shit."

"Can we at least stay with Taker and Ellie for a few days before we go?" Lita asked hopeful. Kane's expression became annoyed a bit. He wanted to be selfish, wanted to have her all to himself.

"Sure." Kane grumbled. He would rather see her happy from now on. "Let's pick up something to eat before we go there."

"Okay!" Lita said, placing a hand on her womb. Kane must have caught her because she felt his hand lower onto hers a second later.

They made it to his brother's house a little bit after five o'clock, heading inside. Asher was fussing about something when they went inside. His mother was rocking him in her arms, trying to calm him down. It wasn't working though.

"Oh hey!" Ellie smiled as she made her way towards to couple, hugging them both. "I didn't even hear you come inside. Asher is fussy since his daddy is out for a bit."

"Where'd he go." Kane asked, grabbing his nephew, who refused to stop crying, out of his mother's arms.

"He just went to the store to get some more diapers for Ash. The boy just loves his daddy." Ellie said as Asher began reaching for Lita. She held him.

"It looks like he likes someone else just as much." Asher had stopped crying when Lita held him. He began to play with her hair. He thought it looked funny.

"I know it looks a mess. I didn't have time to do anything to it." Lita said.

"Let me do it!" Asher suddenly gained a burst of energy. "I bet I can make it look like mine." Lita couldn't help but laugh. Asher's hair was always messy since he'd never let anyone fix it for one second. The body couldn't sit still most days.

"I will let you when I get my stuff in the room."

"Yay!"

Lita let Asher down after that. He felt a lot better since he had someone new to play with now.

"So what the doctor say about the babies?" Ellie found herself wondering. Taker had told her about the unexpected pregnancy of twins.

"They are okay." Lita said. She was still worried though since she had drunk a lot of alcohol before she knew she was pregnant. She felt so guilty about it. If something were to happen to their babies, she may as well be dead. She placed a hand of her belly. Kane noticed her worry before he spoke.

"Let's go to the room." He stated. Lita nodded, following behind as he carried an arm full of luggage. Ellie's eyes widened. She didn't know if she'd spoke about something she shouldn't have. She would apologize as soon as she could.

Once inside the room, Kane closed the door. He knew she was going to be crying before he could even look in her direction. He pulled her onto his lap, rubbing her watery eyes.

"Tell me what's wrong, Lita. You aren't happy about the babies? I thought you were." Kane asked. He knew he'd get upset if she'd said she didn't want them. But he had a feeling it wasn't that.

"No, I'm happy. I really am. It's just that I probably fucked them up. I was being such a dumbass before I even knew I was pregnant. I shouldn't have been feeling sorry for myself and I should have known I was pregnant. I've been through the symptoms before."

"The Doctor said that the babies were doing fine before we left. If anything, I'll be the one that fucks them up. I got so many issues they are bound to inherit something from me." He didn't even knew why he said it. It only made her cry even more. "Damn. I'm sorry for saying that." Kane kissed her on the forehead, trying to make her stop crying already. "Our babies are going to be okay. As long as you take good care of them. You just have to be extra careful now." He felt her wrap her arms around his large body. He'd missed that feeling so much that he'd be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying her sorrow at the moment.

"You're really bad at cheering people up, you know?"

"Yeah, I kinda figured that out."

"Can we just get them checked out again. I just feel so nervous about this. I don't want them to die like the others. It's important to me."

"Yeah. We can make an appointment." Kane agreed. He wanted to know too. He'd probably not be able to forgive her if she'd hurt them. He didn't think she did though. He heard about people doing worse things during their pregnancies. And those people knew they were with child. Her mistakes had been partially his fail anyways, so he was to blame as well.

Later that night, Lita had done as she'd promised Asher. He gave her pigtails, braids, and whatever else he'd called his creations to her hair. Eventually, Taker came back home reluctantly getting his son from the tired out Lita. Asher was a handful.

"My kid ain't the easiest to deal with." He said as Asher grabbed around his neck, excited to see his daddy was home.

"What took you so long?" Ellie said, peeking in from the kitchen.

"The damn line was a pain. Then some fucking dude park behind my motorcycle and wouldn't move. I thought you were going to have to come and get me from the damn jailhouse. Now that I think about it, I should have let that happen."

"Oh no, no, no. You remember you told me that that wouldn't happen again. I would've left you ass there this time."

"That would have been your ass too, woman." Taker joked. Ellie gave him a kiss on the cheek before allowing him to go do whatever. He was most likely going to look for his little brother.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's okay. I shouldn't have made you feel like it was your fault. You didn't do anything to be sorry about, I promise." Ellie was relieved.

"So, I was thinking about going to ride horses while you guys were here for a while. We're rarely couple up."

"I don't mind. You'll have to asked grumpy over there." She pointed her finger to Kane, who was talking about something with his brother. He didn't even notice her. "He probably hates horses."

"Well he'll just have to get over it."

"You try telling him that with his kind of temper." Lita shook her head.

"He'll get over it."

The two women laughed and joked nearly all night. Kane had eventually stopped watching her and went into the room. She decided he'd gotten sleepy finally. She told Ellie, Taker, and Asher goodnight before following behind Kane. He wasn't in the room when she'd made her way in. Lita undressed and laid in bed, waiting for him to join her. He eventually did, wrapping his arms around her. He pulled her closer, placing his head between her neck. She thought he was asleep until she'd felt him fondling around with his boxers.

"What did they say about sex?" Lita's eyes widened from his sudden question. It wasn't much of a surprise he was already feeling in the mood.

"Not until a few weeks." She could hear him sigh, annoyed by the answer.

"We can chance it." Kane said, rubbing himself against her.

"I'd rather wait a while." Lita stated. Kane groaned, annoyed that she didn't want to do anything. He didn't think he could wait longer.

"As you wish." He sarcastically responded. Lita grinned. He was definitely back to his old self. This was the Kane that she remembered.

"What happened with her?" Lita suddenly asked. Kane knew exactly who he was referring to.

"I got rid of her."

"You make it sound like you killed her or something."

"I thought about it a few times but you'd probably be afraid of me if I did all the things I wanted to people." Kane said. Lita noticed how he seemed to enjoy the thought of permanently getting rid of the woman. She wondered why he'd felt that way now, he was so indecisive before she'd gone to the hospital. A lot changed.

"I wouldn't be afraid of you." Lita slowly said, not knowing if she'd believed herself. She remembered he'd told her that he'd killed someone when he was younger.

"I don't think that's true." He licked at her ear. He didn't really care about what the doctor's ordered.

"I'm serious." Lita said. "I want to know more about you, Kane. About your past and childhood and whatever else you will let me know."

"I'd rather not." Kane said, continuing to try to get her to shut up.

"Come on," Lita continued to try to get him to let her in. "What are you so afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid of anything." Kane spoke, biting her now. He hoped she hush soon and let him do as he wanted. "You'd just look at my different after I tell you the things I've done."

"I doubt it." Lita winced a bit when he bit her. That hurt. "I'll have to stay with you anyways." She said, gesturing to the new rings she'd had on. They'd gotten married again at the courthouse in Texas the day she'd gotten out the hospital, Ellie and Taker were their only witnesses. He'd actually bought her diamonds this time.

"Hush." Kane order her before pulling his head under the blankets. She jumped a little, noticing how sensitive she had become. But she let him continue, knowing what he was trying to do.

"You can't shut me up forever. You'll have to tell me one day." Lita said. He ignored her again, trying to give her pleasure instead. She knew one thing that would get his attention. "If you don't tell me then I'll just have to leave you again." Lita jokes. She left him suddenly stop what he'd been doing to her. His large hands were on her throat. He wasn't hurting her but he'd gotten her attention now.

"Don't joke around like that. I told you no." Kane said, his blind eye glimmering in the moonlight from the window.

"Well let me know more about you." Lita practically pleaded. "It's like you only let me see what you want."

"Exactly." Kane had propped himself up on his elbows, lying over her.

"But why do you have to be like that? I love you either way. No matter what you've done."

"You remembered when you use to never want me to touch you or even look at you because you thought I was a freak?"

"Yeah." Lita felt a little bad now. She wished she would have noticed he was caring in his own way. "But I don't feel like that anymore."

"But that doesn't make me forget that you did." Kane snapped at her. "I'm trying to avoid that happening again. I'd rather you not hate me for my past."

"But I won't." Lita pleaded.

"You will." Kane knew that truth already.

"How are you so sure?"

"Because I've been through that before." Kane said before he could shut up.

"What do you mean?"

"Damn it, Lita. You know how to kill a mood, don't you." Kane tried to move off of her, but she stopped him.

"If you tell me then I'll let you do whatever you want." Lita said, offering herself to her husband. Kane felt himself become a bit excited. He almost gave in, he'd gone so long without being about to touch her, but he would just have to wait. He couldn't risk it.

"No," He said, stubborn. "I'll do what I want either way it goes." He grinned. "I just allow you to have a little bit of control for my amusement." Lita knew he was just being stubborn like always. She allowed him to move, settling back to look at her.

"Just let it go." Kane rolled his eyes. "You knew you wouldn't get anywhere anyways." Kane watched as Lita huffed before turning the opposite way of him. He wrapped his arms around her again, but this time she pushed him away. That really pissed him off. He pulled her to him more desperately now. "Don't do that."

"You don't do that." Lita said, causing him to become confused. She was something these days. She had more of a temper since the accident and she always pushed his buttons somehow. He loved it though. It reminded him of why he fell for her in the first place.

"Stop it." Kane said, annoyed by her little tantrum. Maybe it was the hormones. They were having twins after all.

"I'll just ask your Ellie or your brother." Lita informed him.

"He won't tell you anything." Kane chucked. "Do you really believe he'd told Ellie anything either?"

"Maybe. He loves her more than you love me anyhow. He'd do anything for her."

"Is that what you think?" Kane was grinning now. He pulled her to look at him, not caring for her to be comfortable now. He felt like she was challenging him. "He's my brother. Blood it thicker than water at the end of the day."

"Whatever." Lita said, wondering if she even knew who he was at all. He knew nearly everything about her considering he stalked her like a madman before that began screwing around. He was smarter than she thought though. He literally made her fall in love with him within a few months of being together. Even when she'd gotten away from him, he'd been all she could think about. He was a genius. Little found herself staring at him, once he'd finally fell asleep. There was not doubt in her mind that she loved him. She just didn't know who the hell he really was. She continued to stare at him.

His eyes open, to her surprise, to stare back at her with a grin.


	36. Part 3 Chapter 1

Kane placed on the equipment as he headed inside the hospital room where Lita was currently having contraction, yelling for him. He'd went off the get something to eat and came back to his wife ready to gives birth. It was a bit overwhelming, the feeling of knowing that he was going to be a father soon. He heard Lita yell his name again as he placed on the last of the hospital equipment he was required to wear. He quickly made his way in, standing by Lita's side. He wiped the sweat from her face, her hair wild as the contractions began again. Kane held her hand as she looked to him with only pain present in her eyes.

Hey, baby." Lita smiled, just seeing him there finally calm her a little. That was until the contraction hit her. "I'm not doing this again. I swear to god, Kane." He almost laughed at her but he was a little too concerned to do it. He didn't go to Rose's birth, she'd placed a restraining order against him, it made it impossible to actually get in. Not to mention that she was with Matt Hardy now. He'd seen a picture of the baby that was supposed to be his, he looked nothing like him whatsoever. But she kept insisting that the baby was his. He highly doubted it.

"Fuck!" Lita yelled as another wave struck her. She began to cry this time.

"It's okay, baby. You can do this. Come on! Get the babies out of her before she faints up here!" Kane yelled at the Doctor who was assessing Lita's situation calmly.

"Okay, on the next contraction. I want you to push, hard." Lita nodded along with Kane. He was acting like he was the one giving birth instead of her. The next wave hit her soon after, she pushed, feeling one of the babies began to crown.

"Oh shit." Kane said when Lita began to nearly break his finger off when she pushed.

"You're doing good." The doctor said. "You have to do that again in the next contraction, okay!"

This was going to a long while, he wasn't gonna to have a hand after this.

"Push!" The doctor yelled once again as Lita began to squeeze his fingers again. He didn't know if he could get through this again as he felt his fingers pop.

—-

Their two babies laid in their cribs, next to the bed soon after. Lita was fast asleep from the pain medicine they had given her after she gave birth. Kane didn't know which baby to hold first, the boy, Jax, or the girl, Raven. He couldn't decide so he left them both inside their cribs for a while, just looking at them. They looked so much like Lita that it was almost impossible. The only way he would have been able to tell they were his was because Jax had his attitude already, the grunts from the doctor's touching him made it obvious. But he would rather them look beautiful like their mother. He looked over to her, watching her sleep for a while. He heard the door open as his brother and Ellie came inside.

"Oh my god…" Ellie whispered as she made her way inside. "Aren't they beautiful." She said as she headed closer to the crib, rubbing Raven's little noise. "I miss Asher being this tiny."

"Well we ain't getting another one. This one is already handful." Asher was walking now as he made his way behind his father.

"I ain't that bad." He said, his hair was in a ponytail, neatly out of his face. Ellie wouldn't let Taker cut the usually unkempt hair away, so she managed as best as she could.

"Oh hush, already. I can if I want." She said as Taker got closer to the cribs, trying to hide his delight of finally meeting the twins.

"The boy acts like you already." Taker said as he picked up Jax, a loud grunt coming from him. "What's his name?"

"Jax." Kane answered, watching his brother carefully. He didn't want him dropping his baby, but he shouldn't have felt that way since they both had already been through parenthood. "And the girl is named Raven."

"He's so tiny." Taker looked astonished.

"I'm tiny too, daddy." Asher said, jealous that his father liked the baby.

"Man, you are the most jealous little boy I've ever met." Taker spoke to his son.

"I don't care. It ain't like I know what that means anyhow." Asher said back.

"Lemme give you your baby before he gets too jealous." Taker handed Jax over to Kane. Kane looked at his son, unable to stop the smile creeping on his face. They were perfect. Ellie sat beside him with Raven, kissing her on her head.

"She's gonna be prettier than Lita, if that's even possible." Kane laughed at that.

"I hope not. I'm not planning of killing any little boys in my lifetime." He joked, already planning ahead. Lita began to stir finally, looking over to Kane holding one of their babies before she began to smile.

"Nobody was going to wake me up to joint this love fest." Lita jokes, obviously still tired.

"You were sleeping so good that we couldn't." Ellie spoke to her friend, going over to hug her and show her Raven. "You and Kane did good."

"Oh my god, we made this beautiful little thing here." Lita spoke, obviously tired. "Let me see my little boy."

Kane stood, doing as his wife asked. She nearly teared up from the sight of them. They were so perfect. She couldn't believe that she and Kane made something so beautiful. She wanted to hold them both at the same time, but she couldn't in her condition. She'd most like fall asleep with them in her arms without even knowing.

"I want you to rest." Kane said. "I've got them right now." He watched his wife pout a little before agreeing that he was right. Kissing her lips, he smiled. "I can't wait to get home. This doesn't make me like the hospital anymore than I already do, you know?"

"We'll leaving in a few days." Lita said. "We literally just had the babies, and I'm swollen like a damn cow."

"I wouldn't say a cow." Kane joked.

"Awe man. You're such an ass." Taker said to his brother, holding Asher now since he wouldn't let him go.

"I want to hold the baby!" Asher said suddenly.

"Oh hell no," Taker spoke. "You are the worst person to be holding any babies."

"Not true, daddy." Asher folded his arms but soon got over it. Kane's phone began to ring. He fondled in his pocket before finding it, careful not to drop his baby boy.

"Hello." Kane said, waiting for whoever it was on the next end to speak.

"I hear that my grand babies were born today. Why didn't you let me know?"

"Because, I didn't care to. You weren't much of a damn father, and you won't be much of a grandfather."

"Don't be like that, Kane." Paul Bearer spoke, upset. "I took care of you when no one else wanted you."

"Yeah, and you fucked up my head even more than it already was."

"I helped you, more than you'll ever know. You deserved to punishments I gave you. You hurt all those people with no remorse whatsoever. I made you human."

"You made me fucked up!" Kane realized Lita was staring a him now. "I'm hanging the fuck up. Don't you come near my kids."

"You must be afraid of that hussy of yours figuring out everything you've done?" Paul asked. "She'll be done with you before you will even be able to explain anything in that disgusting mind of yours. God save my grandkids." Kane quickly hung up the phone. Taker knew exactly who it was by the look Kane flashed him. Lita continued to look at him, wondering why the hell her husband looked so worried.

Kane sighed. This shit wasn't going to be good.


	37. Part 3 Chapter 2

_**Two weeks later**_

Lita was still asleep when Kane got up after hearing one of the babies crying on the monitor . He kissed her forehead after hearing her begin to stir.

"I've got it." Kane said.

"Okay, baby." Lita responded, sleepy.

He got out of bed, heading down the cold hallways of their house. The baby room was only down the hallways a ways. They'd made a nursery in the house a few months after learning that they were having fraternal twins, a boy and girl. They'd gotten in somewhat of a routine. He and Lita would take turns but sometimes Kane would take care of the babies on his own all night. He was in love with them already. He already knew it was Raven crying. He picked her up, giving her a kiss as her big eyes stared at him.

"Are you hungry?" Kane asked as if she could tell him yes or no. Then he noticed that she stopped crying once he picked her up. "You missed mommy and daddy?" He suddenly found himself asking. He never trusted himself to lay with them. He was afraid of crushing them or something, but maybe they should let them be closer to them for a little while. Kane grabbed both of kids babies, Jax grunting, annoyed by his father bothering him from his sleep as if he had something to do.

Kane made his way back inside his room. He spoke, knowing his wife was still awake since it took her awhile to get back to sleep nowadays.

"Look who wants to come and play with us." Kane spoke, watching Lita sit up almost instantly.

"Give me my babies!" She joked. Kane settles Jax in her arms, as she began the coo at him.

"Awe, my little man." She held him in her arms, listening to his grunts of protest. "He looks like you, Kane."

"No," Kane settled on the bed with Raven. "They all look like you. He just has my shitty attitude." Kane chuckled a little.

"I see." Lita said as Jax opened one eye to look at her, grumpy. "So cute." Lita said aloud.

"He's definitely shitting right now." Kane said, watching as Lita checked. He was right.

"How did you know?"

"I've kinda been around them a little more than you since they were born. I didn't want to overwhelm you before you were ready."

"Why doesn't he just cry?" Lita found herself asking, noticing that Jax only grunted mostly.

"I don't know." Kane admitted. Lita seemed a little worried now. "Nothing is wrong with him. He's a baby."

"We should get him checked out."

"You realize who his father is right? I didn't talk until I was about six."

"I didn't know that." Lita said, watching her son begin to scowl a little. "I'm guessing he wants the diaper changed."

"Yep. You would be right." Kane said, setting Raven on the bed carefully before grabbing some wipes and a diaper. They might as well change them both since they usually did the same thing around the same time. "Here you go." Kane said, handing her the materials she needed.

"Thanks." They changed their children and played with them a bit before they fell asleep, Jax before Raven of course. They eventually placed them in the small bedside cradles.

Lita turned on the television eventually before Kane pulled her into his arms. They were watching some kind of western horror movie, but she could see than Kane wasn't the least bit interesting. He kept looking over to the babies then laying his head back once he saw they were okay. He was pretty much obsessed with them at this point. She understood since he waited so long, it seemed like it took forever even though the twins came a bit early naturally. Lita couldn't shake away what Kane had said about how long it look him to speak when he was younger. She wanted to know about his life, but she didn't know if he would tell her anything. She shivered a little thinking about when he'd told her he'd killed someone before those years ago, during their first marriage. Kane caught that, because she noticed him looking at her know.

"You're cold?" Kane asked, pushing more of the blanket to her side of the bed. He would be fine. He didn't like too much heat anyways.

"No, sorry." Lita said, trying to calm down.

"I hope you're not afraid of this bullshit movie. I watched it so many times when I was younger. I probably know every line by now." Lita knew Kane probably wasn't lying. He was a genius as far as her knew. He memorize everything so easily. She sometimes wished she'd had his mind in some situations, but he always told her to never say that. As if nothing good came from having his mind.

"No." Lita answered him.

"Then what's wrong." Kane lifted an eyebrow.

"I was just wondered about what you said. You said you didn't start speaking until you were six."

"Yeah," Kane said honestly. "Then I stopped again later on."

"Why?" Lita couldn't help but asked.

"I don't know, Lita. That's just how I was born." Kane rolled his eyes. She knew he was just trying to stay away from the subject as a whole. "I don't go asking you all those questions like that about your past."

"That's because you know everything about me already. You stalked me like a madman." Lita siad. Kane smiled at the thought.

"And it worked."

"That's besides the point. Don't you think it's important for me to know this since we literally just had kids. I need to know what to look out for." Kane looked at her now. What did she mean, what did she have to look out for?

"The baby is going to be fine. I turned out fine." Kane lied.

"Oh yeah, that's obvious." Lita said, sarcastically.

"Stop bringing it up. NOW!" Kane ordered her. Lita jumped a little before reluctantly leaving the subject alone. Fine, he didn't want to talk about it. Lita sunk down a bit more in the bed, trying to fall asleep again. She couldn't. She kept wondering who she was married to. Should she be worried? She looked up at her husband, before she noticed that he'd been staring at her the entire time now.

—-

Kane wondered what was going on with her. She was so quiet now since the night before. He'd probably never understand women. He shook his head. They didn't know how to just leave things alone. He watched her sitting on the couch, watching Raven and Jax who were fully awake for now.

"You hungry?" Kane asked her.

"No. I don't have much of an appetite right now. I'll probably just eat a little later today."

"Suit yourself." Kane shrugged, grabbing a breakfast he'd prepared and a protein shake with all his pills inside. He hid them from her all the time this way. It was easier now since she was so preoccupied with the twins. He settled down in the living room with Lita, watching their kids make small noises occasionally. Lita kept looking at Raven, who moved all the time like a normal baby should; then at Jax, who just sat there staring a her mostly, he didn't need a pacifier or anything to sit quietly. She was still worried, regardless of Kane's disinterest in the Jax's problem that was obvious. Kane noticed the way she was behaving when she looked at their son.

"Is something wrong with him? Did he shit or something? Is he hungry?" Kane asked her.

"I can't tell, seriously." Lita said, feeling like a bad mother at this time.

"Look, I'll show you how to tell." Kane wiped his fingers on his pajama bottoms, letting the crumbs from the toast get on them. He headed over, picking up Jax carefully. It was as if Kane was a professional at this. "He's hungry." Kane stated before letting Jax rest against his arm. He heard him grunt softly. "I can feed him. Formula or breast milk?" Kane asked her before going to the fridge.

"Umm, breast milk. They use the bathroom better if you let them have breast milk in the morning." Kane nodded at that before grabbing one, of the many bottle, labeled breast milk. He sat, neglecting his breakfast and medicine to feed his son.

"How did you know that was what he wanted." Lita found herself asking after a while.

"He licks his lips only if you put your finger to his mouth. He doesn't know unless you tell him."

"Oh." Lita said. "But how did you know to do that?" She asked. She watched Kane become annoyed, but he finally spoke.

"My father told me that my mother use to have to do that for me." Kane finally said. He didn't want to admit that he'd had to ask his own father how to parent one of his children. He didn't want her to know about Paul at all really.

"Paul Bearer?" Lita questioned. "I didn't know you two stayed in touch."

"We don't." Kane glared at her, telling her to drop it now. She got the hint quickly.

"I don't stay in touch with my parents either." Lita looked down, rubbing her daughter's hand which she wrapped around her mother's finger.

"It's not like that." Kane said. "I just don't like my father. He's not a good guy. He can fool a lot of people but not me or my brother." Kane said. "You want to know what he use to do to me?" Lita didn't know if she should say yes or no, so she just sat there listening, allowing him to continue on his own will. Kane shook his head, laughing at her expression. "Nevermind." He decided she couldn't handle it.

"I. . . I want to know." Lita said, still not sure if that was true. Kane could sense her hesitation. He shook his head.

"No." He stated, tending to his son who was now full. Lita became upset instantly, hating herself for it. She knew she couldn't get him to say anything more. He was stubborn as always. She ignored the burning urge to ask him again. It would only make him withdraw more from allow her the satisfaction of knowing.

The days went by fast, it was relaxing since only Raven really cried all day. Jax only watcher her, which was becoming usual to her now. Kane has went out and fixed up whatever part of their house he was trying to perfect. She didn't know what it was with him and making the house perfect in his own way. She had yet to explore all of it, since she had persuaded him to let them say with Taker and Ellie up until the babies were born.

Eventually evening came, and they placed the twins in their cribs, allowing them to get some much needed rest. Lita still wasn't use to doing everything yet. When she was pregnant, Kane pretty much too care of everything. He even bathed her once her belly got too big for her to wash over. It was nearly torture, the pain that she went through during her pregnancy. The twins were worth it though. Lita smiled, thinking about them and how Kane loved them so much.

She was cooking dinner, some spaghetti and meatball with garlic bread and some wine. It had been so long since she had wine. Lita was waiting for Kane to get back in, he usually took forever. She heard the door open finally, smiling when she saw him walk in. He was dirty and tired. She gave him a glass of water, already use to him coming in this way.

"You all tired out finally?" Lita said, setting their plates on the table while the food finished.

"Not entirely. I'm ready to get back on the road. I just do all this to have something to do." Kane said before taking a gulp of water. "I want you and the babies to come."

"That's not going to happen." Lita said, taking no acceptions. "I need time to heal up and the babies are too small."

"People do it all the time." Kane said, annoyed.

"No, seriously Kane." Lita said as she began to make their plates. To be honest, she didn't want people all over her kids, trying to see the freak's , Kane, babies.

"Why, because they are MY babies?" Kane suddenly said, as if he'd read her mind.

"No," Lita responded. "I just don't want people touching all over my kids."

"OUR kids you mean." Kane said back, calmly.

"Yes, our kids." Lita sat their plates on the full plates of spaghetti on the table. She was reluctant when Kane finally ate, letting the subject go. There was no way she was taking their kids anywhere around anyone just yet. She didn't even know how to be a good mother to Jax. The ate in silence. Eventually, she poured herself a glass of wine, savoring the flavor is it went coaxed her taste buds. She felt Kane's eyes on her, just watching as she ate. Once the meal was done, Lita cleaned up while Kane took a shower then made himself a bath. It wasn't too long before she found her way inside of the bathroom with him. She felt a little tipsy though. She'd drank too much wine.

"Hey, baby," Lita said once she made her way inside of the large bathroom. Kane was soaking, his eyes closed as he relaxed.

"You checked on the kids?" Kane asked first.

"Yeah." She said, obviously buzzed. "They are asleep."

"How much did you drink?" Kane found himself asking, remembering the last time she'd gotten drunk. He had never allowed her to do so again until now, but only because he could watch her closely here.

"A bit." Lita said laughing. "Okay, a lot but I'm okay."

"You want to get in?" Kane found himself asking. They hadn't slept together since the babies were born.

"You want me to?" Lita asked, unsure if she actually should.

"What do you think?" Kane said, looking at his wife fully wife. She eventually undressed and heading into the bath with him. His eyes were on her the entire way.

"Mmm, it's so warm in here." Lita swid as she settled in the bath.

"Yeah." Kane said, wrapping his arms around her body. They laid there in silence before relaxing to the feeling of the warm water. It calmed them both from the hectic, new experience of being parents.

"You know I love you." Lita suddenly said. Kane opened one of his eyes at that.

"I love you too, Lita." Kane kissed her forehead, then her neck.

"Mmm." Lita purred. "You haven't done that in a while."

"I know." Kane continued, licking and suckling on her neck and earlobes. "You like that?"

"Mmm. Yeah, baby."

"Let's head to the bedroom." Kane gestured with his head.

"I wouldn't mind that, baby."

They eventually made it to the bed after drying one another off. Lita stood there beside the bed, smiling drunkenly as Kane edged his way close to her. Kane kissed her deeply, savoring every bit of her. He pulled her close to his chest, gesturing her to kiss on him now. Lita began to kiss and suck as he begged her silently. He watched her as she licked around his erect nipples, making him throw his head back at the feeling on her tongue.

He allowed her to continue for a while before laying her on the bed and climbing on top of her, kissing and biting her neck now. He made his way down slowly, making it to her naked sex. Lita closed her eyes as she felt his tongue began to lick her gently. She bit her lip as he suck on her clit. Kane felt her buck against him now, arousing him even more. He found himself wanting her too much as he went back up to kiss her neck before whispering in her ear.

"I can't take it anymore. I want to feel you. I haven't felt you in so long." Kane made her shiver as his warm breath tickled her neck. "Do you miss how I make love to you?"

"Mmm, yes." Lita kisses his lips, biting it a little. He loved when she did that. Kane smiled. He wasn't going to be able to allow her to touch him more. He wanted her now. Kane stroked his already hard member with his hand before rubbing it roughly between her wet folds. He positioned himself, ready to slip into her. It was like he'd been waiting ages for this. He could probably climax then and there from the pure need her felt at the women.

Before he could even be allowed the pleasure he'd been waiting so patiently for, Raven began to cry.

Kane sighed hard. He didn't want to move. He nearly didn't. He wanted to ignore their babies just this once.

"Someone has to go check on them." Lita sighed.

"Go ahead." Kane said, feeling himself began to lose his erection the more they sat there protesting. He forced himself to get off of his wife once she began to push at him.

"Damn it." Kane said. This was the only part he would have to get used to. He pulled a pillow over his head, wishing they'd stayed asleep a bit longer.


	38. Part 3 Chapter 3

Three weeks later

Lita was so excited as she headed off the plane that landed in Texas. She didn't have to persuade Kane too much to allow her to stay with Ellie since he and his brother would be on the road together. She would miss him of course, but she missed her best friend more right now. Kane had called her to make sure she made it okay. He worried all the time when he wasn't around her anymore, yet Lita knew that he only meant well. She smiled when she saw Ellie standing at terminal. Her best friend went to help with her bags.

"Hey! You look good. Just like a mom." Ellie said, gesturing at the twin built in stroller-car seat contraption. She hugged Lita before she began to speak again.

"Kane found this thing online. It's almost impossible to find twin stuff in stores, not something that would come in handy like this." Lita said. It was true. She couldn't imagine how she would be able to take them anywhere if Kane didn't find it.

"Look at the babies." Ellie said, peeking inside the car seats at the one month old babies.

"I would have came earlier, but Kane insisted that they weren't old enough to be out until at least a month old. He didn't want them to get sick or something."

"It's just daddy duties." Ellie laughed. "Taker was the same way even though he tries to act like he wasn't."

"Where's Asher anyway?" Lita found herself asking.

"Headstart." Ellie looked happy to say. "I couldn't wait until he was old enough. I need a break something from that hyper monster. He's worse than his daddy. It's no wonder they get along so well."

"I definitely understand."

The two women began to walk to the exit and towards the car. They placed the bags and secured the twins in the back. Lita laughed at the way that Ellie behaved each time she got to interact with them. They eventually headed down the road, leaving the airport and heading to the house.

"So, how do you like being a mom finally?" Ellie's asked.

"I'm beat to be honest. Kane never sits still. It's like he never minds getting up in the middle of the nights."

"He barely sleeps so I doubt that would bother him."

"You're right." Lita shrugged. "How long did he usually sleep with you guys, like before we got married again."

"Umm… maybe four or five hours. And that was a good night's sleep for him."

"Oh, damn. He's such a night owl."

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know." Lita lied. She eventually began to wonder if Ellie knew anything. Kane could be wrong sometimes. "Kane's just been acting weird."

"How?" Ellie said, turning to look at her.

"He gets upset everytime I ask him about his childhood or Paul."

"Yeah. His brother acts the same way, but I kinda try not to think about it too much. Their heads on straight enough."

I guess so," Lita began. "But I think there is more to it than what we know. At least Kane's side of things. The two were separated for how long after the fire."

"I don't know, but everyone knows that he was in a psych ward after that fire for a long time. Now that I think about it, I asked Taker once why he was so cautious with Kane and he said something about he doesn't understand the things he does or something like that." Ellie shrugged. She didn't understand it herself. "I don't get it. He looks fine to me and he acts. . . Well he acts like Kane."

"Hmm . . . Yeah." Lita said, looking back at her baby boy, Jax. "Maybe I should leave it be for now."

"Maybe." Ellie agreed.

—-

Taker and Kane rode together. Taker drove as his little brother sat on the passenger side, uncaring looking out the window.

"You miss them already?" Taker found himself asking. Kane rolled his eyes, knowing his brother was about to bug him for sure now.

"No." Kane lied, not giving his brother the satisfaction.

"Whatever man. You need to stop being such an ass and admit you miss them." Taker continued to bother his little brother.

"Shut up." Kane said back. It only made Taker laugh and enjoy it even more.

"How are you two doing anyways."

"Fine." Kane said keeping it short and simply.

"Damn, you act like you haven't taking your meds yet or something, because I've got some water if you need that."

"Don't rub it in." There was a silence before he spoke again. "She keeps asking me about crazy shit."

"Like what?"

"Like my childhood and Paul."

"What did you tell her?" Taker was looking at him now.

"What am I supposed to tell her?" Kane said, unknowingly. He really needed some help to get her off his case at this point. "She would probably get me locked up somewhere."

"Maybe she won't though." Taker shrugged.

"Did you tell Ellie anything about yourself or me?"

"Hell no. But I never give her too much of a reason to ask anything. It's probably better that she didn't know anything. I got you out of too much shit so I'm just as bad."

"I guess so, but that was so many years ago. I'm not doing the same shit anymore. I'm not. . ."

"You ain't gotta tell me. I know. But you still have those urges if you don't take your medicine. So have you took it?"

"Yeah. I always take it." Kane looked annoyed. "How possible is it for one of my kids to get something from me, like mental stuff."

"It's obviously high." Taker said. "I mean, I've heard that shit like that is hereditary."

Kane snorted at that.

"Sure, except I'm the only one fucked up like this, not you."

Taker shook his head at his brother, ending the conversation there. They made it to the arena a few hours later. Kane hoisted his bag over his shoulder, once out the vehicle. He thought that he'd like being back to work, yet it was harder than it should have been. They were returning as the brothers of destruction. It gave both of them some much needed screen time after a long period of not wrestling. Kane remembered how upset he was when he had to give up the championship, since he was going to be gone for the birth of his babies and take leave. Bischoff and Vince hated him so it wasn't hard for them to make a decision like that. Edge ended up being the next up after beating Rhyno. Kane would probably kick his ass just for the hell of it. He still didn't like him.

Once inside, Kane threw his bag down. His brother right behind him. They'd agreed to have the same locker room, since Vince refused to fund two separate ones if they are going to be a tag team.

"Did you hear that little weasel got your championship?" Taker began. "I'm mean everyone else they could have offered it to, and they let the fucker you won if from win it again. You'd think they'd try to avoid letting that cocky fucking get it."

"That's Vince for you. Anything for the ratings. He probably cheated to get it anyways." Kane said. "I want to kick his ass. I'm haven't forgotten the shit he did. Lita just wants me to leave it alone."

"that hard to do." Taker replies. He couldn't imagine what he would do to someone if Ellie has an affair. He'd probably be behind bars. He suddenly began to think about the situation that occurred with Edge and Lita. "I always thought that it didn't add up how she said they'd began screwing around."

"Mmm…" Kane replied. He was listening, even though he didn't want to talk about the subject too much. They were together now. Edge was out of the picture. Kane never asked her too much about it anymore, since he did something close enough to it. He still wondered if the baby was his or not to this day. He would have to find out eventually. Matt can't run her away forever.

"Ellie told me that Lita had told her once before that she couldn't remember ever sleeping with him the first time. She would drink some alcohol and just end up in the bed with him."

Taker saw his brother's quickly snap his head in his direction. He didn't know if he was upset or what until Kane began to speak again.

"Did she say anything else?" Kane asked. If he was referring to what he thought then it made sense. The affair was such a sudden occurrence that she probably supposed she may as well continue since she already fucked up. It would be easier to keep making mistakes than hurt someone's feelings you cared about. That was literally the way that Kane had gotten Lita in the first place. But this was different.

"Yeah, Ellie said that Lita said she'd wake up feeling like shit. Like she was violated all the time with him. She sometimes didn't even remember sleeping with him when they were a couple." Taker said before he thought about it. He only wanted to let his brother now. He didn't expect him to act on it, since it was in the past. But he was wrong to say anything about it.

"I'm going to fucking kill him." Kane said before storming out of the locker room. Taker quickly ran behind his brother, trying to catch him before he did something stupid. He knocked down everyone who wasn't the man he was looking for.

"Stop!" Taker tried to get his brother's attention, but it was as if he didn't hear him at all. Kane's felt like he could explode. He knew it. She would have never done that to him if it wasn't for his manipulation. How could he have been so damn stupid? 'Fucking filthy son of a bitch' Kane thought to himself.

—

Edge noticed Christian running into his locker room while he was lacing up his boots. He had to defend the championship tonight.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Edge said, confused by his friend's actions.

"You might want to get the fuck out of town. Big Red is coming right for your ass and his brother can't stop him. Big show even tried." Christian held the door closed, just in case Kane made it there before Edge could get out.

"Why the fuck is he bothering with me!" Edge said, quickly trying to gather his things and run out of the door. Christian felt a hard, unexpected push against the door that nearly threw him across the room. He hurried and scattered away. He wasn't going to take an asswhipping for Edge.

Kane grabbed Edge by his neck, squeezing hard.

"What did you do to her?"

"Who?" Edge knew exactly who he was talking about, even though he hadn't seen her in forever .

"Lita!" Kane became irritated. He squeeze his neck tighter. The smaller man scratched at his arm now. He couldn't breathe. "You forced my wife to get into a relationship with you."

"Let him go, Kane. He can't tell ya shit if you're choking him." Kane released the man a bit, after Taker insisted. "Let him go, man. He's not worth it." Kane ignored him.

"I didn't have to force her." Edge struggled. "She would have liked it anyways. She's a freak. That's why you two deserve to be together. She likes freaky shit." Kane threw Edge like a rag doll, his head hitting the hard floor. It left Edge a bit dazed. Before he could even think about running away, Kane was sending vicious blows directly to his face. Taker tried his best to stop his brother, but he was too strong when he was angry. He quickly ran out the room to get some more help by security.

Edge struggled, but eventually he stopped after he couldn't get away from the bigger man. Kane began choking him again the man stopped squirming which satisfied him more than he could explain. Security finally ran inside, tackling Kane off the smaller man. Kane sinisterly smiled as the crowd of security worker secured him. He stared at his brother with darkness present in his eyes. Taker shook his head at the situation. What the hell just happened?

—-

Lita was sitting with Ellie in the living room as the babies while the babies were awake. They were flipping through channels, trying to find something good. Lita got up the head to the kitchen, grabbing herself an navel orange. Ellie yelled to her, suddenly.

"Lita, get your ass in here. You don't believe that is happening right now."

Lita began to laugh, figuring she'd found something that she wanted to call and buy from one of the shopping shows they'd been watching previously.

"I swear to god whatever you see had better not be ugly." Lita began to joke. Her smile faded once she saw her husband on the news in handcuffs like an animal. "What. The. Fuck!" Lita covered her mouth.

 _ **News broadcast:**_

" _ **And here we have the man in custody who may have just murder a fellow wrestler. A wrestler by the name of Edge was possibly killed tonight in a vicious fight that broke out in the locker room. Many suspects stated that the crime was from an affair that had occurred years ago with the suspect's, Kane, wife, Lita. He is now being taking into custody. We do not know yet if he will be eligible for bund at this time. We will keep this story updating as it unfolds. Back to you—"**_

What the hell had her husband just done.


	39. Part 3 Chapter 4

A/N: Short addition. Kane has a hard time without his medication. He is very complain with his medication b/c it scares him to not be able to control his thoughts and actions. He craves control.

Lita shook her head as she stared at the prison doors. She couldn't believe that he'd actually made enough of a mess to end up in a damn prison. It was one of her worst nightmares. Kane was troublesome, but she never expected him to end up possibly going to prison for life. She headed inside after the shock subsides from her body. She stood in the line behind the many visitors. It felt like she was entering a prison herself by all the metal detectors and security guards everywhere. Lita sighed. She should have just left him here for the stupid shit he'd done. Edge was unresponsive in the hospital and if he died then Kane was probably going to be locked up for a long time. Lita shook at the thought. She couldn't imagine raised the twins without him. It was a scary thought.

"Ma'am, you're next." She heard the security guard say while gesturing for her to go through the metal detectors. They, of course, decided to go off. 'Fuck.' Lita thought. Then she suddenly remembered that she had nipples piercings, but before she could voice it. The security guard scanned her from head to toe before giving her the sign that she was good to go. Lita headed to the counter after that, signing in. She sat in the waiting area. The entire time she was thinking about what she was going to do without him. The world wasn't exactly in their favor when I came to things like this. A few minutes later, Lita heard her name being called. She followed the security guard down the many locked doors and cells. It was as if they'd locked him away from everyone else.

"Why is he so secluded?" Lita asked the security guard.

"He's got a record of violence. I can't tell you exactly what since it would be violating the policy, but your husband has a lot to tell you. That's all I can say."

The rest of the journey to Kane's meeting cell was silent. Lita eventually entered a room. She was there alone with only the guard she'd come with. She heard chains rattling as Kane was let inside the visiting room. He didn't take her eyes off of her. She didn't want him to. She missed him these past few days. Kane sat in front of her, holding up his hands for them to release his cuffs on his hands. It was as if he'd been through the process before. They gave them a set time for the visit before allowing the couple to speak.

"Lita," Kane began, but he was cut off as he knew he would be.

"Do you know what the hell you've just done? Did you think about me or our kids? Kane what am I supposed to do with you spend the rest of your life in prison?" Lita could feel the tears.

"Edge raped you." Kane simply stated.

"Edge did not rape me. What happened was a stupid mistake, but Kane you have to let the past go. Edge is not worth you spending the rest of your life behind bars like a damn animal. Look at this." Lita gestured to the chains that were left on his ankle. Kane honestly wished that she would listen to him.

"He violated you!" Kane yelled, only trying to get her attention. The guards quickly grabbed at their guns, ready to use them if needed. "Lita, I did this for you. Edge is a fucking creep. He drugged you. I just need proof."

"There is no proof, Kane!" Lita said. "If you killed him then you will be here forever." Kane ignored her comments. He was smart enough to know when he'd killed someone. He did it before.

"I didn't kill him," Kane said, with little to no emotions. "They have to let me get bond when they see that he isn't dead. I'd know if I'd killed someone, Lita."

Lita was in somewhat disbelief at her husband's uncaring attitude. What the hell was wrong with him?

"You don't care?" Lita suddenly asked. She watched as Kane's face remained flat. He had no emotions in front of her.

"I care. I just. . . I need my meds." Kane admitted. "I haven't been getting them, and you need to get me out of here as soon as possible, Lita. I will be stuck here if you don't get me out of here as soon as I'm up for bail." Suddenly the guards began to head towards Kane with the handcuffs.

"Times up, lovebirds.' One of the guards stated as if mocking their situation. Lita wanted to curse them. They'd barely had enough time to speak to one another.

No! No!" Lita begged, hoping they would give them more time.

"Listen to me!" Kane said as the guards began placing the heavy chains back on him. "Get my medicine when you come back for me. Please, Lita. I don't want you to see the bad side of me." That was all he said before they began to take him back to his cell. Lita sat there in shock staring at her husband being taken away from her again. She was Kane looked back at him once again before he was done. Lita sat back, trying to think straight.

—-

Kane was walked back into his cell, his hands, and legs secured so he couldn't move enough to get to the two men even if he wanted to The guards unlocked his cell door before throwing him inside hard enough to make him fall to the hard floor beneath him.

"You fucking piece of shit!" One guard said.

"You ain't getting shit from me." The other added in. "I hope you get stuck in here so we can show you how to act. You damn freak. We're going to beat your ass raw."

"He'll be stuck here. All the retards go crazy without there meds."

The laughed as they began walking away from the fallen big man. Kane laid on the floor, closing his eyes. He was trying to fight the days of being off his meds, for his kids, for Lita. He didn't know if he could do it. He didn't know if he'd be able to shake it. Kane began to yell as he heard the voices began to tease him to no end.

Kane couldn't remember what day it was anymore. He laid there sweating through his shirts, his own blood dripping from his face. Eventually, he pilled it off, unable to stand the heat any longer. The guards had been taking turns cuffing him and beating him with nearly anything they could find. Kane didn't care. He couldn't feel it in his state of mind. He just laughed at them. It was the most fun he's had in a long time. They'd thrown him back inside for the night. Kane could hear someone call his name. He whipped his head in the direction of the voice, unable to see anyone there.

"Leave me alone!" Kane screamed. He tried his best to block out the noises, yet it was as if they only got louder when he covered his ears. He didn't know if he could stand it anymore. Kane would do anything for it to stop. He began slamming his head hard against the wall until he only

saw darkness.

The voices were finally gone.

—-

A few days later

Lita eyed Kane's bad on the floor in front of her She suddenly began to remember the way Kane looked when she visited him. There was something wrong. Kane looked so far away when she was talking to him. Were they doing something to him in the prison? She remembered the way he looked when he practically begged her to find his pills. 'The pills.' Lita thought. She called Taker's name. He and Ellie were keeping a close eye on the news, trying to see if Edge was still alive or if he'd died from the injuries. Taker hoped, for his brother's sake, that the damn weasel would live. Edge looked so beat up and bruised, you wouldn't recognize him. He was a bloody and swollen mess the last time he'd seen him.

"What's up?" Taker said.

"Kane was telling me to find some kind of pills that he needed. I don't know what to look for."

"Just look in there. They are in there. He never leaves without them."

"What are they for?" Lita found herself asking as she dug through her husband's bag.

"My brother has a lot of demons. More stuff fucked him up when he was younger than the fire . . . He just never was the same after all that. I wish I could tell you, but it's not my place. He's the only one who knows what he feels like." Taker stared. "But if he asked for his pills, that means that he isn't getting them somehow. Most places are required to give any medicines needed to the inmates, but like I said. Kane's been down this road, people may remember some crazy shit and hate him for it."

"Like what," Lita asked, curious about what he could have done that was so bad.

"He'll have to tell you." Taker shook his head. Lita felt something that sounded like pills hitting a container. She quickly grabbed them and pulled them out. She eyed the bottle before trying to say the scratched out name, but she couldn't make it out. Had Kane scratched the name off the bottle on purpose just in case she found the pills without his knowledge? Lita felt so dumb. Did she know him at all?

"He's alive. The sly motherfucker is alive." Ellie stated as peeped in the door. Lita felt her entire body feel relief roll over it. They would have to let him be able to bail out now. He wasn't a murderer.

"Fuck yeah!" Taker was happy too. He didn't want to see his brother like this especially after getting the kids he'd wanted for so long. It would be an injustice for him to be locked away from them.

"Go with her to get him," Ellie ordered her husband. "He's probably going to get himself in more trouble the longer he's in there."

Taker nodded, knowing she wants most likely right. He didn't do well with strangers. Especially ones that are possibly trying to kill him. Even in a manic state, his brother had sense enough to know when someone is trying to end him.

"I'll stay with the kids." Ellie volunteered. They were still asleep since it was early in the morning. Asher didn't have to go to headstart today, so he slept in for once. She was happy they'd found something that tired him out a little bit.

"Okay, let's go." Lita wanted to yell at Taker. She had to get her husband back home where he belonged. Lita snagged the keys. She was outside before Taker could even take one step. Lita sat int he truck, waiting for Taker. Taker shook his head at Ellie.

"I can't let her go, darling. She can't see him like this." Taker stated.

"Do what's best for Kane." Ellie responded, knowing that he was trying to save Lita from seeing her husband as a bad person. Taker nodded, before giving his wife a kiss.

"I'll be back with him soon."Taker said. Ellie nodded, watching him head to the truck.

Lita watched Taker make his way to the passenger side before he opened the door.

"What?" Lita asked. She was being stubborn.

"You are staying here." Taker told her.

"No, I am going to get my husband." Lita tried to close the door, but Taker pulled it back open. He wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"You're not going to be able to handle him. He won't be the same person you know." Taker spoke. "My little brother would never forgive me if I allowed you to see him this way. I'm sorry, Lita. You're staying." Lita argued but eventually agreed to stay. She knew he was only trying to protect her. Ellie and she stood in the driveway as Taker set on his way to get Kane.

—

Kane felt his broken, sore body being picked up from the floor again. The guards had taken turned throughout the night beating him bloody as usual. Kane was still chained which caused him to fall over again once he stood up. He couldn't gain his balance. They didn't attempt to catch him as he fell hard, his breath leaving his body. He could hear them laughing. The doors opened before a voice Kane heard once before spoke.

"Your sorry ass is going to be let out. The fucker lived." The head guard spoke, walking closer to the fallen man.

Kane smiled at this, his mouth bloody.

"I bet it pisses you off that you still can't have me, huh?" Kane spoke. He couldn't stop himself from laughing. Kane felt the big man kick him hard in his gut. He coughed.

"Shut the hell up." The guard continued to kick him. "You're nothing. I hope you die for what you did."

"I made sure to kill him for what he did to me." Kane laughed deeply. The guard in charged order his goons to pick up the big man. He looked in Kane's face as the big man smiled again. The large prison guard couldn't stand to look at the person, who was now a man, that got away with murdering his brother those many years ago.

"Go hose him off before I kill him right here." Leon ordered, throwing his hand into the air. They'd already done enough to be sued. He wasn't going to make it that easy for the man he hated. In Leon's eyes, Kane was still a little punk who got bullied every day and cried to his big brother. He remembered his brother's lifeless body when he'd come down the trail, a few minutes late for school. He'd never forgive him. Leon watched Kane head into the showers. He would get his payback somehow. Kane wouldn't get away with what he'd done. It wasn't a coincidence that fate made them cross paths again.

Kane was hosed down. They were washing away the evidence of their brutal beating from the nights before. He couldn't remember the last time they actually allowed him to shower. Kane had heard of how many people had died unexpectedly in the prison. He wasn't going to be the next one though. Kane laughed at the thought. He was smarter than to get stuck in prison. Kane just needed enough time to find evidence of Edge's crime. He hadn't expected to see Leon as the head of the prison. No, this was just a coincidence. He could stop himself from laughing as Leon had to watch him leave.

"Bye, Leon," Kane said as he looked back to the man before heading out the door to leave the prison they'd tried to trap him in. He laughed at the man's expression as the doors closed one by one, leading him to freedom.

He was smarter than Leon thought.


	40. Part 3 Chapter 5

Lita sat in the living room with her babies. She was waiting for her husband to make it there. Taker had insisted that he and Kane should stay the night at a hotel until he was back to his right mind. Lita wanted to protest, but she knew that she wouldn't get anywhere. Ellie didn't even add on this time so she could win. Ellie was sitting with Asher in her lap. He was laying on her asleep since he played outside the entire afternoon.

"You okay, love?" Ellie spoke, rubbing her son's messy hair. "They'll get here just fine. Taker is a good driver you know?"

"I know," Lita smiled a bit, knowing that Ellie was just trying to cheer her up a bit. It was hard to smile when she was so uncertain for once. "I'm just thinking about . . . I'm wondering if Kane is okay. The way that Taker spoke about him was like he wouldn't know any of us. I just wish he would have let me go."

"That's his little brother, Lita. Taker will probably do anything to protect his brother from harm. And right now, he is protecting Kane from himself." Ellie shifted Asher to a more comfortable position. This kid had to know that he was getting bigger day by day. He would be bigger than his daddy if he continued to grow at the rate he was.

"But why?"

"Because maybe he thinks it will ruin the relationship that Kane worked so hard to get."

"It won't though. I told Kane that before."

"It's easier to say something than do it," Ellie stated. "It's like when you say you won't bother a pimple but you go and bother it anyways because it's right there in your face."

"It's nothing like that." Lita laughed. "You're horrible at metaphors."

"Well, I passed high school. So I was pretty good at it at one point."

"Right." Lita rubbed Jax's nose. He grunted and tried to move his read away from her touch. Lita laughed at her baby boy. "I swear, Jax can stand being bothered when he's sleeping."

"And he's always sleeping. So that's all the time."

"His sister is the exact opposite of him." Lita focused her attention on her baby girl, Raven, now. She rubbed her nose this time. Rose cooed at her a little before opening her eyes and trying to smile at her mother. Lita couldn't help but smile back.

"He'll grow out of it. He's a baby right now. He doesn't know he's doing it, so I hope it doesn't make you feel bad."

"Just a little bit. Kane is better at taking care of Jax than me. It makes me feel like a bad parent."

"Oh, Lita." Ellie reacted to what she said like she was in shock by what she said. "One parent is always better with the other with twins. It's a normal thing. Don't feel that way, sweetly. Taker was always better with Asher than me for whatever reason, but it gets better the older they get."

"I hope so." Lita said, placing her finger on Jax's small hands. He grasped her finger for the first time. She felt hopeful.

—-

They made it to the house around eight o'clock. Ellie was helping Lita feed the babies when Asher ran inside the bedroom where they were.

"Daddy and Uncle Kane are home, mommy." Asher spoke happily before bouncing back into the living room to see his father. Lita carried Jax and Ellie carried Raven while they made their way where their husbands were.

"Hey, baby." She heard the deep, husky voice that she was so fond of now speak. She would have probably jumped on him from how happy she was to see him if it wasn't for the baby she had in her arms. Kane grabbed Jax and Raven from the women's arms, giving them both of his children a kiss. Lita was happy that he seemed to be okay. He was fine, right. Kane kissed her before she noticed the bruises on his face.

"What the hell happened to your face?" Lita couldn't help but touch the many bruises on Kane's face.

"I met someone that remembered me in there." Kane admitted. "We'll talk about it later." Kane pushed the subject away quickly before sitting down with his kids. He didn't want to talk about that right now. Lita looked over to Taker, who was holding Asher now. She noticed he quickly looked away from her.

She envied him at that moment. Lita knew that he knew about everything that happened, and she would probably be in the dark about it. He was always the first to know everything and she hated that. The night progress on easily, Lita kept looking at Kane the entire night. She wondered if he was actually okay. They eventually placed the babies to sleep before getting in the bed themselves. Lita watched Kane take off his shirt. She saw a variation of bruises scattered over his back, yellow, blue, and purple. A entire art piece was across his back and, once he turned around, chest of Kane. Lita touched the bruises and couldn't help herself anymore. Kane looked down at her before moving her hands away from him.

"Tell me what happened." Lita said, a stern tone present in her voice. She was surprised when Kane didn't decline. He seemed to be in deep thought as he sat on the bed.

"When I was younger, I killed this boy." Kane began. "He use to bother me, try to hurt me. I didn't do anything to anyone. I didn't talk to anyone but my brother in fact, but that didn't stop him and his friends from hurting me eventually. I went and tried to burn his family up that night, but nobody else died. I did the same to his friends, but I changed up my method to a more direct method and killed them one by one. I set them on fire." Kane shook his head with a smile. " I didn't get in too much trouble about thought. I was too young to know what I was doing - at least that's what the court said. I was kicked out of school, and I had to be homeschool. That was before the fire." He paused for a while, deep in thought of what to say next.

"But what does that have to do with this?" Lita gestured at Kane's many bruises. She knew Kane had a bit of remorse in him somewhere, no matter how much he hid it.

"Let me finish." Kane got a bit annoyed at his wife's impatience. "He had a younger brother, Leon. Leon grew up to be over the prison I happened to go to." Lita watched Kane smile sadistically. "I'm thinking about killing him too actually. It won't be too hard if I got him alone somehow.."

"Kane!" Lita said in astonishment. She had to stop her husband's plans, before he actually did it. It actually scared her, but then she remembered that he was off his medicine for a little while so it made him a little different than usual. "I would love to hurt that asshole for doing this to you but you seem to have done enough." Lita rubbed the bruises on his face. She felt a harsh hand grab her. Kane didn't want her to touch those bruises. The bruises reminded him of how hopeless he'd been at that time. It reminded him of what led him to become this way, to go down the wrong path.

"I'll let you know when I've done enough." Kane said sternly. "You don't know what I went through, Lita. Not the half of what I can tell you. You wouldn't understand even if I told you."

"Spill it." Lita stated, daring to look into we husbands eyes for truth. She wanted to know his story. They been married for almost a year now, and he never told her anything about himself. Lita wasn't going to miss the chance, not matter how bad the story may become. Kane smiled at that. He eventually agreed to tell her more. He telling her everything from the beginning. Kane watched her facial expressions change with every word he said; disgust, delight, worry, happiness. She exhibited an array of emotions until he was done. They sat in silence for a while since. Lita didn't know what to say.

"You still take your medicine?" She found herself asking. She heard Kane chuckle a little before he spoke.

"I'm done with that shit. It doesn't do anything but fuck me up more. I'd rather figure out a way to fix myself without it."

Lita's eyes widened. She was afraid of what Kane would be without his medication. Would he kill her one day, or the kids? The thought made her so nervous. HE let her get away with a lot of things, but maybe one day he would get fed up with her.

"You can't. It keeps you. . ."

"Keeps me sane?" Kane questioned her statement before she could finish. "It doesn't Lita. I just never got off the shit when I was supposed to. I was afraid to. . . It's not something that's easy. I am the same person, the same damn monster regardless of any medication. It doesn't stop me if I really wanted to hurt someone." Kane looked away from her, seemingly upset. Lita watched his expression changed drastically. He was so sad in front of her. She'd never seen him this way.

"I feel bad for you, Kane. Your childhood, the fire, nobody ever gave you a chance to do good. Nobody should have allowed you to hate people like this."

"Don't insult me like that. I am the same person, Lita." Kane slowly felt himself becoming upset from her comment, yet he could remain that way for long. He didn't want her to pity him. Kane knew that his choices were his own. Nobody forced him to do anything. The past didn't matter in the end anyhow. She and the twins were his world. He wouldn't let anyone hurt them. He would die for them if it came to that point. Kane wrapped his arms around his wife, kissing her tenderly to silence her now. He didn't want to talk anymore. It gave him a headache. Sleep found them before they knew it.

—-

Lita woke to the sound of glass shattering. She quickly jumped to her feet, placing on Kane's big AC/DC tee shirt. She slowly made her way toward the sound. It was coming from the bathroom. As she made her way inside, she noticed blood on the floor and smeared on the white sink. She saw Kane, his face in his hands, sitting on the toilet.

"Kane?" Lita sia cautiously. "Baby." Lita slowly crept closer. She wanted to know what was wrong. Lita nearly jumped back at Kane sudden outburst.

"Don't look at me! Don't look!" Kane yelled.

"Baby, it's me." Lita began. "It's okay." She watched as Kane tried to relax but couldn't.

"I'm fucked up, Lita. You deserve better than this. The babies deserve better than me. I'm fucked up." She watched as he began to rock back and forth, still covering his face. Lita could hear a hard knock on the door. Taker yelled in the room.

"Are you guys okay? What was that damn noise? Let me in." He knocked harder. Lita ignored him.

"You're not fucked up. You're Kane, my husband." Lita stated. Kane shook his head. "Stop it and look at me."

"I'm a killer. I'm a monster, Lita. A monster. I can see all the shit I did all the time now everytime I look in the mirror. I see what a damn fucked up man I became because of it."

Lita was close enough to place her hand on him now, but he looked up just as she was about to. His face was trickling with blood. He'd cut under his eye that was blinded from the fire those many years ago. Lita could believe he would do that to himself. There was blood everywhere.

"Kane!" Lita was upset. "Give me the damn glass, goddamnit. What are you trying to do to yourself? You have a family now like you wanted." Lita snatched the glass shard quickly for his hand. Kane looked at his wife as if she was all her had. Kane didn't want to scare her away because he could control himself.

"I should have died that day, like my father wanted so badly. I should have died. You would be happy today if I was gone."

"I'm happy with you. So stop talking like that!" Lita hated him saying that. She knew that she shouldn't speak to him that way, but she couldn't let him speak about their relationship like that. After everything they'd been though, he should know that she would never leave him again. It was the biggest mistake of her life. She got a washcloth with warm water and tried to cleanup his face.

"It's so much blood." Lita stated as the blood soaked the wash cloth with ease. "Damn it. You cut so damn deep. You're going to need stitches, Kane."

Lita heard the door finally give as Taker and Ellie entered the room. Taker was astonished to see the broken mirror and blood in the bathroom.

"What the hell is going on here?" He asked. Ellie was thinking the same thing.

"Kane cut himself. That's all." Lita said, still trying to clean up the bloody mess from the cut.

"It looks like he was trying to take his fucking eye out." Taker said. He headed over to his brother, leaving Ellie in the bathroom door frame.

"Are we going to have to take him to the hospital?" Ellie asked suddenly. Kane began to shake his head.

"I don't like hospitals. I'm not going." Kane was persistent.

"You will if this damn cut don't stop bleeding. You stubborn shit." Taker said, checking the deep, nasty cut his brother left under his blind eye. "What the fuck were you trying to do, little brother."

"I don't know." Kane lied. "I just wanted it gone. It makes me look more like the shit that I know I am."

"You are who you are. Ain't shit you can do to change it. The shit you did don't make you who you are today. So shut that shit short right now."

Lita and Ellie were both surprised at the way the two men spoke to each other. Taker actually seemed to be trying to comfort his brother in a way. It was something neither of them ever seen before, but Lita was sure that it didn't do anything for her husband at this point. Maybe if he'd told him that those years ago when he needed to hear it the most.

"I'll take care of him. I got it." Taker told Lita.

"Not without me here." Lita protested.

"I don't got time for this now, little sister."

"I know him too. I'm his wife."

"You don't know him like you think you do!" Taker raised his voice before he knew it. Kane did not like the way Taker was talking to Lita. Nobody raised their voice to Lita but him.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Kane got up, standing face to face to his brother. Kane could feel his eye swelling, but ignored it. "Unless you want to have a fucking problem with me too."

"You got me into enough shit, so you don't tell me what to do. Look at you. What kind of a man are you?" Taker wasn't afraid of his brother whatsoever.

"You're half of the reason I'm fucked up. You ran away and left me in that fire. You're to blame just like Paul. If you won't have said shit about Edge, I wouldn't have almost killed the little shit. You are trying to destroy me just like everyone else.."

"Whatever man. You're just as fucked up as before, but this time you don't hide from you damn insecurities with a toy mask, and you're more twisted in the damn head than before. I feel bad for your wife. She's just as fucked up as you if she stays with you after knowing everything you did. You did tell her right?"

"Don't worry about Lita and I. She knows everything about me." Kane warned his brother. Taker saw his brother began to grin. He knew he'd fucked up then. "But does Ellie know everything about you?"

Taker could tell that Kane knew about his secret by the look in his eye.

"Kane, don't do this. I'm begging you." Taker pleaded.

"Did you tell her that you're fucking Torrie Wilson behind her back? Yeah, I found that out a long time ago, Big Brother. You made it so obvious." Kane emphasize each word. He knew he'd won by the way his brother began to shake his head. Taker knew he couldn't talk his way out of this. He had a history, and he'd promised to never cheat on her. Taker thought he hid it good enough, yet he was so wrong.

"How does it feel to know you're not better than me now?" Kane said. A grin found Kane's lip as he watched his brother's heart seem to stop.

"You what?" Ellie was shocked. He was fucked. His marriage was going to be over.

Before he knew it, Kane and his brother were engaged in a brawl. They knocked over the shower curtains as Taker tackled Kane hard into the shower. He landed awkwardly but still fought as hard as he could to gain the upper hand of the fight. There was no use, Taker was stronger than him at that moment. He felt his brother's large hands on his neck, trying to squeeze the life out of him.

"Why do you have to go and fuck shit up like that? Just to make me miserable like you." Taker spoke through clenched teeth. Lita began to scream when she saw Kane's face begin the change colors.

"This brotherly love we had is over!" Taker said, watching Kane smile at the comment.

Taker let go of his brother. He knew he would have a lot to answer to.

Taker stood tall, towering over his brother now. He couldn't even look at the man. He hated the man's existence right now. "Get the hell out of my house!" Taker said, shaking his head at the mess his brother had just made.

"Gladly." Kane stated once he'd regained his breath. He roughly grabbed Lita's hand, pulling her behind him. She didn't know what to say. The two men always seemed to be on good terms until now. 'I guess everything isn't as it seems.' Lita thought.

"I don't want to leave." Lita announced. She didn't want to leave Ellie alone in this kind of situation. It was good to have support, Lita knew it from experience. Kane pulled her face to face with him, a ugly bruise forming on his face now. She could see that he wasn't in the mood for her to fight with him too at the moment.

"You don't tell me what you're going to do. Get packed and get our kids or you will be sorry." Kane said, releasing her to do as he'd stated.

—

Lita was surprised when they ended up in Denver. He'd said before that he didn't want the kids with them, but maybe he'd changed his mind. Lita checked the children's bag before she spoke again.

"We're going to have to stop somewhere to get some more things for the kids."

Kane turned to look into the bag. He could see they were almost empty on supplies. Kane agreed as they changed routes to a Walmart close to their location. They made their way inside the store, Raven and Jax inside heir scroller as Kane pushed them. Lita got a buggy before heading to the baby isle. Kane didn't say much as he followed her. They hadn't spoke to each other the entire time to Denver. He nearly wanted to apologize for putting her and kids in his drama, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything. Lita reaches for the diapers, but they were out of her reach. She saw a large hand grabbing for them suddenly. Lita looked up to see Kane above her, retrieving two boxes of diapers.

"Thanks." Lita said, pulling hair behind her ear. The way that he was looking at her was interesting, but confusing her in a way. Did he want to say something? She didn't know what he was thinking. She could feel him staring at her the entire time as she gathered the rest of the supplies they needed for the kids. They made it to the checkout eventually. A few fans began to notice the couple as they asked for autographs and such, some wanted to see the twins but Kane quickly declined. Lita thought it was kinda cute, the way he protecting them all. After the quick stop, they made it to the arena. Kane helped Lita get some of the twins' things and head inside. Kane held her hand as she noticed the chain he always kept attached to his wallet slapping against his jeans.

They weren't expecting the attention they gotten once they made it inside. So many wrestlers wanted to see the kids that it was almost overwhelming. Kane knew that it would bring unneeded attention to him since he actually was on suspension for the incident with Edge, but he wanted to talk to Vince about it. Vince would not decline his proposal if he knew what was good for him. Kane watched his wife and his kids as people welcomed Lita back and saw the twins for the first time. In truth, he was just trying to stay as far away from Texas as he could. Nothing good would coke from being too close to Leon or his brother at the moment. It made him paranoid.

"Man, you need to go get that eye checked out." Kane heard Show say. He noticed the big man look straight at him. They were pretty good friends before the Matt and Lita situation and even after he and Lita broke up. Kane was always with Lita and it would most likely remain that way forever. He was too protective, especially now since the babies were there.

"Yeah," Kane touched the bruise.

"How'd you get that shit, anyways? It looks bad."

"Just some shit." Kane stated. He never allowed Show in on any of his personal affairs. Yet, they'd remained pretty good friends anyhow. Kane suddenly got a thought in his head.

"I have to go see Vince. You should come with me. I have an idea."

"Umm, alright man. As long as you get that bruise taken care of before we go."

"Shut the hell up and come on." Kane shook his head as he went to get his eye checked before going to Vince's office.


	41. Part 3 Chapter 6

Lita was surprised how Kane had actually talked his way into being in a tag team match with Big Show replacing his brother. Vince has been much more interested in team matches right now for whatever reason. Vince's mind would never settle on just one thing. Lita even got offered a modeling contract until she could be back in the ring and afterwards if she wanted. Of course, she hadn't told Kane just yet. He would probably follow her to each photoshoot if he even agreed to it.

They were at the hotel now, changing and feeding the kids before they put them to bed. Lita was excited about them becoming three months old. The long sleepless night would be over soon, and they would get to a normal timeframe for sleeping. The twins were already getting a bit better before the three month period though, thankfully. It would give her a Kane more intimate time together. Lita thought about it for a while. They hadn't been intimate since the kids were born. She looked at Kane who was walking around with Jax on his should, attempting to burp him. Lita wanted to laugh at the wide eyed Jax who was staring back at his mom. The poor baby had probably never been so high in his short life.

"I think you're scaring him."

"No. He likes it." Kane disagreed. Jax finally burped before Kane picked him up in the air. "He's going to be as tall as daddy one day."

Lita was surprised when she saw Jax smile at Kane's action.

"Oh my god, he smiled." Lita was excited. She'd never seen Jax smile before. He usually only grunted in interactions with people.

"Yeah, he smiles every now and then. He likes when you speak to him, that's all. Isn't that right, baby boy?" Jax smiled again at his father's voice. "See."

"I see." Lita began. She admired how patient he was with both of the kids. Even Raven, who cries almost all night. She looked at her baby girl and gave her a tickle. It make Raven smile, her gums showing. "You're such a good, daddy. Do you know that?"

"No. I didn't." Kane admitted. "They just make me happy."

"That makes it even better. You barely have to try unlike me. You were made to be a dad one day." It came out the wrong way.

"You're a good mother." Kane protested. "I wouldn't want anyone else to be the mother of my children."

"Speaking of that." Lita sat Raven up to look around the room. "Did Rose even get that second DNA test?"

"I don't know. I don't care either. The whole situation is fucked up. She says the kid is mine, but she refuses to let me see him. There isn't much I can do. I'm already happy with the little family I have." Kane shrugged before sitting down beside Lita on the bed. She couldn't help but smile at his comment. Lita knew that Kane wanted to know, yet he didn't want to cause anymore problem like he had only eight months ago. Rose wouldn't leave him alone. She made the joy of pregnancy feel like a curse to Lita until the day that the twins were finally born. Then the crazy bitch put out a restraining order as if Kane was bothering her. She was insane. Lita changed the subject easily.

"What were you thinking earlier today, when we stop by the store to get the kids more stuff?" Lita couldn't help but asked. "You're were looking at me like you wanted to say something."

"I was thinking that I wished I could fuck you in that isle." Kane admitted. "You looked so good today." Kane began to speak. "I probably would have if we could fuck like rabbit again." Kane laughed at himself. It made Lita laugh too.

"I was thinking. Why don't we have sex anymore?"

"Because the kids are up most nights, and if they aren't then you are tired usually." Kane shrugged. Lita knew it was true. The kids wore her out until she got used to them and their ways.

"Oh, so you're blaming me? You should blame this little devil right here." Lita said, turning Raven's smiling face around to face her father. Kane smiled at the sight of his daughter.

He was surprised at how close the kids had brought them back together. After all the shit he did with Rose, Lita took him back; and he took her back after everything that happened with Edge. Kane wondered sometimes, if anything could weaken their strong bond anymore. She didn't even leave after hearing the things he'd done. He kissed his wife's head before she spoke again, getting a whiff of her lovely shampoo. 'Damn she's going to kill me.' Kane thought to himself.

"I was thinking. Maybe we can put the kids to sleep and do something that we both know we've been craving for a while." Lita said seductively, placing her index finger in her mouth. 'How can I say no?' Kane thought to himself as he felt himself giving in to her.

"Yeah. Let's put the kids to sleep early." Kane quickly responded, unable to make himself not want her at the moment. It had been months since she'd been under him. He couldn't wait to feel her body. Her hips had widened and the baby weight left her looking better than either of them thought it would. Lita worked to lose it of course, but it still left things in the best places and he couldn't help but notice. Kane would have been lying if he said he hadn't been looking at her becoming more beautiful, if it was actually possible, than she already was to him. They eventually got the twins to sleep. Raven and Jax didn't make it easy. They seemed to refused to sleep as if they knew what their parents were trying to get at. Kane faced them away from the couple as if he was afraid they would understand what was going on if they seen them. The kids finally went to sleep. She laughed at him.

"You're so compulsive."

"I know." Kane admitted.

"Get on the bed." He ordered, taking off his shirt quickly. Lita excitedly made her way to the edge of the bed, awaiting what Kane had in store for her. She watched as Kane's muscles twitched once he removed all his clothes and stood to his full height. He slowly made his way towards her, not daring to look away.

"Mmm. You've been working out." Lita announced as she began removing her own clothes until she was fully naked. Lita rubbed his chest and body slowly. She'd missed this side of him a lot. Kane took in her body, her breasts were fuller and the piercings made them look even better. He allowed his eyes to flow further down to her newest piercing, a belly button piercing. He'd allowed her to get it after she'd pestered him enough. Kane was loving the decision now. He was surprised when she grabbed him by his neck and began to kiss him deeply. Their tongues danced together for what seemed ages until Lita began to kiss on his neck. She got a moan from him since it wasn't a usual thing for her to be giving him pleasure.

"I'm supposed to be doing that part." Kane stated, moving her away from her.

"Lets try something different then." Lita playfully said. Kane places his finger gently on his wife's chin.

"The last time I let you do that, you almost killed me, and I'm pretty sure that's how the kids got here from that night. It ain't happening again." Kane protested as he began to kiss her neck now. She stopped him, which made him tense up.

"You're just not used to it." Lita said as she again began to kiss at his neck, getting the same reaction. "You should get used to it though. I can give you the same pleasure you give me."

"I know you can. I just don't want it." Kane allowed her to continued. He knew he was lying to himself now, and he knew it.

"But you haven't stop me yet." Lita noticed he wasn't trying to stop her anymore at this point. He must have like it, even if just a little. She continued to kiss him as she spoke. "You don't have to be in control all the time. Nobody will know what we do in privacy." Lita thought about the fact that Kane always asserted himself on her when they had sex. He never let her give him any type of pleasure if it was his choice.

"I know that. I'd just rather give you pleasure." Kane admitted. "It turns me on more."

"I doubt that." Lita touched his already painfully erect member. "You already gave yourself away."

Kane tried to protest, but Lita began to kiss down his chest and lowered. He allowed his head to fall back at the feeling. It was so unfamiliar. He hated the vulnerable feeling, but he allowed her to continue. He'd only allow her to do this to him. Lita liked the way he responded to every little touch. She eventually made Kane lie back on the bed while she climbed on top of him. She kissed at his chest again before speaking.

"Do you want me to ride you?"

"Not ready." Kane began. "I'd much rather bend you over on the side of the bed. We'd probably be on round two right now if you didn't want to play around."

"Just hush." Lita covered her husband mouth as he began to chuckle deep in his chest at her reaction. She soon heard his breath catch as she lowered herself onto him.

"Shit." Kane whispered, not wanting to wake the kids whatsoever now. He watched as Lita pulled the band from her long ponytail, allowing her red waves of hair to fall down her back and over her breasts. Lita placed Kane's hand on her hips as she began to ride him slowly, but she soon sped up to his dismay.

'I'm going burst if she keeps moving like this. It feels so damn good.' Kane thought to him

"Slow down." Kane pleaded with her. He tried to stop her, but she only moved his hands out of the way. This wasn't good. Kane could feel his end almost near already.

"You like that?" Lita said, allowing herself to grind faster. She could see Kane's body begin to tense as she continued to ride him hard. He could feel his eyes fighting to stay open as his end found him quicker than ever before.

"Fuck!" Kane said when he realized that he reached his climax too quickly. "Sorry." Kane stated as he watched the shock on Lita's face.

"Did you just. . ."

"Yeah." Kane said. "You felt too damn good." He hoped she was ready for what she'd just started. Kane grabbed her kissing her deeply. He rolled her onto her stomach, pulling her backside to face him.

"But I would rather do it on my terms." Kane rubbed her ass and kissed her bottom before guiding his hardened penis into his beautiful wife's wetness. Lita bit her lip as he began to seep into her, allowing himself to go as far as she was willing allow him to. He lowered her to the bed, forcing his weight onto her so she laid on the bed below him, vulnerable to him now. Kane liked this since he'd given her what she wanted. It was his turn now. Kane kisses Lita's neck slowly, hearing her moan as he did.

"Since you want to play tonight, baby. I'll play for as long as you let me." Kane whispered into her ear before he began his slow, deep strokes. He covered his wife's mouth. He wasn't about to let her get away from him so easily by waking the kids. He needed her more than she knew. Lita's moans were smothered by Kane's large hands as he began to give in to what he knew they both really wanted. His body was burning for her.

—-

Lita's body felt as though it had been hit by a semi- truck the next morning. The soreness showed her just how hungry Kane had been for her. Kane was already awake of course, tending to the babies as he allowed her to sleep in. Lita held the blankets close to her still naked body as she sat up to look at her husband.

"You didn't wake me to help out." Lita raked her wild, red hair out of her face.

"You looked tired." Kane said. "I wanted you to get as much rest as possible after last night."

Lita grinned as she thought about their intense love making the night before. It was worth the long wait.

"Thank you." Lita said. Kane threw her his shirt from the night before. Lita allowed the blanket to fall as she put it on. She noticed Kane's head tilted as he watched her.

"If you keep doing that, you'll be more sore in a few minutes." Kane warned her. Lita laughed, making her way to him. She took Jax from his arms.

"Good morning to you too, my dear husband." Lita stated, turning so that red waves few in his face as she took Jax from his arms. Kane laughed.

The morning commenced just as any other day. Kane couldn't keep his eyes of Lita the entire day it seemed. They had plans to stay in today, deciding that the twins were likely tired of the back and forth of being on the road. Jax grunted as Lita kiss his forehead, eventually giving her the smile that she'd been waiting on for so long.

They were watching television with the twins in their laps when Kane's phone rung. He almost didn't answer it when he recognized the number. He had a sharp memory and remembered every phone is father used to try to get in touch with him. Kane sighed before answering.

"What?"

"Hey son, it's good to hear your voice. I wasn't expecting that you would answer."

"I didn't want to."

"I know, but I'm happy that you did." Paul began, not giving Kane time to speak over him. "That boy's brother that you killed came around here looking for you. He almost killed me."

Kane laughed at that a little bit.

"He should have."

"Well, He is looking for you and I doubt he has good intentions. You need to stop all this craziness you've been doing. My grand babies don't need to be pulled into it."

"For the last time, they are not your grandkids. I can take care of my family. You don't tell me what to do anymore."

"If you would just listen to me, you would know I am just trying to warn you. He's looking for you. But it doesn't seem like he knows that you have anything to lose right now. I would advise you to keep your marriage to that skank and my grandchildren out of the picture with him."

"Keep talking and I will kill you myself." Kane said. He didn't like his father's little nickname for his wife.

"I think it's time you began to worry." Paul said before he heard to call end abruptly.

Kane didn't want to hear anything from his father. He remembered how the fat man would make him believe anything that he said. Kane looked at his children and wife. He was beginning to actually get a bit worried now.

"Was That Paul?" Lita asked questionably.

"Yeah," Kane responded. "We have to be careful."

"What do you mean?"

"That guy that I met in prison. Well, he's looking for me, and I don't want you or the kids to get hurt."

"Damn it. You should have thought of that before you got Ellie and your brother upset with each other."

"I did it for a reason." Kane stated. Lita realized that he wasn't lying once she looked into his eyes. Kane was trying to keep his brother out of the situation, but why?

"Why?" Lita found herself asking.

"I don't hurt the people I care about. That's why I did it. Ellie needed to know and we needed to get out of Texas quickly. That's was the only way you would leave. If I got them upset with one another."

"You could have just told me."

"You don't have to worry about anything. I've got everything under control." Kane was getting upset. He could take care of his family without any help.

"Well, what about the kids. If some crazy fuck is coming after you, how are we going to protect our kids."

"That's why were going to keep moving. He doesn't know anything about me. So we're fine."

"How do you know that, honestly?" Lita stated. "You have a lot to lose and if anything happens to my babies, I am going to kill you."

Kane could see that Lita was serious. He'd never seen her so upset about anything before, but he understood why she would be. His past was catching up to him, and he didn't even know how fast it would find him. He was sure that Leon had men that would find him eventually. Kane found out more about Leon on the floor of that prison than the man would ever know. He knew that Leon was a drug trafficker, a killer, and most importantly a coward. Leon would most likely send some of his henchman, before he showed his face to Kane.

Kane just hoped that he was prepared when the time came.


	42. Part 3 Chapter 7

Kane was getting the rest of the bags from the hotel room. He left Lita at the truck to put the kids inside. They had a relaxing time in Denver, even with the kids being with them. They were never as horrible as people made kids out to be; or maybe it was just because they were used to them now. They knew what each of the twins liked. Kane sighed, pulling the bags over his shoulder to take to the vehicle. He stepped in the elevator, full of people who were also heading down. Kane wanted to wait for the next elevator, but his paranoia was too strong at the moment. He had to get back to Lita and the twins. It made him feel more secure to have them around.

Kane stepped onto the elevator, annoyed from how crowded he was inside the already full elevator. It didn't make it any better since his arms were full of bags and luggage. It seemed like the elevator was taking forever to get to the bottom floor. Kane waited patiently as the elevator seemed to have to stop at each floor. It eventually made it to the lobby floor, Kane pushed past whoever was in front of him to make it outside to the truck. It was only when he saw that the kids and Lita were fine, that he allowed himself to calm down. Lita had gotten the twins fastened down easily. Kane got everything packed and ignited the engine as they headed down the road to the next spot, South Carolina. He didn't really care too much for the place, but he would rather keep moving than stay in the same spot for too long.

Kane was surprised, a few long miles into the ride, that Lita was actually staying awake for once. He'd grown used to the solitude of the road whenever her and the twins feel asleep. Lita was listening to some rock music on the radio, singing along while playing a psp game that she'd bought while she was pregnant. Kane asked her once why she even bought the game. Lita told him that she got bored when he was gone so she played it to make the time past. So that meant she was bored. Kane grinned.

"I'm guessing you're bored?" He spoke.

"A bit. The road is always boring when it's so many miles to the next place. Why don't we fly?"

"Because I can barely fit in a damn seat. Raven and Jax don't need to be in the air anyways. They're ears would pop and we wouldn't get any sleep."

"That makes sense." Lita looked at the babies through the reflection of the rear facing mirror. The were still asleep like usual when they were on the road. Kane began to listen to the music, taping his finger a little at the rock song.

"Oh, you like rock music?" Lita asked.

"I use to." Kane admitted.

"Why did you stop?"

"I like silence more." Kane grinned, clicking off the radio. He was happy that he did because it was the only way that he heard the sound of a vehicle speeding up on the interstate. At first, Kane thought that maybe they were getting off at the next exit, but then he saw a man waving a gun at his truck.

"Oh shit!" Kane yelled, "Lita duck!"

"Huh?" Lita didn't know what Kane was talking about until he pushed her to the floor of the truck. She heard gunshots then glass shattering.

"Kane!" Lita began to yell, realizing that their kids were in the car with them. He swayed a little bit on the road, trying to recuperate. The first thing that came to his mind was the ram the guy.

Kane didn't know what the do as he rammed into the car beside him. The man continued shooting randomly. Kane felt a hot bullet graze his forehead, barely missing him. He knew he had to do something quickly. Kane rammed the man again as Lita screamed from the loud metal clashing together. He couldn't let anyone hurt his family. Kane continued to ram the man's vehicle until he saw what he was looking for, a median. The man looked back at him, trying to press the break before he struck the barrier, but it was too late. The shooter stuck the barrier hard, with a loud crunch, metal flying every which way.

Kane continued to drive full speed, knowing that he'd barely gotten out of the situation alive. He looked down at Lita, who was crying now, afraid.

"I killed him." Kane nodded at her as she slowly got out of the seat. She quickly made her way over, to the backseat to check on the twins who were both crying from the loud noises.

Kane drove to the closest rest area, getting out of the car to check on the kids from head to toe. They were both okay, just shaken up. He didn't think that they would be able to get them to calm down.

"They could have been hurt." Lita shouted at him.

"They weren't hurt! I killed the fucking man!" Kane replied, while he held Jax.

"What about next time. Our babies can get hurt and I can't … I can't let anything happen to our kids. They are our babies and you act like you don't care."

"I fucking care!" Kane realized that he was a bit scared himself. It was a sudden occurrence. It proved to him that they didn't care who they hurt to get to him. "That's why I've been trying to protect them!"

"Well you're not. It will happen again and we might not be lucky. Look at your fucking head for God's sake. They almost shot you in the damn head, Kane." Lita felt the tears stinging her eyes.

Kane touched the still dripping blood with his free hand. He could see what she was getting at. If he had died, he knew that they wouldn't have stopped with him. Leon would have killed his entire family if he could. Kane ruined his life, he wanted to get even.

"We'll figure something out." Kane said. "I swear." He pulled Lita close to him, kissing her forehead. He was just happy that everyone was fine.

—-

Vince had gotten them picked up and placed in another hotel with security guards everywhere. He hated Kane, but the thing about being a boss was that you had to help your workers when they actually needed it. Kane was on the phone with Vince.

"Thanks for the arrangements."

"Mm, don't make it a habit. Fix whatever shit you've gotten yourself into or you will be fired. I don't need a child to take care of."

Kane groaned before closing his phone at his boss. Kane knew that Vince hadn't care enough to actually do all this, it was probably Linda, his wife, who insisted. The lady was nice even after he chokeslammed her to hell those years ago.

Kane turned to see Lita sitting in the bed, not doing much but looking around at nothing. She'd gotten the baby's to sleep after they gotten their ears checked. She was convinced, until the doctor's told her otherwise, that the baby had lost their hearing. The doctor explained to her though, that their hearing would return back to normal in a day or so after examining them. Lita was relieved, really. She just didn't know if they were safe or not.

Kane sat on the bed next to her, not knowing how to fix something like this. It was his fault after all that they were in this. He should have been more careful.

"Come here," Kane tried to hold her, but Lita pushed him away.

"Don't touch me, Kane." She said. "You almost killed my babies. You told me you wouldn't let that happen."

"I won't." Kane responded. "I protected my kids and you. I always will."

"Will you really, Kane?" Lita stared. "You couldn't even protect yourself from that asshole." She gestured at his bandaged head. "I could have been out of a husband that damn easy."

"I wouldn't have let that happen."

"You can't do anything if your dead!" Lita yelled to him, trying to get it through his head. There was a long silence, a silence he didn't want. Lita spoke again suddenly. "I am leaving, and I'm taking the kids with me. I'll stay with my parents or Ellie. Anybody but you right now."

Kane's head snapped in her direction. That hurt. The thought of her leaving him was almost unbearable.

"You're not leaving me!" Kane stated. "You're not taking my kid."

Lita stood, she stared him directly in his face as if she would kill him right there.

"I'm not going to sit here and let my children die. Until you can fix this shit that you've placed yourself in, I am not coming back. My kids come first!"

Kane was at a loss for words. He couldn't blame her. He'd nearly gotten them killed after all. He never wanted to hurt her or their kids. This whole situation was dangerous though. Kane knew deep down that it was right. She had to get away from him before it was too late. Kane began to nod. He knew he had to do what was best, and in this case, it was best for them to be away from him. Lita was only trying to protect their kids.

"Okay." Kane responded in agreement. He knew that he didn't really want it, but there was nothing he could do about it. She would get her way anyhow.

Kane held her tight that night, knowing he had to let he go the next day. It would be hard to do. He always knew how to fuck up good things, Kane felt his eyes watering as he silently cried while he watched Lita sleep.

He had to fix it.

—

Kane helped Lita get her bags out the rental. His truck was in the shop getting repaired. He grabbed the kid's car seat, walking towards the house in the Carolinas. Lita decided to stay with her parents. Kane was a bit annoyed, considering he had no interest in meeting them. He stood with the kids beside him in their car seats as Lita knocked on door to the house.

"Who is it?" Kane heard a female's voice say.

"It's me, Mom. I've got a surprise for you." Lita responded. Kane rolled his eyes. He wished someone would just open the damn door. He was sure the kids were getting cold from the winter air.

As the door opened, they were greeted by a dark haired older woman. She still looked youthful in her face.

"My baby girl!" The woman spoke, giving Lita a hug. She looked at Kane after hugging Lita, trying to see if his height ever ended. "And who is this?"

"This is Kane, my husband. And these are your grandkids, Raven and Jax."

Lita's mom looked astonished by the news. They acted as though they'd never known Lita had ever had a husband or kids before.

"Who's at the damn door, Nancy?" Kane heard a man's voice boom through the house. An older man, probably fifty or so, but very fit for his age, cane to the door with a cigarette in his mouth.

"It's our daughter." Nancy spoke as Duke came closer to the doorframe to finally see the visitors for ourselves. His smile went away when he got an eyeful of Kane.

"You didn't tell me that she brought someone." Duke didn't even want to enjoy his cigarette. His eyes drifted to the small babies before moving to his daughter in surprise. He was surprised that she'd brought a total stranger that he happened to know from being a fan of wrestling. A stranger that he didn't happen to like.

"It's her husband, Kane." Nancy replied.

"I thought I told you not to bring this fucker here." Duke suddenly said.

"Don't worry, Pops. I'm not planning on staying." Kane spat back instantly. Lita held her hand up to her husband to stop the little fight before it went any further.

"I already told mom about the arrangements for a little while." Lita said.

"Whatever. I guess I don't have the right to know shit." Duke said before shaking his head and walking back towards the living room.

"Well, I guess that means come in." Nancy motioned for them to enter the house. Kane allowed Lita to go first before ducking his head to enter. He knew there was a reason Lita never tried to talk him into meeting her family. He placed the kids' car seat down before stretching. The house was a few hours from where the hotel was so it had been a while before he stretched his legs out. Kane watched as Nancy began to play with the babies instantly.

"They are so pretty. Which one is the boy and which one is the girl?" Nancy asked. The twins looked very alike. Kane and Lita knew them apart but it was most likely hard to figure out if you were just meeting them.

"The one with the penis is Jax." Kane answered, then pointed when Nancy continued to look confused. It made Kane chuckle a little.

"Nice sense of humor too, I see." Kane heard Duke say from his chair, continuing to smoke even with the kids in the house. Kane stood up to his full height. He was about to go knock the cigarette out of the man's hand but Lita stopped him. It was as if she knew exactly what Kane was thinking at the moment.

"Dad, could you please stop smoking with the kids in the house? They might get secondhand exposure."

"Now I can't even do shit in my own house." Duke spoke, but put the cigarette away as Lita asked. She knew he was only acting that way because Kane was there. She hoped her father hadn't turned into that much of a moron since she'd been gone. But the again, it had been a while, people changed.

Kane sat in silence as Lita caught up with her mother and father. He didn't take his eyes off of Duke, though. He didn't like the man, anyone could see that. Lita was talking about the babies with her mother mostly, but his father made sure he got to the subject of their marriage.

"So you got my daughter knocked up and forced her to marry you?" Duke said, holding a unlit cigarette in his mouth as if by habit.

"I didn't have to." Kane grinned at him. He could see that Lita's father was getting upset.

"I'm pretty sure my daughter wouldn't want to be with a ugly fucker like you."

"I take care of her. She's my wife and the mother of my kids."

"Yeah, I heard of the way that you take care of her. If you place a hand on my daughter, I will shoot you dead, you ugly fuck." Duke wanted to make sure the big man knew it. Kane wasn't fazed by it though, the old man would have to do a lot more to attempt to intimidate him. He wasn't some teenager. Kane tilted his head at the man before grinning.

"Don't worry, she doesn't have to look at me when her face is down in the pillow." Lita's eyes widened at Kane's response. She couldn't believe he just said that. Well, she could. It was Kane she was talking about. He was always a bit unfiltered in most conversations, but why now out of all time? Lita placed a hand on her forehead and shook her head. So much for getting them on good terms. Duke's cigarette fell from his mouth as he stood from his chair.

"You," He pointed to Kane accusingly. "Get the hell out of my house."

Kane stood to his full height, rolling his eyes at Duke. He definitely could believe that he was Lita's father. They had the same attitude at least. Kane took his time, kissing his kids goodbye. He knew he would probably not be able to see them until the crazy shit was over. After saying his goodbyes to Raven and Jax, Kane grabbed Lita's hand.

"Walk me outside." He stated. Lita obliged since she really didn't want her father to see them saying their goodbyes to one another. Duke of course didn't like it. He would have to get used to Kane's personality. Lita walked with Kane to the rental. He propped himself on the side of the truck, not knowing where to begin. Kane pulled her in, hugging her deeply. He was going to miss them, but this would be a better solution for the kids and Lita right now. They would be safe here.

"I love you too." Lita said, knowing that that was what Kane most likely was trying to say without words. They stood like that for a long while, before Kane eventually had to get down the road to the arena.


End file.
